The Walking Dead
by 101WalkingDead
Summary: After finding his wife dead, he must find his son Carl and survive the apocalypse. AU of the series. Some characters survive their death in the regular show, and how they affect the story. Currently on Season 5.
1. 1x01 Nights Gone Bye

**The Walking Dead**

**1x01 - "Nights Gone Bye"**

**SYNOPSIS - **Running low on gas on a deserted Georgia Highway, Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes pulls his police cruiser past overturned cars to a gas station. Vehicles, corpses, children's toys, and abandoned campsites litter the ground; a homemade sign hanging at the station reads "NO GAS."

As Rick searches, he hears something and ducks down, glimpsing at the slippered feet of a little girl beneath a car as she picks up a teddy bear on the ground. He calls to her until slowly she turns around to face him. He tells her not to be afraid, but it appears he should be the one who's nervous. Her lips and right cheek have been torn away exposing raw teeth and muscle. Rick's face falls as she starts toward him, growling. She approaches faster and he steps backwards, draws his gun and **prepares to shoot. Nearby, Morgan Jones senses Rick's hesitation and steps forward with his gun and shoots her in the head.**

**(The Walking Dead - Title Credits)**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, and Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring...Emma Bell, and Adrian Turner**

**Guest Starring... Jim Coleman, Linds Edwards, and Keisha Tillis**

Before the apocalypse, Rick and his partner Shane Walsh are eating hamburgers and fries in their police cruiser while they joke about the differences between men and women. When the conversation turns to Rick's wife Lori, he turns somber He shares that they've been fighting lately and says that Lori accused him of not caring about his family in front of their son, Carl. "The difference between men and women?" Rick muses. "I would never say something that cruel to her – especially not in front of Carl."

An APB from the neighboring Linden County reports a high-speed pursuit in progress, explaining that there are two men, armed and dangerous, in the car being chased. Rick and Shane dumb their food and rush to the scene, where they lay down a spike strip and meet up with their co-workers, Lam Kendal and Leon Basset. As they all wait for the car, the youngest officer, Basset, muses about their chances of getting on a police chase reality show. Rick tells him to focus and worry about having a round in his gun chamber and the safety off. Basset sheepishly checks his gun while Shane muses that it would be "kinda cool" getting on one of them shows.

The car approaches, pursued by two more cruisers from Linden County. The suspect vehicle speeds over the spike strip, shredding the tires. It loses control and flips off the road, rolling several times before coming to a rough stop upside down in the field. "Holy shit," mutters Shane, his gun cocked as the officers descend on the vehicle. Rick carefully approaches the overturned car. The first man emerges from the vehicle and immediately starts shooting at the officers. Rick yells at him to drop his gun, but the man shoots directly at Rick and hits him in the chest. Shane kills the gunman as Rick falls to the ground. The second man emerges from the vehicle brandishing a rifle, but one of the Linden County officers shoots him in the chest and kills him.

"I'm alright!" Rick shouts, winded, the gunman having shot his Kevlar vest. Shane approaches Rick as he pulls himself off the ground. "Shane, you do not tell Lori that happened! Ever!" Rick commands Shane after the firefight. With his back turned, he fails to notice a third gunman crawling from the backseat of the car. The man fires and hits Rick in the side where the vest does not protect him. He falls to the ground bleeding and Shane kills the third man before rushing to Rick's aid. He yells at Rick to stay with him, barking at Leon to call an ambulance.

Shane delivers flowers to Rick in the hospital, but Rick isn't fully conscious or at all aware of what's going on. He wakes in the hospital room talking to Shane about his spoon collection, unshaven, sweaty, and dehydrated. Alone, he calls for Shane, then notices the flowers have wilted and died - the beep of the machines have stopped, and the clock on the wall is a completely different time than what he last recalls. He pulls himself weakly from the bed and collapses to the ground, calling out weakly for the nurse – but no one comes.

He stumbles into the bathroom, guzzling water directly from the tap before he heads for the door. **He peers through his window – its night-time**. He stumbles into a gurney that blocks the entrance to his room, but he pushes it aside and continues. The hallway is dark and disheveled with lights flickering and wires hanging from the ceiling. He goes to the nurse's station and tries to phone – it's dead. He finds a set of matches and strikes one, looking for anything else worth taking from behind the desk.

A flickering light draws his attention and through a doorway, Rick sees the ravaged body of a nurse missing most of her skin. His eyes can't believe what he's seeing and he backs away, confused and afraid. Further down the hall, the walls are covered in blood and riddled with bullet holes. A double door leading into the cafeteria has been chained shut - a message scrawled across in black paint reads "DON'T OPEN / DEAD INSIDE." A woman's hands, her fingernails dirty and broken, reach through the cracks and fiddle with the padlock and chains. Terrified, Rick stumbles backwards. He tries the elevator, but it's dead, so he exits through a dark stairwell that reeks of rotting flesh. He chokes on the smell as he lumbers down the stairs, lighting matches until he finds the burnt out exit sign.

A door opens to the back of the hospital and the loading bay. **Under the moonlight, Rick takes notice of hundreds of decayed, rancid, fly-covered bodies wrapped in sheets and arranged in rows and piles.** He leaves the hospital and stumbles up a hill. There's a military helicopter, sandbags, and other signs of a military cordon, but everything has been abandoned.

Rick wanders down the road in his hospital gown, spotting an overturned bicycle in a park. As he reaches for it, Rick **fails to notice the body of a woman due to the darkness – badly decayed, her legs and lips missing, turning over and reaching for him. As Rick peddles away, the body pathetically moans in hungers.**

Rick arrives at his home to find the front door ajar and the house deserted. As he enters the house, he calls out for Lori and Carl. **Rick walks aimlessly through the living room and kitchen of his house - first stopping to grab a flashlight that is tucked away above refrigerator. He calls out for Lori and Carl once again. He checks Carl's room first - it's empty. As he scans the living room again he notices the dead body of his neighbor Fred Drake lying motionless on the floor - the backside of his head smashed in.**

**Trembling, Rick moves to the closed door of his and Lori's bedroom – he grabs the doorknob, but is hesitant to open the door in fear of what he may find. As the door opens, the beam from the flashlight scans the room and rests upon the outline of a body underneath the covers of the bed. Rick's breathing is labored as he reaches forward and pulls back the covers to reveal the deceased body of his wife, Lori Grimes.**

**Falling to the floor, Rick sobs. He bangs his head with his hands wondering if this is real or if it's all a dream. At the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor, Rick stares at his motionless wife. He cries. Rick tells her how sorry he is and how much he loves her. He doesn't understand any of this. On the top of the bedside dresser, a family photo album is partially open – Rick reaches for it and stares at the top photo of his family. He mutters Carl's name softly, then yells it.**

**Rick, with the photo album in hand, walks gingerly out of his home and onto the porch. He shouts Carl's name again. Walking down the steps, Rick pauses and eventually sits down. He's lost in thought trying to process everything that has happened after waking up in the hospital. His wife is dead. His son is missing. Rick cries again and wonders aloud where Carl is.**

**In the distance, Rick thinks he sees two people walking down the street. He can't make out who they are due to the darkness of the night, but the moonlight is clearly showing two people shuffling slowly towards him. Rick calls out for help and tells 'them' that he's looking for his son. They don't respond, but continue walking towards him – now more swiftly. As they get closer and before Rick can call out again, an unknown figure steps up behind him and fires two shots with his gun into the head of the two approaching figures.**

**Rick is startled and as he turns around, a black man - Morgan Jones - tells Rick to come with him if he expects to live through the night. Rick's too weak and deflated to argue. Morgan moves towards the house next door and motions for Rick to hurry up.**

**Once inside and with the door secured, Morgan moves Rick into the living room and asks him if he's been bit. Rick hesitates, but Morgan asks again. **"Just shot, as far as I know," Rick says. Morgan checks his forehead and says if he had "the fever" it would have killed him by now. **"****It's late – but have you eaten anything lately," Morgan asks.** **Rick isn't sure – he's still confused with everything that has happened. Morgan offers Rick what's left over from their canned bean supper from earlier in the night.** As Rick eats, he recognizes the home they're in as his neighbors Fred and Cindy Drake – forcing Morgan to admit, "It was empty when we got here." **Rick tells Morgan that he found Fred's body in his home next door.** Morgan **introduces Rick to his son Duane and** begins to explain the story of the Outbreak and the following months to a confused and disoriented Rick for the first time.

"I never should have fired that gun **tonight**," Morgan says. "The sound draws 'em. Now they're all over the street." Rick accuses Morgan of shooting the **two people** in cold blood. "**They** were Walkers," Morgan corrects. He adds that they are usually more active after dark. Morgan explains to Rick that the men he shot would have tried to eat them. "One thing I do know, don't you get bit," Morgan says. "Bites kill," he explains, "and then you become one of them. The fever burns you out. But then after a while… you come back." Duane solemnly tells Rick that he's seen it happen.

**Rick is devastated. Morgan sees Rick's anguish and tells Duane to go back to bed and that they will all talk more in the morning. Rick tells Morgan about finding his wife Lori dead in their bedroom next door. Morgan reveals that he has experienced something similar and that his wife Jenny Jones had been bitten early on. **"She died in the other room on that bed," Morgan says, "I should have put her down. I just didn't have it in me. "**She's out there – somewhere, with the rest of 'em," he adds.**

**Rick tells Morgan about Carl and how he needs to find him. Morgan explains that he won't find him tonight and that it looks like Rick needs his rest. "Get some sleep," Morgan encourages. "I will help you find your son in the morning."** He tells Rick to not look out of the window or let any light out.

The next morning, **Morgan awakes to find that Rick has already left the house. He isn't far away. Morgan finds Rick alone digging a grave in the backyard of the Grimes family home. Beside the hole, a body is wrapped in a bed sheet. Duane stands beside his father and wonders aloud whether they should help. "I think this is something he'd want to do on his own, son," Morgan replies.**

**After Rick finishes digging the grave, he returns to his own home. Morgan and Duane come up behind him and ask whether he needs anything. Rick** **wonders to Morgan if his son would still be alive. He explains that there were some empty drawers in Carl's bedroom. As they enter the house, Rick stares into his bedroom where Lori's dead body was and becomes emotional again. Morgan steps forward and shuts the door, telling Rick he needs to concentrate on finding his son.** "He's in Atlanta, I bet," Duane offers. Morgan explains that the government was telling people to head to a refugee center there with military protection and food, before the broadcasts stopped. The Center for Disease Control – where they're rumored to be working on a cure – is also in Atlanta. **Rick is torn on whether to head to Atlanta or first check this area for his son. Morgan explains that he's been here for nearly a month and hasn't seen anyone that even closely resembles his son from the picture Rick has shown him.**Before leaving the house, Rick walks into the kitchen and grabs a set of keys from the cupboard.

Rick, Morgan and Duane head to the King County Sheriff's Department, where they luxuriate in hot showers thanks to a still-operating back-up generator. **Morgan jokes that this settles the bet between father and son on whether Rick was a bank robber – based on the gunshot wound.** Morgan tells Rick that his family was headed to Atlanta amid absolute panic. "The streets weren't fit to be on," he recalls. He explains that he and his son never got to Atlanta because they got "stuck" after his wife got bit, and after she died they just stayed hunkered down at the Drake's home. Afterward, Rick packs a duffel bag with guns and gets a change of clothes – his sheriff's uniform – from his locker. He hands Morgan a rifle and some ammunition.

Loading the weapons into the trunk of his cruiser, Rick prepares to set off for Atlanta. Morgan hands Duane a kitbag to store in his jeep. **"****I could really use you on this," Rick tells Morgan. **"A few more days, Duane will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty," says Morgan. **"****We're not so different you and I," Rick begins, "Your wife. My wife. You are trying to protect your son and I'm trying to find mine. I'm not going to try to change your mind - you're a good man, a good father - but we're better off together on this and I think you know it." Morgan glances back at Duane and then to Rick.**

The **decision** is interrupted when Rick spots Leon Basset, who has turned into a walker. Basset claws at the chain link fence separating them, and while Rick admits he didn't think much of the young officer, he won't leave him like this. **"****We're sure they're dead? I have to ask," says Rick, approaching a walker near the stoop. "They're dead," Morgan assures him, "Except for something in the brain, that's why it's gotta be the head." ****"****I'm sorry this happened to you," Rick says. **He shoots Basset in the forehead, putting him down, before **returning to the police cruiser.**

**Morgan pauses and watches Rick open the driver's side door of the cruiser. ****"****We better siphon the gas from my jeep before we leave – may need it," Morgan tells Rick. Rick smiles and returns to the sheriff's department to grab another item – a sheriff's hat. He dusts it off and places it on Duane's head before they all get into the cruiser.**

En route to Atlanta on Highway 85, Rick sends out a broadcast on his cruiser's CB radio. In a camp outside the city with an old man perched atop an RV with a pair of binoculars, a group of survivors receives the transmission. A young blonde girl in pink rushes to the CB, but can't get a reply through. Shane and Carl are among them, but they don't recognize Rick's voice over the garbled transmission. By the time Shane takes over the CB controls and introduces himself, Rick has left the emergency broadcast channel.

Rick's cruiser runs out of fuel, so he abandons his car on the highway and heads out on foot with a gas can, making sure to grab the Grimes family photo he keeps above his rear-view mirror and stashing it in his jacket pocket. **Morgan and Duane follow suit, grabbing whatever gear they can carry and begin walking with Rick along the road. They approach an older farm house – one of many along this portion of the roadway.**

**Standing on the porch of the house, Rick announces his presence – no response. "Daddy!" Duane yells as he takes notice of a walker coming out of the nearby barn. Rick raises his gun to shoot, but Morgan calls him off. He instead opts for his wooden bat and smashes it against the skull of the walker. Rick moves towards the barn with his gun still raised and discovers an older pick-up truck parked inside. Above the visor, Rick finds a set of keys for the vehicle which still has nearly a full tank of gas.**

Hundreds of burned out cars trying to leave the city have stalled out on the other side of the freeway, while the road into the city is completely deserted. Nonetheless, the trio continues to drive into the devastated metropolis with no leads for the whereabouts of Rick's son. They find an overrun military blockade and more burned out vehicles. Two ravens peck at a dead animal. Rick's **vehicle** awakens a few walkers along the way, so he speeds up as they begin to emerge from buses and alleys.

**As the group continues navigating the streets, more of the undead appear to be alerted to their presence. The sounds given off from this older pick-up truck are anything but stealthy. Eventually they take a turn and find themselves staring straight down the street at a horde of walkers. The undead begin to swarm them;** **forcing Rick to give the vehicle more gas to push through them. Rick takes a turn to the right, but the roadway is blocked by a military tank and more of the undead**.

**There doesn't seem to be a way out. Rick apologizes to Morgan, "I never should have brought you and your son." Morgan doesn't acknowledge Rick's comments and the truck becomes surrounded by a group of about fifteen of the undead. The vehicle begins to shake back and forth - Rick having a harder time maneuvering the vehicle now.**

**The situation appears dire. Duane cries. Morgan is holding his son tight. Through the gathering horde of undead, Rick spies a glimmer of hope - a young Asian man standing by an alleyway waving his hands in the air trying to get their attention.**


	2. 1x02 Guts

**The Walking Dead**

**1x02 – "Viscera"**

**SYNOPSIS – **At a picturesque survivors' camp on the mountain outside Atlanta, we follow a woman in pink carrying a red bucket. Survivors are handling various tasks throughout camp – taking watch from the roof of an RV, fixing tools, or doing laundry. The woman in pink – Amy – dumps mushrooms from the bucket into a bowl held by **her sister Andrea**. Amy asks how to tell if the mushrooms are poisonous, to which **Andrea** replies **that they can check with Shane when he gets back to be sure.** **Andrea takes the bucket and begins to head into the forest where **Dale Horvath – the old man taking watch on top of the RV – tells **Andrea** to not go too far. "If you see anything, holler. I'll come runnin'," he says.**"Yes, Dad," Andrea muses.** She heads into the forest unnerved by the sounds of snapping branches and moving brush, while she bends down to search for more mushrooms. The sounds intensify and **Andrea is about to scream for help until she turns to see Shane and Carl emerging from the dense forest.**

**Shane moves towards Andrea and gives her a kiss – Carl smiles. Holding another bucket, Carl tells Andrea that Shane was showing him how to catch frogs. "We'll be eating good tonight," Shane interjects. Andrea tells Shane and Carl that they should start heading back to camp. Shane smiles again and stares at Carl, "We wouldn't want Grandpa Dale to get cranky." Carl laughs as the three start heading back towards camp.**

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, and Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring...Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Michael Rooker, Andrew Rothenberg, Juan Pereja **

**Guest Starring... IronE Singleton, Jeryl Sales**

**Sitting inside the older pick-up truck, Rick puts the vehicle in reverse and slams on the gas – the vehicle shoots back and pushes away several of the undead surrounding the rear of the vehicle. He slides the shifter into drive and begins ploughing through the undead that are moving in front of the vehicle. Rick positions the vehicle as close to the alleyway where the young Asian man is anxiously awaiting their arrival. Morgan, Duane, and then Rick pile out of the truck from the passenger side as more of the undead reach their location – thankfully, the majority of them can't get down the alleyway due to the truck blocking their path.**

**The three race down the alleyway following the lead of the unknown young man. They reach a fire-escape ladder and begin to climb. Rick fires a few shots at the approaching undead that have managed to get around (or over) the truck. **"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. Are you the new sheriff? Come driving in to clean up the town?" blasts the young man, who introduces himself as Glenn Rhee. Rick thanks him for saving his life and **introduces Morgan and Duane to their saviour.** As they walk across the roof, Rick asks Glenn why he stuck his neck out for them back there, to which Glenn replies, "Call it foolish naïve hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody would do the same for me."

Glenn leads Rick, **Morgan and Duane** down a staircase to an alley, which is free of all but four walkers thanks to a bus blockade. When they reach street level, Glenn radios his group before two other people wearing riot gear emerge from the building and beat down the walkers. The group rushes inside a department store, where a female named Jacqui greats them. Morales and T-Dog remove some of the riot gear – **Morales is sour at Rick and Morgan.** "We came to the city to gather supplies. You know what the key to savaging is," Morales asks Rick, "Surviving! You know what the key to surviving is? Not driving down the streets in an old piece of shit truck and alerting every walker in the area that you're here." Outside, walkers press against the store's front doors. The glass begins to crack.

T-Dog tries to radio "the others" but fails to get a signal. He suggests they might have better luck on higher ground. They begin to hear gunshots. "Oh god, is that Dixon?" Jacqui voices aloud as they race to the roof of the building. The group finds Merle Dixon, a middle-aged redneck, firing at walkers with a rifle. Morales and T-Dog chastise Merle for wasting bullets and attacking more walkers. Merle scoffs at talking orders from a "taco vendor" and a "nigger, **who has recruited some of his brothers – referencing Morgan and Duane**" which sets off a fight between him and T-Dog.  
>Merle handily beats T-Dog and presses a handgun to his forehead, before spitting on his chest and proposing a change in leadership. He has the terrified group between his fingers as they race to help T-Dog, and the redneck holds his gun in their faces. Rick intervenes, hitting Merle with the butt of the rifle and punching him in the face before handcuffing him to a pipe. "Things are different now," Rick tells Merle. "There's us, and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." He holds a gun to Merle's head to cool him down, but when Merle challenges that he wouldn't shoot him because he's a cop, Rick answers, <strong>"All I am anymore is a man looking for his son."<strong> He finds Merle's stash of cocaine in his shirt pocket and tosses the canister over the roof – infuriating the man in handcuffs.

Morales tells Rick there's no refugee center, scoffing that it was a pipe dream. They're with a small group of survivors staying outside the city, but T-Dog can't reach them. "We're on our own," Rick says. With the streets no longer safe, Rick suggests they try to escape underground. Jacqui, who formerly worked in the Atlanta zoning officer says that the old building might have a flood tunnel that would provide access to the sewers. They leave T-Dog, Morgan, and Duane on the roof with Merle so he can keep trying to reach "the others," heading to the basement. **Rick asks Morgan to keep a handle on things up here until he gets back.**

Glenn's most valuable asset to the group is that he's fast on his feet and good at making supply runs. He's upset that he's been able to make supply runs into the city by himself for weeks, but "the first time I bring a group, everything goes to hell," which he acknowledges is due to saving Rick, **Morgan, and Duane. **He's never gone down the tunnel in all the previous times he's been to the department store, because it's dark and ominous and he muses, "Well, who'd want to go, right?" **Glenn tells Rick to take watch near the front of the store because he's got the gun – and he'll need it if the "geeks" break through the doors. **He selects Morales as his wing man to follow him underground and tasks Jacqui with keeping watch in case anything goes wrong on either end. Glenn and Morales head to the rat-infested, pitch-dark basement armed with flashlights, while Rick stands guard at the front of the store, walkers clawing at the windowed doors.

Back on the roof, T-Dog is still unsuccessfully trying to radio the others, and Merle tries to convince **Morgan** to get the hacksaw in a bag of tools on the roof by telling him,**"Listen man, you and your boy just showed up at the wrong time. This is all one big misunderstanding. It's nothing personal; just, your kind and my kind ain't meant to mix. I wasn't raised like that. It ain't my fault. There's no reason we can't work together in parlay as long as there's some kind of mutual gain involved." **T-Dog, sporting a fat lip, scoffs at Merle's offer and **tells Morgan, "You help him and the next thing he will want that rifle over there to shoot your cop friend when he comes back up."**

Glenn and Morales travel through the sewer until they reach a grated barrier. They discuss ways to cut through, but abandon the idea when they see a walker devouring a rat on the other side. The walker reaches at them through the grate and they step back. They return, with Jacqui to Rick's position where they tell him that the sewer is not an option.

Back on the roof, Rick spots a cube van at the nearby construction site. The ignition keys should be nearby, Rick theorizes, but they need to get past the walkers undetected. The group explains that if they hear you, see you, or smell you, they eat you. Rick latches on to the scent idea. **"What if we smelt like them?" Rick wonders aloud, "I have an idea."**

Wearing rubber gloves and rain jackets, Rick and Morales drag a dead walker in from the alley. They acknowledge the man's lost humanity – his name was Wayne Dunlap, he had a picture of a pretty girl in his wallet and he was an organ donor. He used to be just like that rest of them. Rick grabs an axe and the group hacks apart the body. **Morgan shields Duane from the brutality and moves with him to another part of the room.** He and Glenn then smear the corpse's guts on their jackets and the group is absolutely disgusted. Glenn throws up. **Morgan offers Glenn one of his guns that he graciously accepts.** Before leaving, Rick tosses **Morgan** the key to Merle's handcuffs.

Outside, Rick and Glenn shuffle through crowds of walkers carrying weapons, unnoticed. Still walkers pass them and some stop to take another smell, but they're managing. They crawl under the bus blocking the alley and slide out slowing on the other side. T-Dog, Morales, Jacqui,** Morgan and Duane** race to the roof to follow Rick and Glenn with a pair of binoculars, and T-Dog tries again to radio the others. Merle gets let in on the plan for the first time and he scoffs, "That asshole's out on the street with the handcuff keys?"  
><strong>Morgan turns to Merle and shows him the handcuff key, "Rick didn't forget about you."<strong>

Back at camp with skies graying quickly and thunder audible in the distance. **Andrea** remarks, "It's late. They should have been back by now." Dale is working on his RV's troublesome radiator hose with Jim, who's wearing a mechanic jumpsuit. Shane is teaching Carl how to tie knots. Dale receives T-Dog's garbled transmission explaining that they're trapped in the department store, surrounded by hundreds of walkers. They make contact for just a second and it's clear that "the others" that the group in Atlanta keep referring to are the people Rick is looking for. "We do not go after them," Shane insists. "We do not risk the rest of the group."

Back in Atlanta, overcast skies give way to a sudden rainstorm, washing the zombie guts off Rick and Glenn's jackets. Morales tries to will the storm to pass, calling it a cloudburst. But with their human smell unmasked, Rick and Glenn are immediately attacked by walkers. Fighting them off, they run to the construction site, hopping a fence that's blocking access. Rick shoots at walkers as they try to climb the fence, while Glenn runs for the keys. As Glenn tracks them down in a lock box and he and Rick run for the van, one walker is able to hop the fence and comes after Glenn. The crowd of walkers knocks down the fence and charges at them, but they speed away in the van just in time.

They drive away from the department store to avoid the horde, and the group still on the roof worries that they're being left behind. But Rick orders Glenn to radio the group to get ready for pick-up and he wires a red Dodge Challenger spots car for Glenn to lure the walkers away. The car alarm blares when they break through the window.

The group grabs their bags and rushes from the rooftop toward the loading dock, with no concern for unlocking Merle's handcuffs. **"Dad?" Duane questions, realizing that Merle is still handcuffed. Morgan forgot about him in all the excitement and moves over towards Merle, kneeling down next to him as he reaches for the handcuffed hand. "Let's just stay out of each other's way, deal?" Morgan asks. Merle gives him a nod as Morgan unlocks the handcuff. T-Dog, Morgan, Duane, and now Merle** race down the stairwell to join the group just as the walkers break through the interior doors and enter the department store. Outside the loading bay, at the back entrance of the store, with walkers lured away by Glenn's car alarm, Rick pulls the van up and the group piles in, catching their breath as they drive away from the city.

The group ponders the loss for only a second before they wonder where Glenn is.

A wailing red muscle car speeds full throttle out of Atlanta – inside, Glenn screams with joy.


	3. 1x03 Tension

**The Walking Dead**

**1x03 - "Tension"**

**SYNOPSIS – Glenn's red Dodge Challenger travels down a portion of the highway towards his camp outside of Atlanta – the car alarm still blaring. As Glenn passes by an overturned bus and a bunch of abandoned cars, the alarm grabs the attention of a handful of undead walkers – they begin exiting the bus and vehicles and start shuffling towards the last known sound of the car alarm.**

**(The Walking Dead – Title Credits)**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, and Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring...Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Michael Rooker, Norman Reedus, Juan Pareja, Andrew Rothenberg**

**Guest Starring... IronE Singleton, Jeryl Sales, Adam Minarovich, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz**

**Sitting beside the fire, Shane is showing Carl the proper technique to clean a shotgun. Carl watches intently and asks when he can have his own gun. "I'm old enough. I can protect people at camp," Carl says. Shane dodges the question as they**are interrupted by the approach of Glenn's Challenger – its alarm still sounding as he drives into camp. **Andrea, Amy, and a few of the others move towards the approaching car. Amy is anxious to know where everyone else is at – if they are okay. Glenn reassures everyone that they are fine.**

Jim, a solemn man and former mechanic, disconnects the alarm. Shane chastises Glenn for drawing attention to their location. Dale interjects and downplays it, indicating that the sound would have bounced off the hills. Shane shoots Dale a glare, to which Dale points at Glenn telling him to be more careful in the future.

The cube van arrives and Morales tells Rick to come meet everybody, though he looks tired and far more interested in continuing on to find his son. He follows anyway. Morales is reunited with his wife, son and daughter. **This reunion causes Carl to tear up – remembering his mother and father. He stands close to Shane, who pulls Carl in closely to comfort him.** Glenn begins to explain to the group that they made it out of Atlanta thanks to the "new guy," and Morales adds that he's a police officer like Shane.

Rick emerges from the van – **Morgan and Duane are walking a few feet behind him.** **The first person Rick recognizes is Shane and the pair trade stunned glances as Carl tearfully lifts his head and spots Rick.**"Dad!" Carl shouts as he runs into Rick's open arms. **The rest of the group, and Shane, watch on dumbfounded.**

Later, around the campfire, Rick describes the disorientation he felt waking up alone in the hospital. "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life, put somewhere else." **Carl jumps in and tells the group that his mom (Lori) had told him that Rick was supposed to be moved from the hospital to Atlanta and that's where they were going to go before she got sick. Carl slides further into Rick's arms as he remembers those hard days. Changing the subject slightly, Rick explains that he met up with Morgan and his son – he figures now he wouldn't have made it through the night had it not been for them taking him in. "I had no idea what was going on," Rick added.**

**Morales turns to Morgan, "What's your story?" Morgan doesn't offer much beyond alluding to the fact that it isn't much different than Rick's story, "… wife and all," he adds. Morgan explains some of the hardships that he and his son faced – the looting and trying to fend for themselves, "It wasn't easy. But at least we had each other." Morgan pulls Duane in tightly.**

Nearby, Ed Peletier – a hulking, blue-collar type – stokes his family's fire with a fresh log. Shane intervenes, instructing Ed to pull the log so they can't be seen from a distance. Ed tells him to mind his own business, "for once," but concedes under Shane's forceful command – instructing his meek wife Carol to pull the log from the fire. Ed glares as Shane bids Carol and their daughter Sophia good evening, asking if they're doing okay. "Just fine," Carol says, hiding from her husband's stony glare.

Shane returns to his group's fire, and Dale asks about what happened with **Merle in Atlanta. T-Dog explains that, "he lost it – again."** Glenn explains that he's not trying to bring race into this, **"but, if it wasn't for Rick, I don't know if any of us 'non-white' folk would've made it back."** **Shane suggests giving Merle some supplies and sending him on his way. "You'd have to kick Daryl out too," Andrea adds and then explains to Rick and Morgan that Merle and Daryl are brothers. "It may not be a bad idea," Dale offers. Rick interjects, "We're better off sticking together. Alone – we don't stand a chance. I think we just need to try and keep Merle in check."**

**Later, Carl is already asleep inside Shane's tent. Shane offers to Rick to sleep there for the night until they sort out the sleeping arrangements – Shane figures that for tonight he could crash with Andrea and gives Rick a knowing stare. Rick explains how grateful he is to Shane for protecting his son. "I can never repay you for this," Rick explains. Shane and Rick shake hands and have a quick embrace.**

**Shane stares at Rick as the moment lingers, both knowing what is on the others mind, "Lori fought right until the end, man. She was strong. Carl was strong too." Rick pauses as the emotion floods back; he had been so elated in finding Carl that he had let himself push back the thoughts of what happened to Lori.**

**"How did she…?" Rick began. Shane goes on to explain that the first few days were crazy – no one understood what was happening and the government was telling everyone to head to the city for protection. "She was worried about you. She didn't want to leave without knowing you were going to be okay," Shane tells Rick. "They were supposed to medi-vac all the patients to the refugee center, but the hospital was overrun. I tried to get you out, but you weren't breathing. I thought you were dead," Shane continues.**

**"Before we left for Atlanta, Lori was attacked at home – I think she was just trying to help the person at first. She was bitten in the arm. I didn't think much about it at the time. The guy was crazy and I had to shoot him," Shane explains. "She started to get sick – I'd never seen anything get to someone so fast. I managed to get a hold of the guys at the station who were going to send some nurse or doctor over – but they never came. Then it was too late to try and move her to Atlanta – she was burning up." Rick begins to tremble, but manages to keep his composure.**

**"Carl was with her right up until the end," Shane reassures. "She wasn't alone. I promised her that I would look after Carl and get him to Atlanta." Rick closes his eyes as a tear streams down his cheek. "If I had been there," Rick responds in a depressing tone. Shane taps him on the chest and fires back at Rick, "Stop! This isn't your fault. You didn't ask to be shot and stuck in a hospital. No one knew that 'this' was coming."**

**Rick takes a deep breath, leaning over with his hands on his knees. "You found Carl, man. That's gotta count for somethin' and he's going to need you," Shane tells Rick. "Did she turn into one of them?" Rick asks. Shane shakes his head solemnly, "She didn't want Carl to see that. She was worried that she'd attack him or hurt someone else." It's now Shane who takes a deep breath before continuing, "She made me promise that once the end came, that I would…" Shane pauses, but Rick already knows the rest of the story as he recalls the bullet hold in the side of his wife's head.**

**"Get some sleep, man," Shane directs Rick, "We can talk more in the morning." Rick gives a slight nod as he moves towards the tent. Shane moves away and heads towards the RV to take watch for a few hours.**

The next morning, Rick wakes to find a fresh pair of clothes laid out for him **outside**the tent. He can hear children playing outside. He gets up, bidding the other survivors good morning as he steps outside. He finds Carol ironing his freshly laundered uniform, though she laments how much harder it is without her old Maytag; Rick thanks her for her kindness.

Nearby, Glenn mourns as Morales, Dale, and Jim strip the Challenger down for parts, taking gas for the camp's generators. "Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday," Rick consoles him, patting him on the back as he sees **Carl talking to Duane and Morgan near the campfire.**

**"You look refreshed," Morgan announces as Rick moves closer. "Best sleep I've had in a long while," Rick explains as he takes a seat next to Carl and smiles. When Merle walks by the campfire, Rick tries to grab his attention but Merle simply continues walking past him purposely. Rick gets up and follows – jogging slightly to catch up to Merle.**

**"We should clear the air," Rick announces. Merle stops. "I never had the chance to really introduce myself, I'm...," Rick begins. "You're the asshole cop – just like the other one – who thinks he can stroll on into our group and lead the charge," Merle interrupts. Rick is caught off guard, "I never said…" Merle takes a step forward towards Rick, "I bet you think you have all the answers. Lead us into salvation and all that bullshit." Merle walks off past the RV as Dale watches their interaction intently.**

**As Rick starts moving back towards the campfire, screams erupt from within the forest. Amy, Sophia and Jacqui, who had been out walking, run into camp deeply shaken.**Sophia calls out for her mother and the men grab various weapons from the campsite.

Finding Amy, Sophia, and Jacqui unscathed, Rick Shane, Jim, Morales, and Glenn run past them into a clearing where a walker is devouring a deer with crossbows sticking out of it. **Andrea and Morgan follow.** The five men beat on the walker until Dale arrives and decapitates it. "This is the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain," Dale remarks. "They're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim offers.

The group hears the bushes rustling and Shane raises his gun protectively. A man in a sleeveless t-shirt, Daryl Dixon, emerges from the woods carrying a crossbow and hauling over a dozen dead squirrels. He's upset that the walker ate the deer he'd been tracking for miles, and the food's been wasted. He cusses out the walker, kicking at its corpse, while Dale tries to tell him he's not solving anything by lashing out – which causes him to shoot off at Dale. The walker's decapitated head starts grinding its teeth, growling, and Amy and Andrea take off disgusted. Daryl fires his crossbow into its skull. "Come on people, what the hell? It's gotta be the brain – don't y'all know nothing'?" he rebukes, before heading into camp looking for Merle.

Daryl makes it back to camp and starts shouting at the RV for Merle. **Merle emerges from the RV – he looks hungover and still half asleep. "Whatchya got, little brother," he asks. Daryl takes one of the squirrels off its rope and tosses it at Merle, "Breakfast." "There's still some broth left over from earlier," Amy sheepishly announces to Daryl who shoots her a glance. Dale steps forward, "I think what she means is that you could save the squirrel for later and help yourself to what's already been cooked."**

**Daryl glares with a halfway smirk on his face, "No one's stoppin' you from goin' out there and getting yourself some real food." Rick tries to calm the situation, but Daryl fires back at him, "Who the hell are you?" "Rick Grimes," he offers. "This bastard handcuffed me to the roof when we were in the city, trying to act all tough," Merle announces as he shows Daryl the red marks on his wrist. "There was a good reason for that," Rick responds calmly.**

**Merle stares at Rick – the tension obvious for anyone watching the exchange. Shane steps forward and gets Rick to turn away. Daryl does the same with Merle – he gathers the squirrels and the two head off into the woods, likely to cook up Daryl's latest spoils.**

Later in the day, Andrea, Amy, Carol, and Jacqui are doing laundry and discussing the division of labor around camp. "How did we get stuck doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui mumbles, and Amy replies, "The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" The discussion turns to talk of the modern luxuries they miss, like Carol's washing machine, Jacqui's coffee maker, and Amy's cellphone. "I miss my vibrator," Andrea admits. "Me too," Carol whispers. The women break into laughter.

Carol's husband, Ed, has been standing watch nearby, smoking a cigarette and their laughter draws his attention. He looms over them and Andrea scoffs, "Problem, Ed?" He shakes his head and tells his wife to focus on her work. Carol rubs clothes against the washboard subserviently.

Ed continues to loom over the women doing laundry. Andrea finally confronts him. "Don't think I won't knock you on your ass," Ed warns her, demanding that Carol come with him. "So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed?" Jacqui asks. Carol tearfully attempts to calm him while the others try to intervene. Ed slaps Carol across the face.

Shane is nearby and watches the confrontation go down between Ed and the ladies – he rushes over and grabs Ed off of Carol, throws him to the ground and pummels his face. "You put your hands on your wife, your littler girl, or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. I'll beat you to death, Ed," Shane warns.

**Rick and Morgan, with their sons, had just emerged from the woods and had begun walking toward the water when Rick takes notice of the Shane and Ed confrontation. "Shane!" Rick yells as he rushes over to separate the two. "Back off," Rick tells Shane.** Shane kicks Ed in the side before storming away while the women look on stunned. **Morgan walks up to Rick and whispers quietly, "I'm starting to get that feeling that this camp is ready to implode." Rick doesn't respond – he looks back at the ladies and then down towards Ed, who now has Carol running over to him crying.**

**As the sun begins to set, a group of approximately ten undead emerge from a section of the dense forest – they appear to take notice in the distance a small camp. The sounds of laughter and general camp activity appear to focus their attention as they shuffle forward.**


	4. 1x04 Premonitions

**The Walking Dead**

**1x04 – "Premonitions"**

Andrea and Amy sit in a canoe on the quarry lake, fishing. Amy holds an umbrella to protect herself from the sun. An argument starts over the type of fishing knot their father used, and they realized that their father taught them different fishing knots based on Andrea's need to catch the fish and Amy's need to throw them back. Both women are on the verge of tears before Andrea evokes their father's rule, "No crying in the boat. Scares the fish." Amy asks Andrea if she thinks that their mom and dad are alright, suggesting that "maybe Florida wasn't hit so bad." Andrea gives her a sorrowful look as they break the rule anyway. "I think it was more for Dad than the fish," reasons Andrea sniffling.

Nearby, on top of his RV, Dale is keeping watch. He looks through his binoculars and in the field above the campsite, he sees Jim furiously digging holes into the ground.

**(The Walking Dead – Title Credits)**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, and Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring...Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Michael Rooker, Norman Reedus, Juan Pareja, Andrew Rothenberg**

**Guest Starring... IronE Singleton, Jeryl Sales, Adam Minarovich, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz**

Dale approaches Jim, who refuses to respond as he digs what appear to be graves. Dale's concern mounts quickly when Jim won't take a drink of water, despite the intense late summer heat. Amy and Andrea, meanwhile, present the group with their lines of fish – a huge catch. Morales thanks the women, expressing gratitude that his children would have foot to eat. Carl asks them if they could teach him **and Duane** how to fish like that. Dale interrupts the excitement to express concern over Jim, and points him out still furiously digging on the hilltop.

Shane, **Rick**, and the others approach Jim, who still won't explain why he's digging. **Amy explains to Jim that he's going to scare the kids if he's going to dig graves in front of them.** Shane orders Jim to take a break. "If I don't, then what? Jim challenges him. "Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't cha." He swings his shovel at Shane, who tackles him. Subdued, Jim cries over the death of his wife and two sons. "The only reason I got away," Jim tells the terrified group, "is 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family."

At camp, Shane has tied Jim to a tree and is offering him water. Unlike earlier when Dale offered him a drink, this time Jim accepts it easily. **Rick watches on and when Shane is away from Jim's earshot, asks if 'this' is really the best way to handle things – referencing Jim being tied to a tree. Shane shrugs, "You tell me, Rick. I'm figuring this out as I go. He would've killed himself out there all day diggin' holes." Shane walks away disgruntled.**

Jim apologizes to **Dale** for scaring the children. When asked why he was digging, Jim explains, "I had a reason, don't remember," Jim says. "Something I dreamt." He tells Carl that the boy was in his dream, and that his dad was there too. "You were worried about him," Jim tells Carl. "Can't remember the rest."

**Rick steps forward and offers Jim some more water. As he accepts, Rick begins untying the rope. "Don't make me regret this," Rick says softly. Jim nods, "You're a good man, Rick. You should be leadin' this group." Jim turns to Carl, "Your dad – he's tough as nails." As Jim stands, Rick tells him to go rest inside the RV and to stay out of the sun for the remainder of the day. Shane watches intently the interaction between Rick and Jim.**

**Morgan comes up behind Rick as Carl and Duane run off towards the RV together. "That Shane guy – how well do you know him?" Morgan inquires. "Since high school," Rick explains, "Why do you ask?" Morgan is hesitant, "He seems a little – I don't know – unhinged." "He's always been a bit quick tempered, but he's good kind," Rick reassures. Morgan gives a nod before telling Rick to be careful, "…this new world, what we are all going through – it can change you." Morgan walks off as the words linger in Rick's mind.**

**Later in the day, Rick, Shane, Glenn, and Dale are discussing their supplies – they are already running low. Glenn explains that the last supply run wasn't as productive as it usually is due to the curveball they were thrown. Rick nods and offers to be a part of the next supply run to make up for the distractions he caused in the last one. The three decide that they will worry about it all tomorrow morning. "There's more than enough food for tonight," Glenn explains.**

**Rick wonders aloud just how safe it is for them to stay so close to the city. Shane is somewhat offended by the comment as he has been a big advocate in remaining close to Atlanta as he feels the government will get a handle on things. "Plus," Shane adds, "We have access to supplies in the city – we're good."**

**Their discussion is cut off by the sound of a rifle shot behind fired in the distance – Rick and Shane immediately take off in its direction with their guns drawn. As they make it through the clearing of trees, they see Merle using a small cooler as a way to steady his aim. He fires off another shot – now striking the one lone walker in the head that had been wondering aimlessly.**

**Shane is beyond furious as they reach Merle. T-Dog has now emerged from the treeline and reached their location. "Did you not learn anything from Atlanta?" T-Dog yells as he shoves Merle off of his posture. T-Dog looks around at the empty beer cans as Merle laughs at the sky obviously intoxicated.**

**"What the hell is your problem?" Shane asks in a direct tone. He grabs Merle by the collar of his clothes and forces him to his feet. Merle laughs again as he stares at Shane and spits in his face. Shane immediately hauls off and lands a punch directly in Merle's face, seemingly breaking his nose. By now, Rick has taken the rifle up from the ground and unloaded its ammo. T-Dog has opened the cooler to reveal a warm six-pack of beer, some beef jerky, and a few cans of soup. "Holding out on us?" T-Dog asks.**

**Daryl arrives. "What the hell is going on? What the fuck are you guys doing?" Daryl demands as he takes notices of Merle lying in the ground, face bloodied. This time Rick has had enough, he walks up to Daryl and pulls him aside, "You seem like a reasonable person – someone who can understand the complexities of what we are dealing with here." "Your brother," Rick explains, "…is a danger to us all. How many walkers do you think heard that gunshot?" Daryl remains silent.**

**Rick turns Daryl around now to face back upon Merle, Shane, and T-Dog, "You need to open your eyes and see what your brother is really like." Rick gives Daryl a slight push towards Merle as Shane and T-Dog, who is now carrying the cooler, begin to walk away. "Give me back ma' beer, nigger!" Merle yells as Daryl approaches him telling him to be quiet. "I'll fuck you up," Merle yells.**

**Later in the day and away from camp, Daryl hands Merle some wet cloth for his face – dried blood around his nose remains and two black eyes are beginning to form. Merle is shooting off in his inebriated state about how he could take them all on and doesn't need any of them. He even forces away Daryl's hand when tried to help him get rid of the remaining blood Merle had missed wiping off.**

"**What the hell is your problem?" Daryl demands. "What do you want?" Merle chuckles and avoids eye contact with Daryl, "Go fuckin' be with them. I can take care of ma'self. I don't need them and I don't need you." Daryl shakes his head, "Merle... what the hell? This isn't us versus them or you versus me. I'm your brotha, I'm on your side." "For now," Merle fires back. Daryl shakes his head, "Your my brother, Merle. I'm not going anywhere."**

Back at camp, Andrea roots through Dale's RV looking for wrapping paper. "It's Amy's birthday tomorrow, I've been marking days on the calendar to make sure," she tells Dale, showing him a necklace **she had Glenn grab during the last supply run.** "You don't give a gift unwrapped." Dale assures her that he'll find something.

The group is preparing for a fish cookout for supper and Morales proudly shows off the upgraded campfire, with higher rocks to protect the flames from sight. Ed, his face bruised and swollen, broods in his tent, declining Carol's invite to join the group for the fish fry. He grabs Sophia's arms and tells her to stay with him, but Carol says forcefully, "She wants to join in," and they leave. His injuries from Shane's beating are severe, which we see for the first time.

As they sit around the campfire after dark, Morales asks Dale why he still winds his wristwatch every day. Jacqui agrees that it's pointless, ever since the world ended. "It's important to keep track," Dale explains, paraphrasing a Faulkner parable about a father giving his son a watch – "the mausoleum of all hope and desire."

"You are so weird," laughs Amy, heading to the RV to use the bathroom. Ed, meanwhile, hears rustling outside his tent. He thinks its Carol bugging him to join the group and unzips the flap to yell at her, but instead he finds a walker. It topples him, biting his neck as more walkers swarm in.

Amy emerges from the RV, complaining that they're out of toilet paper, as a walker approaches from behind the door and **is about to bite her arm. Merle emerges from the shadows and drives his hunting knife into the walker's skull – saving Amy as she yells out of fear. Daryl steps forward with his brother to deal with the walkers as well.**

Walkers attack from all directions, grabbing and devouring people all over the campsite. **Rick turns to Morgan and tells him to protect "the boys" as Shane tosses Rick a shotgun.** Andrea runs for **Amy and tells her to get inside the RV**as Jim and Morales beat down walkers with baseball bats. **Dale urges Morgan, Duane, and Carl to follow him to the RV as well – where they secure the door and wait.**

**Chaos reigns down upon the campsite as Rick, Shane, and the others attempt to protect the camp and eliminate the others. Merle and Daryl are closer to the RV – Daryl firing off the remainder of his crossbows and pulling his own hunting knife from a satchel. As Merle moves behind the RV to eliminate a few more walkers, he sees T-Dog firing his gun at two of the walkers.**

**Merle is attacked by a walker – he manages to push the walker away to gain some distance. T-Dog's back is still to Merle and the walker. Merle's hatred for T-Dog consumes him and he moves over to the closest walker, grabbing it by the neck as it attempts to bite him. Merle staggers closer to T-Dog, and shoves the walker in his direction. The walker bites into T-Dog's neck and blood squirts out – still never realizing that Merle was the cause of his untimely demise.**

**Merle breathes heavily – for a moment it's as though he instantly regretted his action. He turns to move back towards the main portion of the camp and notices Daryl looking at him with a look of surprise and horror across his face. "Nothin' I could do, all happened so fast," Merle announces as he walks by his brother, not truly aware of how much Daryl may have witnessed.**

There are dozens of dead bodies all over the campsite – both humans and walkers – and the group looks upon the carnage despairingly. Stunned, Jim speaks – "I remember my dream now. Why I dug the holes."


	5. 1x05 Wildfire

**The Walking Dead**

**1x05 – "Wildfire"**

The morning after the massacre at camp, Rick stares at the sunrise over Atlanta with **Morgan by his side. "Atlanta isn't what we thought," he tells Morgan. "It belongs to the dead now." Morgan turns to Rick, "It isn't safe here. We're too close to the city." Rick nods and stares blankly across the trees and open fields towards Atlanta, silently wishing that they had found something different.**

**Jacqui cradles T-Dog's body next to the RV. Nearby, Jim, Dale, Morales, and Glenn are helping to 'clean' up the campsite – throwing bodies into a growing fire. Daryl is seeing swinging at the dead walkers' heads with a pickaxe. Andrea kneels next to Jacqui and offers some level of comfort, telling her that T-Dog was a good man. Jacqui explains that she didn't really know him that well, but the death still weighs on her.**

**Rick gives Daryl a nod as Andrea pulls Jacqui away. Daryl swings the pickaxe down upon T-Dog's head to ensure that he doesn't turn.**

**(The Walking Dead – Title Credits)**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, and Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring...Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Michael Rooker, Norman Reedus, Juan Pareja, Andrew Rothenberg, and Noah Emmerich.**

**Guest Starring... IronE Singleton, Jeryl Sales, Adam Minarovich, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz**

**Daryl and Morales begin to move T-Dog's body towards the fire,**but Glenn stops them. "We don't burn our people," Glenn yells. "We bury them!" Frustrated and sweating from the heat, Daryl lashes out, **"Dead is dead. Ain't nothin' gonna matter for him now."** Daryl storms off.

As Jacqui and Jim continue to pile up bodies, she notices blood on his shirt. He tries to convince her he just got some blood on him by moving bodies but she presses. "Please don't tell," he begs her, but Jacqui's too terrified not to. "A walker bit Jim," she announces as Jim insists that he's fine, but he grabs a shovel to press the group away from him as they demand to see his stomach. **Rick steps forward and catches Jim's stare. "Show us," Rick says softly as he approaches Jim calmly. Jim lifts his shirt to reveal a bite wound on his abdomen.**"I'm okay," Jim says with far less conviction.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head," Daryl offers, stating the obvious. "The line's pretty clear; zero tolerance for walkers." The group is discussing what to do with Jim, but Rick refuses to kill the living. Rick thinks the Center for Disease Control, roughly 25 miles away inside Atlanta, might be able to help him and suggests relocating there. Shane thinks the army base at Fort Benning – 100 miles in the opposite direction – is a safer bet. Both places would provide food and shelter if up and running. Rick believes that Fort Benning got overrun like every other military cordon they've seen. He says the CDC would be Jim's best chance, and points out that in the event of a nuclear disaster or terrorist attack, they'd protect the CDC at all costs. "If there's any form of government left," he says. "It'd be there."

Daryl heads toward Jim with his pickaxe and tries to take a swing, but Rick points a gun at Daryl's head, "We don't kill the living," Rick says, but Daryl snaps back saying, "Funny, coming from a guy who just put a gun to my head." Shane steps between Daryl and Jim, agreeing with Rick and Daryl throws down his pickaxe. Rick moves Jim inside the bedroom of the RV.

Nearby, Daryl continues to swing the pickaxe into dead walkers' skulls. He raises the axe over Ed's head, but Carol stops him. "He's my husband," she says, taking the axe from Daryl's hands. Sobbing, she swings it down on Ed's skull repeatedly, taking out years of abuse in this final act to ensure he'd never reanimate. Daryl watches silently, cringing.

**Rick, Shane, and Morgan dig craves near the campsite. "This is Merle's fault," Shane announces – referencing the gun shot from earlier the previous day. Rick dismisses the idea, "We don't know that. For all we know, they followed us back from Atlanta." "Either way," Shane continues as he takes another scoop of dirt from the hole, "Merle is going to be the death of us all and needs to be dealt with." Morgan gives Rick a knowing stare.**

Daryl **and Merle** pull up in an older model pick-up truck – bodies from the campsite lying in the back of the vehicle. Daryl believes it's a mistake not to burn these bodies. "These people need to know who the hells in charge here, what the rules are," Daryl explains. "There are no rules," Rick fires back. **"I think John Wayne doesn't know what the hell to do," Merle announces in reference to Rick. "Hell," Merle continues, "the two cops can't even decide where the hell we go from here and they supposed to be partners."**

**Before Rick or Shane can respond, Morgan pushes his shovel into the loose dirt and steps forward, "You folks need to decide what you want to believe in. You can give up hope or you can find something to hold onto." Shane takes a deep breath and turns to Rick, "It's your call, man."**

**Rick pauses – looking away from the group and then turns, poised with a decision, "I don't know what we will find, but I choose to believe that there will be answers for us at the CDC." "What do you know?" Daryl fires back. "I know that regardless of our differences," Rick stresses as he looks at Merle and Daryl, "That we are better off facing this together. I'm just trying to survive, day-by-day."**

Jim is hallucinating inside the RV, his bite bleeding as he sees terrifying visions of the dead. The survivors stage a funeral, where **Shane and Dale say some parting words for their fallen comrades.** "Are we safe now, Dad?" Carl asks Rick afterward, but he can't say that they are. **"I hope so," Rick offers unconvincingly.**

In the RV, Rick tells a feverish Jim they're going to get him help as Jim coughs blood into a bucket. Jim is delirious and asks Rick to save him a grave. Rick explains to him that they are going to bring him to the CDC – he figures that someone there may be able to help Jim through this.

Emerging from the RV, **Shane and Andrea are talking closely – Rick interrupting their conversation as he steps out. Rick senses tension and asks them what the consensus is around camp. "People are scared," Andrea offers. "I still think Fort Benning is the safer bet," Shane explains. Rick turns to Shane, "You may be right. I'm flying blind here. All I can tell you is that every military cordon I've seen has been overrun and is there anything you can tell me to prove Fort Benning won't be the same?" Shane falls silent. Rick steps closer, "Listen, the CDC is only 25 miles away – 30 tops. What are we going to lose if we just check it out?" Shane looks at Andrea, then back at Rick and gives him a nod, "I'm with you."**

As the group is preparing to leave, Shane is giving instructions on how to stay with the caravan when Morales announces that his family won't be joining the group. They have family in Birmingham and want to be with their people. "I gotta do what's best for my family," he says.

Rick hands Morales a .57 with Shane's terse assumption that the rest of them will fare no better out there. They part ways – Carl and Sophia hug the Morales' kids, Eliza and Louis, while Andrea and Morale's wife, Miranda hug. The group leaves the campsite behind for good, Glenn with the map and Jim's fever worsening in the bedroom of the RV.

En route to the CDC, the RV's radiator hose bursts. While Shane and **Glenn** drive ahead to find replacement parts, Rick checks on Jim, who is in agony. "My bones are like glass. Every little bump – this ride's killing me. Leave me here," Jim says. "I'm done." Rick suggests he's delirious, but Jim insists his head is clear, "I just want to be with my family." Outside, Dale advocates respecting Jim's wishes and the group carries Jim to a nearby tree. Jacqui gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for fightin' for us," Dale tells Jim as the group departs, tearfully leaving him behind.

Elsewhere, a video monitor crackles to life. An unshaven man, Dr. Jenner, speaks into the camera. "It's day 194 since Wildfire was declared," he says. "And 63 days since the disease abruptly went global. There is no clinical progress to report." He says he finally figured out how to shut down the scrubbers in the east sector of the building to save power, and he admits he's been feeling off-kilter lately, thanks to living underground and sleeping odd hours.

In a bio-hazard suit and with classical music playing, Jenner passes through an airlock into a laboratory. He opens a tissue sample labeled TS-19 and begins an experiment. He takes a nap inside his safety suit while he waits for the sample to be ready for examination.

Reaching for a beaker, he accidentally knocks corrosive fluid on the tissue sample inside a petri dish. An alarm sounds as a voice over a loudspeaker alerts Jenner to the toxic air, and he runs to a decontamination chamber and disrobes. From the safety of the airlock, Jenner watches helplessly as the lab, and all of the remaining TS-19 samples are engulfed in flames – an automatic safety protocol.

Later, a drunken Jenner speaks into the monitor, "The TS-19 samples are gone. The tragedy of their loss cannot be overstated," he laments, musing that he's sure there's no one listening on the other end of his transmission anymore, which saves him any embarrassment because he might kill himself in the morning.

Rick's caravan approaches the CDC with the sun setting, where hundreds of bodies lay dead on the ground. Another military cordon was overrun. The group quietly approaches the building, which is locked and shuttered. From inside, Jenner's proximity alarm sounds. Stunned, he watches the group's approach via security monitor.

Outside, walkers begin to take notice of the survivors. Panicking, Shane suggests they can still turn around and head for Fort Benning. But Andrea points out they're out of gas and have no food – they'd never make it. Rick insists they will figure something out as the sun sets. To himself, Jenner begs them to leave.

Rick catches sight of the security camera's movement and slams his fists against the metal shutters screaming, "If you don't let us in, you're killing us." The group yells at Rick, with people crying as he continues to scream. Shane **and Morgan **start to drag him away, but suddenly the shutter doors open and drown the survivors in light.


	6. 1x06 TS-19

**The Walking Dead**

**1x06 – "TS-19"**

At the onset of the Wildfire Global Outbreak, Shane visits Rick in the King County hospital, wearing his officer's uniform. Army personnel are evacuating hospital staff and executing the infected. Shane begs a nurse for help, but she runs past him screaming.

He draws his gun and heads to the door, where he watches fearfully as the military execute terrified people in the hallways. He tries to lift his comatose partner, but hesitates because of all the tubes and wires attached to machines, keeping him alive. Shane asks him desperately to tell him what to do, but Rick is unresponsive.

He ducks behind Rick's bed just as two army personnel arrive to sweep the room. When they leave, he begs his best friend to wake up. But the power goes out and Rick's monitors die. Fearing the worse, Shane puts his ear to Rick's chest. After hearing no heartbeat, Shane reluctantly leaves Rick in the room; however, he barricades the door with a hospital gurney before he flees the chaos.

**(The Walking Dead – Title Credits)**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, and Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring...Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Michael Rooker, Norman Reedus, and Noah Emmerich**

**Guest Starring... Jeryl Sales, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz**

Rick and the other survivors file into the CDC lobby in Atlanta. Dr. Edwin Jenner meets them at the door with an automatic weapon. "Why are you here and what do you want?" Jenner demands. "A chance," Rick says simply. "That's asking an awful lot these days," Jenner replies, but he agrees to allow them in – provided they all submit to a blood test. "Grab your things," Jenner tells them. "Once this door closes, it stays closed."

Rick agrees, and they follow Jenner to the building's basement control center. Daryl asks if doctors always go around packing heat like that, and Jenner provides a deadpan response, "There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." Jenner glances over towards Carl **and Duane**, "But you**two** look harmless enough."

Jenner leads the group into the control room, "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room," he says and the lights go up. "Welcome to Zone 5," he tells Rick and his group. Looking around, Rick questions the absence of other doctors. "I'm all that's left," Jenner replies. **Morgan asks about who he was speaking with**, causing Jenner to introduce them to the CDC's Computer System.

As Jenner takes a blood sample from Andrea, she asks him what the point is, "If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." Jenner asks her to humor him. When she stands, she wobbles. "She hasn't eaten in days – none of us have," Jacqui explains to Jenner as she leans in to help Andrea. Jenner seems struck with a sudden idea.

Later, the group feasts in the CDC cafeteria, jovially drinking wine and liquor from the fully stocked fridge, jubilant about finding a safe place and a good meal. Glenn is drunk, much to Daryl's satisfaction, and Carl tries his first sup of red wine. He hates it. Rick toasts Jenner for his hospitality, and the doctor quietly raises his glass.

But, Shane isn't interested in celebrating. "When are you going to tell us what the hell happened here?" Shane asks. Jenner explains that most of the doctors fled. The rest, he says, "couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out." Jenner says that he stayed because he hoped to do some good.

**Morgan inquires as to whether much progress has been made. Jenner offers an optimistic, but cryptic response, "We know more about what it isn't, than what it is." Jenner stands up and asks the others to follow as he shows them around this area of the CDC.**

Showing the group around the building, Jenner directs the children toward the recreation room and imploring everyone to not waste electricity. Jenner references the showers and areas where the group can sleep. As the group becomes thrilled with the thought of hot showers, **Shane joins Andrea in a private shower stall – he brings a bottle of wine in with them and shares it with her. After a quick drink, they kiss passionately. Elsewhere, Rick takes off his uniform shirt – removing the Grimes' family photo from the pocket and staring at the picture of Lori. He slides to the floor as he thinks back to his wife.**

**Walking through the hallway, Merle crosses paths with Amy – he raises a bottle of wine and offers her the opportunity to share it with him. She rolls her eyes and scoffs at the thought. "Nice try," Glenn comically says as he walks by with a towel slung over his shoulder.**

Rick stumbles drunkenly into the control room, where Jenner is working on the group's blood samples. "How's the blood?" Rick asks, falling to the floor as he tries to prop himself up against a desk. "No surprises," Jenner shrugs. Rick makes a point of thanking Jenner again. He admits to Jenner that he never let on to the others what he really thought, but he knew they were running out of options before they got to the CDC. "We'd have died out there," Rick explains with his face awash with relief at their new surroundings. "It'll all be OK," Jenner replies softly.

**"My wife," Rick announces, "She didn't make it." Jenner turns towards Rick, "I'm sorry. I know how devastating it is to lose someone." "I never had the chance to say, goodbye," Rick solemnly tells Jenner as he takes another drink from the bottle. "If it wasn't for Carl, I don't know – I don't know if I could go on." "I've been battling that feeling for a while, myself," Jenner confides in Rick.**

The next morning, Rick shuffles into the cafeteria, as hung over as nearly everyone else in the group. **Daryl and Jacqui** proudly dish out powdered eggs for everyone, and Glenn groans in agony with his head down. **Jenner enters the room and places a bottle of aspirin on the table for anyone who needs it.**

Shane **and Andrea enter the room and head straight for the coffee – they stay fairly close to one another. When Jenner takes his seat at the table,**Dale starts asking questions. Andrea agrees, saying, "We didn't come here for the eggs." Jenner leads the group to the control center where he asks Vi to display the brain scans from "Test Subject 19." The ultra-secret, though worthless video shows someone who was infected and allowed the process to be recorded by the CDC.

Synapses are alight throughout the brain. "Experiences, memories. Somewhere in all that organic wiring is you. The thing that makes you unique and human," Jenner explains. The display shows the virus attacking the brain – the "first event." The brain goes dark; the body dies. "Everything you were or ever will be – gone," Jenner announces.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia wonders innocently, and Carol nods.

Jenner fast-forwards to the "second event" – TS-19's resurrection. "It restarts the brain?" **Andrea asks**. "Just the brain-stem," Jenner corrects. "The human part – the you part – that doesn't come back."

A bullet flies through TS-19's head in the video playback. Jenner admits he doesn't know what the disease is or how to treat it, and that he's lost contact with other research facilities. "I've been in the dark for almost a month," he admits. "There's nothing left anywhere. That's what you're really saying, isn't it." Andrea accuses him.

**"How's he supposed to know?" Merle argues.**

Dale interrupts the stunned silence to ask Jenner about a clock on the far wall, which is counting down from an hour. At that point, Jenner says, "the basement generators, they run out of fuel." At zero, Vi explains, a plant-wide decontamination will occur.

Rick, Shane, **Morgan**, and Glenn head to inspect the generators. The fuel reserves are nearing empty. While they're in the basement, the building's emergency lighting switches on, bathing the foursome in darkness. Upstairs, Carol is looking after the children in the recreational room when the building's air cuts off.

In his office, Jenner stares at a photograph of a woman, asking her to understand that he did the best he could in the time that he had, and he says he hopes she'd be proud of him. **"Why are you giving up?" a voice announces. Jenner is taken aback, but then realizes it is Amy standing by his doorway. She enters the room and asks who the girl in the picture was. "My wife," Jenner tells her as he passes over the photo before continuing, "Or, as you know her – Test Subject 19." Amy pauses as she recalls the video playback earlier.**

**"What was her name?" Amy asks. "Candace," Jenner quickly responds. Amy places her hand on his shoulder, "I don't know her, but she doesn't sound like someone who would want to see you give up.** With the lights now shutting themselves off inside the panicked survivor's rooms, they confront Jenner in the hallway, who explains that the building is shutting itself down to preserve power. Rick, Shane, **Morgan**, and Glenn have no returned from the basement and Jenner tells them that the system is designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second.

"It was the French," Jenner says. They stuck it out the longest before they too ran out of power. Rick yells at the group to grab their things and run as the emergency alarm starts blaring, but Jenner locks them inside the control center. "There is no point in struggling," Jenner explains. "Everything topside is automatically locked down. When that door closes, it wouldn't open again – you heard me say that."

**Shane, Merle and Daryl move over to the door and start trying to pry it open. Daryl starts swinging an axe against it with very little luck.**Rick talks down Shane as he points an automatic in Jenner's defeated, unaffected face. "If you kill him, we'll never get out of here," Rick reasons. Jenner explains who Test Subject 19 really was – how she was one of the finest scientists in the world who may have been able to do something about this.

Rick tells Jenner that they just want their chance to keep going as long as they can. Swayed, Jenner agrees to open the door. **Jenner provides Rick his plastic access card that should unlock the doors in the lobby – though he makes no promises.** The group rushes, panicked, to the open door.

"I'm grateful," Rick says, but Jenner counters, "The day will come when you won't be." He shakes Rick's hand and pulls him close, whispering something into Rick's ear. **"Come with us," Rick encourages – Jenner is reluctant.** "We've got four minutes left – come on!" Glenn shouts, holding on to Carl.

The group heads for the exit, but Jacqui stops. "I'm not ending up like Jim and T-Dog," she tells the others, tearfully telling them to leave while they can. Dale shakes his head, "Jacqui, no!" Jacqui has already made up her mind long ago, she's given up and is choosing her way to leave this world.

**Shane pulls at Andrea to leave, who in turn is yelling at Amy to hurry. Amy is standing her ground, staring at Jenner, "This isn't what Candace would want." Jenner tries to ignore her. "You must've learned something from all your tests," Amy yells. "What if someone out there is working on a cure and you have what they need to succeed?" Jenner looks up at her. "Candace made her final moments count and you're giving up when there's still a chance!" Amy pleads.**

**Andrea pulls at Amy again, who starts to turn. As they approach the door, Jenner comes up behind them encouraging them to hurry. He turns back to Jacqui, who smiles and nods, resigning herself to her fate. They join the others in the CDC lobby as Rick swipes the access card at a control panel – it opens and the group exits the building.**

The CDC erupts in a fiery explosion.

Shaken, the group enters their vehicles and start to drive away from the smoldering rubble – thick black smoke rising up behind them


	7. 2x01 What Lies Ahead

**The Walking Dead**

**2x01 – "What Lies Ahead"**

**SYNOPSIS -**After narrowly escaping from the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta, Rick Grimes and the rest of the group decide to leave the metropolis for good. Atlanta is firmly in the hands of the walkers, and they decide to give Shane's idea of finding refuge at the army base at Fort Benning a try.

**Merle rides alone on his motorcycle – ahead of the convoy. Behind him, Daryl Dixon drives a black SUV that they had acquired before leaving Atlanta – with him are Dr. Edwin Jenner, Carol, and Sophia. Rick is driving the light-yellow Jeep Cherokee, with Morgan, Duane, and Carl inside.**

Dale Horath drives the RV, while Glen studies a road map. Andrea **and Amy** watch curiously as Shane takes apart his gun to clean it with ease. As he begins to show the girls how to clean the gun, Andrea explains that it was a gift from their father before the two took off on their road trip, so that they could protect themselves. "Smart man," Shane muses as he admires the gun. Dale curses from the front seat. The convoy has come upon a traffic snarl, with hundreds of derelict vehicles, abandoned or littered with corpses, impeding their route.

**(The Walking Dead – Title Credits)**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, and Norman Reedus**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz, Noah Emmerich, and Pruitt Taylor Vince**

**Merle, on his motorcycle** leads the group through a snaked out path that was liked carved through by other survivors. Glenn nervously points out a highway overpass a few miles back, but Dale dismisses it. "We can't spare the fuel," he tells him. The group nervously crawls through the wreckage, with no way to know what sort of dangers lurk within. The situation worsens when the RV's radiator hose breaks down again, forcing them to stop altogether – their cars trapped within the snarl.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane points out, and the group surveys the potential supplies they could gather from the abandoned cars along the highway. "There's a whole bunch of a stuff we could find," Darryl announces **as Merle slaps his hand on the back of his brother's shoulder and tells the group to go shopping.**"Gather what you can, y'all," Shane tells the group.

Dale enlists Glenn with fixing the radiator hose. "Sometimes the points get corroded," he says, handing him the proper screwdriver. "Radiator hose clamp is always a flat-head," he tells him. Rick takes watch with a riddle behind the RV, while**Morgan and Duane** climb to the top of the RV to take watch. **Amy** looks half-interested into a few cars before she heads back inside the RV to try to put together the gun that was left on the table.

**Andrea**, Carol, Carl and Sophia look through cars further up, with Carol holding some clean clothes up to her chest and smiling at **Andrea**, "Ed never let me wear nice things like this." Darryl and **Jenner**work together to siphon fuel. Shane finds a delivery van with several canisters of fresh water still inside – an excited Glenn hollers joyfully. **Merle is further down the road rummaging through a bunch of vehicles.**

**Morgan**and Rick catch a sight of a walker heading towards them through the traffic snarl at the same time. Rick raises his gun to shoot, but his focus shifts to a second walker coming up behind the first. By the time he has both square in his sights, there's a third – but he quickly realizes that there are a lot more than that. **Morgan whistles out to the rest of the group to alert them and motions for Duane to get low.**Rick runs forward and in a forced whisper tells **Andrea**, Carl, Carol and Sophia to get under the cars. **Andrea grabs Carl and they take cover together, while Carol retains a tight grip onto Sophia.**

Shane spots the horde and grabs Glenn, throwing them both beneath a nearby truck. **Merle quickly throws a bunch of gear from the trunk of the blue vehicle he is ransacking and jumps inside – closing the trunk on top of him. Amy is alone in the RV and proud of herself that she's put the gun back together, but she becomes alerted to the movement outside of the RV.** Stunned by the sheer number of walkers outside the window, she cowers on the floor.

**Darryl and Jenner don't have any good nearby locations to hide. Darryl quickly steps towards Jenner, "Trust me!"**Darryl emerges from behind a car and begins grabbing corpses from the abandoned cars and covering himself **and Jenner** – hopefully dousing their smell from the approaching horde of undead. Dale **doesn't believe that he will fit under any of the nearby vehicles and makes a move to climb the ladder to the top of the RV – this movement catches the attention of the mass collection of walkers as they move through the wreckage.**

**The horde begins to surround the RV and reach aimlessly along the side of the vehicle towards the last sighting to Dale. Morgan fires him a knowing glance that Dale's misstep has caused unwanted attention. The RV begins to rock back and forth as more of the walkers crowd the area and concentrate their efforts on whatever lies on the roof of the vehicle. Duane cries as Morgan holds him close, whispering in his ear that everything's going to be okay.**

Underneath a car further up the road, Rick is calmly keeping Carl, Sophia, Carol **and Andrea** in his sights as the herd passes. **Rick watches as the horde circles the RV, but there is little that he can do for the others right now. Andrea is trying to get Carol's attention – asking where Amy is. Rick calls out intensely and motions for her to be quiet.**

**As the RV continues to rock slightly back and forth, Amy scrambles into the bathroom to hide. Due to the mass collection of walkers surrounding the RV, its door eventually gives way and three walkers move aimlessly inside. The walkers move throughout the RV – seemingly in search for something living, the scent within the vehicle being curiously stronger than what they are normally used to. Amy is doing her best to keep her composure.**

**The three walkers reach the end of the RV – smelling the air and looking around intently. The bathroom door gives away slightly due to the walkers bumping in to each other, causing the walkers to become extremely interested on what is on the other side. Amy presses her feet to the door in desperations as the walkers press in on the bathroom door violently.**

**Amy screams –**Dale looks through the screened sunroof. She glares at him wondering what to do. **As the bathroom door gives away, Amy nervously points the gun towards the first walker's head and fires. The second and third walker continue to press inward as the first walker falls limp on top of Amy. She screams as she empties the clip into the two remaining walkers – before long all that she can hear is the clicking sound of an empty gun as she pulls the trigger.**

**The weapon's fire from inside the RV has livened the horde even more – two more walkers enter the RV, but see nothing of interest beyond three freshly killed walkers near the far end of the RV. Amy lays motionless on the floor of the bathroom – she has a blank look on her face. She falls into a state of shock as her body remains covered in walker blood.**

The group is almost safe when a few stragglers find Sophia hiding underneath the car. **Carol pulls Sophia in tightly to her as the child's first instinct is to run. The walker continues to reach underneath the vehicle, forcing Carol and Sophia to inch further away and eventually exposing themselves on the other side of the vehicle.** **A second walker takes notice and begins to move towards them. Carol and Sophia both begin to panic.**Sophia crawls underneath the highway guardrail and begins to slide down the embankment. **Carol calls out in a loud whisper for Sophia to stay with her – the walkers now seemingly more interested in Carol who is moving around the abandoned vehicles away from the direction of the RV. A third walker appears and begins moving towards Sophia.**

As Sophia flees down a ditch to the nearby woods, Rick follows her. **Carol is still doing her best to avoid the two walkers by navigating in and around the abandoned vehicles. She is panicking – the walkers are gaining on her and she notices that she is about to run out of nearby vehicles to hide behind. As a walker gets close and lunges, Carol screams – the walker's hand gripping firmly to her shirt. She pushes the walker away before it has the opportunity to grab her with the other hand.**

**Carol backs up quickly and stumbles on a piece of camping gear – she screams again as she tries to back herself away from the walker, eventually coming to rest against the rear bumper a blue car. As the two walkers move in for the kill, the trunk of the blue car pops open to reveal Merle – from his laid down position, he shoves a tire iron into the open mouth of the closest walker and forces it to the ground on the left hand side of the vehicle. The second walker now moves towards Merle, who initially kicks the walker back with his foot and as he exits the trunk fully, shoves a knife into the skull of the walker. Carol begins to thank Merle, who ignores her and walks to the side of the blue car to fully dispatch the walker who still has a tire iron lodged in its mouth. Merle shoves the knife into the walker's eye socket.**

Chased by the **one** walker, Sophia stumbles, but Rick gets to her before the dead. "Shoot **it**!" Sophia cries, grabbing for Rick's gun. But he won't risk shooting and drawing even more walkers into the woods. Instead, Rick tells Sophia to wait for him under a creek bed while he deals with the walker. "This is how we both survive," Rick tells her. The **lone** **walker emerges from the woods and falls into the water.**Rick draws it further away from Sophia until finding a suitable rock to slam into the walker's face. Rick then, with force, smashes the rock down crushing its skull.

**Rick takes a deep breath and moves back towards the creek. He comes up to the spot where he had left Sophia and she is gone. Rick looks around, but there's nothing nearby to indicate where she has gone. He calls out her name – no response. "Damnit," Rick curses under his breath as he reluctantly heads back to the highway conceding that she must have headed back to join up with the group.**

**On top of the RV, Morgan and Duane hold each other tight as Dale remains cautiously quiet. A good portion of the walkers have moved on after not being able to identify anything of interest, however a handful still remain. Dale believes that at least one remains inside the RV, but it's too difficult to tell how many walkers are standing alongside the RV out of their sight. It's too risky for one of them to peer over the side and inadvertently alert the walkers of their presence.**

**In the distance, Shane and Glenn appear – crouching alongside the vehicles to remain hidden. Morgan sees this and motions with his hands open that they aren't sure what is going on. Shane glances on either side of the RV and can only make out four walkers – he signals this back to Morgan. Three are on the driver's side portion, while only one remains on the passenger side. Shane motions for Morgan to remain where he is.**

**Navigating around the vehicles and closer to the RV, Shane strategically comes up behind the lone walker on the passenger side of the RV and shoves his knife into the top of the walker's skull. Shane carries the weight of the walker to the ground to minimize the noise. Shane then moves quietly into the opened door of the RV and peers down the narrow hallway – all he can see are three walker corpses at the end. Shane then steps back outside and locates Glenn, who now signals that only two walkers are visible from the driver's side of the vehicle.**

**Daryl now emerges with Jenner and the two meet up with Glenn. Daryl and Shane are able to signal to each other and quickly deal with the two remaining walkers hovering around the RV. The fourth and final walker is nowhere to be seen. As Dale, Morgan, and Duane come down from the top of the RV, the herd of walkers can be seen in the distance continuing their sombre march down the highway. Dale quickly moves into the RV to check on Amy.**

**Rick emerges from the woods alone and begins the climb up the ditch and towards the highway. He breathes a sigh of relief when he takes notice of Carol embracing Sophia – Merle standing near them and placing his knife back into his holder. Rick quickly looks around and finds Carl standing near Shane. Everything seems to be in order and everyone is accounted for – Jenner is seeing taking care of a rattled Amy with Dale and Andrea standing close by, while Glenn and Daryl are seen removing walkers from the inside portion of the RV. Morgan and Duane have taking their post back on top of the RV.**

**"Everything okay?" Rick asks as he moves closer to the group nearest to the RV. Shane steps forward, "She's fine - just had a little run in with a few walkers inside the RV, that's all." Rick places his arm around Carl as his son gives him a quick waist-high hug. Rick steps back and suggests to the group that they make camp where they are at for the night – there are still a lot of useful supplies around here and they know that the herd of walkers are moving in the opposite direction. The group agrees as Rick confirms with Morgan that he's still okay with taking watch on top of the RV.**

Carl finds a collection of knives on the lap of a rotting corpse in a pick-up truck, and he excitedly shows them to Shane, who **kneels down to take a look. "Nice work, little man," Shane tells him before suggesting that he go show his father his big score. Carl smiles and before taking off tells Shane that he hopes his father will let him keep the hatchet.**

**Dale and Glenn continue to work on the RV – they've managed to get it started and everything seems to be in working order. The group is working fairly well together as they scavenge the remaining vehicles and load themselves up with some useful supplies. Merle is seen in the distance sitting on the hood of a car near the last of the abandoned vehicles.**

**Daryl moves up closer and can immediately tell that Merle is smoking a joint. Merle offers a puff, but Daryl declines. "Last one, brotha," he tells him before Daryl declines once again. "Your loss," Merle fires back before taking a nice long drag.**

**"I heard you saved Carol today," Daryl tells him. "She's really appreciative, ya know." Merle shrugs the compliment off. He begins to fire back a derogatory comment about the group but Daryl interjects, "I'm just sayin' that they appreciate what you did man. That's it." Merle tells his brother that they would be better off without the group, "They're gonna get us killed. I know it."**

**The next morning the group is preparing to take off. All the supplies have been loaded up into the vehicles and Shane has even managed in getting another vehicle in working order for the group to use. The plan is continue onward toward Fort Benning and with the arsenal of supplies and a decent amount of gas there shouldn't be a need to stop again anytime soon.**

**As the last of the group eats what's left of their breakfast, a gunshot rings out in the distance. It's difficult to pinpoint exactly where it's coming from, but Shane and Daryl are both fairly confident that the shot came in the direction of the nearby woods.**

**There is some back and forth conversation on whether they should investigate. Morgan is the first to suggest it could be another survivor who is in trouble. Daryl is quick to point out that it could also be someone who has just taken their own life before being eaten. As Merle stares at Rick and Shane, he can tell that Rick has already made his decision, "It looks like Officer Friendly and Deputy Do-Right want to save the world."**

**Rick has decided that they are going to give it an honest effort in finding the source of the gunshot. He feels he couldn't just "leave it be" and wonder if someone is in trouble. He glances at Glenn and paraphrases something Glenn had told him when they had first met, "I'm just trying to pay it forward. If I'm ever that far up shit-creek, I'd want someone to help me out."**

**Rick tells Shane that he wants him to stay behind to look after the group. He knows that this is likely a waste of time, but wants someone he can trust back at camp. Morgan is going to remain behind as well. Even though Daryl doesn't support the search, he offers to go with Rick as he's a fairly decent tracker should they find a trail. Merle has decided to stick with his brother and tag along. Andrea and Jenner are going to remain with the RV to look after Amy. Glenn grabs his backpack, slings it over his shoulder indicating that he will go with Rick.**

**Carl wants to go, but as Rick ponders the question, Dale interjects suggesting that Carl has all of you too look after him and will likely be just as safe with Rick as he would be with them. Rick nods and tells Carl that's going to have to remain in sight at all times, "Stay close."**

**As Rick and his group (Daryl, Merle, Glenn, and Carl) move into the woods they eventually stumble across a tent. Daryl discovers that someone 'opted out' and reveals a small pistol. Merle immediately suggests that the gun was likely the sound that they heard. Rick dismisses that notion, "It was too loud. That shot came from a rifle." Daryl agrees and informs the group that the 'person' inside the tent isn't exactly fresh anyhow.**

**Their search continues. The sound of church bells now row ring out throughout the woods. They run towards the noise and find a small Baptist church. They head inside – Rick, Merle, and Daryl killing the walkers they find inside. The church bell sound rings out again. Glenn finds the automated bell toll around the side of building and unhooks it in frustration.**

**Merle suggests that this is all a futile effort. Rick is reluctant to simply give up, but even Glenn is now showing hesitation. "I want to help," Glenn announces, "But we don't even know which way to go." With daylight fading fast, Rick reluctantly agrees to turn back and reunite with the rest of the group figuring he will never know the source of the gunshot.**

**Elsewhere, a larger man named Otis passes by a fence that leads to small farm. In his hands he carries a rifle, while the backpack he is carrying is partially open to reveal chunks of fresh meat that belong to a recently killed deer.**


	8. 2x02 Horizon

**The Walking Dead**

**2x02 – "Horizon"**

**SYNOPSIS:**

**The quiet confines of a small diner is interrupted as the front door bursts open – the traditional chiming sound from the door opening is immediately overtaken by the chaos of Morgan and Jenner helping an injured Glenn through the main door. Glenn has been injured – he appears to be in a semi-delirious state as blood runs down the length of his right arm. Shane follows them from behind. "Go," he shouts, the panic clearly noticeable in his voice. Behind him, there are at least ten walkers moving purposefully to their location.**

**The group moves through the diner and behind the main counter, eventually passing through the swinging kitchen doors. "I need to stop the bleeding," Jenner announces. Morgan looks quickly around the kitchen portion of the diner and spots another door, "Over here!" The four move inside and quickly realize that this area is simply a pantry and offers them no real option for escape. Shane attempts to open the door again to find another location for them to go, but it's too late – the walkers are already on top of them, forcing Shane to close the door again.**

**With his back pressed firmly against a wooden door, Shane is doing his best to keep the attacking walkers from getting into the small storage room of a non-descript building. Only a few feet away, Jenner is tending to wound on Glenn's arm – it looks as though Glenn has already lost a lot of blood. Morgan pulls a small hatchet from his backpack and moves towards Shane with a purpose – swinging it towards the arm of a walker who has managed to partially get itself through the opening in the door. It takes two swings before the arm falls limp onto the floor – Shane is now able to close the door fully.**

**The only light inside the room is offered by two fleeting sources – the dimming flashlight in Jenner's possession to help him deal with Glenn's injury and the very small rectangular window with bars across it on the side wall. The banging on the door is persistent. Shane is reluctant to use his gun – he knows that they managed to shake a few of the walkers during their run, but a single gunshot could bring them all back upon them.**  
><strong>As the door jolts forward, Shane forces its back with all his strength.<strong>

**(The Walking Dead – Title Credits)**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, and Norman Reedus**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz, Noah Emmerich, and Lauren Cohan**

**Guest Starring... James McCune**

**The group has decided to push onward to Fort Benning. It is mid-morning when the group has finally navigated the last of the abandoned vehicles on the highway. Merle continues to lead by riding his motorcycle significantly ahead of the group. Inside the RV, Glen and Morgan are studying the road map in search of areas that may be useful for them to gather supplies – areas that shouldn't be densely populated with walkers. A nearby town may offer enough supplies to get them all the way to Fort Benning. Beyond having to stop for fuel, the thought of having enough food to limit the stops is too good of an option to pass up.**

**Morgan gives his suggestion to Rick – who is up in the passenger seat with Dale. He agrees and tells Dale to pull off at the next safe spot – giving the RV's horn two quick hits to alert the others that they will be pulling over. They take the next highway exit to begin heading towards the town, eventually stopping at a nearby carpool lot where the outskirts of the town can be seen resting on the horizon. There is some discontent – mainly from Merle - about having to stop once again, but Shane is quick to come to Rick's defence by explaining that no one is forcing 'him' to stop.**

**Rick explains that this time, the group is going to play it smart – they have safely positioned themselves away from the town with an excellent vantage point in each direction. Shane offers to lead a small group into the town to assess how many walkers may exist. Glenn and Morgan are quick to offer assistance as it was originally their idea to stop in the first place. Surprisingly, Jenner also offers to tag along stating, "I doubt a town this size would have a hospital, but even a clinic or a pharmacy may offer us a handful of useful medicines."**

**As Shane and his group travel on foot towards the town, Morgan keeps a watchful eye on the area through a small set of binoculars. "All clear," Morgan reassures. The first useful building the group comes across is a small shop called "Electronics R' Us" – the building itself is fairly well intact and seemingly absent of anything disconcerting. Glenn peers through the windows and gives the group a quick look back indicating it looks clear.**

**Once safely inside, they begin to look around while Shane stands guard. Jenner discovers a few packaged sets of batteries beneath the counter. The rest of the store is fairly picked over – likely a combination of others looking for supplies and people looting the store for the valuable electronics. Morgan emerges from the rear portion of the building with a small screwdriver set – the kind that would solely be used on computers and the like – and a handheld radio. Morgan's pretty happy with the find as he turns it around to show the others the small wind-up handle it has to power the unit.**

**Shane gives the group a nod, "Let's keep moving. There looks to be a hardware store further down the way."**

**Back at camp, Dale stands on top of the RV maintaining a watchful eye on their surroundings. Andrea is still tending to Amy, who has been fairly distant after her recent brush with death. Carol is watching over Sophia, Carl, and Duane – with Rick also standing nearby to keep a close eye on the children. The downtime is boring Merle, who has been pacing back and forth along the carpool lot. Daryl is also off by himself, walking along the edge of the nearby woods but still in view of the camp.**

**Climbing the ladder to join Dale, Rick wonders aloud if Merle has always been this volatile. "Daryl is manageable," Dale explains. "I see a lot of good in him, but his brother – he's a different story." Rick asks further what Dale means, but Dale doesn't offer much, "This world – it now belongs to people like Merle."**

**Merle walks back towards his motorcycle and grabs his backpack. Rick takes notice of this and gets off the top of the RV. Merle immediately turns and starts walking towards the town. Before Rick can say anything, Daryl crosses Rick's path and reassures that he will look after his brother and keep him out of trouble. Rick reluctantly decides to leave this battle alone and gives Daryl a nod, "You be careful."**

**Glenn steps out from "Shrugg's Hardware" and simultaneously pushes something further into his backpack. Shane is seen exiting the adjacent building – a local drinking establishment. He's grinning ear to ear as he waves a small pistol in one hand and a seemingly very old bottle of scotch in the other. Jenner comes up from behind Glenn and notices Shane's score. "That'll be a great aesthetic," Jenner joking announces in reference to the scotch. Morgan also exits the hardware store with a few minor items – he glances around the small town, "There would be a lot of useful stuff here if we were planning on staying in one spot." Shane snickers at the thought, "Fortify the town? We could open up a B&B."**

**Staring at a small colorful map he had found inside the hardware store, Jenner points to a series of buildings further down the road, "There should be a Doctor's Office down this way." The map is far from being to scale and reminiscent to something that would be handed out to tourists – but it's beyond anyone in the group what would draw people to this small town.**

**Morgan spots a lone walker roaming in the middle of the street wondering aimlessly. He moves over and quickly deals with the minor threat as it had taken notice of their presence and began shuffling their way.**

**The Doctor's Office appears to be one of the newer buildings in the entire town – it's more likely that it had recently been renovated. The exterior had a modern feel to it, which actually seemed out of place when compared to the rest of the town. Shane pulls on the glass door, but it's locked.**

**The group decides to enter the building through one of the side windows. Shane breaks the glass and waits a moment to see if there is any reaction to his action from inside the building – nothing. Lifting himself up and through the window, Shane enters one of the examination rooms. He quickly inspects the area – no threats – then motions for the others to join him.**

**Jenner begins raiding the nearby counter for medications – various types. It's obvious that most of it has already been picked over, but there are still some useful items that will aid the group. Morgan stands nearby keeping an eye on Jenner while also looking through a small storage closet. Shane and Glenn have located a small break room – their search has yielded a few cans of coffee grinds and box of healthy snack bars.**

**Opening the door to the second examination room reveals a startling site – the room is covered in blood and reeks of decomposition. There is evidence of someone having been torn apart and consumed. Glenn closes this door as his other hand covers his nose from the stench. Glenn's holding back the urge to vomit.**

**Along the wall in the hallway, Morgan stops to take notice of various pictures – likely people who had once come to this office at one time or another. A majority of the pictures are of children – various ages – and pictures of a doctor holding newborn babies that he had likely delivered. For a moment, Morgan is taken aback when he comes across a photo of him and his wife – she's holding a small child in her arms. He is stunned and cannot fathom how any of this is possible.**

**Jenner walks past Morgan and asks for his help with something – he can tell Morgan is a little off, "Everything okay?" Morgan pauses and shakes his head that everything is fine – when he looks back down at the photo in his hands it now shows a completely different family in the photo, "Yeah – it's – yeah, I'm good." He moves off to help Jenner move some of the supplies back towards the window.**

**Inside a room labeled "Procedure", Glenn observes four black body bags lying on the floor. Normally this wouldn't cause him too much alarm, except three of the bags begin to stir – walkers obviously inside attempting to lift themselves up but failing miserably. After the initial sense of fear subsides, Glenn actually sees a certain level of humour in the precarious situation.**

**Shane opens the door to another room – apparently the waiting room for the building. Before he can react, a walker from inside this room lunges forward and forces the door fully open while simultaneously reaching for Shane. Instinctively Shane pulls the trigger on his gun and blows the walker away – he feels overcome with regret at the action as the remaining five walkers from within the room stir and begin piling out of the room.**

**"Time to go!" Shane yells – the group already well alerted to the problem after the gunshot had run out from within the building. Morgan and Jenner are already making their way to the examination room to escape from the building. Glenn steps out of the "Procedure Room" ahead of Shane – he grabs his backpack and moves quickly down the hallway as Shane fires two more shots and the approaching walkers.**

**Morgan and Jenner quickly exit through the window. Glenn is next – throwing the backpacks from the building through the window. As he begins to climb through, the walkers- at least five more – begin piling into the room. Shane fires two more shots and then pushes Glenn through the window oblivious to the fact that Glenn has now sliced his arm a portion of the broken glass. Shane fires three more shots and climbs through the window to join the others.**

**The commotion from within the Doctor's Office has stirred the nearby walkers – they begin to focus their attention upon the activity from just outside the building. Shane and his group gather their backpacks and begin making their way down the street back towards Rick and the main camp.**

**It becomes fairly evident that the walkers are gaining on the group and the decision is made to take refuge in a nearby diner. Glenn is fading fast, stumbling as he runs and dropping his backpack – this forces Morgan and Jenner to grab a hold of him and help him move.**

**The small group enters the diner. In the distance, Daryl takes notice of the commotion and moves to help – the walkers are intently focused on those inside the diner. As he takes a step forward with his crossbow in hand, Merle stops him, "Man, I'm not wasting my bullets on those fools. They got 'emselves into that mess, let them get outta it."**  
><strong>Daryl stops – he's clearly torn. "You're lettin' them get to you," Merle tells him. "You and I – we aren't like those guys. We're better off on our own. Let them do their own thing." Daryl starts moving back towards the small diner. Merle steps forward and yells, "They don't include us in shit, brotha. It's Shane and Rick – this is their show. Then they got that other nigger starting to run things now. Even that Asian boy has more say then us."<strong>

**Daryl turns and confronts Merle, "So, I'm just supposed to walk away – let them die." "Would they help us if it was you and me in there?" Merle fires back. "They will be fine in there – they're resourceful," Merle adds. Daryl truly doesn't know what to do. Merle keeps pushing for them to break off from the group and do their own thing, "Hell – we were going to rob these fools blind back in Atlanta. What's changed? Why are you suddenly trying to prove yourself to Rick? I'm your brother!"**

**The moment is interrupted by the sound of two sets of galloping sounds – two people emerge from the town's intersection and move closer towards the small diner. One of them is a younger 20-something female (Maggie) and a similarly aged male (Jimmy). Out of the two of them, Jimmy seems the most reluctant to try and help, but Maggie is adamant that they must do what they can. Daryl runs forward – Maggie and Jimmy are startled for a moment. "It's my friends in there," he tells them. Merle comes up from behind and eyes the nervous Jimmy, "Stay outta my way, boy."**

**As Daryl enters the diner, he quickly deals with two walkers – direct shots to the head with his crossbow. Merle comes in to his right and fires his pistol and takes down a third walker. The immediate area is clear, but there is obvious commotion occurring from the rear of the diner. Daryl retrieves the two arrows and reloads his crossbow.**

**Moving into the kitchen area, Daryl and Merle take notice of four walkers intently trying to gain entry into the small room where Shane and his group are hiding out. Merle gives a quick whistle and two of the walkers turn to the sound. Daryl fires his arrow and takes the first one down, while Merle fires his pistol at the other two walkers. Daryl moves in with his knife and from behind delivers a killing blow to its skull.**

**The diner falls to silence. Daryl reaches over and begins opening the door – somewhat cautious as to what he will find inside. As the door opens, Shane scrambles to his feet, "Glenn's hurt, we need to get him back to camp."**

**As Daryl helps Morgan move Glenn outside of the diner, Maggie explains that her father can help. Jenner has managed to bandage the wound, but he wants to closer examine the wound in case he's still bleeds out. Maggie tells Jimmy to go with the others back to their camp and take them to the farm – Shane will take Jimmy's horse, along with Glenn, back with her. Jenner will travel with Maggie.**

**The two groups depart as the sun begins to set.**


	9. 2x03 Reprieve

**The Walking Dead**  
><strong>2x03 – "Reprieve"<strong>

**SYNOPSIS:**

**On the streets of a non-descript suburb in Atlanta, there is the usual mid-day commotion – vehicles passing by, people hastily walking along the sidewalk, and random noises filling the air. A 20-something Korean-American male (Glenn) is driving a rusty red sedan – it comes to stop in front of a fairly standard looking apartment building.**

**Glenn exits the vehicle – tugging slightly on the beak of his ballcap. He closes the driver's door and moves quickly around the front of the vehicle. He opens the passenger door and pulls out two large pizza boxes. Kicking the door closed, he makes his way through the first set of apartment doors and hits the buzzer for a residence on the fifth floor.**

**Glenn hits the buzzer again – no answer. He checks his watch and hits the buzzer again. He steps to the side as a tenant of the apartment also arrives to enter through the lock door. The male tenant is sweating profusely and coughs twice. Glenn keeps his distance, but catches the door before it closes and enters the apartment complex.**

**The tenant walks towards the elevator and stumbles – quickly moving to a nearby bench in the apartment lobby. Glenn stops, "You alright, man?" The tenant waves Glenn off. Looking over his shoulder, Glenn hits the button for the elevator and walks on.**

**Inside the elevator, Glenn quickly checks his cell phone – the faint sound of elevator music plays overhead. As the elevator door slides open, Glenn nonchalantly strolls off and turns to his left. He walks to nearly the end of the hallway, stopping at Apartment 406.**

**Glenn knocks on the door – no answer. He gives another knock at the door – "Michael's Pizza!"**

**"Seriously?" Glenn says in a deflated voice. He's about to give another knock at the door when he hears some sort of commotion outside on the streets. Looking out the window, Glenn takes notice of a motor vehicle collision on the street and a small crowd of onlookers stopping to watch – a few even move over to help the motorist.**

**Glenn's attention to the street is interrupted by a thump at the apartment door. He moves back to Apartment 406 with the pizzas in hand. Glenn knocks on the door again – it doesn't open, but at least this time he hears another two thumps on the door itself followed by a moan.**

**"Mr. Cameron?" Glenn inquires. He's about to knock on the door again, but something doesn't feel right. The thumping on the door at Apartment 406 continues – Glenn swears to himself that it seems to be becoming louder and more aggressive.**

**A scream is heard from the streets. Glenn again moves to the end of the hallway and peers out the window. From his view, he sees a male attacking another male only a few feet from the collision. After only a moment, the attacker limps off towards a nearby female.**

**Glenn hears a thump at the door again – followed by a louder groan. He sets the pizza boxes on the floor next to Apartment 406 and says something about them being on the house. Glenn hits the button for the elevator door – and again after only a second in the hopes that it speeds up the elevators arrival - the banging at the door of Apartment 406 intensifies.**

**As the elevator chimes – signalling its arrival – Glenn's initial feeling of relief is immediately dashed as the elevator doors open to reveal the previously sick male tenant from the lobby chewing on the flesh of a woman dressed in business attire. The male tenant groans as Glenn comes into his view – disregarding the motionless businesswoman and staggering to his feet to pursue Glenn.**

**"I'll take the stairs," Glenn nervously and almost comically announces as he rushes out of view. The nearby stairwell door slamming shut as the deceased face of the male tenant comes into view through the glass window on the door. The male tenant lets out a loud growl as Glenn departs from its view.**

**(The Walking Dead – Title Credits)**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, and Norman Reedus**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz, Noah Emmerich, Pruitt Taylor Vince, Lauren Cohan, and Scott Wilson**

**Standing near a fence, Rick Grimes peers over the horizon – his gaze crossing several fields as the sun begins to set. Everything appears clear. From behind, Morgan and Shane come to speak with him. Shane lets him know that Glenn will be fine – Herschel managed to stitch the wound. Morgan interjects that they will need to keep an eye on an infection starting.**

**Rick nods – only half-listening. His thoughts are on the future and there is a huge sense of relief after only spending on night at the Greene farm. Rick has that optimistic sense that they could make it work here – assuming Hershel and his family don't mind them sticking around. As he looks around – the RV sitting in the distance and several from his group sitting around a bonfire – Rick expresses this sentiment to Shane and Morgan.**

**"I thought the plan was to head to Fort Benning?" Shane inquires. Rick just smiles and nods, "I'm just thinking out loud." Morgan explains that Dale had been cooking up some oatmeal and potatoes, suggesting that they join the others for supper. The three begin making their way back towards the bonfire.**

**Inside the farmhouse, Maggie is bringing Glenn something to eat – he's sitting up in the bed and smiles when he sees her. She checks his bandage and hands him a bowl of food. "Thanks," Glenn says as she smiles. Maggie turns to leave the room, but Glenn asks her to stay – if she wants.**

**Herschel stands on the porch of the farmhouse watching the group near the RV. Rick approaches him and thanks him for his hospitality and everything that he and his family have done. The two exchange a brief conversation. Rick comments about the land and how peaceful it can be out here. Herschel explains that the farm has been in his family for over 160 years.**

**"If there is anything – anything that we could be doing to earn our keep," Rick begins before Hershel cuts him off with an annoying tone and explains that he's going to call it a night and head to bed. Rick watches Hershel as he enters the farmhouse.**

**The next morning, Rick is planning a supply run into the town. Maggie has provided the group with a map of the surrounding area – giving them a general lay of the land. She lets the others know what stores in town have been cleared out of supplies. Dale suggests that they could always start looking at other abandoned houses to make their stay here more comfortable.**

**They decide to break into two groups. Maggie initially offers to go with Rick, but that idea is shut down by Hershel who is passing by the others and catches wind of her intention on joining them. Otis offers to take her place – he knows of a handful of other farms and houses that may be worthwhile checking out, as per Dale's suggestion.**

**Otis offers to drive his blue 1966 Ford F-100 truck – Rick and Morgan join him. Before they depart, both Carl and Duane hug their fathers. Carol and Amy offer to look after them today. Rick and Shane exchange knowing glances – "Be careful," Rick tells Shane. Whether that applies to dealing with the walkers or with the Dixon brothers, is anyone's guess.**

**Shane, Daryl and Merle decide to hit the nearby town. Merle decides to take his motorcycle, while Shane and Daryl take the groups newly acquired Hyundai Tuscon vehicle.**

**The two groups depart – initially travelling on the same roadway, but eventually take separate directions. The remainder of the Atlanta group, along with Herschel and Maggie watch as the vehicles move out of sight.**

**Otis' blue Ford F-100 sits in the middle of a dirt driveway on an abandoned farm. The rear cab has already been loaded up with a few random supplies – empty plastic containers, pitch forks, and axe. Rick finishes placing a handheld toolbox in the rear of the truck, just as Morgan and Otis exit a smaller barn.**

**Rick and Morgan move towards the farmhouse – Otis remains behind them on the porch. The front door is already ajar – Rick does the customary shout out to any of the occupants. He listens – no response or even sounds of movement from within.**

**"This is John and Mary Porter's place," Otis announces. "Good people," he adds. "Hopefully they made it to a safe place," Rick adds as he moves through the living room and towards the kitchen. Otis is instinctively about to offer a response, but catches himself. Morgan begins to move up the stairs.**

**A few streets into the small town, Merle stops his motorcycle – in the distance, the odd shambling walker can be seen. Shane and Daryl stop their car a few feet back from Merle – both get out and scan the area. Shane begins to make a suggestion on where they should check first, but Merle is already making his way to a store called Patton's Bar. Daryl looks at Shane and the two reluctantly follow.**

**As Shane and Daryl enter the bar, Merle has already gone in behind the counter and appears to be rustling around for something – he smiles as he places a dusty bottle of scotch on the table. He immediately grabs three glasses and looks at Shane, "I know I'll need at least two – but the third?"**

**Shane gives a nod, "One drink – then we start finding what's useful around here." Merle smirks as he fills the three glasses up with scotch, "That's right – Rick gave us orders to go get supplies. Better do what he says."**

**Before taking a drink, Merle reaches over and taps both Shane and Daryl's glasses. "To Rick!" he announces and takes a big gulp of the scotch.**


	10. 2x04 Deathbed

**The Walking Dead**

**2x04 – "Deathbed"**

Glenn gets up, holding his arm, he heads over to the grandfather clock. There is a dark brown desk right next to it, Glenn brushes the dust off the picture he sees of Maggie and a man about Glenn's age. He picks it up and looks at it. Maggie opens the door and spots Glenn looking at the picture. Glenn quickly drops the photo back on the desk and looks to Maggie. Glenn clears his throat, nervously.

"That's my step-brother, Shawn. He died a little while ago." Maggie said, looking down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Maggie. I just hate sitting around doing nothing, you know?" Glenn was clenching onto his arm, because of it being so sore.

"You need to rest." Maggie told him as she walked over to Glenn and helped him walk back to the bed.

"Alright, fine. If you say so." Glenn doesn't hesitate. He lay back down.

"Good." Maggie smiles and walks out the door. Glenn rolls over to his side, sighing.

**( The Walking Dead – Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, and Norman Reedus**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz, Noah Emmerich, Pruitt Taylor Vince, Lauren Cohan, and Scott Wilson**

**Guest Starring... Emily Kinney**

Jenner sits on the porch of the farm, his eyes squinting and turns around as the door opens. Amy sits down next to him, and looks at him, her eyes also squinting due to the bright sun.

"What are you thinking about?" Amy asks. Jenner continues to stare off into the sun.

"If I had stayed back in the CDC." Jenner finally puts his attention to her. "Thank you. For not giving up on me." He adds.

Amy smiles.

"You have to find strength to carry on. This is only one of the fifty states of America. There could be another CDC brewing up a cure! But then again, maybe not. But, you have to find the strength to carry on." Amy smiles again and Jenner smiles as well.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm gonna go check on Glenn." Amy gets up and walks back inside the house.

Jenner stares off into the sun, smiling.

Hershel looks at the fridge, there is a picture of a middle-aged woman.

"Daddy?" Beth walks into the kitchen.

Hershel turns around to face Beth, "What is it, sweetie?"

"The Asian boy is making noises…" Beth tells her father. Hershel runs upstairs, and opens the door to see Glenn groaning, clenching his wound, and starting to yell.

"Stop it!" Hershel slaps Glenn's hand, and pulls it away.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick a scab?"

Glenn sighed and just put his head down.

"I feel like I'm on my deathbed!" Glenn whined, and Hershel grabbed some bandages from the desk with all the pictures on it. Amy opened the door and saw Hershel fixing Glenn's wound.

"Are you alright, Glenn?" Amy asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Amy. Don't worry about me." Glenn assured her. He was wondering why Amy was so worried about him. Amy nodded and went out the door. Hershel was wrapping the newly added bandages around his cut wound. He hated laying in a bed all day doing nothing.

"This sucks." Glenn said out loud.

"At least it's not your leg or your arm." Hershel tried to calm things down.

"So, you had two wives?" Glenn asked out of the blue.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Hershel threw his question out the door. Glenn sighed and closed his eyes and dropped his head back on the pillow.

"Sorry."

Morgan walks up the stairs, hoping to find something worth taking when he spots an African-American male, about in his 30's, very bulk, wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. He is joined by a shorter African-American male, about in his 40's, very bulk as well, wearing a blue and red striped shirt and a plaid sleeveless vest over his shirt.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Said the taller one, with a really deep voice.

"Get up here, quietly. Don't even yell." The shorter one told him, with a soft but deep voice. He was quiet." The short black male pulled out a Glock and pointed it at Morgan's forehead, "I'm not gonna tell you twice, asshole."

Morgan nodded and raised his hands, he walked forward with the gun being pointed right at the back of his head now.

"Morgan, you find anything?" Rick asks, and Morgan looks behind to the two black men looking at each other.

"Still looking, Rick! You stay down there, I got up here." Morgan said loud enough so Rick could hear him downstairs.

"Into the room right to the left." Said the taller black male, Morgan nodded and walked to that room and went inside.

The shorter black man shut the door and pointed his gun, the taller black male had grabbed a baseball bat that had plenty of blood on it.

"I'm Tyson. What's your name?" The taller black man dropped his baseball bat and leaned in to shake Morgan's hand.

"Morgan. Morgan Jones."

"This here, is my brother Tyrone. Now, we don't wanna hurt ya, but if you try anything stupid, we'll fuck you up, me and my brother." Tyson added. Morgan thought he was bluffing and was hoping any minute now that Otis and Rick would come inside the room.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" Tyrone said.

"Why are you here, brother?" Tyson asked Morgan.

"Looking for supplies. It's an abandoned farm."

"Abandoned farm? Well, everything's abandoned, brother. Doesn't give you the right to come and steal from us." Tyson replied.

"It's called scavenging." Morgan told him.

"You know, I never really liked this farm, but it has to do. Right? Where you guys settled up at?"

"We have a camp." Morgan lied. Tyrone was staring into his eyes like he was about to shoot Morgan in the head any second now. Tyrone knew he was lying, at least Morgan thought he knew.

"Doesn't matter where he is settled up at, because we're gonna let him go." Tyrone said.

"Hey, bro, who said we were holding him up?" Tyson gave a look that said 'Shut up and let me talk to this guy'.

"Well, the fact that you pointed a gun at me and told me to go inside this room." Morgan looked at the two black men.

"Shut your dumbass up." Tyson threw his sass into his face.

"Morgan, where are you?" Rick's voice was heard outside the room.

Rick opened the door and saw Morgan sitting on the bed, Tyrone and Tyson were hiding in the corners.

"Rick, what's up?" Otis asked as he was walking up the stairs.

"What are you doing, man, let's go?" Rick said. Tyrone was mouthing the word 'Go' and Morgan got up and walked out. When Morgan walked out, he closed the door.

"There are two men inside that room. One of them got a gun and the other has a baseball bat. But the guy with the guy told me to go." Morgan whispered.

"What? I didn't see them."

"They were in the corners, Rick." Morgan told him. Rick grabbed his gun and kicked open the door, and pointed his gun at Tyrone as soon as he saw him. Morgan pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tyson.

"What the fuck, man?" Tyrone said as he looked at Morgan.

"Whoa!" Tyson said as he stared at the weapon Rick had.

"I like that. A python. It's better than a revolver."

The door made a creak noise. The door had opened. Tyson laughed and Tyrone sighed.

"Hey, Marcus, Max, Daze and Harry! Get up here boys!" Tyson yelled and laughed hysterically.

"Should've left when y'all got the chance." Tyrone rolled his eyes.

"We gonna have fun tonight." Tyson laughed.

Daryl had found a cigar pack with a lighter right next to it. It was on a desk in the bar they had searched.

"Hand me one, brotha." Merle said as he walked over as reached his hand out. Daryl glared at him and pulled out a cigar and tossed it into his hand. Merle put it in his mouth and told Daryl to light the cigar.

"Do it your damn self." Daryl threw the lighter on the ground.

Merle ran over to Daryl and pulled him down to the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that, little brotha!"

"What are you going do? Throw a walker at me like you did with T-Dog? You fuckin' asshole." Daryl started yelling.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Shane said as he opened the door and started walking towards Merle and Daryl.

"What the hell? You think I'd do something like that? You know me brotha!" Merle argued back.

"I saw you! You grabbed the fucking walker by the neck and tossed it towards T-Dog! I saw it!" Daryl said as he got back up and pushed him.

"There was nothing I could do. But I didn't throw it at him, you fucking idiot! Why do you care about that nigger anyways? Huh? Was he your buddy?" Merle taunted Daryl. Merle underestimated his little brother a lot, but he knew that Daryl wasn't to be messed with, just like his older brother Merle.

"Fuck you, Merle. They shoulda left you on that rooftop. T-Dog would be alive!" Daryl yelled. Shane had heard the truth.

"Is that true, Merle?" Shane asked. Daryl just rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Y'all gonna get me killed anyways, so what the hell do I care? Go on, then." Merle angrily walked off and kicked a bucket that was sitting on the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Shane turned around to Daryl's path. Merle had taken off with his motorcycle.

Shane saw Daryl walking in circles and yelling and throwing his fists around. Shane had never saw Daryl like that before. Shane had caught up to Daryl and said, "C'mon, Daryl, let's head back. Rick and them will be back as well."

Daryl wiped his forehead and nodded, he walked to the Hyundai and got inside. Shane had followed him and got into the driver's seat and drove off.


	11. 2x05 Order

**The Roaming Dead**

**2x05: 'Order'**

**TV-MA LV**

"What the hell happened back there?" Shane asked Daryl as he drove forward. Daryl was looking at the road, he ignored Shane.

"Look, man, I'm trying to understand what happened. That's it, man, okay?" Shane wasn't exactly sure what he heard back at Patton's Bar. But he definitely didn't like the way it sounded.

"Merle killed T-Dog." Daryl said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I kind of heard that, man, but do you know why?" Shane asked politely. He wasn't fond of Merle Dixon and sure as hell didn't wanna be around him the next time the camp gets invaded by walkers.

"Dunno." Daryl said blankly and continued to look at the road.

"We'll be back at the farm soon, if you wanna tell people, go ahead. But, he was dangerous, Daryl. I'm glad you know that now. Couldn't be easy just yelling at your brother away." Shane tried to make Daryl feel better.

"Why you acting all considerate of others? You didn't care about me earlier, and sure as hell don't care about other people besides Rick and your girlfriend." Daryl snapped at him. Shane looked at Daryl.

"Don't use that bullshit, Daryl. I'm not some selfish bastard. I care about everyone except Merle Dixon. So you can shut your goddamn mouth." Shane snapped right back at him. Daryl looked at the road once again and they didn't talk for the rest of the ride. Shane looked through the window and scratched his head.

**( The Roaming Dead – Title Credits )**

**Starring Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn**

**Also Starring… Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Melissa McBride, Lauren Cohan, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich and Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood**

"C'mon, man, they didn't do anything. Let's just let 'em go." Tyrone pleaded. Rick, Morgan and Otis were being pushed towards the wall of the abandoned farm.

"Listen to your brother." Otis agreed with Tyrone.

"Shut the fuck up, fatty." Tyson pointed a gun at his face. Otis was shaking, he didn't want to die today. Not without at least saying goodbye to Patricia.

"Hah, look what we got here." Max said as he laughed.

"My guess is, a U.S. Marshall, pharmaceuticals salesman, and a donut-shop worker." Max laughed once again, he was joined by Daze and Harry and one other man.

"Marcus, get me my shotgun." Tyson called out and Marcus rolled his eyes.

"The name is Aaron, douchebag. And go get yourself. I'm not your henchman." Aaron threw his request in Tyson's face.

"Just go get the fucking shotgun, dumbass. Don't make a big fucking deal about it." Harry said with his big mouth.

Aaron ignored them and walked up to Rick, Morgan and Otis. Rick didn't feel like this one wanted to hurt them. He had short black hair, absolutely no facial hair, he was clean shaved, he had really blue eyes, khaki shorts, and a T-shirt that said, 'No Fear.' With black outlined letters and a red background.

"Get me my fucking shotgun, you fucking marsh mellow." Tyson commanded and Aaron looked right at Tyson.

"Calm the fuck down, everyone." Tyrone tried to quiet things down. But that didn't work.

"Shut your fucking mouth, asshole. You go get your own goddamn shotgun, alright? I don't fucking wanna be your fucking slave." Aaron yelled at Tyson while other voices were being yelled over his.

"Why don't we shoot this fucking prick, huh, Tyson?" Harry suggested.

"Then go ahead and shoot me motherfucker!" Aaron raged and spit in Tyson's direction.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Daze yelled, everyone was quiet.

"Go get your own fucking shotgun, Tyson. You aren't in any place to be giving orders."

Tyson sighed and pushed Aaron, and he stepped back a few feet. Aaron kicked Tyson in the back, making him fall down the stairs.

"That's enough!" Daze commanded. Tyson got back up and look at Aaron for a few seconds, then continued walking off, he pushed the door open with all his might. Daze walked towards Rick, Morgan and Otis. The three were tied up by Tyson.

"Y'all are a bunch of sissies." Max coughed and laughed a bit, he had a black biker jacket, with wings on the back. Rick was reminded of Daryl when he saw that jacket from the back. He had chapped pants and cowboy boots. He looked like he would be about in his late 40s or early 50s. He had a deep, gravelly voice.

"What are we gonna do about them, boss?" Harry asked Daze. Daze pulled out a pistol and shot Harry in the head, then Max and then put the gun down.

"Holy shit." Morgan muttered under his breath. Otis gasped. Rick couldn't believe that man, Daze, just murdered two of his own men.

"What the fucking fuck?" Tyson ran back in with his shotgun. Daze pulled out his gun once again and shot Tyson in the chest. He fell back, and Daze walked down the stairs slowly and Tyson had his shotgun in hand.

"No!" Tyrone yelled, and saw that Daze had already shot Tyson in the head.

"What? He was an asshole." Daze had killed three of his men now. Daze walked back up the stairs and patted Tyrone on the back.

"Sorry about your brother." Daze dropped the gun on the ground, and walked over to Rick, Morgan and Otis. Daze had let them go.

"Go on. Go back to whatever it is, you were at. Sorry about those assholes."

"I'm going with them." Aaron said. Daze glared at Aaron, as did Tyrone.

"No the fuck you are not." Daze said with attitude.

"We don't know you." Morgan said to Aaron.

"Get to know me. I'm not living in the woods anymore."

"Fine. Don't come crying to us when their place falls." Daze said.

"Alright, come on." Rick said to Aaron. Otis walked down the stairs and they all grabbed their things and walked out the door, and tried to ignore the three dead bodies that were inside the house.

"What's your name?" Rick asked Aaron and he got inside Otis' truck.

"Aaron Hood. I was a lawyer back before this started, now I'm a survival nut."

"How can we trust you?" Morgan asked.

"You can trust me. Or not." Aaron said.

Rick, Otis, Aaron and Morgan parked the truck and stepped outside.

"They're back." Andrea said to Amy. Glenn was walking outside, with his wound still the same. Carl ran to hug Rick. Shane and Daryl walked outside of the farmhouse. Dale was sitting on a chair on the front porch of the farmhouse. Duane ran to hug Morgan. Carol was standing there, looking for Merle.

"Where's Merle?" Carol asked.

"He left." Daryl said.

Beth and Maggie were standing next to Hershel when he said to Rick, "Who the hell is that?"

Aaron walked out of the truck.

"Not bad. Not bad at all.

**On The Next Episode of AMC's The Roaming Dead…**

"Merle's gone, and he's not coming back." Daryl put his hand on Carol's shoulder.

"There's something in the barn. I don't know what it is." Glenn said to Rick.

"You just let this guy come into the fold out of nowhere?" Shane said to Rick.

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid." Aaron pleaded.

"Help me!" A voice yelled.

"Daddy!" Maggie cried.


	12. 2x06 Liberty

**The Roaming Dead**

**2x06 – Liberty**

**TV-MA LSV**

Aaron Hood wasn't trusted in the group. Hell, nobody ever is when they first join, not these days anyways. Aaron was sitting in a little shack Rick, Shane and Daryl had built since they couldn't use the barn. He was sitting in there, with him locked in. Aaron has been there for three weeks, and he hasn't even been trusted to tie his own shoes. Aaron started to whistle. He figured it was getting close to noon, so he could get his daily meal. What Aaron didn't understand is that; Rick had let him join the farm, but here he is, a prisoner.

"Ayo! Anybody?" Aaron called out. He waited a few seconds, but no response.

"Goddammit." Aaron cursed under his breath, it was hot inside the shack, he was sweating and he was really missing the nice sun resting on his shoulder.

"You mind getting me some water, assholes?" Aaron called out once again. No response. Aaron didn't like this at all. Aaron sighed, and he looked to his right, and saw a loose board.

"Golden opportunity." Aaron smiled as he got up and got to work.

**( The Roaming Dead – Title Credits )**

**Starring…Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Chandler Riggs, Norman Reedus**

**Also Starring…Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Melissa McBride, Lauren Cohan, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich and Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood.**

Rick sat at the Greene family dinner table and thought about what to do next about Aaron Hood. There was five other seats at the table, and only one was empty. Rick, Shane, Morgan, Glenn, and Daryl were all sitting at the table. Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Carol, Jenner, Amy and Dale were standing in the kitchen.

"So, I only see a few options that would work out fine." Shane started to suggest his ideas. Everyone already knew where Shane stood on the subject.

"Why'd you even bring the asshole to the fucking farm? Should've just let his ass wherever you guys were at." Daryl roared, and nobody really knew why he was so mad the last couple of weeks, except for Shane. And only Shane.

"We gotta think about our group, not some stranger with a gun." Morgan said and Glenn agreed.

"Well, we should let him go, it's the right thing to do. Didn't you say he saved your life?" Dale was always the man who wanted to keep our humanity.

"His buddy did." Otis said. "I don't know about Aaron, he's…strange. He just wants to come with us as soon as he sees us, it's peculiar." He added.

"I'll go talk to him." Andrea said out of nowhere. She had walked into the kitchen.

"What? No." Shane objected.

"I know him. Aaron Hood, he was a co-worker. Trust me." Andrea informed.

"You didn't think to mention this sooner?" Daryl scoffed.

"You guys were keeping me in the dark." Andrea pulled out an excuse.

"Alright." Rick accepted and Andrea nodded and walked outside.

"I don't like this, man." Shane said.

"Neither do I, but this is better than anything else." Rick said. Rick, Shane and Daryl all followed Andrea. Andrea looked behind her to Shane and she nodded. Shane nodded back and gripped his gun in case he had tried anything fishy. The four had reached the shack, and Rick put in the combination code of the padlock and the door to the shack opened. Rick looked inside and Aaron was nowhere to be found.

"Son of a bitch!" Shane yelled. Daryl went inside and saw a loose board in the shack. Aaron had broken through and ran into the forest.

"He's gone." Daryl said.

Andrea walked up to Glenn, he was cleaning his new hat he had recently picked up at a gas station.

"Glenn." Andrea called out. Glenn turned around and saw Andrea, she was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt that was curled up to the elbow, she was also wearing some make-up which Glenn didn't really understand why. Her hair was in a bun, like most girls at his high school had. She was pretty, but Glenn never thought of her that way.

"What's up?" Glenn replied. Andrea gulped and pulled out a list from his pocket, she handed it to Glenn.

"Could you make a run into town for me? And keep it between us, please?" Andrea asked. Glenn rolled up the list and read the contents.

"Holy shit, have you told him yet?" Glenn asked.

"No, not yet."

"Why not!?"

"Just, keep it between us, Glenn. Please." Andrea begged and Glenn nodded.

"I'll be back." Glenn said as he walked over to Rick leaning on a car talking to Shane and Carl.

"I want to learn how to shoot." Carl blurted.

"Where did that come from?" Said Rick. Carl took a deep breath and said, "What if that Aaron guy comes back and hurts someone? And I'm the only one nearby, I need to protect the farm!" Carl felt all noble after that. Shane smirked and looked at Rick.

"I can teach him. But your call. I know for sure you don't know shit about instructing." Shane laughed. Rick looked to Carl and kneeled down. He had a spare gun in his hand and Carl was staring at it for about a minute.

"It's not a toy. It's a weapon. Every bullet counts, if you waste one, you might end up needing it later, got it?" Rick said and handed it to Carl. Carl gulped as soon as he got ahold of the gun.

"Yeah, it can be scary at first, it's only a thing though. It can't hurt you." Shane added and saw Glenn standing there.

"Um, I'm going to go on a run." Glenn told Shane and Rick.

"What for?" Rick wanted details.

"Just basic stuff." Glenn lied.

"Um, alright. You going alone?" Rick asked.

"I'm going with him." Said a voice from behind. It was Maggie, she was wearing a white cowboy hat that was falling off her head in a bit.

"That's fine. I'll go alone. I'm better that way." Glenn said.

"Too bad." Maggie smirked.

"Okay, Glenn, be careful." Rick said and Carl told Shane to follow him. Carl and Shane went away. Maggie said she was going to get horses for the both of them, and Glenn started to walk away, but Rick grabbed his arm to stop. He touched his wound.

"Ow." Glenn said.

"Sorry. Is there anything you wanna say, Glenn?" Rick knew Glenn was acting weird.

"No. Nothing." Glenn lied again, which was unlike him, since he was a terrible liar and didn't lie much.

"You left. I told you I'm not taking you back." Daze said.

"These assholes were locking me up in a shack. Can you blame me for wanting to leave?" Aaron said. They were talking in a road, not far from the farm.

"How did you find me, anyways?" Daze asked.

"Where's Tyrone?" Aaron asked. Daze scratched his head.

"Went on a run." Daze said.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not living like a prisoner. I'm coming back with you." Aaron declared himself as part of Daze's group once again.

"Okay. Randall is going to be pissed. But Dave and Tony will be fine with it." Daze said. "C'mon."

Glenn was surprised how fast this all happened. They went on a run and grabbed condoms and all of a sudden, they were having sex. "Mmm." Maggie moaned and Glenn unbuckled his pants, and Maggie unbuckled hers. Maggie laid down on the ground and pulled down her pants, and her white panties were pulled down as well. Glenn started to fuck her. Maggie moaned. She moaned and moaned. Glenn started to moan as well.

"Fuck." Glenn moaned. Maggie laughed and she told him to stop. Glenn laughed and got up and started to put his clothes back on.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Maggie laughed as she did the same as Glenn.

"I'm not complaining." Glenn smiled.

"Me neither." Maggie said as she got up and nodded for Glenn. Glenn had the pills Andrea needed and had them in his bag.

"I got to get one more thing." Maggie said to Glenn as she went over to the main desk. She hopped over it and kneeled down to grab some things for her own personal self. Glenn didn't really need to know what she used. Maggie was searching through the shelves as a walker popped out of nowhere and pounced on her. She fell to the ground, hitting her head.

"Ah!" Maggie saw black. She started to pass out as Glenn yelled, "Maggie!" Glenn grabbed his machete that Carl found in a toolbox on the highway and hopped over the shelf and hit the walker in the head, he then grabbed it by it's armpits and threw the walker back. Maggie was knocked out cold.

"Shit." Glenn said.

Amy was keeping watch on top of the RV. Jenner walked up and climbed up the ladder to the RV.

"Hey." Jenner said to Amy and Amy smiled and said hi back.

"Hershel asked me if I could help him with something, and don't freak out when I tell you this." Jenner said. Amy nodded.

"There are walkers in the barn." Jenner told Amy. Amy stood up and looked at him with her big eyes.

**On The Next Episode of AMC's The Roaming Dead**

"Walkers in the barn?" Amy was frightened of what was next.

"Yeah, he strayed from the flock, yeah. But that doesn't mean he can't earn his way back into the fold. We can't find it in our hearts to forgive him, knowing full well, he may choose not to accept our love, but he will surely wish he had." Daze announced as Aaron is punched in the face by Daze.

"What the hell is this!?" Rick yelled at Hershel.

"Take this." Shane gave a gun to Carl.

"Help!" Glenn yelled as he held an injured Maggie in his hands.

"DADDY!" Beth yelled.


	13. 2x07 Cold Light of Day

**The Walking Dead**

**2x07 – Cold Light of Day**

**TV-MA LV**

Amy looked at Jenner with a shocking glare. She thought he was kidding at first, so she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Look, I know how it seems. But, he thinks they're still themselves, somehow."

"That's bullshit. They're dead. When they turn, they become monsters. They kill." Amy argues.

"Jesus, Amy. It's his family." Jenner sighs and scratches his head, "Look. I don't like this either, but this is his land. You want to go back to living on the highway, where a herd is most likely going to pass by? C'mon, just don't say anything. Not to Andrea, Not to Rick, nobody. It's for the best." Jenner was asking a lot, and Amy did not like this at all.

"Please." Jenner added as a final attempt to convince her to keep quiet about it. Amy took a deep breath, and looked up to Jenner.

"Fine. But it won't be my fault when the group finds out." Amy says as Jenner thanks her and climbs down the ladder.

"Let's go." Jenner says as he walks toward Hershel waiting by the barn. Amy stares off into the distance, to Hershel and worries about what will happen next.

**( The Walking Dead – Title Credits )**

**Starring…Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Norman Reedus**

**Also Starring…Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Melissa McBride, Lauren Cohan, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, and Michael Madsen as Daze Rodgers**

"People ain't gon' like this." A man said with a heavy weapon that closely resembled the M4A1, with some modifications of course. The second man was holding the same gun, but had a slightly different tint to it. They were guarding a big wall, which inside was a huge community that had about thirty-forty men.

"What are you gonna do about it, Earl?" The second man replied as he wiped the sweat off his face. "Goddamn, it's hot out here." He said as he pulled out a rag from his back pocket and rubbed it over his face.

"Yo, let me borrow that, Gary." Earl said as he held his hand out, lifting the gun with his other hand.

"Fuck no. Get your own." Gary retorted. Earl rolled his eyes. The car parked right in front of them, it was a yellow Humvee with shiny rims. The door opened, out came Daze, and then the passenger door opened and Aaron came out.

"Daze, this is a bad idea." Earl growled.

"Fuck off, Earl." Daze basically punched him in the face. Earl and Gary opened up the wall to the community, and Aaron and Daze went inside. Daze stopped, and turned around to Gary.

"We're having a staff meeting. The commissary, I'll give you ten minutes." Daze ordered and pushed Aaron ahead.

"We're on the same side, man." Aaron said to Daze, who kept pushing him.

"I'm not so sure about that." Daze cocked the gun and told him to keep moving.

…**..…..…**

"What if he comes back? To kill us or something?" Carol started to panic.

"Calm down, everyone." Dale said with a strong voice, but it wasn't enough.

"What's he going to do, Dad?" Duane held on to his father.

"Nothing, son. Why don't you go hang with Carl? Maybe show him the comic book you found yesterday." Morgan told him to go away in the nicest way possible. Duane was too young for this world. Morgan would protect his son, no matter what. Sophia was hugging Carol, shaking a bit.

"All y'all are taking this out of hand. Why the hell would he ask to come with, and then break out? He ain't comin' back. He's by himself." Daryl yelled out loud. It did calm people down.

"Look, me, Shane, Andrea and Daryl can all go look for him this afternoon, but for now, we need to keep calm." Rick ran his fingers through his hair, stressing his point across.

"What if he comes here?" Beth panics.

"For god's sake, can you stop whinin'? He ain't coming back." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Daryl, a word?" Rick asked. Rick stepped outside.

"I don't need no damn counseling. Good lord." Daryl complained as he followed Rick outside.

"What?" Daryl asked. Rick glared at him.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Rick was concerned.

"Hell do you care?" Daryl retorted.

"Why did Merle leave?" Rick asked. Daryl glared at him, as soon as Rick saw that look, he wanted to take his question back. But Rick didn't. He needed an answer, right now.

"He killed T-Dog." Daryl finally said after a few moments of silence. Rick was shocked at what he had just heard. "Back at Atlanta, he threw a walker at T-Dog." Daryl explained and Rick looked through the screen door of the farmhouse to make sure nobody was overhearing the conversation.

"Then I yelled at his ass, and he took off. Only Shane and you know. Haven't told anybody else." Daryl finished his explanation.

"Do you know why?" Rick asked calmly.

"I don't fuckin' know, he's a racist!" Daryl yelled and the survivors in the farmhouse could overhear him.

"Oh shit!" Jimmy yelled right over to the barn, where Rick tried to spot what was going on. Jenner and Amy were grabbing walkers by the neck and pushing them into the barn. Hershel was doing the same. Rick was confused, but angry, what the hell were they doing? Rick and Daryl started running towards the barn.

"What the hell is this?!" Rick yelled while he was still a few meters away from them. Daryl swung his crossbow into his hands and was ready to kill any of the walkers. Soon, the rest of the group came outside and saw what was going on.

"What the hell?" Daryl yelled as him and Rick reached the outside of the barn.

"What…?" Shane mumbled as he reached where everyone else was at.

"Hershel, told you this was a bad idea." Otis said to Hershel.

"Quiet, Otis." Patricia said.

"Jesus Christ." Andrea spotted Amy helping him. Amy looked at Andrea and gave an expression that basically said 'Go along with it' but that didn't help. Andrea was against this fully.

"This is his land, he can do what he wants!" Jenner argued.

"Stay back, Duane." Morgan put his kid behind him.

"Take this." Shane gave a weapon to Carl.

"Put your guns down!" Hershel ordered.

"Not when you've got killers in your grip!" Shane pulled out his weapon and shot the walker that Jimmy was holding onto.

"Shane!" Rick yelled.

"What exactly is going on here? This fucking guy is locking up walkers in a barn!?" Shane didn't stop. He was pushing Hershel. Shane shot the walker Jenner had and the one Beth had.

"Stop!" Hershel cried.

"Jenner's right, this isn't our land! Stop it, Shane!" Rick yelled. Shane ignored Rick and pointed the gun at Hershel's walker.

"You think this is a person? It's a killer!" Shane yelled. Daryl ran up and kicked him in the back, the gun firing into the air.

"He said stop." Daryl put his foot on Shane's back.

"Get off me, man." Shane said in a low, growling voice that was abnormal for him, but it didn't scare the hunter.

"Go do your shit." Daryl nodded to Hershel as he continued. Morgan walked over to Jimmy, Jenner and Amy and dragged the body Amy had and Jenner dragged the walker body he had and the same with Jimmy. Hershel pushed the walker forward, and unlocked the barn, he pushed the walker inside through the small space and Hershel's leg popped, making him fall down. The walker fell down in his direction.

"DADDY!" Beth screamed. Daryl took his foot off Shane and ran to help Hershel. Rick started to run but then saw Daryl and figured he had it handled. But then he saw that the walkers pounding on the barn door and they broke through, and smacking the walker trying to bite Hershel in the back of the head, which only pushed it closer to him. The walker growled and grabbed Hershel's arm and was so close to biting him. Daryl ran up with his knife and killed the walker. The other walkers got through the barn and were let loose. Daryl was pushed down and killed the walker that tackled him. Another walker fell on him.

"Shit." Rick said as he pulled out his weapon of choice and fired at the walkers.

"Oh shit." Otis pulled out his rifle and started firing at the walkers. Morgan, Andrea, Amy, Jenner, Dale, Shane and Glenn joined in.

"Ah, fuck you!" Daryl groaned as he tried to pull Hershel out of the way, fighting off walkers. He slashed his knife in a walker's head, but got stuck in the jaw, he tried to pull it out, but it was stuck in there good.

"Hershel, get up and run, I got ya!" Daryl ordered and Hershel tried to get up but slipped, and a walker fell on his back.

"Good god." Shane shot the walker grabbing Hershel. They all shot the walkers. They kept shooting till there was none left. Daryl finally got the knife out of the walker's jam and kicked it back and reached down to it and stabbed it right in the head. Hershel got up and walked to Maggie and Beth, who hugged him.

"Get off my land." Hershel turned around to the group. "NOW!" Hershel screamed and that was the loudest anybody had heard him scream.

"Hershel, we can-" Rick tried to reason with Hershel, but he was interrupted.

"NO! GET OFF MY LAND! LEAVE!" Hershel screamed again.

"Glenn, you can stay, Duane, Morgan, Amy, Edwin you may stay! The rest, LEAVE!" Hershel made a decision and that was final.

"Fine then. Who's leavin' and stayin'?" Daryl asked. Glenn looked at Maggie. Duane looked up to his father and Amy looked to Andrea.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I have to keep my boy safe, I'm not sending him out there again." Morgan decided.

"Da-" Duane started, "Don't." Morgan hushed him up.

"I understand." Rick said and he shook Morgan's hand.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I can't go out there again." Glenn told Rick and Rick looked down and Glenn knew he was disappointed. Rick nodded and went over to Amy and Jenner.

"What about you guys?"

"Wherever my sisters goes, I go." Amy said and stood next to Andrea. Rick looked to Jenner.

"I'm not going." Jenner said and Amy looked at him with a shocked face.

"What?" Amy walked up to him.

"I'm sorry. No." Jenner refused. Amy raised her hands up in the air and scoffed.

"After everything, you are gonna leave us? Them!?" Amy started to yell.

"Hey, stop it." Andrea pulled Amy back. "It's his decision."

"Whatever." Amy turned around and walked away.

"A-" Jenner started but just stopped and sighed.

"We got our group. Let's go." Dale said as he nodded over to the RV.

**On The Next Episode of AMC's The Walking Dead…**

"On the road once again, huh?" A voice said. Rick pulled out his gun and pointed at the trees.  
>"Who are you!?" He yelled.<p>

"The group is split!" Dale groaned.

"This is it. Are you ready for this, Aaron?" Daze asked as he pulled out a hatchet from a toolbox.

"We are who we are." Aaron announced.

"AHHHH!" Amy screamed.

"NO!" Andrea yelled as she ran over.


	14. 2x08 The Road

**The Walking Dead**

**2x08 – The Road**

**TV-MA LV**

The group was kicked out, after the barn shootout at Hershel's farm, the group was kicked out. Rick understood why they were exiled, but he didn't like it. He would do anything for Carl to be safe.

"See anything?" Andrea asked as she was searching cars on the highway that Sophia almost got lost on.

"Not yet." Dale replied with a tone that implied he was getting frustrated.

"This is ridiculous. Why don't we go down the street more?" Andrea suggested.

"No. Search the cars first, and then we'll talk." Rick joined the conversation immediately.

"Alright." Andrea rolled her eyes and she continued searching a car she was scavenging. So far she had found a few empty water bottles and a bloody dishrag.

"On the road again, are we?" Said a man with a black bandit mask and he walked up with a machine gun. Rick recognized the voice. Andrea grabbed her gun and pointed at the stranger.

"Put your gun down, asshole!" Andrea took charge. Rick looked at him.

"Daze?" Rick asked.

**( The Walking Dead – Title Credits )**

**Starring…Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James*, Steven Yeun*, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Norman Reedus**

**(* represents a character that does not appear in this episode )**

**Also Starring… Emma Bell, Melissa McBride, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood and Michael Madsen as Daze Rodgers**

"You got anything?" Daryl asked as he pointed his crossbow at something he didn't exactly see.

"Nope. You?" Amy said as she continued to look around with the hunting rifle Daryl had given her for help in hunting.

"I'm hungry." Said Sophia.

"I know. We all are, sweetie." Carol assured her.

"Me too." Carl said.

"Daryl. Over here." Shane whispered sharply and Daryl slowly walked towards him and Shane crouched as did Daryl. Daryl got his eyes on a deer. The deer was standing behind a tree.

"Tough shot." Daryl whispered.

"Want me to do it?" Amy asked.

"No." Daryl looked through the scope of his crossbow and took his shot. The deer fell, but Daryl didn't shoot it.

"Nice shot." Shane smiled.

"Wasn't me." Daryl looked to Shane as they both hid behind a tree. Amy did the same and Carol pushed Sophia down and they both hid behind a log.

"That's my fuckin' dear, asshole. What are ya doin' out here?" A man said. He was joined by another man.

"Waitin' for the boss. What the fuck are you doin'? You ain't apart of the huntin' squad." The second man said harshly to the first man.

"Let's head back to the highway." Shane whispered.

"They are gonna see us, Shane." Daryl replied.

"What exactly are you dumbasses doing out here?" A familiar face showed up. Aaron.

"Shit." Daryl wiped his face.

"Is that…?" Shane worried.

"It is." Daryl sighed.

…

"What do you want, Daze?" Rick asked as he was pointing his weapon at Daze's head.

"Not gonna hurt y'all, put your guns down. Me and Rick are good friends." Daze laughed.

"Daze?" A man asked.

"Who the fuck is this?" Andrea pointed her gun at the guy climbing over the rail to the highway. Another man followed him.

"Relax. This is Gary and Earl. And you know the other guy." Daze chuckled. The third man climbed over the rail and it was Aaron Hood.

"Son of a bitch." Rick growled.

"Calm down. You guys locked me up. You expect me to wait and get executed?" Aaron crossed his arms, he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing in the shack they had locked him in.

"Aaron." Andrea looked at Aaron, and he turned to her.

"Andrea. Well well, never stopped for a visit?" Aaron smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, everyone. Why don't we just fuckin' go?" Gary grumbled. Daze pulled out his gun and shot Gary in the head, Earl was shocked but Daze gave him a threatening look that made him not do anything.

"What the hell?" Rick was shocked as well.

"He was interrupting the conversation. Do you wanna interrupt it as well?" Daze threatened Rick.

"Why don't we all just calm down, and no more shooting." Aaron motioned his hands down to calm things down. Dale was quiet and sitting there all scared.

"Hey, old man! You got any water? I could use one!" Daze asked.

"I've got some." Earl said as he pulled out a bottle of water from his bag.

"I asked earlier if anybody had any water. You said you didn't. You lied. Why?" Daze grabbed his shirt collar.

"I-I didn't-" Daze punched Earl in the face, he then kicked Earl in the face, killing him.

"I don't like liars." Daze took off his boots and tossed them into the forest. He then took Earl's boots and put them on.

"These fit me better."

Andrea, Rick, and Dale looked in shock as Aaron was looking to Rick. Aaron was mouthing words, but Rick didn't understand.

"Now. Where is the rest of your group?" Daze asked in a tone that tried to tell them that he was saying it as politely as he could.

"I don't like being rude." Daze asked again.

"Calm down." Aaron said to Daze.

"I want to know where their group is. I want to bring them to our place. It'll be fun!" Daze chuckled.

"You had a few to drink. You killed Gary and Earl. Calm the fuck down, Daze." Aaron grabbed his arm to restrain him.

"No, you fuck off, Aaron. Don't make me kill you, too. Earl is a liar and Gary is an asshole. They deserve it. Assholes deserve to die. Liars to deserve to die. Rapists deserve to die. You are on the verge of becoming an asshole." Daze pointed his gun at Aaron's chest.

"I'm going to count to three. Where's your group at?" Daze then pointed the gun at Andrea's head. Rick was standing right there and he was about to jump at him. Rick jumped at him to grab him, but Daze kicked him back.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! What's the problem?" Daze smiled.

Daryl, Carol, Sophia, Carl and Amy came out.

"Was that so hard?" Daze turned around and Andrea then pulled out her gun but Daze quickly turned around and smacked her in the face.

"Hey!" Amy yelled as she ran up and Daze then smacked Amy and started to choke her.

"Put her down!" Daryl pulled out the crossbow.

"Why don't we be civilized?" Daze chuckled.

"Let her go. Or we'll shoot you." Rick said as he backed up and pointed a gun, and Dale was pointing his rifle at Daze. Andrea with her pistol, Daryl with his crossbow.

"Stay back, Sophia." Carol pushed Sophia back behind her.

"Stop it, Daze." Aaron said to Daze.

"Come on out, my friends!" Daze yelled.

Twelve men came out of nowhere and had heavy machine guns. They were pointing them at Daryl, Rick, Dale, and Andrea.

"Fuck." Aaron sighed.

Daze dropped Amy and she fell to the ground, choking. Andrea ran to her side and looked at her with a shocked face.

"Come with me." Daze smiled. One of them grabbed Daryl, another grabbed Andrea, another got Carol and Sophia, another got Carl and Rick, another got Dale, and another got Amy. Aaron walked with Daze. The other six heavy equipped men followed behind everyone else.

"You are all going to like what we have in store for you." Daze laughs hysterically as he walks forward.

**On The Next Episode of AMC's The Walking Dead…**

"This is it. Are you ready for this, Aaron?" Daze pulled out a hatchet from a supply closet and Aaron looked at him with a confused face.

"Where is Shane?" Rick asked.

"He ran." Daryl said.

"We have to find them." Morgan said to Hershel.

"You aren't going to find them again." Hershel killed Morgan's hope.

"You guys don't know who you are messing with." Aaron said to Rick, Daryl and Andrea.

"Follow me." Aaron ordered as he walked out the back door. Rick, Daryl, Andrea, Amy and Dale followed.


	15. 2x09 Treason

**The Walking Dead**

**2x09 – "Treason"**

Daze Rodgers smiled, he was not the best looking man in the world, but he considered himself well enough.

"To us!" Tony said as he poured himself a glass of wine. He then poured another glass but for Daze.

"This has to be the best fuckin' wine that I've ever tasted." Daze chuckled. A knock was heard on the door. Tony nodded and he stood up and walked towards the doorway, he opened the door and Aaron stood there.

"I need to speak with Daze." Aaron immediately said. Daze finished his wine and set it down on the table.

"Tony. Do me a favor, and get me some more bottles of that wine. Tomorrow?" Daze chuckled as he stood up and Tony nodded and walked out. Aaron walked inside and Daze went over to a closet and opened it, Aaron looked what was inside, because he was always curious. He was never aware of what was in there. Daze grabbed a sharp hatchet and turned around, feeling the sharp blade.

"What do you need, Aaron?" Daze asked as he held the hatchet in his hand.

"Why are they here?" Aaron raised his eyebrow.

"Why not? What do you have against them?" Daze threw at him.

"Look, they will take any chance they can to escape. You know that, don't you? Let them go, Daze."

"This is it. Are you ready for this, Aaron?" Daze raised up his hatchet and slightly pointed it at Aaron.

"Ready for what? I don't-" Aaron begun to say as Daze gave him the hatchet. Aaron took it and titled his head and squinted his eyes.

"You are going to kill that leader. Nick." Daze ordered Aaron.

"His name is Rick." Aaron corrected him as he held the hatchet.

"Whatever. Kill the leader in front of his boy. You're going to make Rick a martyr." Daze told him to as he closed up the supply closet and locked it.

"But-" Aaron started but he was stopped by Daze.

"Aaron, you are one of my best soldiers. Next to Tyrone. Except Tyrone recently commit treason. Do you know what I do to the traitors? Are you going to make the same mistake Tyrone did?" Daze threatened Aaron, but it didn't scare Aaron.

"Get it done." Daze ordered and Aaron nodded and walked out the door.

**( The Walking Dead – Title Credits )**

**Starring…Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Norman Reedus, Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring…Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Lauren Cohan, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Michael Madsen as Daze Rodgers, and Ariel Meredith as Ava Mendes**

A girl with long brown hair which was kind of shaggy had a huge wrench and was working on a vehicle. Aaron saw her crouching down working on the dirty old truck. Aaron walked over to her. She was wearing a blue tang top which had spaghetti straps. She had tight blue jeans and torn up sandals.

"How's it coming, Ava?" Aaron asked. Ava put the wrench down and turned around.

"Could you fuck off? I'm busy." Ava retorted and Aaron put his hands up as if she was pointing a gun at him.

"Chill. I know you're still mad at me, but I need to talk to you. It's important, hear me out." Aaron calmly said. Ava put her hand on her hips and glared at him.

"We have to leave. Daze is insane. He killed Gary and Earl." Aaron said to her and her eyes widened.

"Are you fucking serious? He killed them? Why!?" Ava questioned as she grabbed her big wrench off the ground.

"Gary interrupted a conversation, so Daze shot him. Earl lied about having water earlier, so Daze shot him too. Now Daze wants me to make Rick a martyr." Aaron explained and gave him a glance that basically told her to 'shut up and obey'. Ava said she would come with and she did. Aaron nodded his head to a shack that was holding Rick and Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Amy and Andrea.

"We need to get them out of here." Aaron said. Ava nodded and they walked to the shack, which was guarded by a man that had a nametag, his name was Ian and he held a heavy machine gun that most of the guards had.

"Daze told us to check in on the prisoners." Aaron lied to Ian, he didn't really know Ian at all. Ava stood next to him and looked at Aaron nervously, then to Ian.

"Why don't you get Daze to tell me himself?" Ian growled. Aaron rolled his eyes then turned around but then pulled out the hatchet given to him by Daze and hit Ian in the head with the butt of the hatchet. Ava opened the shack and grabbed the weapon Ava had. Aaron walked in and saw Rick, Carl, Daryl, Amy and Andrea. The five of them had duct tape over their mouths. Aaron took off Rick's tape and he groaned.

"Shh. I'm going to get y'all out of here. As long as you don't lock me up again.

"We're not leaving with Carol or Sophia!" Rick said and Aaron just ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck! I don't even know where they are! We're fucked, okay? I need to get you five out of here now." Aaron sighed as he and Ava took their tape off.

"What is happening, Dad?" Carl asked.

"You really gonna trust this guy?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Would you rather stay here? He doesn't know where your farm is, he can't do anything." Aaron told them.

"Aaron. Are you on our side or not?" Andrea asked out of the blue.

"Yes." Aaron said.

**2 Hours Later**

"Keep watch." Aaron told Ava as she grabbed the heavy machine gun she had gotten from Ian earlier. Ava rolled her eyes as Aaron walked over to Andrea and Amy. Rick, Daryl and Carl were sitting down a little bit ways away. Aaron sat on a log next to Andrea and Amy.

"Aaron. What the hell is wrong with this Daze guy?" Andrea asked with her eyebrows raised as high as Aaron ever saw.

"Do you think you can trust this Ava chick? What if she shoots us from behind?" Amy worried.

"I know Ava. She wouldn't do something like that. She lost her sister, and her father. She's broken, but she'll fight for us. For me, I guess. I met her on the road. Third day this started. She was with her father, Ray and her sister, Eve. They let me join them with open arms. We were together for about three weeks, then a hundred walkers showed up on our camp, and ate Eve and Ray. Me and Ava got away, we were alone for the next few days until Daze picked us up. He was the same person back then. Insane and Brutal. I just went along with it to keep my own ass safe. It's been five months since all this started. And I've been there for about three to four months. And I will get your group home and you won't have to worry about them anymore. He won't find you." Aaron gave a big speech and Andrea nodded, as did Amy.

"Aaron." Rick said and Aaron turned around and got up and walked towards Rick, Daryl and Carl.

"What happened at the farm? Where is the rest of your people?" Aaron asked and Rick pulled out his gun and pointed it at Aaron's head.

"You fucker. Tell your girlfriend to call your watchdogs off." Rick cocked the gun and Aaron eyes widened. Ava cocked the machine gun.

"Rick, what the hell are you doing?" Andrea exclaimed.

"This guy fucked us! I see a bunch of shadows in the trees! They are watching us!" Rick said as he looked through the barrel of the gun.

"Put that crossbow down, hun." Ava smirked to Daryl, who was pointing it at Ava.

"Fuck you." Daryl growled.

"Maybe next time, sugar." Ava shot Daryl in the head, he fell to the ground.

"No! AVA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Aaron yelled. Rick screamed and shot at Ava, he hit her in the shoulder and Rick pushed Carl against a tree, pushing himself against the tree as well. Aaron ducked down as Ava shot at Andrea, Amy and Rick and Carl.

"Kill them, boys!" Ava called out and five strangers came out from the trees and started shooting at Andrea and Amy. Aaron shot at one stranger, killing him. Ava fired at Aaron, who was taking cover behind a tree. Rick fired at a stranger, and he fell down, but got back up and shot Rick in the arm. Rick then fired at the same stranger and killed him. The final three strangers fired at Amy.

"Amy!" Andrea cried.

"Don't worry!" Amy fired at a stranger and killed him. Three more came from the woods and Ava walked over to Rick and Carl pointing a gun at them. Two strangers pointed the gun at Andrea and Amy. The three that had just arrived pointed at Aaron.

"Goodbye, honey." A stranger cocked the gun at Amy. Amy closed her eyes then a man shot the stranger in the head. Another man shot the one pointing at Andrea. It was Morgan and Glenn. Shane and Maggie ran out and fired at the other strangers. Soon the only one left was Ava. Aaron got up and grabbed a gun and pointed it at Ava.

"Aaron, you willing to risk the kids life?" Ava cocked the gun at Carl's head. Rick was standing there clenching his fists. Aaron cocked his gun and fire at Ava. She fell to the ground, dead. Aaron chucked the gun to the tree and walked away.

"Aaron." Andrea tried to grab his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and stormed away.

"What the hell is this?" Shane growled.

"Calm down, Shane. He's with us." Rick said as he hugged Carl.

"Oh shit, Daryl." Morgan gasped as he crouched down to Daryl.

"That bitch shot him in the head. Fuck…" Amy sighed.

"He's alive." Morgan eyes widened as he picked up Daryl and he ran towards Hershel's farm.

"Holy fucking shit. What exactly happened?" Glenn exclaimed.

"We never should have kicked you off the farm, this is really bad. What were they doing?" Maggie asked.

"Long story. We need to get back. Make sure Daryl is alright." Rick said and Carl, Andrea, Amy, Shane, Glenn and Maggie all took off.

"Fucking hell." Morgan gasped. Rick crouched down and saw that Daze's men were at the farm.

"Get over here, girly!" One of the men said as he grabbed Beth's hair and pulled her.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Hershel yelled. Beth screamed.

"Get off!" Beth yelled.

"We gotta go down there!" Glenn said as he cocked the shotgun he had in his hands.

"No. You'll put them in more danger." Aaron said.

The men grabbing Beth pushed her down and he unbuckled his belt.

"STOP!" Jenner yelled.

"Fuck this shit." Aaron sighed and he ran towards the farm and shot at the man trying to rape Beth.

"What the fuck?" Jenner said and he jumped down on the ground.

Rick, Glenn, Morgan, Maggie, Jenner, Hershel, Aaron, Shane, Andrea, Amy all fired at Daze's men.

One man was standing on top of the barn and he jumped and fell and broke his leg.

"I gotta go, I'm sorry!" A man yelled as he drove away in a black Dodge Charger.

"No! Don't leave me!" Aaron recognized that voice. Rick, Shane and Aaron ran over to the man and saw that it was Randall.

"Randall." Aaron said and Randall looked up. Aaron kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Lock him up. He will be trouble." Aaron said and Rick and Shane nodded and picked Randall up, who wasn't very heavy.

"Daddy?" Duane cried and Duane ran out to hug Morgan.

"I'm okay, Duane. I'm alright."

"Hershel, I need help. It's Daryl. He got shot in the head." Morgan said as he carried Daryl inside.

'Patricia, Jimmy, grab my tools." Hershel said as he walked inside the farmhouse.

"This isn't good. No, no it's not." Aaron sighed.

**On The Next Episode of AMC's The Walking Dead..**

"Carol and Sophia. That's our priority." Rick grabbed Aaron's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Dropping him off at this school is his best chance. The only chance we can take. Randall is a threat, plain and simple." Aaron said.

"Rick is out there for the hundredth time! What if he comes back and kills us?" Amy panics.

"Stay away from her. Don't you ever come inside this house again." Maggie ordered Amy.

"Only one thing you can do." Aaron said as he tossed the gun to Rick.

"You can't keep your boy safe, Rick. At least Aaron listens to reason." Rick punches Shane and Aaron tries to break it up.


	16. 2x10 18 Miles Out

**The Walking Dead**

**2x10 –"18 Miles Out"**

Dale looked to the man who was punching him repeatedly.

"Usually, I don't do this to old men. I'm quite a softie on the elderly. But you are one son of a bitch." Daze kicked him in the head. Dale coughed out blood and then he started mumbling.

"Say goodbye, old man." Daze pulled out a gun and clicked it. He pointed it at Dale's head. **BLACKOUT**

**( The Walking Dead – Title Credits )**

**Starring…Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James*, Steven Yeun*, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn, Norman Reedus, Chandler Riggs***

**(* represents a character not appearing in this episode)**

**Also Starring… Emma Bell, Melissa McBride, Lauren Cohan, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Michael Madsen as Daze Rodgers, Michael Zegen as Randall, and Larenz Tate as Jordan**

Beth sat on her bed crisscrossed and had tears falling down her eye.

"_Mom? Where's Dad?" Beth asked and her mother, Annette turned around and placed her hands on her hips._

"_I don't know. Last time I checked he was working in the barn. Where's your brother, Shawn?" Annette asked._

"_Probably upstairs with Maggie." Beth told her and Annette nodded as she grabbed a wet rag and washed a plate._

"Beth." Maggie knocked on the door that was open.

"What?" Beth asked.

"I brought you some breakfast." Maggie said as she walked over to the bed and handed it to her. She was also handed a fork and a knife. On the plate was just simple eggs. That was all they really had these days.

"How are you?" Maggie asked.

"I'm fine." Beth lied. After what happened to her last night, she was so happy to see that man get shot right in front of her. She just wished she had the guts to be the one to kill him, not just some weak girl. Maggie gave her a glance, since she knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"I'm fine, Maggie. Leave me alone." Beth pushed her away. Maggie looked down and walked out. Beth looked at the table to her left and saw a blade. She got out of the bed and grabbed it and walked out of the room. She was going to sneak out of the house. Maggie, Andrea and Amy were in the kitchen.

"Always talking about me." Beth scoffed. She was in a hallway that leaded to the kitchen, but there was another path that leaded to the doorway. There was a room that was holding an injured Daryl. Thankfully, he survived the shot to the head. She took that path and went outside.

"Where you going?" Jenner asked. Beth gulped and hid the blade behind her back.

"Where's Aaron?" Beth asked. She had to make up some excuse.

"Didn't he go with Rick and Shane to the school?" Jenner scratched his head.

"Why would I be asking if I knew that?" Beth grumbled.

"Sorry. I'll leave it to you." Jenner said as he walked inside the house. Beth waited until he was inside the house. Beth started running, she kept running until she went into the woods. She had the blade in her hand, and in front of her she saw a walker. She hasn't ever killed one before, and she figured she might as well start now with this one. She gripped the blade good enough so she could get a good stab at it. She knew the only way to kill the walker was with hitting the brain.

"You got this, Beth. You can do it." She knew exactly where to aim and she was ready. The walker had a rotten leg and she thought the leg was gonna break off anytime soon. She ran to the walker and stabbed the walker in the head, and it fell down. She tried to pull the blade out of the walker's head, but it took some force.

"Need some help?" A voice from the woods said. She turned around and the man grabbed her mouth to quiet her and she fell to the ground. The man shushed her.

….

"Eighteen miles out. Off the Reservation. This place seems good enough." Rick said as he shut the car door and looked across the gate to see two walkers noticing them.

"Aaron, look, man-" Randall said, he was being held by Shane, with handcuffs on his wrists.

"Shut up." Aaron shut him up. Randall gulped and Rick grabbed a knife and cut himself on the finger and spread it on the gate. The walker licked it at it and Rick put the knife in the walker's head.

"My turn." Shane groaned as he did the same thing with the second walker. Shane pushed Randall to Aaron's grip. Aaron dragged him as Rick opened the gate to the school.

…

"Don't move. I'm not gonna hurt you, but I need you to keep your mouth shut." A black male who looked like he was in his late 30s was holding Beth down. He got up and took his hand off her mouth.

"What do you want?" Beth asked.

"Nothing. Are you alone?" The black man asked. Beth nodded.

"Do you have a camp nearby?" The black man asked again. Beth thought about what she was going to reply.

"No." Beth lied. The black man put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Come with me." The black man grabbed her hand and they started walking away.

"No, stop! Let me go!" Beth yanked her hand back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gonna leave you alone out here." The man grabbed her hand again.

"I can take care of myself, asshole. Let me go!" Beth yanked her hand again.

"Let her go, asshole. How many times are you gon' press your luck?" Daryl said with his crossbow. His head was still bandaged, and Beth widened her eyes.

"Whoa, man. I'm only tryin' to help her. Okay, I'll leave?" The black man backed up.

"Why don't you come with us. C'mon, Beth." Daryl motioned his head to the farmhouse.

"The name is Jordan. And okay." Jordan glared at Beth.

"Might want to listen to him." Beth smirked. Daryl pointed the crossbow at the back of Jordan's head. Daryl groaned and shook his head a bit.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Daryl looked at Beth with a glare.

"Beth!" Maggie yelled and she saw Beth walked with Daryl and she saw Jordan. She grabbed her gun.

"Jesus Christ. How many guns are y'all gonna point at me?" Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Enough." Amy said with a shotgun in her hands. Andrea had her weapon that she always had in her hand.

…

"I used to go to school with Maggie! I knew who her dad was, but there is no way I would hurt her. I barely knew her, but I could tell she was good people. Please, mister, I'm not like the guys I was with! I was a new guy there, and they didn't care much about them! They found me on the road. Aaron did. Me and him had our differences, but come on! I'm not a bad guy! I used to screw around on the internet. Lived with my mom, but I lost her! Please! Don't kill me! I don't wanna die. Don't leave me here! Please! Please!" Randall pleaded for his life.

"He knows where the farm is, he knows." Shane said. Rick stood there, unknown of what to do. Shane pulled out his weapon and fired. Rick tackled him down. The shot rang by Randall's ear.

"Not now! Just not now!" Rick said.

"What if he comes to the farm and kills someone! That'll be on you!" Aaron pointed at Rick.

"Shut up!"

"Well, when Rick when? Aaron's right, he can't be trusted. We have to think about the group we have. Not some stranger. Survival, Rick. It means making hard decisions. There are rules to survival, Rick! You best learn them, now. Or something bad is going to happen." Shane spoke.

"There are no rules man, we're lost."

"No, Rick. You're lost. I don't think you can do it, man. I don't think you can keep your boy safe, Rick. At least Aaron here listens to reason." Shane said and Rick glared at him with anger. Aaron was afraid of what was gonna happen next. Rick threw a punch but Shane blocked it. Shane smashed Rick in the face with his head and Rick fell to the ground. Aaron pushed Shane to try and break the fight up. Shane punched him and Aaron fell.

"Oh, no you didn't, asshole." Aaron mumbled. Rick got up and punched Shane, Shane then pulled Rick over the car. Aaron got up and punched Shane in the face, then kicked him in the stomach, making him fall down on the ground.

"Back off, Rick!" Aaron crouched down and punched Shane repeatedly.

"You're done! You can't make these calls! Rick does! Not you! You got that?" Aaron said as he delivered a final blow to Shane and he got up and saw Randall trying to cut the rope with the knife Rick had set on the ground. Aaron walked over and kicked Randall in the back, he coughed and Aaron picked up the knife. Shane got up and shot at Aaron. Aaron was shot in the shoulder. Rick punched Shane and he fell down again.

"Fucking asshole!" Aaron groaned.

"Holy shit." Randall gulped.

Rick pulled Aaron up and looked at the wound. Behind him, Shane got up and grabbed a huge wrench and Aaron turned around just in time and they both ducked. Shane hit a window, breaking it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Aaron walked up to him and pushed him.

"Aaron, shh." Rick shushed him. Growls were heard from inside the school. A few walkers came out, and then soon they were coming out from every corner. Randall rolled over and was under a car now. Shane pushed Aaron down, and he fell to the ground, hitting his shoulder. He groaned and then a few walkers tried to bite him.

"Shit!" Rick fired at the walkers. Shane was running away and then he saw a bus. He ran inside and closed the door.

"Get the fuck off me!" Randall got up and ran up to the walkers and kicked them off Aaron.

"Get out of here, Aaron!" Randall screamed. He kept kicking the walkers. Aaron grabbed Randall by the shirt and pulled him. Blood was dripping from Aaron's shoulder.

"Shane! Shane!" Rick yelled, then he got tackled by a walker and fell. Another walker fell on him, and then another. Rick was clueless on what to do. He fired at most of the walkers.

Shane was knifing walkers on the bus, drawing blood from himself on the bus door and slightly opening it. Shane groaned at each cut but he understood this was what he had to do.

"Rick!" Aaron whispered sharply. Rick had killed the walkers tackling on him.

"C'mon, let's go!" Aaron said. Rick thought about this for a moment. Rick had the choice to leave Shane or save him.

"Let's go." Rick ran away with Aaron and Randall.

"No, Rick. Rick!" Shane pounded on the bus windows.

Rick, Aaron and Randall got into the car they had drove here in. Rick started driving but turned around and Aaron rolled down the window and started shooting at the walkers.

"Shane, go out the back!" Aaron yelled. Shane ran and kicked open the back door and jumped into the car through the window.

"Drive!" Aaron yelled.

**Ten minutes Later..**

"It can't be easy killing anybody. You know that." Rick said to Shane.

"Get in the car." Aaron pushed Randall in the trunk.

"If you're gonna be with us, you've gotta trust me. Okay. Time for you to come back." Rick handed Shane his gun.

"We got fifteen miles left. Better start now." Aaron said.

**On The Next Episode of AMC's The Walking Dead**

"You're just gonna kill him?" Jenner said.

"People are scared! They need to be safe! I own that." Rick said.

"Rick's the leader of this group." Andrea said to Shane.

"Maybe we oughta change that." Shane said.

"He saved my life back at the school, Rick." Aaron said.

"Guy's you have to see this!" Daryl yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Andrea cried.


	17. 2x11 Prisoners

**The Walking Dead**

**2x11 - "Prisoners."**

"I know trust doesn't come easy in this world. But I've been on my own for so long. I've lost myself. I- I wanna do anything I can to help you guys... if not, then fine. I understand." Jordan said, he was being held in a shack with Rick and Aaron.

"Could be one of Daze's men, can't be too sure.. I mean, there was alot of people in Daze's community, there was a 50/50 chance you don't run into a few people." Aaron told Rick. He knew that letting Jordan in so easily was a risk.

"Okay, fine. Daze sent me. But I promise, I don't want to hurt you. Daze wanted me to scope around the place, check out the farm. I've been tired of how he ran things. I wanted to warn your friend that was in the woods. I promise." Jordan explained.

"I can't live like that anymore." Jordan sighed.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Jeffrey Demunn, Norman Reedus, and Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Melissa McBride, Lauren Cohan, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Michael Zegen as Randall, and Larenz Tate as Jordan**

"What happened?" Morgan asked Rick. They had just finished questioning Jordan, decided that it'd be best to postpone his decision. He didn't seem like a liar, he seemed like a cincere man. He wasn't entirely sure though. He now had two prisoners, Randall and Jordan.

"What happened to your face?" Morgan questioned. Rick remembered his fight with Shane. Morgan looked over to Shane and Aaron, and they both had bruise marks over their face, and blood.

"Just us going into the fray, I suppose." Aaron chuckled.

"I reckon Shane started it, didn't he?" Morgan asked.

"Right on." Aaron nodded. Morgan spotted Randall being carried inside of the shack.

"You didn't do it?" Morgan sighed.

"Give Rick a break, it's not easy doin' stuff like that." Aaron tried to get Morgan to back off.

"Walkers overran the area. I need to think it over. Shane won't be a problem anymore." Rick said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Rick. That asshole is a ticking time bomb." Aaron said, walking off. Jenner, Andrea and Amy walked over to Rick and Morgan.

"I don't like this, Rick. It's bad. He could be with Daze." Morgan said.

"He is. But he says he doesn't want to live among them anymore." Rick replied.

"Bullshit. I've seen how they are." Morgan growled.

"What the hell happened to you, Rick?" Andrea asked. She looked over to Shane who didn't give her any eye contact.

"Don't worry about it. We got back safe." Rick told her to back off, Andrea could tell that Shane and Rick were fighting. Andrea walked over to Shane, who was leaning against the barn. His face was more bruised than Rick's was.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Andrea asked.

"Nothin', just a lil' disagreement. Don't worry yourself about it." Shane turned away from her.

"Don't give me that shit, Shane. Why were you fighting? Aaron's pretty bruised too. Is it because of the kid? Randall?" Andrea asked.

"I told you not to worry." Shane growled. Andrea rolled her eyes, and backed off.

"Whatever." Andrea walked off. Rick had gone back inside the farm house.

Inside the house, Aaron was in the bathroom, he was picking at the blood and bruises that were on his face. Beth peeked in the door.

"Hey, uh - Aaron?" Beth asked.

"That's me." Aaron said, turning on the water, and putting some of it on a dishrag.

"What happened to you?" Beth asked.

"Little fight. No worries." Aaron said, holding pressure on the bruises on his head. Shane packed a hard punch, that much was for sure.

"How old are you?" Beth asked. Aaron hesitated to answer for a second, why did she want to know?

"Twenty-seven. Aren't you - seventeen?" Aaron answered her question with a question.

"Yeah." Beth nodded.

"Why?" Aaron wanted to know why she asked the question.

"Just want to know more about you. You're the newest person here." Beth replied. Aaron chuckled.

"So, why'd you run out like that?"Aaron asked.

"I don't know. I hated being useless." Beth answered.

"Nobody is _useless_. Everyone is a _survivor_." Aaron said.

"OH MY GOD!" Andrea screamed in horror. Aaron and Beth quickly ran out to the front yard to see Dale's dead body laying on the grass.

"Duane, go inside!" Morgan ordered. It was Dale. He was dead.

"GUYS! I'M GOING AFTER HIM! I SAW HIM!" Glenn yelled, running after a figure in the woods.

**NEXT TIME ON THE WALKING DEAD**

"Daze killed Dale. We're going to make sure he won't die in vain." Rick said, attending to Dale's funeral.

"Carol and Sophia. Is there even a chance that we are going to get them back!?" Shane argued.

"This is what's happening. Swallow it." Rick responded.

"I can't imagine what will happen if this guy gets loose." Aaron shrugged, referencing to Jordan.

**THERE ARE ONLY TWO EPISODES LEFT**


	18. 2x12 Better Angels

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 2, Episode 12: Better Angels**

Glenn, shotgun in hand quickly ran into the woods - chasing the figure. Following behind him was Aaron, Morgan, Rick, Shane and Daryl.

"Glenn, wait up!" Rick yelled, trying to get his attention. Glenn was fueled with rage, he wanted to get the bastard who killed Dale. The figure then hit Glenn in the stomach, knocking him on the ground. He grabbed his gun and grabbed Glenn from around the neck.

"Now, now... why don't you put your guns down, alright!?" Daze said, cocking the gun to Glenn's head. Rick, Morgan, Shane, Aaron pointed their guns at Daze while Daryl gripped his knife.

"Aaron, what a pleasant surprise. I see you killed Ava. You never cease to impress me." Daze chuckled, pulling Glenn by the neck more.

"Now, I'm offering a deal right now. You get your chinese friend back, and I walk. If you try and kill me as soon as I let him go, my men will gun you all down. You think I'd drop off old Dale's body? Oh, and you can take the short haired woman with her kid. Sound like a good deal?" Daze questioned.

"He's bluffin'." Shane said. A few men came into sight, holding heavy weapons, Shane backed up, gulping.

"So? What's it gonna be fellas?" Daze questioned.

"Alright. You got a deal." Rick said. Daze smiled, tossing Glenn towards the five men.

"I have no use for Carol and her daughter, or the asian. Dale, he had to go, I'm afraid. John, Terry - get Carol and Sophia." Daze ordered, snapping his fingers.

"What about your man, Jordan?" Daryl asked.

"Keep him. He made his choice to leave. As did you, Aaron Hood." Daze turned around, walking away. Rick saw the two men walking Carol and Sophia over to the group. They didn't look hurt at all.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked, hugging Carol and Sophia.

"Fine..." Carol sighed.

"See you soon, Rick." Daze waved, walking forward with his men.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Jeffrey Demunn, Norman Reedus, and Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Melissa McBride, Lauren Cohan, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Micheal Madsen as Daze Rodgers, and Michael Zegen as Randall.**

"I'm fine, Duane. Don't you worry." Morgan hugged his son as he walked with the other group members.

"How could we just let him go!?" Glenn growled.

"We had no choice. If we did anything, we'd be dead." Aaron said.

"Why did he kill Dale? It doesn't make sense - what would he do that would make Daze kill him?" Shane asked.

"Who knows...he's a psychopath." Rick sighed.

"I know what you're thinking. You want to kill him. Sadly, that isn't a walk in the park, it'd be hard as hell and that is exactly why we won't be doing it." Aaron crossed his arms.

"Who says you have a say, huh?" Shane got up in his face.

"I was the reason THEY got out of there alive, you fucking asshole. I'm pretty sure I do have a goddamn say!" Aaron retorted.

"You're just one of them. You should be locked up in that shack with that other guy." Shane growled.

"You have no goddamn idea what I can do to you, so I suggest you back the fuck off before things get messy." Aaron pushed him.

"Hey! I'm goin' to knock out all your teeth if you don't two keep it down." Daryl warned.

"Shane, back off." Rick ordered. Shane slowly backed up, giving Aaron a stare.

Glenn sat on the couch, running his fingers through his hair. He was joined by Maggie.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked.

"No, I'm not, Maggie. I'm -" Glenn began to say, but he cut himself off.

"Why didn't I just shoot that son of a bitch right there..." Glenn sighed.

"Don't blame yourself. You wanted to go after him." Maggie said.

"I can't believe Dale's gone." Glenn shuddered.

"I'm sorry, Glenn." Maggie said, placing her hands on Glenn's shoulders, laying her head down on his. Beth came inside the house with Hershel.

"Honey, I told you - I don't know what happened!" Hershel stormed off, Beth looked over to Maggie and Glenn.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Beth whispered sharply.

"What does it look like?" Aaron scoffed as he walked into the bathroom again.

"Daze killed Dale. He got away." Glenn sighed.

"How?" Beth questioned.

"He got away, Beth... he had men in the forest!" Maggie answered.

"I need you to calm the fuck down! Andrea's hurt about what happened! You need to support her, Shane. Dale just DIED!" Rick growled.

"I see that, Rick. I saw the dead body outside of the farmhouse! Andrea's fine. She don't need me." Shane retorted.

"Shane, I don't know what the hell's been goin' on with you lately - but you need to get your shit together! That fight back at the school, that was you. Not Aaron. You. You lost it, and you need to pull yourself back together." Rick said.

"I lost it? Huh, right. You've lost it ever since Lori died, Rick." Shane growled. Rick clenched his fists tight and then smacked Shane in the face, he fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Don't talk about her, you fucking hear me?!" Rick growled.

"Jesus, Rick. I'm sorry - I didn't mean.." Shane wiped the blood from his lips from the punch.

"God - I miss her so much...I'm sorry..." Rick sighed, and Shane got up and then hugged him.

"I know man, I know... I'm sorry too.." Shane sighed.

Daryl tended to the squirrel he had recently caught, he'd been away from the farm, he felt like he needed some space from everyone else, something like what happened today pretty much represented a reason why. He was surprised when Carol came wandering up.

"Daryl." Carol said.

"Carol. You alright?" Daryl asked.

"I'm fine." Carol responded.

"Y'know, we tried to get you outta there. It didn't work." Daryl said, grabbing a knife and sticking it in the squirrel's torso.

"Did he do anything to y'all?" Daryl asked.

"No." Carol responded. Daryl turned to face her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you out sooner." Daryl sighed, he pointed to the bandage on his head.

"Thanks to that bitch we escaped with, she shot me." Daryl groaned, cracking his knuckles as he ripped off the skin of the squirrel carefully.

"It's fine." Carol said.

"How's Sophia doin'?" Daryl asked.

"Fine." Carol responded.

"What'd you come over here for then?" Daryl questioned.

"I wanted to check on you. I'm sorry about Merle." Carol said.

"Ain't your fault." Daryl said after a few moments, remembering how his brother stormed off as he did.

"I can't believe he did that." Carol said.

"Yeah, well - what else did you expect from that asshole?" Daryl sighed.

"You don't mean that. You can act like you hate him, but he's your brother." Carol said.

"I don't give a shit if he's my goddamn brother! He killed a man because he hated him. He's an asshole." Daryl retorted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't you got a kid to watch?"

Carl sat on the log, holding a gun in his hand.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Aaron asked. Carl put the gun behind his back, giving Aaron a dirty look.

"Go away." Carl hissed.

"Look, kid. You probably ain't supposed to be holding a gun. Aren't you like eleven?" Aaron asked.

"Old enough to take you." Carl growled. Aaron walked towards him, and Carl gulped.

"I don't give a shit if you don't trust me. You're going to have to, because there might be a situation where you have to rely on me to save your ass. Got it?" Aaron growled. He then walked away.

"I don't trust either of them. We have to kill them both." Amy said.

"She's right, Rick. I don't know Jordan, but I know Randall - you need to do the right thing here, and that is to kill them both." Aaron said.

"It's my dad's call - not yours!" Carl butted in.

"Carl, go play with Duane." Rick ordered.

"No! I'm done being useless!" Carl growled.

"Kid, you ain't an adult - so listen to your damn father." Aaron growled.

"Leave him alone, Aaron." Rick warned.

"Everyone, ENOUGH!" Hershel yelled. "We're going to get a handle on this situation, but we need everyone to stop bickering among each other and be quiet while Rick decides!"

"Andrea's a mess, she isn't going to be happy if you let those two live." Amy said.

"I should go talk to her." Aaron said.

"Why you?" Amy questioned.

"Because I said so." Aaron rolled his eyes, walking over to Andrea. He sat next to her, she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You alright?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine. Just go back with them-" Andrea said.

"No. I'll stay with you - I heard you knew this guy?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah." Andrea responded.

"I'm sorry."

"Where's Shane?" Rick asked.

"He hasn't been here for a while, I wonder where he ran off to." Jenner said.

"Dammit, Shane." Rick sighed, jogging out the door. Aaron and Andrea got up following him out. Rick saw Shane walking out the woods, his face bloody as if he was bludgeoned in the face.

"RICK! RICK!" Shane yelled.

"Those...the kid snuck up on me - he clocked me in the face!" Shane growled.

"What the hell? How'd he get out!?" Aaron questioned. Shane quickly stormed and pushed Aaron out of the way. He stopped at Rick.

"You shoulda killed him when you had the goddamn chance!" Shane growled.

"Glenn, Daryl, Aaron - come with us! Everyone else, lock the doors - and STAY PUT!" Rick ordered, Glenn, Daryl and Aaron following Rick and Shane.

"He took your gun?" Rick questioned.

"Was my favorite piece. Gonna wish he woulda killed me when I find him." Shane replied, Rick eyed him suspiciously and the two of them carried on.

"You see him?" Daryl asked.

"It's so goddamn dark." Aaron said.

"I got 'im." Daryl said, pulling out his crossbow and firing at the walker, it was a risky shot - likely to miss. He didn't know if he missed or not. Daryl slowly walked forward, slinging the crossbow on his back and gripped his combat knife in case he hadn't killed the walker. He treaded slowly, breathing heavily cause he knew that he could die if he wasn't at the top of his guard.

"He's right there!" Aaron alerted Daryl, and the walker grabbed Daryl by the arm, and the two of them fell to the ground. Aaron grabbed the walker and pulled it off Daryl, pinning it to the ground. He rested his foot on the chest of the walker.

"Randall. I knew that son of a bitch was lying." Aaron said.

"Lying? What do you mean?" Glenn questioned.

"Shane killed Randall. He wanted to kill him from the start, that was the plan. What exactly is he planning to do with Rick?" Aaron questioned. Daryl fired an arrow into Randall's head.

"He coulda got bit. Ever considered that?" Daryl suggested.

"Doubt it. You can check his body though." Aaron shrugged. Glenn crouched down to inspect him for bites.

"Nothing." Glenn gasped.

"You folks don't know, do you?" Aaron asked.

"Don't know what?" Glenn asked.

"It's not the bite that does it. You come back no matter how you die, if you don't destroy the brain - that's just what happens." Aaron said.

"You're lying." Glenn said.

"Do you see any goddamn bites on him? He was never bitten - he was killed by Shane. And Shane is leading Rick into a trap." Aaron said, taking his foot off Randall's corpse.

"So there is where you planned to do it?" Rick asked.

"Good a place as any." Shane shrugged, grabbing his pistol from his holster.

"At least have the balls to call this what it is. Murder." Rick turned around.

"You think you can walk back to the farm, no Me-"

"I want you to hush up!"

"You think they'll buy whatever BULLSHIT story you cook up!?"

"It just it ain't no story. I saw that prisoner shoot you down, I ran after him - I snapped his neck. See Rick, I didn't want to do this! You just ain't capable of doing what needs to be done. Survival of the fittest, Rick." Shane said.

"You think you can do better than me?"

"I know I can. I took care of Carl while you were dead in that hospital. He got over you once, he can do it again. He's just gotta have to." Shane then cocked the gun, raising it towards Rick.

"WHY? Why now? I thought we worked this all out?!" Rick questioned.

"You, me and Aaron tried to kill each other man! You think we'll be able to forget about it all, ride of into the sunset together!?"

"Shane, you won't be able to live with this. I know you."

"What do you know about what I can live with!? You got no idea what I can live with, what I live with! I'm a better father than you, Rick! And I'm a better man than you, Rick - cause I can be here and I can fight for it. And you come back and you just destroy everything!" Shane yelled.

"Raise your gun!" Shane angrily pointed the gun at Rick.

"You're going to have to kill an unarmed man." Rick raised his hands.

"Watch my hand." Rick said, moving his hand to his python. Shane carefully looked at his hand, keeping the pistol in Rick's sight. He treaded forward.

"There's still a way back from this... nothing has happened here! We can lay down our guns, go back to Andrea. Go back to Carl. We can put all this behind us." Rick said, moving forward.

_Please, Shane. Don't make me do this..._

As Rick reached him, he quickly grabbed Shane's gun from his, the gun didn't fire and then Rick kicked Shane in the leg, making him fall down. Rick dropped his python on the ground, and then Rick fired the gun at Shane. It didn't work because there wasn't any bullets in it. Shane closed his eyes, sitting on the ground.

"The gun wasn't loaded?" Rick asked. He then tossed Shane's gun away, grabbing his python and cocking it.

"Do it, Rick. Please." Shane begged.

"No... No..." Rick said.

"I won't." Rick grabbed Shane's hand, pulling him up.

**ON THE SEASON FINALE OF THE WALKING DEAD**

"It's all gone... everything..."

"Somethings don't turn out the way you expect."

"Why didn't you kill me, Rick? Why didn't you?

"Don't make me regret what I did..."

"It's over, Aaron!"


	19. 2x13 Beside the Dying Fire

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 2, Episode 13: Beside the Dying Fire**

Rick stood there, the two looking at each other.

"Why not, Rick?" Shane asked, his face still bloody. He was sitting on the ground.

"Why wasn't the gun loaded, Shane? Why..?" Rick questioned.

"Rick...I lost it, okay? I'm not proud of it - it's just.." Shane tried to explain.

"You wanted me to kill you." Rick said. Shane didn't say anything after that. He wanted to die. This world had brought something out of him that Shane had never even imagined.

"Why'd you kill Randall?" Rick finally asked.

"He couldn't be trusted, R-"

"Shane, you don't get a goddamn say in that, not anymore. After what you pulled today - can I even trust you?" Rick asked.

"I reckon you can't."

"All these years... what happened to you?"

"I don't fuckin' know, Rick. Alright? What else do you want me to say?"

"You still have me. Carl cares about you, Andrea cares about you! Why would you even want to die?" Rick questioned, he then grabbed Shane's gun, handing it back to Shane.

"No." Shane refused.

"Just take it, Shane." Rick insisted.

"NO!" Shane growled. Rick sighed and tossed it near Shane.

"Are you gonna get up? We gotta go back - we'll explain what happened - say that we didn't find anyth-" Rick's voice was cut off when a gunshot in the distance, more than just one. A few went off. Shane rose from the ground, grabbing the weapon and reaching into his pocket for actual bullets. Shane then handed the gun to Rick.

"Use it." Rick nodded.

"Thought you didn't trust me anymore."

Rick ignored him and cocked his python, and Shane did the same with his glock - the two of them walked forward.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey Demunn*, Norman Reedus, Chandler Riggs**

**Also Starring.. Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz, Lauren Cohan, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Larenz Tate as Jordan, Jane McNeil, James McCune, and Pruitt Vince**

"What's taking so long?" Amy asked.

"Be patient. They'll be back soon." Jenner said.

"I still think it was a bad idea to go out there." Morgan inferred.

"Who cares? They're already out there." Maggie said.

"Has anyone seen Carl!?" Carol asked.

"He isn't upstairs?" Beth asked.

"No! We can't find him anywhere!" Carol replied.

"Do you think he went after them!?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe. Maybe he went after his dad." Otis crossed his arms.

"Hey, where's my sister?" Amy asked.

"I think she's out on the porch." Jenner answered. Amy nodded, going to the porch of the house. She was smoking a cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amy questioned.

"What does it look like?"

"Where'd you get that?" Amy asked.

"Found it. Look, I don't need you to check on me. I'm not depressed. I'm fine. Jesus." Andrea replied.

"You've done nothing but seperate yourself from the group ever since Dale died." Amy said. Andrea stood up, and faced her, dropping the cigarette on the porch and putting out the light by stepping on it.

"Good god, Amy. I'm fine." Andrea sighed, walking back inside the farmhouse.

"What's all the ru-" Andrea began to say, but Morgan quickly hushed everyone.

"That's alot of them." Morgan pointed out. Andrea looked out the window to see maybe thousands of walkers coming their way.

"Turn off the lights." Hershel said.

"Those gunshots must have brought them." Carol said, hugging Sophia.

"Fuck. What are we gonna do?" Aaron asked.

"Jordan's in that shack. He's going to get swarmed!" Glenn said.

"And why should we care? There's too many - this farm is FUCKED. We have to leave." Aaron said.

"We can't just leave him like that! No matter who he is.." Glenn replied.

"Fine! You go be a hero and save a guy who will immediately turn on you as soon as you free him from the shackles. Go ahead!" Aaron warned.

"Aaron's right, there's nothing we can do." Rick said.

"C'mon, Rick! We can't just-" Glenn stuttered, looking at Rick. Carl was crouching next to him.

"This isn't who we are, Dad." Carl said. Rick sighed.

"Fine." Rick muttered, then running towards the shack, which the walkers were coming down on.

"This isn't the right call, Rick!" Aaron said. Rick ignored him, opening the lock of the shack. He then opened the doors, looking at Jordan - sweaty and panting heavily.

"Thank god! Help me, get me out of these cuffs!" Jordan demanded.

"I'll keep the walkers off of us, and keep an eye out for Shane." Aaron said. Rick nodded, Aaron ran out, fighting off walkers. Rick grabbed Jordan's hand, uncuffing him.

"Hurry up! They're coming!" Daryl rushed them. Rick then uncuffed Jordan turning around to see Daryl, Glenn, and Aaron fighting off walkers.

"RICK!" Daryl yelled as Jordan had punched Rick in the head, Rick fell over on the floor and turned around as Jordan grabbed Rick by the shirt and punched him. Daryl put an arrow in the crossbow but a walker had grabbed hold of him, pulling him down to the grass.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Jordan punched Rick again and again, he then grabbed Rick's knife and slice Rick's hand open. Daryl finally broke free from the walker and fired at Jordan. The arrow hit him right in the shoulder, he pulled it out and dropped it on the ground. Daryl was going to shoot him again with the crossbow but as soon as he did, Jordan pulled up Rick to use as a meat shield. Luckily Daryl had missed. Aaron then leaped into the shack, grabbing Rick by the arm and pulling him out of the way. Aaron punched Jordan in the mouth, knocking him back and he then fell back on the shelf.

"Get the hell out of here! They're swarming the place! I got this motherfucker!" Aaron said, grabbing the knife off the ground and sticking it in his shoulder.

"GO!" Aaron yelled. Daryl, Glenn, Rick, Carl ran away. Jordan had control again, grabbing Aaron by the shirt and head-butting him.

"Gah.. f-fu.." Aaron felt light headed. Jordan pulled the knife out of his shoulder. Walkers began to surround the shack, and a few started walking inside the shack - coming towards Jordan and Aaron. Jordan gripped the knife, and attempted to come down on Aaron - at an attempt to stab him in the chest. Aaron felt like he was losing his vision, but he still used all his strength to push Jordan up off of him. Aaron finally did, and he then kicked Jordan in the stomach, making him fall into the walkers and the walkers grabbed him and started chewing on him. Jordan screamed in pain as he dropped the knife, and Aaron quickly ran to grab it. He then jumped on the shelf, kicking the wall of the shack - to break it open and make his escape. He kept doing it, but one walker grabbed ahold of his leg.

"They're surrounding that! There's no way he made it out!" Carl said.

"Let's just get back to the house!" Rick said, running towards the farmhouse with the other three men. The farmhouse had been cleared, there were many gunshots that went off as they kept running.

"Jimmy - where are you even going!?" Otis questioned.

"Getting us out of the herd!" Jimmy replied, Otis, Patrica and Jimmy were driving in the RV.

"You're not doing a very good job, kid!" Otis growled.

"Otis, he's doing his best!" Patricia argued.

"Patricia, no! He's not! We shouldn't even be leaving everyone else behind!" Otis replied.

"We aren't leaving them behind! We're just getting out of the-" Jimmy stopped talking once the walkers pounded against the RV.

"Good plan! Jesus Christ..." Otis sighed. The walkers pounded so hard against the RV that it started shaking.

"Oh god!" Patricia shook.

"Glenn!" Maggie yelled.

"Maggie!" Glenn yelled back.

"You go with her! Me and Carl will find the others!" Rick said. Glenn ran over to her, getting into a car.

"Thank god!" Glenn hugged her.

"We gotta find the others! Where's my dad, and Beth!?" Maggie exclaimed.

"I don't know! Just circle around, we'll find them!" Glenn suggested.

"Duane, get over here!" Morgan running to best opening he could find, his son treading behind him.

"Just run! Don't stop!" Morgan ordered, it was getting a bit too dark - he couldn't see what was in front of him that well.

"DUANE! Come on! Get in the car!" Morgan yelled, opening the car door - his son quickly rushing to get in the passenger seat.

Andrea and Amy, the two sisters kept firing at the walkers while Jenner, Beth, Carol, Hershel moved forward to the truck. They then looked over at the RV which was getting swarmed.

"Patricia, Otis and Jimmy were in there!" Hershel gasped.

"We have to help them!" Beth cried.

"There's nothing we can do - we gotta go! I'm sorry!" Jenner said, opening the truck door.

"Sophia! I told you to stay close to me! God, I thought I-" Carol exclaimed when her daughter came forward, her skin was pale and she had a gash of blood on her neck. Carol looked down to the walking corpse of her daughter.

"OH MY GOD!" Carol exclaimed jumping back. Sophia rushed forward to her mother, and Amy spotted Sophia running after her mother, she closed her eyes for a second - not wanting to shoot the little girl. She then fired, the daughter falling to the ground. Carol then weeped, and Hershel helped her get up, and the both of them got in the car.

"Amy, Andrea - GET IN THE CAR!" Jenner ordered.

"We have to find the others!" Andrea exclaimed.

"There's nowhere to look! Get in the car, goddammit! I'm not losing anyone else." Jenner sighed. Andrea and Amy complied, and ran into the truck.

Yells were heard from the RV, the walkers had made their way inside the RV, tearing the flesh out of the people inside. Everyone else had left, there was nobody left at the farm except for Rick, Carl, and Daryl.

"They took all the cars..." Rick sighed, looking at all the cars gone.

"Goddamn it, they didn't even leave a car for us?" Daryl asked.

"C'mon, into the woods! We'll make it back to the highway!" Rick ordered, the three running into the woods. They were stopped when there was about a dozen walkers waiting for them. One fell, when a strange figure attacked it. It was Aaron.

"Come on! What the hell are you waiting for!?" Aaron questioned, his hair all wet and his clothes all bloody and filthy.

"Move your ass!" Aaron ordered, smacking another walker and the four of them ran.

* * *

><p>The four of them had finally gotten a car, that was on the road. It was low on fuel, but it would make it to the highway. Rick and Aaron sat in the front while Daryl and Carl sat in the back, the two of them sitting by each other awkwardly.<p>

"You okay, kid?" Daryl asked.

"I'm fine." Carl replied, looking down to his feet.

"Damn. That was intense." Aaron sighed, wiping his forehead.

"What the hell happened to you back there?" Daryl asked Aaron.

"Crazy fuck attacked me. Had to break through the wall, and then got out, the walkers ate Jordan." Aaron answered.

"Why'd he even attack us?" Rick asked.

"Who the fuck knows, Daze finds the craziest scumbags ever. My guess is that he sent him to just kill us or something, since we never even visited him - he figured now would be the time." Aaron shrugged.

"So, back to the highway?" Carl asked.

"That's the plan. If I can get the car workin'." Rick said, putting his head down to the wires.

"Do you even know how to hotwire a car?" Aaron asked.

"Right. You're a cop, you don't steal cars." Aaron smirked. "Let me try." He added. Rick shrugged, getting out of the car and then Aaron got into the driver's seat, sticking his head down to the wires and he started messing with them. Rick looked at Carl through the car window, Daryl sighing and laying against the car seat. Rick smiled and nodded to his son, and he nodded back - pretty much their way of saying 'are you alright'.

"You know, Rick... what exactly happened out there with Shane?" Aaron asked while he was still working on the car.

"We didn't find anything. Then we found you guys, and then we lost him." Rick sighed.

"We found Randall. He was a walker. His neck was broke." Aaron informed him. "I think Shane killed him. Didn't have any bites."

"Shane did kill him. He led us out to find nothing." Rick nodded.

"So you just lied to me, I mean - I get it... but why? Did you kill Shane?" Aaron asked, Rick shuddered at the thought of that. Rick couldn't imagine killing his best friend, which he came real close about an hour ago.

"No. I didn't. I got seperated from him." Rick sighed.

"Alright. Well, maybe he's at the highway." Aaron said, optimistically.

"Maybe." Rick said, not really believing it. He couldn't imagine how the two of them would interact with each other after that, Shane had just lost it - for reasons Rick didn't understand. He wanted Carl for himself? He wasn't happy with how Rick was leading the group? Why did he snap like that? Shane had an empty gun, and he wanted Rick to kill him. Why? Rick was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Aaron had finally noticed that the car started.

"We're in business." Aaron smiled, getting into the passenger seat. Rick then took the wheel and drove towards the highway.

* * *

><p>The car stopped, and the four of them saw the rest of the group. There was a few people missing still, Patricia, Jimmy, Otis, Carol, Sophia, Shane. The four of them got out of the car and saw Amy, Morgan, Duane, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Beth, and then Jenner.<p>

"Thank god." Jenner sighed in relief.

"Are we the last back?" Rick asked.

"We can't know that for certain." Hershel said.

"I saw Patricia, Jimmy and Otis in the RV. It got overrun.." Beth sobbed. Hershel gave his daughter a hug, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Where's Shane and my sister?" Amy asked, and then Rick looked to her.

"I don't know. We got separated, as for Andrea - I don't know, but we'll find them. Don't worry." Rick said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll look for them tomorrow, alright?" Aaron said to Amy, she nodded and mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

"Hey, Carl." Duane greeted the other boy.

"Hey, Duane." Carl returned the favor.

"We can't stay here, what if that herd comes here?" Maggie said.

"Yeah, I agree. We better get off this road." Glenn nodded.

"We can't leave yet." Morgan said.

"We have to wait for everyone else." Amy said.

"I hate to say it, but maybe they're right. We need to leave, we'll go searching for the rest tomorrow." Rick sighed.

"Also, Carol and Sophia didn't make it. Sophia was bit, and then she turned and bit her mother." Hershel sighed, still shocked from what happened.

"Damn it. We better get goin' then." Daryl sighed, getting in the car him, Rick, Carl and Aaron had drove in.

**To be continued in Season 3.**


	20. 3x01 Seed

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3 Episode 1: Seed**

The group has been on the run moving from house to house through rural Georgia for the last eight months. Carl has now become more proficient with firearms. Daryl seems to have officially replaced Shane as Rick's right hand man. Aaron is more trusted in the group, and he had grown a close bond with Maggie and Beth Greene. He is also good friends with Hershel. Shane was never found after the farm, neither was Andrea. Duane has been taught to shoot, and he's proved himself quite a good shot - Morgan has been proud of him lately, usually taking out walkers on his own, and he even saved his father once. Amy and Jenner haven't really met eye to eye lately because they haven't really agreed on certain things.

Moving as a cohesive unit, Rick, Aaron, Daryl, and Carl breach a house, eliminate the walkers inside, and search the place to make sure it's safe for the group to camp out there. After the search is over, the others enter the house. After a short while, everyone starts to settle until Aaron looks out of the window and notices a group of walkers approaching. Everyone runs to the cars and they drive off.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden, Norman Reedus, Chandler Riggs, Josh Stewart(as Aaron Hood), Danai Gurira, and Lauren Cohan.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich, Nick Gomez, Vincent Ward, Lew Temple, Markice Moore, Theodus Crane, and Alexander Skarsgard**

The cars stop on a highway to discuss where they are headed. They open a map and discuss how they have been moving in circles for months, trying to escape the herd that passed on the Greene Family Farm. Aaron walks over to Amy, who is sitting in a car, staring down the road.

"What are you doin'?" Aaron asked, opening the car door.

"Nothing." Amy muttered.

"Don't look like nothing. I just wanna know if you're okay." Aaron said, concerned.

"I'm fine. Will you just leave me alone, okay? I'd like to be alone." Amy shrugged him off, Aaron stood there - looking at her for a few seconds. Aaron then raised his hands up, then walking away.

"Aaron, wait." Amy sighed, he then turned around - facing her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Thank you." Amy smiled. He nodded, and then walked back to the rest of the group who were still trying to decide where to go next.

"At Newnan, we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet." Rick observed, pointing at the city on the map. "We can't keep goin' house to house." He added.

"We need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks." Rick said.

"It cool if we go up to the creek and get some more water? Won't take very long." Morgan asked Rick.

"We got to fill up on water." Glenn nodded.

"Knock yourself out." Daryl replied. And with that, Glenn and Morgan started walking - but Morgan was stopped by Duane.

"Dad, can I come with?" The boy asked.

"Nah, son. You stay here with Carl. We'll be back soon." Morgan refused. Duane let out a sigh and then ran towards Carl. Rick then leaned against the car, looking at Daryl beginning to open his mouth.

Daryl said, "Hey. While everyone else washes their panties, let's go hunt. The owl didn't exactly hit the spot." Rick nodded, grabbing his weapon.

The two of them walked down a train track, when they reached a prison - it was full of walkers, Daryl sighed, "That's a damn shame."

Rick looked at it, and suddenly an idea came to mind. What if they had that prison? It'd be safe, maybe. T Rick still was sad about how Shane wasn't here. Was he dead, or did he leave because he couldn't look Rick in the eye anymore? Rick may never even find out, he thought. So he just shrugged it off, and began to tell Daryl his idea.

* * *

><p>The group ran towards the gate, where Rick cut the fence, so the group could get inside the prison exterior. Once the group got inside, Glenn and Daryl tie back the cut fence so no walkers could get inside, following them. The group starts to run around the prison exterior, noticing the walkers clinging against the fence. They stop once they reach the prison gates, and Rick looked at the yard of the prison.<p>

"It's perfect." He says.

"We can shut that gate, prevent more from fillin' the yard, we can clear out the walkers - and take the yard by tonight." Rick suggests.

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asks.

"I'll do it." Glenn volunteers, immediately. Rick was surprised how fast he was to volunteer, he used to be the one begging for people to NOT volunteer him.

"No. It's a suicide run." Maggie shakes her head.

"I'm the fastest." Glenn says.

"The hell you are." Aaron smirks.

"No. You, Maggie and Beth draw as many as you can over there - hopping through the fence. Daryl, go to the tower over there. Amy, you accompany him - You too, Jenner. Head with them." Rick says. Amy nods, grabbing an assault rifle with Daryl has his crossbow as usual, running over to the fence. Rick then looks over to Hershel.

"Hershel, you and Carl and Duane take this tower." Rick orders, pointing to the tower that is literally five feet away from them. The three of them nod, moving to their posts.

"I'll run for the gate." Rick mutters, ready to do the suicide mission, as said by Maggie.

"You might need some help with that. Just in case." Aaron volunteers, crossing his arms.

"That'd be great. Yeah." Rick nods, as Glenn hands him a fence cutter. As Rick and Aaron get ready to run - Maggie, Glenn, Beth and Morgan take their posts, and everyone is at their posts.

Rick and Aaron exchange looks, and then cut through the fence and run towards the gate. The two of them keep running, shooting walkers that get in their way. Daryl, Amy, and Jenner also provide covering fire as the two run. As the two get closer to the gate, a shot fires right at Aaron's feet, he looks up to Amy.

"Sorry!" Amy chuckles a bit. Aaron continues running, and they reach the gate. Aaron kicks the walker that's leaning against the gate and then Rick quickly shuts it. Aaron and Rick open the door to the other tower, running inside it. Walkers then surround it, but the two have already reached the top of the tower.

"Light it up!" Daryl yells. Hershel, Amy, Jenner, Daryl, Carl, Duane, Morgan, Glenn, Maggie, and Beth keep shooting, and then Aaron and Rick join in, killing the rest of the walkers.

"That one's mine, bitch!" Aaron chuckles, shooting the final walker. Rick nudges him in the arm, chuckling and the two of them raise their guns.

The group then group up again, walking towards each other - happy and excited that they cleared out the yard.

"We did it!" Amy smiles. Even Daryl smiles, sanctuary - hopefully. The walls were huge, and they seemed stable enough. The group just hoped the walls on the other side of the prison weren't down or anything.

Amy then runs, laughing in joy, "We haven't had this much space since we left the farm!" One walker is found to be alive, and it rises up. Glenn then run towards it, shoving a pole into it's skull. The group then walks towards the gates - knowing they won't be able to go through there without killing the rest of the walkers. The group was exhausted, how could they clear out more? Morgan hugs his son. The group hadn't felt this happy in a long while.

* * *

><p>A black woman with a sword pushed open the door, her hair was braided and she wore a bandana over her forehead. She wore a tan tank top with black jeans and combat gloves on her hands. She pulled out her sword, chopped the head of a walker clean off, it spilled out blood as it rushed across the floor. She grabbed some aspirin, and then stuffed it in her pockets. She killed the walkers that were left in the store, and then walked out.<p>

The woman reached a small shack, pushing it open. She looked at the walkers she had chained up to a wall, their arms, and teeth were cut off so they couldn't bite or grab her. She opened a door to a room, and she looked down to a blonde woman who sat against a wall. She was asleep.

"Andrea." The black woman said, lifting her head up a bit. She woke, pushing the woman off.

"Mich... what are you doing?" Andrea asked, coughing out violently.

"I got you some aspirin." Michonne replied, ripping off the top of the pack and then giving it to her. She then gave her a bottle of water, then she drank the water, and then Michonne raised the water to her head - an attempt to cool her down.

"How is it out there?" Andrea asked, her voice hoarse and weak.

"The same. Quiet." Michonne responded.

"You're lying." Andrea doubted. Michonne then looked through her bag and then said adamantly, "We should go in a few days." Andrea sighed.

"They're coming. You should go."

"No." Michonne immediately refuted.

"I'll hold you back, go. I can take care of myself. I saved your ass all winter, didn't I?" Andrea grinned, which also let out a small smile from Michonne. After a few seconds, Andrea let out a violent cough. Which she then did that again, violently coughing while Michonne patted her on the back - hoping to help her get that out of her system. Then when she stopped, Michonne raised the water to her mouth again, but Andrea then smacked the bottle out of her hand.

"I won't have you dying for me. Good soldier won't leave your post. Screw you." Andrea scowled. Michonne scoffed and got back on her feet, "We'll go in a few days." Andrea knew Michonne wasn't going to leave her behind, so she then said something to get them to move, "If we stay... I'll die here."

That got Michonne to pick Andrea up, and the two of them walked out of the shack, walking out with the two armless and jawless walkers in front of the two of them. They then walked forward. Not sure of where the two of them were going to go, but they had to go somewhere. Somewhere safe. Somewhere Andrea could get better.

* * *

><p>The group had taken over the prison, they had cleared out most of the prison, there were still a few sections of the prison they had to look over and clear out, but they had cleared out a cell block for where they could sleep for the night. Tomorrow, they'd have to find the infirmary, the commissary. This place could be a goldmine for the group. They had to finish this. They knew they could. There were about 24 cells in Cell Block C, which the whole group decided to stay in. Cell Block C seemed like the cleanest one that they've seen thus far.<p>

In Cell 1, Glenn and Maggie stayed in there. They wanted to have a cell to themselves, so they did. Glenn checked her arms for scratches. Cell 2 held Morgan and his son Duane. Cell 3 and 4 were vacant. Cell 5 held Beth and her father Hershel. Carl was going to have a cell with Beth, but he refused once Hershel stepped in. Rick was going to sleep on the floor, not taking a cell. He agreed with Daryl, he didn't want to sleep in "no cage." Carl decided to have his own cell, taking Cell 6. Aaron hadn't slept in a bed for a long while, so he decided to go into a cell. He sat down in Cell 7, laying down. He was tired of everything that happened today. Aaron saw Jenner walking past his cell, walking into Cell 8. Aaron still wasn't sure what to think of the guy, he was a bit quiet. Aaron sighed, thinking about Andrea. He liked her, she was a nice girl. Before the apocalypse, he never really paid that much attention her. She could be dead. It's been almost nine months since he last seen her. He thought maybe that Daze could have got her. He was just glad he never ran into Daze again, since he couldn't get the chance to kill Daze.

Amy walked into Aaron's cell, and she stood there - holding her backpack.

"Hey." Aaron greeted her.

"I didn't think anyone was in here..." Amy said, awkwardly.

"It's fine." Aaron said, crossing his arms and standing up.

"There's more than enough room in this prison. Thank god Daryl and Rick found this place." Amy sighed.

"Yep." Aaron nodded.

"...I have to ask you something." Amy sighed, dropping her backpack. She then sat on the bed, there was another bed on top of that bed. Some sort of bunk bed, Aaron sat down and looked at her, "What is it?" He asked.

"It's been nine months since I've seen my sister." Amy said, looking to the floor.

"I know. We looked for her. We tried, we did. We never found her. The same with Shane." Aaron said.

"Do you even think she's still alive?" Amy asked. Aaron was literally just thinking that before she had wandered into the cell. Was Andrea alive? Maybe she was with Shane, then again maybe not.

"I'm sure she's out there somewhere. There's not that many people left in the world. And it's a big goddamn world." Aaron said, not sure of an honest answer - so he decided to give her hope.

"What about you?" He finally asked, she looked up at him.

"I don't know." Amy said, her voice breaking a bit. After a few seconds of silence, Amy patted him on the back and then walked out of the cell.

"Better get some rest." Amy said, and then Aaron nodded - laying down on the bed once again. And went to sleep.

Jenner, in the next cell was messing with something in his bag. Amy walked in, deciding to check up on him.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, watching him messing with a walkie talkie. Amy crossed her arms, not sure why she was talking to Jenner since they weren't exactly fond of each other. They always argued.

"Trying to fix this damn thing." Jenner replied, he was trying to open it with a screwdriver.

"Why don't you get Rick to help you with that, he can probab-"

"I let you in. I let you all in to the CDC... I tried to make you all stay behind and die with me. My wife. She died, I couldn't live much longer without her. You convinced me to leave. You give me this bullshit about 'Find some fucking hope.' Fuck you, Amy. Fuck you." Jenner retorted. Amy didn't even understand what this sudden burst of anger was coming from.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Amy questioned.

"You are my goddamn problem, you stupid little slut! I should have died BACK IN THE FUCKING CDC!" Jenner yelled.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here!?" Aaron questioned. Amy looked back at him, and then Jenner just threw the walkie talkie at the wall.

"Stay out of this, Aaron." Amy said. Aaron pushed forward, but Amy just pushed him back.

"Hope. Hope. Hope. Blah, fucking blah! Hope didn't do shit for your sister. Hope didn't do shit for Dale, for Sophia and Carol. For Shane. For your PARENTS." Jenner lashed out at Amy. Amy clenched her fists, still confused as to why he was acting this way.

"I can't live like this... running and running and running and running! It fucking won't stop! This place may seem safe, but we'll slowly die out. One by one by one by fucking one! I can't be around for that!" Jenner yelled.

"Then leave, you piece of shit." Aaron growled.

"Everyone, that's enough! Everyone needs to calm down, alright?" Rick broke up the fight. Jenner shook his head and then laid back down on his bed. Amy and Aaron walked back to their cells. Rick walked over to Jenner, closing the door to the cell. He looked down at him.

"What's wrong, Jenner?" He asked.

"I'm sick of it. Sick of this world. I'm a mess, Rick. I can't live like this... after everything that's happened - finally... it's made me realize how wrong you all were... There's not an once of hope left in the world. You realize that, Rick? You can march these people to next 'Safe Haven', but it's not going to work. What's the point? It's never gonna stop." Jenner said.

"The vulgarity towards Amy was uncalled for. Tomorrow morning, you're going to apologize." Rick said, ignoring what he said before.

"I'm sorry... I just lost myself for a second there - I didn't fucking mean it." Jenner sighed.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her. Now get some sleep. Long day tomorrow." Rick said, opening the cell door and then shut it again. Amy held onto the bars of her cell, listening in to the small conversation Rick and Jenner had. Amy didn't hate Jenner, even after he said all that - he did like he said, he lost himself. Amy then quickly noted, he had never been the same since after the farm.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the group was getting ready to clear out the rest of the prison, or at least try to. The prison had some riot gear, which Morgan had begin to put on. Daryl refused to put on, so he just grabbed a flashlight and had his crossbow resting on his back. The group who was going to move, was Rick, Morgan, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Hershel. Everyone else was going to stay back. Rick looked at Carl trying on a riot gear helmet, which made Beth laugh as it hung off his head. Rick walked over to him, taking the helmet off his head.<p>

"You won't need that. I need you to stay put." Rick said.

"You're kidding." Carl sighed in disappointment.

"We don't know what's in there. Something goes wrong you could be the last man standing." Rick told his son. Carl put the sheriff hat back on his head, sort of agreeing with his father. He actually didn't want to go in there, but he didn't exactly think he'd be allowed to go in there.

"I need you to handle things here." Rick said, seeing himself in his son. Carl was independent for a thirteen-year old, so Rick decided he could be responsible for a job like this. Rick didn't have any problem letting his son take care of things here.

"Duane, don't worry about me. Just stay back with Carl, okay?" Morgan said, patting his son's head. Duane nodded and walked over to Carl.

"Let's go." Rick ordered, the six of them going forward. Aaron was still sitting in his cell, Jenner was still sleeping in his, and Amy was leaning against the wall reading some sort of book. Beth walked up the stairs to her cell.

"This place is cool." Duane commented, looking at the scenery of the prison.

"You like prison?" Carl asked.

"It's better than out here, it smells bad but it's nice. The walkers can't get us." Duane smiled.

"Yeah. That's good." Carl replied.

"Hey, do you know where my Spiderman Issue 2 comic went? I can't find it anywhere. I had it in my bag, but it's gone. Did you take it?" Duane asked.

"No. Maybe you lost it." Carl shook his head.

"Dang it. That was a good issue, I like when Spiderman comes down and smacks the bad guy in the head." Duane chuckles in excitement, which he then receives a fake smile from Carl. Carl thought Duane was a weirdo, but Carl thought more about weapons and keeping people safe, unlike Duane who used guns but really didn't care about them, and sometimes refused to use them. He would rather use melee weapons.

* * *

><p>Aaron sighed, patting the pillow that was resting on his chest. He stopped when Beth came in, started talking to him.<p>

"Hey, Beth." Aaron greeted her, standing up.

"Hey." Beth smiled.

"What's wrong with Jenner?" Beth asked, she must have heard the small fight from last night.

"I don't know. He's lost it, I guess. He was yelling at Amy for no goddamn reason." Aaron said.

"Yeah, I heard. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since we lost the farm, you've been acting weird. Different."

"Yeah, this world does that to a person."

"You miss her."

"What?"

"You miss Andrea." She said, and Aaron set himself back, leaning against the wall. He did miss Andrea, but he didn't really know her that well - but he missed her. Why?

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

"Little bit." She said.

"I do. I do miss her." Aaron nodded.

* * *

><p>Hershel had been bit in the leg, quickly the group escaped the hallways, and then Rick quickly set Hershel down and wasn't sure of what to do next. Then an idea came to mind.<p>

"Only one way to keep you alive." Rick said, grabbing a hatchet and then he started hacking above his bite, chopping off his leg. Hershel passed out from the shock, and once Rick had finished he shook in fear of what he had done. Chopping off a friend of his' leg, that was a new one. Daryl looked over to a small room which held walkers, or so he thought.

"Duck." Daryl said, and Rick did as he said and Daryl pointed the crossbow at the figures. Daryl shined his flashlight and he saw six prisoners, two were black, two were white, and one was of Latino descent.

"Holy shit." Said the wavy-haired blonde man.

**THIS SEASON ON THE WALKING DEAD**

"I'm not giving up this prison. It's ours! We spilled blood!"

* * *

><p>"Someone's coming."<p>

"You aren't prisoners here, you're guests. Welcome to Woodbury.

* * *

><p>"I don't trust him."<p>

* * *

><p>"All we do is run."<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't do this."<p>

* * *

><p>"How the hell can this be happening!?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Destroy our community? I'll die before I let that happen."<p>

* * *

><p>"Somebody is playing GAMES!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I gotta get out of here."<p>

* * *

><p>"DOWN!"<p>

**THE WALKING DEAD, SEASON 3 EPISODE 2: SICK, NEXT SUNDAY.**


	21. 3x02 Sick

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3, Episode 2: Sick**

**TV-MA LV**

Right after Rick cut off Hershel's leg, Daryl pointed his crossbow to the six prisoners that were standing inside the cafeteria.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl questioned.

"Who the hell are YOU?" The Latino prisoner questioned.

"He's bleedin' out - we gotta go back." Rick said, looking at the blood that spilled out from his amputation.

"Put pressure on the knee! Hard! Hard!" Rick ordered Glenn and Maggie.

"Why don't y'all come outta there? Slow and steady." Daryl said, keeping his finger leaning onto the trigger. He was ready to kill these prisoners if he had to.

"What happened to him?" The latino prisoner said, and Morgan noticed the handgun that was around his waist.

"He got bit." Daryl informed him.

"Bit?" He said, pulling out his handgun - Morgan quickly reacted and pointed his gun at the latino prisoner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - easy now. Ain't nobody needs to get hurt." Daryl warned. The latino man then pointed the gun in numerous directions, towards Morgan, towards Rick, Hershel, Glenn and Maggie. And towards Daryl. While Rick kept trying to tell Maggie what to do, Glenn ran over to the back of the cafeteria, "Any medical supplies?" The latino man pointed the gun at him while he ran by.

"Whoa, where do you think you're goin'?" The black, shaved head prisoner asked. Morgan kept his gun pointed at the prisoners, and then looked back once he heard the walkers pressing against the door they had recently shut.

"Who the hell are you people anyway?" The latino questioned.

"Ain't look like no rescue team." The older, dirty blonde haired man asked.

"If Rescue team is what you're waitin' for - DON'T." Rick replied, pulling up Hershel by the shoulders while Maggie supported by holding up his legs. Glenn cleared off a box that was on a table, which could be used as a stretcher. He moved it over to Rick and Maggie - who they settled Hershel on.

"Holy jesus!" The pale skinned, black haired man exclaimed.

"You're crazy - don't open that!" The shorter black prisoner said, referring to the door which had walkers behind it. Morgan breathed heavily and then opened the two doors, letting the walkers come inside. The prisoners gasped once they saw one of the walkers in riot gear. Morgan pressed that walker up against the wall and stabbed it in the head. The pale skinned prisoner gasped at the brutality.

"Daryl! Daryl!" Rick called. Daryl slowly walked back - pointing his crossbow at the prisoners.

The prisoners exchanged looks as Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, and Morgan pushed Hershel through the hallways and back to the cell Block.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden*, Norman Reedus, Chandler Riggs, Josh Stewart (as Aaron Hood), Danai Gurira*, and Lauren Cohan.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich**

**Guest Starring... Nick Gomez, Lew Temple, Markice Moore, Theodus Crane, and Alexander Skarsgard (as Ivan)**

Jenner sat in his bed, staring at the wall. He then reached for his backpack and grabbed a picture of his dead wife, Candace Jenner. He sniffled as he moved his finger along the picture and then he set it down as Aaron came into his cell.

"Jenner." Aaron said. Jenner turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What the hell was that? Seriously?" Aaron questioned. Jenner frowned and looked at him, "You think I'm proud of that? I'm just angry..."

"You don't take it out on Amy, you understand? She's been nothing but good to you." Aaron pressed his finger on his chest.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry - I lost my temper. It won't happen again." Jenner said.

"Better not. That little outburst made no damn sense." Aaron crossed his arms.

"That ever happen to you? You just... _lose it?_"

"I just need you to know that you need to get your shit together - or you're out." Aaron warned, walking out of the cell. Jenner sighed and sat back down on his bed and laid down - looking at the ceiling.

"Go fish!" Duane chuckled, Amy failed at guessing what number card he had. That little knucklehead usually won.

"You beat me again, bud. You're just too good." Amy chuckled, looking over to Jenner and then her smile started to fade. It rose up again once Duane started asking her if she had any 4's.

"Go fish!" Amy teased, chuckling. Amy looked over to Carl who was taking apart his gun. Amy saw Aaron walking up to his cell.

"Why don't you go ask Carl if he will finish the game with you? I gotta check up on Aaron, okay?" Amy said to Duane. Duane nodded and ran over to Carl. Amy walked up the stairs and walked inside Jenner's cell.

"What'd you say to him?" Amy asked. Aaron faced her and then told her.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Amy growled.

"Well, too bad. I did anyway." Aaron sighed.

"You are just making things worse - I can fight my own battles."

"Look, I'm sorry - alright? I don't need to hear that asshole goin' off on you. On anyone. He's broken." Aaron explained.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave him ALONE." Amy ordered. Aaron rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Got it?"

"Fine." Aaron sighed.

"OPEN THE DOOR! It's HERSHEL!" Rick's voice called out, which caused Amy and Aaron to jump up and run to see what was going on.

"Oh my god!" Carl exclaimed as Rick loaded Hershel into the cell block, his leg was missing. Aaron gasped. The group then loaded him into the cell, putting him onto the bed.

"Amy!" Beth yelled.

"What the hell happened to him!?" Aaron asked.

"He got bit. I cut it off to stop the infection." Rick explained.

"Maybe you got it in time." Amy said, optimistically.

Amy looked at the stump, taking off the rag that was used to try and stop the bleeding, "I need bandages!" She yelled.

"We used everything we had!" Glenn yelled.

"Find more! This isn't enough!" Amy ordered.

"Carl, get the towels from my backpack!" Amy ordered. Carl nodded and ran towards Amy's backpack.

"Is he going to die?" Beth asked as she started crying. Aaron comforted her by hugging her and said, "No. He's gonna be fine."

"You think you can stabilize him?" Rick asked Amy.

"I need to keep his leg elevated. Get some pillows!" Amy yelled. Rick obeyed her order and ran out of the cell to get pillows.

"He's already bled through the sheets." Maggie said.

While, Maggie, Glenn, and Amy argued about what to do, Carl came back with the towels and handed them to Amy. Glenn went over to Hershel and checked for a pulse.

* * *

><p>Daryl had a feeling the six prisoners were going to come into the cell block, so he prepared himself. He put one foot on the seat of a chair and then pointed the crossbow towards the door. Daryl looked over to Morgan who was standing with his gun in his hand. The two nodded to each other. The latino man came forward, with the shorter black man following him, and then the tall black, shaved head prisoner followed, and then the bigger black prisoner, and the wavy-haired dirty blonde haired man, and then pale-skinned man with black hair slicked up came forward.<p>

"That's far enough." Daryl warned.

"Cell Block C. Cell 4, that's mine, gringo." The latino man informed.

"Today's your lucky day fellas - you've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're free to go." Daryl told them.

"What you got goin' on in there?" The latino asked.

"That ain't none of your concern."

"Oh, don't be tellin' me what's my concern..." The latino warned, pulling out his handgun. That caused Daryl to tread forward slowly.

"Chill, man. Dude's leg is messed up. Why we still here, anyway? We're free." The bigger black prisoner said.

"Man's got a point." The hunter nodded.

"I gotta check up on my moms. And my kids." The bald man said.

"A couple of civilians breakin' into a prison that you got no business being in... got me thinking there isn't anywhere for us to GO." The latino said.

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl questioned.

"Maybe we'll just be goin' now..." The blonde haired man said.

"Hey, we ain't LEAVING!" The latino yelled. Morgan stepped forward, cocking his gun.

"You ain't comin' in, either!"

The latino pointed his gun at Morgan.

"This is my house and my rules - I go where I damn well please!" The latino yelled.

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Beth asked, hearing the voices of the people that were in the prison.<p>

"Prisoners. Survivors." Rick informed them, nodding to Glenn for him to follow. They stepped outside the cell and Rick told him, "You do not leave his side. If he dies, you need to be there for that. Okay?" Glenn nodded.

"I can bring Morgan in here." Rick suggested.

"I got it." Glenn said. Rick nodded and ran over to the prisoners and Daryl and Morgan

"There ain't nothin' for ya here, why don't you go back to your own sandbox!?" Daryl growled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Everyone, relax. There's no need for this." Rick said.

"How many of you in there?" The latino asked.

"Too many for you to handle." Rick warned.

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you just take him to a hospital?" The latino questioned. Rick, Daryl and Morgan exchanged looks.

"Seriously. You'd get a lot better luck than breaking into a prison." The pale-skinned man said.

"How long you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked.

"About ten months." The latino thought for a minute.

"Riot broke out. Never seen anything like it." The pale skinned prisoner said.

"Attica on speed, man." The blonde haired man said.

"We heard about dudes going cannibal, people dying and coming back to life. Crazy." The short black man said.

"One guard looked out for us, locked us in the cafeteria, told us to sit tight. Threw me this piece, said he'd be right back." The latino said.

"And that was 292 days ago." The bald-headed man sighed.

"94 according to my-" The blonde haired man corrected, but was interrupted by the latino man.

"Shut up!" He retorted.

"We were thinking that the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now." The bald-headed man shrugged.

"There is no army. There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone." Rick explained.

"For real?" The blonde-haired man asked.

"I'm serious." Rick nodded solemnly.

"What about my moms? My kids? And my old lady? Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?" The bald-headed man asked.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Daryl growled.

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at leas half the population has been wiped out. Probably more." Rick said.

"Ain't no way." The latino said.

"Tomas, it would explain why we haven't seen anyone come back for us..." The short black man said.

"Andrew, it sounds like a damn horror flick. Tell me you aren't believing this shit? Oscar? Tiny? Axel? Ivan?" Tomas asked, looking to his fellow prisoners.

"See for yourself." Rick muttered. Rick, Daryl, Morgan and the six prisoners walked out to the courtyard.

"Damn, the sun feels good." Oscar sighed in relief.

"Good lord. They're all dead." Axel said in disgust.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see these fences." Tomas said, ignoring the dead corpses.

"You never said... how the hell did you get in here in the first place?" Andrew asked.

"Cut a hole in that fence by the guard tower." Daryl explained, briefly.

"That easy, huh?" Andrew said, doubting Daryl's story.

"When there's a will - there's a way." Daryl replied.

"Easy for you to say." Andrew muttered. Big Tiny poked one of the corpses in the chest, and was greeted with a squishing noise.

"So, what is this - like a disease?" He asked.

"Yeah. And we're all infected." Rick nodded.

"What do you mean, infected? Like AIDS or something?" Axel asked.

"If I was to shoot you - put an arrow into your chest. You'd come back as one of these things." Daryl pointed to a corpse on the ground. Axel looked to it and gulped.

"Jesus." Ivan shuddered.

"Ain't no way this Robin Hood cat is responsible for killing all these freaks." Tomas doubted their story.

"Must be fifty bodies out here." Andrew noted. Tomas looked over to Rick, "Where'd you come from?"

"Atlanta." Rick replied.

"Where you headed?" Tomas asked.

"For now, nowhere." Rick faced him. Tomas nodded and looked over to the area down by the gates, "You guys can take that area down there by the water. Should be safe there." Rick nodded, "We're using that field for crops."

"We'll help you move your gear out." Tomas suggested.

"That won't be necessary. We took out the walkers, this prison is ours." Rick shook his head.

"Slow down, cowboy." Tomas scoffed.

"You snatched the locks off our doors!" Andrew snarled.

"We'll give you new locks if that's what you want." Rick suggested.

"This is our prison. We were here first." Tomas said to his fellow prisoners.

"Locked in a broom closet?" Rick chuckled, lightly. "We took it, set you free. It's ours - we spilled blood."

"We're moving back into our cell block." Tomas said.

"You'll have to get your own." Rick refused.

"It is my own. I've still got personal artifacts in there - that's about as mine as it gets!" Tomas pulled out his gun, which caused Morgan and Daryl to grab their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa - let's try to make this so everybody wins!" Axel tried to break up the tension.

"I don't see that happening." Tomas muttered.

"Neither do I." Rick said.

"I ain't goin' back in that cafeteria for one more minute." Tomas growled.

"There are other cell blocks." Axel told him.

"You could leave. Try your luck out on the road." Daryl growled.

"If these three pussies can do all this - the least we can do is take out another cell block." Tomas finally budged.

"With what?" Ivan asked.

"Our bare hands?" Big Tiny scoffed.

"Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons, won't you boss?" Tomas asked.

"How stocked is that cafeteria? Must have enough food, six guys lasting almost a year." Rick asked, avoiding his proposition.

"Sure as hell doesn't look like anyone's been starving." Daryl inferred.

"There's only a little left." Tomas said.

"We'll take half." Morgan suggested.

"In exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block." Rick agreed.

"Didn't you hear him? There's only a little left." Andrew growled.

"Bet you got more food than you got choices. You pay we'll play. In exchange, we'll help you clear out a cell block." Rick said.

"All right." Tomas nodded.

"Well, let's be clear. If we see you out here anywhere near our people, if I so much as even catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you." Rick threatened. Tomas wasn't phased, he just replied, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Jenner walked into the room where everyone else was and Aaron immediately pushed him out. Amy noted that and just rolled her eyes then continued with her work.<p>

"What the hell were you doing while all this was happening?" Aaron questioned.

"I was asleep. Damn, I haven't been able to sleep for days - today was finally the day I could catch up on my sleep, until now..." Jenner said, making an excuse. Whether that was true or not, Aaron disregarded it and said, "Hershel was bit. Rick cut his leg off." Jenner gasped.

"Jesus. Is he alright?" He asked.

"Amy's doing all she can to stop the bleeding." Aaron explained. Jenner then began to walk forward but Aaron pushed him back.

"I don't think you need to go in there." He said.

"Shit's sake, Aaron. I lost my temper once and I don't get to be involved in group politics? How many times have you lost YOUR temper. You welcome yourself back in with open arms." Jenner growled.

"Easy." Aaron warned.

"What? You gonna beat my face in like that one kid who stumbled across us?" Jenner asked. "You're no better than me, Aaron." He said, ignoring Aaron and walking inside of the cell. Jenner felt awkward walking in there.

"I need some space, guys." Amy said, and Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carl and Duane exited the cell. Jenner kneeled down to her and to Hershel.

"What is it, Jenner?" Amy asked, she wasn't in the mood to deal with his bullshit.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For last night. I feel horrible about it - I was just... I'm glad you saved me. I really am. I can't take back what I said, I get that... I just want you to try and forgive me.." Jenner said. Amy didn't respond for a few minutes, then she looked at him and sighed - and nodded.

"I forgive you." She said. Jenner was surprised that she forgave him so quickly.

"Thanks. Thank you. Do you need any help?" Jenner asked.

"No, I'd prefer it if you'd give me some space." Amy said.

"Alright. For sure." Jenner nodded, walking out of the cell, leaving Amy alone. Aaron was talking to Maggie and Beth.

"Glenn's right - Amy's good at what she does. Thank god to Hershel teaching her how to do that...He'll pull through." Aaron supported Glenn. Jenner couldn't hear what Aaron, Glenn, Maggie and Beth were saying to each other from the distance he was from them - so he just walked back to his cell, laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

The door to the cell block opened, Morgan, Rick and Daryl emerged from it - carrying bags of something. Aaron walked up to the three of them. Aaron smiled in joy as Morgan, Rick and Daryl carried the food over.

"What'd you get?" Duane asked.

"Canned beef, canned corn... canned cans.." Morgan explained. Morgan and his son moved over to an empty cell to store the food for the time being, Aaron walked over to Rick.

"What's the deal with the new people?" He asked.

"We're helping them clear out a different cell block. They could live there... but I'm not sure it'll work out." Rick told him.

"How many of them are there?"

"Six."

"They got any guns?"

"I only saw one."

"Any of them seem like they would try something?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I could kill them."

"Really, Rick? That's not who you are, y'know." Aaron explained. Rick sighed and then placed his hands on his hips.

"We may have no choice."

"We'd never have to see each other, we don't have to kill them. When are you gonna go talk to them again?" Aaron asked.

"In a little while, we'll go help them clear out Cell Block D." Rick said.

"I'm coming with. I need to these assholes for myself." Aaron said. Rick nodded.

* * *

><p>"Why do I need this, when I got this?" Tomas said, holding onto the crowbar he was recently given by Rick. He wanted to use his gun.<p>

"Noise attracts them. You use it.. they'll be coming your way, no question. You hit them with that - there won't be that much noise." Aaron explained.

"Don't fire it unless your back is up against a wall." Daryl said.

"We'll go in two by two. Daryl will run point with Morgan. I'll bring up the rear with you." Rick ordered, pointing to Andrew. Andrew nodded, holding the axe over his shoulders.

"Stay tight, hold formation. Anyone breaks ranks we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could be mistaken for a walker." Rick said.

"Hit them in the head. That's where you aim. These things go down with a headshot only." Daryl nodded.

"Ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man." Tomas scoffed.

"They aren't men. They're something else." Said Morgan.

"Just remember... to go for the brain." Rick said.

* * *

><p>The six prisoners went forward - completely ignoring Rick's orders. Rick, Daryl, Aaron and Morgan stayed back as they desperately tried killing the walkers but hitting them in the stomach or just stabbing them. After a while, Rick, Daryl, Aaron and Morgan finished off the walkers for them and then they kept walking forward.<p>

"Not the stomach or the heart. The BRAIN." Daryl said, trying to convince them that's the only way to kill a walker.

"Like this?" Ivan asked, sticking a pipe into a walker's brain, and then it fell back. Then the rest of the prisoners fought the walkers that were ahead of them. Except for Big Tiny, he was behind everyone. He wasn't fond of how he had to kill these things... Big Tiny started walking the other way, and then he was met with a walker bumping into his back, grabbing a hold of his arm. Big Tiny quickly smacked the head of the walker with his hammer a few times, and then it finally died. He was fighting off walkers ahead of him, he didn't notice a walker was coming up from behind him, it's right hand gone since it rotted through the handcuffs. It then scratched Big Tiny in the arm, he screamed in pain and then Rick killed one walker in front of him and then Tomas fired his weapon at the walker that had scratched Big Tiny. Rick looked at him with a threatening look.

"I'm tellin' you, I don't feel anything it's just a scratch." Big Tiny said, while Rick held a flashlight over on his scratch.

"I'm sorry, man.." Rick sighed.

"I can keep fighting!" Big Tiny said.

"You cut that old dude's leg off to save his life..." Andrew suggested.

"Look at where the bite is, genius." Aaron said.

"Look, guys - I'm fine! I'm fine. I'm not changing into one of those things..." Big Tiny said.

"We could just lock him up." Oscar suggested.

"Quarantine him." Axel said.

"We gotta do something!" Andrew said. "Why you just standing there, we gotta save him.."

"There's nothing we can do." Rick shook his head.

"You son of a bitch..." Andrew muttered.

"I-" Big Tiny was about to say, but Tomas had smacked the back of his head and he fell over. Tomas then started beating Big Tiny's head in repeatedly. Aaron gasped at how he was so non-hesitant to kill his fellow prisoner.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the look on that guy's face?" Daryl asked.<p>

"Sure did. We can't have him around the rest of the group." Aaron said.

"He makes a move..." Rick muttered.

"Just give me a signal." Daryl nodded.

The group had reached to the boiler room, Daryl tossed the keys to Tomas, he was going to open the two doors which led to Cell Block D.

"I ain't opening that." Tomas refused.

"Yes, you are. Only one door." Rick said. Tomas sighed and put the key in the hole and then grabbed the door handle and pushed it back. It didn't open yet.

"You bitches ready?" He asked.

"I got this." He said, after struggling with the door. He then opened the two doors.

"I said ONE DOOR!" Rick yelled.

"Shit Happens!" He retorted. The nine of them fought all of the walkers that came into the room. Tomas then sliced a walker with the machete, also he tried to hit Rick. Rick ducked and then Tomas through a walker in his direction. Rick fell back, struggling to get the walker off him.

"Aaron, Morgan - mind the gap!" Daryl ordered, killing the walker that was on Rick. He then pulled it off and pulled Rick back up. The walkers were cleared out and Rick stared at Tomas.

"It was coming at me, bro." Tomas said.

"Yeah, I get it. I get it. Shit Happens." Rick said. The two stared at each other, with Rick giving him a threatening look while Tomas just looked at him unsure of what he was going to do. Andrew looked in nervously. Rick quickly pulled up his machete, spiking Tomas in the head.

"No!" Yelled Andrew. Rick then kicked off Tomas's corpse as Andrew lunged in to hit him with the baseball bat, but Rick kicked him.

"Easy now." Daryl warned Andrew. Andrew then ran off, running down the halls. Rick chased after him.

"Get down on your knees!" Daryl said to Oscar.

"You too!" Aaron said to Axel. Morgan said the same to Ivan.

"We don't have any affiliation of what just happened... tell him, Oscar, Ivan!" Axel yelled.

"Stop talking, man." Oscar muttered. Rick kept chasing Andrew through the hallways. Andrew opened the door to something outside and Rick caught up to him. Andrew ran back, learning that the area was full of walkers. Rick closed the gate before he could get in.

"Let me back in, man.. Open it up, Open it up!" Andrew begged.

"You better run." Rick said. Andrew then ran through, pushed through walker - Rick then shut the door and heard the screams of Andrew.

* * *

><p>"You didn't know? You <em>knew<em>." Rick warned, pointing his gun at Oscar's head.

"Daryl, let's end this NOW." Rick yelled, moving the gun to Axel.

"It was them who was bad - not us!" Axel defended.

"Oh, that's convenient!" Rick said.

"You saw what he did to Tiny... he was my friend! We ain't like that! I like my pharmaceuticals but I'm no killer! Oscar here is a B & E and he ain't good at it neither. Ivan's a good guy - he welcomed me once I first got in here... Please - I swear to god! I wanna live!" Axel yelled. Rick then pointed the gun back to Oscar.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life. And I ain't about to start now. So you do what you gotta do..." Oscar said.

* * *

><p>Rick pushed Oscar, Axel and Ivan into the cell block. There was dead bodies all around. Ivan gagged.<p>

"Oh, man..." Axel sighed. "I knew these guys...They were good men."

"Let's go." Rick said to Daryl, Aaron and Morgan.

"So you just gonna leave us in here!? Man, this is sick!" Oscar questioned.

"We're locking down the cell block - from now on this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it, that was the deal. Consider yourselves the lucky ones." Rick said.

"Sorry about your friends, man." Daryl said to the three prisoners.

"Word of advice... take those bodies outside and burn them." Morgan said.

* * *

><p>Hershel was alive. It was good news to everyone, he was alive. It was going to be hard for him to walk with one leg and all, but he'll pull through.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF AMC'S THE WALKING DEAD...<strong>

"We're going in hard!"

* * *

><p>"Someone's coming!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are we locked up in this room?"<p>

* * *

><p>"You're not prisoners here, you're guests."<p>

* * *

><p>"We want our weapons!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Destroy our community? I'll die before I let that happen."<p>

* * *

><p>"I was separated from the rest of them..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell me where they are, I'll bring them in."<p> 


	22. 3x03 Walk With Me

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 3: Walk With Me**

**TV-MA LV**

A military helicopter is flying when the engine starts to suffer mechanical problems after being caught in wind turbulence. The helicopter crashes in the forest with three soldiers on board. Andrea and Michonne spot the wreckage's smoke from a distance and go to investigate. Michonne wraps her pet zombie's chains around a tree, and hides Andrea in the foliage so she can go and investigate the wreckage. Two vehicles approach suddenly. Michonne retreats to the bushes with Andrea. From the bushes, Andrea and Michonne watch as a group of men rescue the pilot and stab the two soldiers who died in the crash.

Michonne's pet walkers rattle their chains, drawing the newcomers' attention. She decapitates the walkers to silence them, but, regardless, the two are still discovered by Merle Dixon. Andrea, still unwell and in shock of Merle's unexpected return, passes out.

"How's about a big hug for your old pal, Merle?" Merle chuckled.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln*, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus*, Steven Yeun*, Chandler Riggs*, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart(as Aaron Hood)*, and David Morrissey**

**Also Starring... Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller(as Jones), and Travis Love**

**Guest Starring.. Lawrence Kao, Arthur Bridges, Julio Cesar Cedillo, Lindsay Abernathy and Donzaleigh Abernathy**

* * *

><p>Andrea wakes up blindfolded in the back of a car and overhears the group's leader giving instructions via a CB radio. Before passing out again, she witnesses the car approaching a massive wooden gate.<p>

In an unfamiliar room, a doctor named Dr. Stevens administers an IV to Andrea as Michonne watches. Merle joins them and recounts the story of how he left the group after Daryl admitted to his face that he saw how Merle threw a walker at T-Dog back at Altanta.

"Always was the sweet one, my brother. Ever since he witnessed me throwin' his bud into a walker - he's hated my guts. Can't say he'd want me back... but that won't change a thing. He's still my brotha." Merle nodded to Andrea.

The group's leader — The Governor — arrives and quietly confers with Merle. Michonne demands their weapons back; The Governor assures her they're free to leave the next day, at which point their weapons will be returned. When Andrea asks why he knifed the dead soldiers, The Governor explains that anyone who dies turns into a walker, stating that he "put[s] them out of their misery."

The Governor escorts Andrea and Michonne outside to reveal a peaceful, torch-lit street, saying, "Welcome to Woodbury." He shows them the reason for his confidence in their safety: a sturdy, heavily guarded wall. Andrea marvels as the guards, led by Merle, take out three approaching walkers.

"How long has this place been here?" Andrea asked.

"Well, we didn't have the walls at the beginning - that progressed over time." The Governor answered.

The Governor shows them to their room, where fresh clothes are laid out. Michonne is visibly skeptical, especially when The Governor tells them one of his men will be stationed just outside.

The next day, Rowan, a Woodbury resident, takes Andrea and Michonne on a tour. Children happily roam the street as people go about their business. The guide reveals that 73 people live in the town and that there have been no casualties since the winter, thanks in part to The Governor's strict curfew.

"What can you tell me about him?" Andrea asked.

"What do you mean?" Rowan asks.

"I'd like to know the man." Andrea said, vaguely.

"Honestly, I think it's too dangerous to be this generous, let people in with no questions asked... but they do it so people aren't surviving on their own out there. He's a good man." Rowan replied. Andrea nodded and walked away, catching up to Michonne.

"This place seems nice." Andrea noted.

"I don't." Michonne said, Andrea sighed at her distrust. There was no question that Michonne didn't trust people as much as Andrea did, although Andrea had her limits.

"Mich, staying alone is not the way to go. You saw me - you saved my ass that night. If you haven't saved me - I'd be dead. And I saved your ass a few times as well. There's alot of fucking bullshit in the world, you need someone to watch your back." Andrea told her. Michonne didn't respond and the two of them continued to tour the settlement.

Meanwhile, The Governor visits Welles, the badly-injured helicopter pilot. Welles reveals that he left ten men behind so he could scout ahead. "Tell me where they are," The Governor claims, "and I promise if they're still alive, I'll bring them here."

The Governor goes to his adviser Milton's lab, where he discovers Milton and Merle in a disagreement. The Governor chastises them and orders Merle to go learn more about Andrea.

"Look, Governor... you think we should tell Andrea about the sheriff's boyfriend?" Merle asked, referring to Shane - a man that they had recently taken captive.

"We'll see. If he causes anymore trouble... you know what, I'll go talk to him, but first - give me and Milton a second." The Governor says, and Merle nods - walking off.

Alone, The Governor and Milton study the still-living heads from Michonne's pet walkers. Milton remarks that Michonne removed their arms and jaws, saying, "Take away their ability to eat, they lose interest in doing so." He explains that the mutilated walkers acted as a repellent.

"You keep at it, I'm going to go talk to the troublemaker." The Governor nodded to him. Milton nodded, continuing at his work. It was late at night. The Governor opened the door to one of his 'interrogation rooms' he saw the man with black hair that was long and a bit shaggy. He had a bit of a ruffled beard.

"Mr. Walsh." The Governor said. Shane peeked his head up, he groaned as he titled his head and wiped the blood from his nose. His other hand was handcuffed to a pipe that was attached to the wall. It seems that they were using this room as some sort of a boiler room - or at the least the room next door.

"You hear to punch the shit outta me some more?" Shane questioned.

"No. Merle told me that you and Andrea knew each other. Developed a 'close bond'. Andrea's here." The Governor told him.

"Andrea's here?" Shane asked, that had got Shane's attention. The Governor nodded.

"You leave her be, you phony piece of shit." Shane threatened.

"Relax. She won't be harmed. Why would I? You see - if you hadn't attacked one of our group... you wouldn't be here... but we have to keep you down here to calm you down. So you don't hurt anyone else." The Governor said.

"Hurt anyone else? You motherfuckers hurt my group." Shane growled.

"We protect our own. Three months ago, you were our own. When you came in here with those two girls and that one old man... they were okay with relaxing... not having to run from the biters every day and night. You - were so distrusting, that you got them killed. They were so blinded.. because you saved them. You say jump, they'd say how high. This is your punishment, Shane Walsh. Now... I thought I'd let you know. Now have a good night.." The Governor explained, walking off.

"You hurt her... and I'll kill you, Phillip! I'll fucking kill you!" Shane threatened.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Milton joins The Governor for breakfast with Andrea and Michonne. Milton explains his theory that walkers retain a trace of the person they once were, asking Michonne about her walker pets: "You did know them, didn't you?" Michonne stays quiet, speaking only to demand the return of their weapons. The Governor urges them to rest a while longer.<p>

After breakfast, Michonne declares her mistrust for The Governor, but Andrea wants to stay in Woodbury longer. Picking up on Milton's query, Andrea asks Michonne about her pets. "Those walkers were with us all winter long, protecting us," she says, "and you took them out without any hesitation."

"It was easier than you think," Michonne replies. She leaves Andrea, visibly upset.

Meanwhile, The Governor tracks down Welles' squad and drives up alone, waving a white flag. He tells the squad leader that he found their pilot and offers to escort them to Woodbury. As the men relax in relief, The Governor draws a gun and opens fire. Woodbury men emerge from the perimeter and gun down the rest of the soldiers. The Governor orders them to collect all of their weapons.

A man with a baseball cap that was labeled the Minnesota Twins, walked towards the Governor and he had a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath with black pants. He had wrinkly skin, looked to be maybe in his mid-50s

"Aye, Governor. I found some machine guns hidden by that small outpost over there. They know how to hide shit, but I'm good at finding that shit." The man chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Good job, Jones. Let's load up - head back!" The Governor ordered. Jones nodded, and the rest of the men nodded and obeyed his order - including Merle Dixon.

The Governor and his men return to town with the military trucks, along with weaponry, medicine, and other desperately needed supplies. The townspeople gather as The Governor deceives them into thinking that the soldiers had already fallen to biters (their word for walkers) — leaving behind their trucks, medicine, food, and weapons. As the crowd disperses, Andrea asks The Governor for his real name. "I never tell," he says. "Never say never," Andrea replies. The Governor grins, murmuring, "Never."

That evening, The Governor looks over Woodbury from his apartment window as he sips from a glass of whiskey. He walks past Rowan, who is lying naked in his bed, and gazes at a framed photo of his wife and daughter before entering an adjoining, private room. Inside, he settles into a chair and stares numbly ahead, where three rows of aquariums are filled with live walker heads. Among them are the heads of Michonne's pet zombies and the head of the newly-decapitated Welles.

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF AMC'S THE WALKING DEAD**

"That gate is open!"

* * *

><p>"How the hell can this be happening!?"<p>

* * *

><p>"We could use a soldier like you..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Your gut tells you there's something off about this place..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Rather takes my chances out there than stay here..."<p>

* * *

><p>"We had an agreement..."<p>

* * *

><p>"She told me that farmhouse that they were hold up in."<p>

* * *

><p>"Somebody is playing GAMES!"<p> 


	23. 3x04 Killer Within

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 4: Killer Within**

**TV-MA LV**

An unidentified person wearing prison garb brings in a gas can and a deer corpse, dragging it into the prison. The unidentified person then tosses rocks at a couple of walkers to obtain their attention. The walkers feast on the deer carcass that has been strategically spread out to lure the walkers towards the prison gate. The person then breaks open the prison gate, placing the deer's heart in front of it.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewar as Aaron Hood, and David Morrissey**

**Also Starring... E**mma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, and Noah Emmerich****

**Guest Starring.. Lew Temple, Alexandar Skarsgard as Ivan, Vincent Ward, and Markice Moore**

The survivors are discussing plans to clear out the prison yard when Axel, Ivan and Oscar approach, begging to join their group. Aaron is in favor of allowing them, but many within the group disagree, expressing their concerns.

"That's close enough. We had an agreement." Rick said to the three prisoners.

"Please, mister. We know that, we made a deal. But you gotta understand! We can't live in that place another minute, you follow me? All the bodies, people we knew! Blood, brains everywhere! There's ghosts!" Axel cried as Glenn and Maggie come towards Rick, Daryl, Aaron and the three prisoners.

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl asked.

"You should be burning them." Glenn said.

"We did." Ivan responded.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. So throw out a body and we just run back inside." Oscar said.

"Look! We had nothing to do with Thomas and Andrew, nothing! You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro! We'll do whatever it takes to be a part of your group, just, please, please, don't make us live in that place!" Axel said, desperately trying to convince the leader, Axel knew that trust wasn't easy to come by Rick.

"Our deal is not negotiable. You either live in your cell block, or you leave." Rick refused.

"I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out like… Those were good guys! Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint like Thomas and Andrew. Now, we've all made mistakes to get in here, chief, and I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me… we paid our due. Enough that we would rather hit that road, than to go back into that shithole." Oscar said his piece. Rick looks behind to Daryl who shakes his head. He then looks at Aaron who seems to still be unsure of what his opinion would be.

* * *

><p>Rick and Daryl walk the three prisoners to the entrance of the prison - opening the front gate and then locking it.<p>

"Come on, dude!" Axel grumbled. Axel, Ivan and Oscar stand there while the rest of the group debate about what to do next.

Jenner is seen coming out to the group, participating in the debate - along with Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Aaron, Amy and Rick.

"Are you serious? You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons, you want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick asked Aaron, who thought the prisoners should be trusted.

" I never stopped. Bring them into the fold. If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves." Aaron told Rick.

"I don't know, Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn weighed in.

"After all we've been through? We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it?" Amy thought.

"It's just been us for so long… They're strangers. I don't… it feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around." Maggie crossed her arms.

"You brought us in." Jenner said to her.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms, didn't give us a choice." Maggie replied.

"They can't even kill walkers!" Glenn argued.

"They're convicts, bottom line!" Amy said.

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do." Aaron nodded.

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys." Daryl weighed in. Rick usually looked to Daryl if he needed someone to back him up on a certain topic. They usually agreed with the same things.

"So you with me?" Aaron asked Daryl.

"Hell no! Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did!" Daryl shook his head.

"What I'm saying, Daryl…" Aaron began but was cut off by Rick.

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial, suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, and in 2 weeks later shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands." Rick said, calling back to a case he worked on back before all this started. He couldn't picture working as a police officer if all of this ever stopped. He'd done to much... it wouldn't feel right.

* * *

><p>Michonne checks out the military vehicle that the Governor and his men took after killing all the soldiers. She sees bullet holes on the truck, traces of blood as well. The blood isn't dry yet. She climbs off the truck and walks away, when the Governor talks to her.<p>

"Pretty amazing. If we had more ammo, we could cut down a whole pack of biters. I hear you and Andrea are leaving today. That's a shame, we could use a soldier like you." The Governor said to her, noticing that she was looking around.

"You seem like you're holding your own. Even the National Guard was overran." Michonne inquired.

"No amount of training can prepare you for the world today." The Governor sighed.

"You'd think one soldier would drive away, especially against something so slow." Michonne said, still suspicious of the Governor's story. The Governor could really tell that she was very perceptive. He just wished that she could be on his side - if she wasn't.. she could be a problem.

"Those men were heroes, not the kind to leave anyone behind. If only we'd gotten here sooner, and you were with us…" The Governor said.

"Lots of bullet holes. You think biters figured out how to use weapons?" Michonne asked.

"They must have encountered bandits weeks ago. It's ugly out there, but then, you know that better than anyone." The Governor chuckled.

"It's too bad what happened to Wells." Michonne said, looking into his eyes.

"It is. Doctor Stevens couldn't revive him. Merle put a bullet in his brain." The Governor told her, remembering when he put the head of Lieutenant Welles in one of the fish tanks.

"And no funeral?" The samurai asked.

"We cremated him, quietly. These people have been through so much, I figured, thank God, at least no one knew him." The Governor said.

"Thank God..." Michonne scoffed, walking away.

Back at the prison, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Aaron and Amy are walking in the yard, still trying to organize life in the prison. While Jenner is sitting against the guard tower wall, drinking a bottle of liquor.

"Move the cars to the upper yard. Point them facing out. They'll be out of the way but ready to go if we ever need to bail." Rick then looked to Aaron, "We'll give the prisoners a week's worth of supplies for the road." That didn't cheer Aaron up at all.

"Might not last a week." Said Aaron.

"Their choice." Rick replied.

"Did they really have one?" He questioned.

"Hey! Hey, whose blood would you rather have on your hands? Maggie's, Glenn's, or theirs?" Rick came up to him and asked him.

"Neither." Aaron muttered, walking away.

The others are moving the cars to another place. Daryl takes his motorbike. Axel examines the internal parts.

"Twin cylinder, is that a Triumph?" Axel asked. Daryl picked up that he knew about motorcycles, maybe he was a mechanic or something.

"Don't even look at it." Daryl growled.

"Didn't want it bored out? Sounds like it could use a tune-up, I'm pretty handy with the grind! Heads are leakin'! I know my bikes!" Axel said, desperately trying to earn his keep somehow. Daryl ignores him, walking away.

"Man, will you just stop? Have some balls!" Oscar bellowed.

"There's no changing their mind." Ivan sighed.

Meanwhile at Cell Block C, Carl is sitting on the stairs of the cell block, finishing to build crutches for Hershel. Jenner and Beth arrive. Beth and Carl exchange a smile.

"Alright!" He says, finally done with the crutches. Carl walks into the cell which holds Hershel and Beth. He offers them to Hershel, who immediately gets up and is helping onto the crutches by Beth and Jenner, who walks in.

"Daddy, don't push yourself." Beth says. Hershel's eagerness to walk worried his daughter.

"What else am I going to do? I can't stand looking at the bottom of that bunk. Whoa! You know? I can go pretty steady." Hershel says, as he carefully walks on the crutches. At some points, he forgot that he had only one leg now.

"That's a good start. Want to take a rest?" Jenner asked.

"Rest? Let's go for a little stroll." Hershel smiles.

* * *

><p>Michonne keeps packing things that she was given by the members of Woodbury and stuffs it in her bag, and Andrea who sits down on the bed, laying down a map and observing it. Andrea looks back at her - unsure of what the hurry was to leave.<p>

"If we leave soon, we'll get a few hours on the road before dusk." Michonne says, taking a break from her loading up.

"Where are we headin'?" She asked.

"I'm thinking the coast. We have the water completely on one side, maybe we find a boat. Best thing we can do is find an island." Michonne replies.

"And if the coast isn't safe?" Andrea asked.

"Keep moving." She replies.

"Let's say the coast is safe. Then what do we do? Grow old, live off the sea… by ourselves?" Andrea said, scoffing lightly at her big plan.

"I'd rather take my chances out there than stay here." Michonne said, still blatantly driven by distrust.

"Because your gut tells you there's something off about this place, about the Governor?" She asked. She already knew the answer to the question.

"It's kept us alive this long." Michonne says. Andrea nods, "That's true."

* * *

><p>The Governor opens the door to the interrogation room, where Shane is being held to give him his first meal of the day. He walks up to him and settles the plate onto the ground. It's about noon, and he is just now having his breakfast.<p>

"Sorry about the delay. I've had to get Michonne to stop poking around, she's quite an investigating type, that's for sure. She's Andrea's friend... by the way." The Governor informs Shane.

"Why haven't ya killed me yet?" Shane questioned.

"Pardon me?" He asked. Shane repeats. The Governor sighs, kneeling down although Shane is still standing up. The Governor then positions himself into crossing his knees onto the ground.

"Because believe it or not, you're still one of us. That's the reason you're still alive right now - and the reason Oswald, Delilah and Tavia are not. And you know it." The Governor said to him.

"Then why the hell are you keepin' me here as a damn prisoner?" Shane asked.

"It's nothing personal. When Andrea and her friend leave, you may go. Which seems to be today. So it's your lucky day." The Governor smiles.

"Phillip." Shane calls him by his first name as the Governor walks out, he turns around and tilts his head.

"If you let me go... and you don't hurt her... I will tell you where my old group was." Shane says. That causes the Governor to raise her head and look at him, intrigued.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes. They left me. To die." Shane tells him.

"How about, I let you outta here tomorrow.. you catch up with your girlfriend.. and you take a ride with me to their camp... and you help me kill every last one of them. Then you can go with her - or hell.. convince her to stay here with you and live another day." The Governor says, coming up with a proposition. Shane thought about it for a minute and then he finally said, "Deal."

* * *

><p>In the prison courtyard, Hershel continues to try to walk with his one leg and crutches. Meanwhile, Glenn is handing the three prisoner supplies for when they leave.<p>

"There's enough food in there to last you guys a week. Cut you loose when we get back." Glenn says.

"Thank you, bro." Axel says, thankful for their hospitality. Even though - they were there first.

"Sit tight." Glenn says to the three prisoners and he runs away.

"Thank you bro?" Oscar scoffs.

Amy gets into one of the cars and begins to drive it and do what Rick had said earlier.

The group is trying to clean and organize the surroundings of the prison in order to be more comfortable living there. Glenn, Rick and Daryl get out of the prison by a hole in the fence. Glenn sees a walker.

"Should I take her out?" Glenn asks.

"No. If that armory hadn't been picked clean, we could spare the ammo." Rick refuses.

" I'll start making runs, the sooner, the better." Daryl informs the two men.

"We'll throw as much wood as we can in the dog run." Rick nods.

"Won't the fire attract walkers? Maybe we should bury 'em." Glenn suggests.

"We're behind a fence. It's worth a one-time risk to get rid of the bodies for good. I don't want to be planting crops in walker-rotted soil." Rick shakes his head.

Meanwhile, at the courtyard of the prison, While the others are parking the cars, Beth, Carl, and Jenner are helping Hershel to take a walk in the courtyard.

"I got you here if you need it." Jenner says to the one legged man.

"Just take your time on those steps." Beth tells him.

"You cleared all those bodies out? It's startin' to look like a place we could really live in." Hershel blurts out.

"Hey, you watch your step. Last thing we need is you falling." Jenner orders. Daryl opens the fence for Glenn and Rick who are carrying wood inside. He sees Hershel walking.

"Looky here." Daryl says, pointing to Hershel. Glenn drops his wood and smiles, "He is one tough son of a bitch. Alright Hershel!" He yells. Daryl raises his finger to his mouth, "Shh.. Keep your cheers down." He points to a walker that caught attention to Glenn's cheers.

"Oh, man, can't we just have one good day?" Glenn sighs.

"You're doing great Daddy." Beth says, patting him on the back.

"Ready to race, Hershel?" Carl laughs, noticing Duane and Morgan walking behind him - smiling.

"Give me another day, I'll take you on." Hershel chuckles. All the others see Hershel walking. Everybody can't help but smile. Even Amy and Jenner exchange a smile. Suddenly, a herd of walkers appears behind Carl. He hears them and turns around.

"Walkers!" He alerts the rest. Morgan quickly pushes his son behind him and tells him to stay close. Duane gets out his gun as the rest of the group get their weapons.

Rick and the others see the walkers. Rick runs toward the courtyard but is forced to go around the fences.

"No!" He yells, quickly rushing to go around the fence. Carl shoots a walker, while Hershel tries to run away. Glenn has to close the fence before running to the courtyard too. Rick and Daryl are going as fast as they can.

"Get out! Get out of there! No! Carl!" He yells. Maggie, Carl and Aaron aid the boy by shooting walkers as they run. As Morgan and Duane run by, the two are surrounded by walkers.

"DUANE!" Morgan yells, unknown of where Duane is now, there was too many walkers in the way. Gunshots were heard, and Morgan spots Duane running away with Aaron. Morgan quickly thinks of what to do next, as he is being circled by many walkers. He grabs his pistol and shoots as many - creating an opening for himself, and he begins to follow Duane's last location.

Beth and Hershel head towards the inside the prison. Beth opens the door. Hershel has trouble walking up the stairs, and then a walker grabs ahold of him.

"Daddy, behind you!" Beth alerts him. Hershel pushes the walker with one of his crutches. Glenn is done closing up the fence and starts running as fast as he can towards the courtyard. The entrance of the courtyard is locked and Glenn has the key, Daryl and Rick are blocked.

"The lock! Hurry up, the lock!" Daryl orders.

"Keys!" Rick yells. Glenn throws Daryl the keys, who throws them to Rick. At the courtyard, the group is defending themselves against the many walkers.

"That gate is open!" Jenner yells, shooting a walker, and then he runs towards the gate while Amy follows him, but she is a bit far behind because of the walkers wandering around the prison. How the hell did so many of them get in there so fast? Maggie opens one of the doors leading to the prison. She wants to get Carl to safety, since she is the only one that she sees.

"Carl! Come on!" She yells. Carl follows her. Maggie and Carl walk into a door of a room they had found - not sure of what was there because they hadn't searched it the prison of its entirety yet, while Amy and Jenner are still shooting walkers. Rick tries to open a gate. Jenner continues on to close the gate which seems to be the source of the walkers coming into the prison.

"Come on!" Rick yells.

Maggie and Carl are walking inside the prison. They're about to go in their cell block, when Maggie sees another herd of walkers coming out of there. They go back, Maggie leading the way.

"This way!" She orders. She closes a door behind them, stopping the walkers from pursuing them. Rick, Daryl and Glenn arrive at the prisoners' cell block, but they're just passing by to use the gate leading to the yard.

"Get out of my way!" Rick yells at the prisoners. Rick tries to open the gate. Daryl yells at him impatiently, "Come on! Come on!" Back in the courtyard, Jenner tries to close a gate to stop the walkers from coming in. A walker sneaks up behind him, Amy not looking in his direction - so nobody can alarm him of the walker coming up towards him. Amy finally takes notice and sees the walker sinking its teeth into Jenner's shoulder.

"NOOO!" She yells. Jenner elbows it off and shoots it. He then run towards Amy, and then two of them go through a hallway that leads to somewhere unknown, due to them unaware of the prison's entirety. Rick manages to open the gate. With Glenn and Daryl, he runs towards the courtyard.

"Hey, bro, what about us?" Axel asks.

Meanwhile, In Woodbury.. Andrea is talking to Merle. She gives him a map. She points to a circled area where The Greene Family Farm was - where she was split up from the rest of them.

"I circled where you can find that farm I was staying at with Daryl." Andrea informs him.

"Ah, yeah, you were right off Route 9 right before it becomes Dahlonega Highway. And you're saying that the farm is only about a day's walk from there?" Merle asks.

"Give or take." Andrea shrugs.

"How come we never hooked up?" Merle chuckles, provocatively.

"You called me a whore, and a rugmuncher." She laughs.

"I got a way with words, don't I?" Merle smirks.

"Yeah..." Andrea mutters.

"Mmm… Why are you doing this?" Merle quickly pulls the map back as Andrea reaches for it.

"I'd want the same thing if it was my family out there." Andrea says.

"Sure you don't want to come with me? You ain't curious about the old gang?" Merle asks, but then immediately comes to his own conclusion as a weird look forms on Andrea's face. "Oh… Oh yeah, you really was cut loose weren't ya?"

"I'm sure they came back! I didn't stick around to find out." Andrea tells him.

"Ain't that all a big old pig sack? We got somethin' in common, blondie. We got left behind by the same people, and saved by another." Merle says to her.

"Have you ever thought about leaving this place?" Andrea asked, unsure if she really wanted to leave this place with Michonne. Merle was beginning to walk away, but he turns around, "Never had a reason to."

"So The Governor... He's a good man?" She asks. She knew Michonne was perceptive, if she knew something was off about Woodbury.. she was probably right about it.. but someone can't always be right.

"Let me just put it this way. I wasn't in the best of shape when he found me. He should have just kept on going. Yeah, he's a good man. " Merle answers. He then walks away and thinks long about her upcoming decision. Back at the courtyard of the prison, Rick, Daryl and Glenn finally arrive in the courtyard.

"Let's Go!" Glenn yells. They open the gate and kill some walkers. Hershel and Beth are behind another closed gate, and they haven't gone inside. Fortunately, there weren't as many walkers here then there was earlier.

* * *

><p>In the prison corridors, Amy and Jenner continue to run forward. Jenner is exhausted and the bite on his shoulder begins to weigh him down - nevertheless, he continues to move.<p>

"There's a set of double doors that will lead to a corridor that will lead you back to your cell block!" Jenner says to her. "I'm getting you there!" He says, immediately refusing when she said he should stop.

"Why? Sit here and wait to die? Ah!" Jenner groans in pain.

"I'll do what I have to - you aren't becoming one of those things!" Amy refuses.

"I can't ask that!" Jenner grunts.

"It's the pact, remember?" Amy asked.

"There's no way I won't turn. It's the only way, Amy. Only way." Jenner shakes his head. Somewhere else in the corridors of the prison, Maggie and Carl run into a small room with a weak door, but the two of them go inside and crouch down and be quiet.

"Stay quiet." Maggie says to Carl. Carl nods, and the two of them hear the endless moaning of the walkers walking through the corridors, searching for the two of them.

At the gates of Woodbury, The Governor is playing golf on the gate, he's trying to hit the walkers. Merle comes up to talk to him. He whistles, "Pretty good!"

"We should visit Augusta. Take only the woman and let them play. It'll be historic." The Governor suggested.

"And break decades of tradition." Merle smirks.

"Absolutely." The Governor says, wiping his forehead and then positioning himself to hit another golf ball.

"I don't know, some things are worth holding on to. You know, I was thinking of taking Tim and Martinez out on a scouting mission later on this week." Merle informs The Governor.

"For what?" He asks.

"Blondie. She said my brother was still alive." Merle tells him.

"Eight months ago. You can track with the best of 'em, it's like a needle in a haystack." The Governor says.

"She told me uh… where I can find that farmhouse they were hold up in." Merle brings up the lead given by Andrea.

"He could be anywhere." The Governor tells him, thinking it'd be best that Merle didn't go on a mission.

"I know my brother. If he's out there, I'll be able to find him." Merle says, optimistically.

"What if someone gets hurt during this search, huh?" The Governor questions.

"Then I'll go on my own." Merle says.

"I get what you're feeling, I really do, but I can't risk it, I need you here. This whole place would fall apart without you." The Governor shakes his head.

"This is my brother."

"I'll tell you what, huh? You get more concrete information, I'll go with you myself. Alright?" Governor asks. Merle nods and walks away as he continues to play golf. Back at the prison, in Cell Block C - Rick, Daryl and Glenn have cleared out the walkers inside.

"Carl!" He yells.

"Somebody is playing games! We'll split up and look for the others. Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!" Rick orders. Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Oscar then run towards the generator room. In the corridors of the prison, Amy is supporting Jenner while trying to move towards the two doors that lead into the cell block.

"We're almost there." Jenner says, his voice weak and his face pale. The fever had already began to set in. Some walkers are shown to be at the end of the corridor, and Amy is out on bullets.

"Shit. Go back!" She says.

"No! We're close." Jenner says and he charges towards the two walkers and slams them up against a wall. He continues to hold them back with all the strength he has, Amy looks to see one walker biting his wrist and beginning to rip the flesh off of it.

"GO! I'm DEAD!" Jenner orders and Amy sobs and then rushes out the door. Amy keeps running and hears the yelling from Jenner, feeling guilty of leaving him there. Andrea decides to pay a visit to the Governor at his apartment, share a drink with the man - after all... he did save her and welcome her to the community with open arms.

"Sorry to see you leave. This place isn't for everybody." The Governor says.

"Thank you.. for everything." Andrea said.

The Governor nods and then says, "Where are you planning to go?"

"Michonne thinks it'll be safer at the coast. So, I guess that's where we're going." Andrea shrugs.

"What do you think?" He asked. She doesn't answer, so he finally says, "Well… her vigilance has kept you both alive"

"Uh, I haven't had hard liquor in a while, my tolerance is probably close to nil." Andrea shakes her head as The Governor pours a glass. She knew there was going to be drinks involved, but that not kind of drink.

"Well, lucky you. Merle told me you provided information about his brother's whereabouts." The Governor said.

"What I could. It wasn't much." Andrea says.

"Well, it's given him hope."

"But he's..."

"Gotta look." The two say in unison.

"What about you? Think you'll find what you're looking for?" The Governor asks, referring to any family.

"I lost my family. My parents, my… sister was with me at the farm. I don't know.. if she's alive or not." Andrea tells him.

"I'm sorry. Lost my wife, car accident, eighteen months before all this. Just my daughter and me. If Merle finds his brother, and if your sister is with him, I'll be sure to tell her where you are." The Governor says, smiling.

"To better days. And thank you." Andrea says.

"Aah… This is good. Truth is, I don't know what I'm looking for. For the longest time, it was all about survival, nothing else mattered. So much so, I don't know what matters now."

"Pay off the car, work 50 hours a week, get married, buy a house, that was survival for me not long ago."

"A lot's changed."

"The scenery has, the landscape. But the way we think…"

"I better go. Thank you for drink."

"Sure. Merle will see you out and he'll have your weapons waiting for you. Remember, if it gets tough out there, you're always welcome here."

"That's very sweet, thank you, Governor."

"Phillip." The Governor says, finally opening up to her and the two of them get on a first name basis.

"I thought you never told anybody your name." Andrea smirked.

"Someone told me to never say never." The Governor chuckles.

"Well… take care." Andrea says and she walks out the door.

* * *

><p>Rick, Daryl and Oscar get into the generator room and look around.<p>

"How do you shut these down?" Rick questions.

"Right here." Oscar says, but an axe hits the generator and causes Rick to jump back. The man is revealed to be Andrew, whom Rick thought had died. He had made a big mistake making sure Andrew wasn't dead.

Andrew tries to hit Rick with an ax. They fight with the ax for a while, until Rick tries to shoot him. His gun falls on the ground. At the door, Daryl is forced to let the door open, because the walkers are pushing it too hard, but he manages to kill two of them and close the door again. Oscar throws something at Andrew when he tries to attack Rick again. Rick gets up to see Oscar pointing the gun at him. Andrew gets up behind him.

"Shoot him! We can take back this prison. What you waiting for, do it! It's our house, shoot him! " Andrew yells. Oscar shoots Andrew, and gives Rick the gun. Rick shuts the generators down, the alarm stops. Rick nods to him as a token of gratitude. That alone put Oscar as trustworthy in Rick's book.

In the prison's courtyard, Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Oscar walk out and open the gate for Hershel and Beth.

"You didn't find 'em?" Hershel asked.

"We thought maybe they came back out here." Glenn said.

"What about Jenner, Amy, Morgan, Aaron, Duane?" Hershel asked.

"Jenner's gone. I don't know where Amy is."

"That doesn't mean the others didn't. We're going back! Daryl and Glenn, you come with me…" Rick says, but is cut off when Aaron, Maggie and Carl come out. Aaron has tears falling down his cheek as the three walk out. Rick runs to Carl and hugs his son.

"What happened in there? Where's Morgan and Duane?" Rick asks Aaron.

"Duane... fucking.." Aaron snifflied. Rick felt a tear running down his eye.

"Morgan's still with him... in there... it's my fault.." Aaron sighed.

"No, it's not." Maggie said. Glenn walked over to her and hugged her.

"Who the hell did this? Who fucking did this?" Aaron said to Rick, angrily.

"Andrew. One of the prisoners. He's dead." Rick said.

"How the fuck could you even let that scumbag live, goddamn it!?" Aaron growled.

"It's not my dad's fault!" Carl argued. Aaron clenched his fists and then walked away, "Somebody better go see Morgan... see how's he doing." Said Hershel.

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF AMC'S THE WALKING DEAD**

"Today.. we celebrate how celebrate how far we've come..."

* * *

><p>"Postpone tonight."<p>

"No way..."

* * *

><p>"Morgan won't be the same... Not after this."<p>

* * *

><p>"We have to go. NOW."<p>

"You are not making any sense."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be in here, Morgan..."<p> 


	24. 3x05 Say The Word

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 5: Say The Word**

**TV-MA LV**

"I know what you're thinking." Candace Jenner, the wife of Dr. Edwin Jenner.

"And what is that?" He smiled.

"You think you can outsmart your way out of everything... but not tonight! After all, I am the super genius over there! They praise me!" Candance bloated, jokingly.

"You know, I get praised as well." Jenner chuckles.

"Not as much as me... be jealous. I steal your spotlight."

"My spotlight's been on you since the day I met you." Jenner said, she then pulled him in to kiss him. They kissed and then laughed, "You're too sweet."

**PRESENT DAY**

Rick looked at the dead body of Dr. Edwin Jenner, those walkers had ripped out nearly all the flesh off his arms, all that was seen was bare bone and very minimal skin, behind him - was Daryl and Glenn.

"Back at the CDC... I wanted to kill the sumbitch. Time's changed." Daryl sighed.

"We'll give him a proper burial. Or I will." Glenn said, he crouched down to Jenner's body and reached in his pocket to grab a picture of him and his wife. "I can't believe this happened. We lost Jenner. We lost Duane, and Morgan's losing it..." Glenn sighed, stuffing the picture in his back pocket.

"That kid of his-" Daryl began to say but was cut off by Rick, "His name was Duane." He corrected, which caused a frown on Daryl's face - feeling bad that he called Duane 'that kid'. Daryl then raised his crossbow and said, "I'll go talk to him." Referencing Morgan.

"It's better if we both go. He's known me for a while." Rick nodded to Daryl. He nodded and the two of them left. They stopped, looking back to Glenn who couldn't keep looking down at Jenner's corpse.

"You gonna be okay?" Rick asked. Glenn didn't answer for a moment, but then he peeked his head up and nodded - but Rick saw the tears that Glenn held back. Rick nodded back, knowing that Glenn was mourning. Now was the hard part. He didn't know how Morgan was going to take this. Not one bit.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Adrian Turner, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Noah Emmerich, Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo, and Peter Weller as Jones, **

**Guest Starring... Lew Temple, Alexandar Skargard as Ivan, Vincent Ward, and Lindsay Abernathy.**

The Governor brushes a young girl's hair in his living room. When he accidentally tears a chunk from her scalp, it is shown that she's The Governor's undead daughter Penny.

"It's alright," he coos, gently stroking her head as she snarls. "Daddy still loves you." After restraining her and placing a cloth sack over her head, The Governor glances out his window, where he notices Michonne glaring up at his room from the sidewalk. He clenched his teeth, in anger.

* * *

><p>Jones kept walking back and forth.<p>

"How do you like it down here? You've been down here... for how many days?" Jones, the older man asked.

"Six. You plan on lettin' me out?" Shane asked.

"It's not my call, buddy boy. Truthfully, I would if I could - but frankly, Gov nah's orders." Jones said, saying 'Gov nah' in a british accent. Shane didn't like Jones, but he was nicer than the other guards. He didn't punch Shane as a greeting. The Governor opened the door to see Jones placing his hands on his hips, talking to Shane.

"How are you today, Shane? Jones?" The Governor said, greeting the two of them. Shane wanted to kick his teeth in, but Jones replied in a happy mood, "Stayin' gold, Johnny."

The Governor laid out a map - which had circles over a few areas. Shane looked at it and then back at the Governor.

"Greene Family Farm. Ring a bell?" He asked. Shane knew the location of the farm. Shane nodded, "That's where everyone else was at. Maybe still are. The deal still stands, right?" He asked. The Governor nodded, looking to Jones.

"Why don't you get ready, Jones? I need to talk to Shane for a minute - and you're comin' with us, alright?" The Governor said to Jones. He nodded, and he quickly went out the door, grabbing his Minnesota Baseball twins cap while he did. After a few seconds of silence, The Governor said to Shane, "Andrea's friend left. She decided to stay... now I said that you can only get out of here if she was gone - well, this is your only hope left. You will listen to me - you are not to go near Andrea, or even alert yourself to her presence. You understand?" Shane nodded, he really wanted to see Andrea again but he had no choice.

**THEN**

"There's too many out there. There's nothing we can do for them." Shane said to the remaining group members. Oswald, a sixty year old man - who Shane was reminded of Dale, except for the big mouth. A white woman named Delilah whom Shane took an interest in. He hadn't seen Andrea in about five months.

"Shane! We already lost four, we can't lose anymore people!" Delilah cried. Shane walked towards her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, babe. There ain't nothin' we can do for 'em." Shane said, kissing the top of her head.

"This is bullshit. Soon - you'll leave us for dead and save yourself and your girlfriend." The black woman, Tavia - who was recently new to the group.

"It's not like that, Tavia - and you know it!" Oswald argued. Tavia sighed and stopped talking while Shane placed both of his hands on Delilah's cheeks.

"I don't like doin' this.. okay? It's survival.. it's what we gotta do." Shane said. Delilah nodded, trusting him.

**NOW**

The Governor attached the handcuffs he had removed from Shane's wrists and attached them to his belt, he grabbed Shane by the arm and walked him out the door.

"Take a damn shower before we leave. You smell like a goddamn pigsty." The Governor said, and Shane nodded.

* * *

><p>In the prison yard, Ivan, Axel and Oscar assist Glenn in digging three graves. "A third of our group in one day," Glenn mourns privately with Hershel. "Because of one asshole," Hershel adds. Glenn wonders if they should have killed off all the prisoners at first sight.<p>

The next morning, Daryl lays a Cherokee Rose on Amy's grave. She was never found - but everyone assumed she was dead. How could you get lost in this prison? The one that we were know familiar with.

* * *

><p>He quickly got up from his bed, got dressed again and then heard a knock on his door. He went over and opened the door to see Merle Dixon, Jones and Shane Walsh standing there. Shane looked angry, his hair wet for unknown reasons.<p>

"We going now?" Jones asked. The Governor nodded.

"Why is Merle coming?" Shane asked.

"Hey, don't act like you don't want me to come, sheriff's boyfriend." Merle joked.

"Don't call me that, you degenerate piece of filth." Shane snarled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - that's enough! It's obvious there's some bad blood between Shane and his former partner, Nick?" The Governor asked, unsure of the exact name.

"Rick Grimes. Officer Friendly." Merle corrected.

"He left me behind." Shane nodded.

"Are we done jerkin' each other off, or are we gonna go?" Martinez walked into the conversation. "Martinez, I need you here." He said. Martinez nodded, putting the baseball bat over his shoulders.

"Let's get moving." The Governor said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, they see that the Greene Family Farm is vacant. There weren't any walkers - just a destroyed barnhouse that looked to be burned down. The four men returned back, to see that Merle and Martinez have already started to set up the gladiator fight. Shane is on the streets again, but he keeps his distance from Andrea. Milton is seen saying hello to Andrea, and then continues to walk down the street. The Governor decides to invite Andrea to the gladiator fight, hoping she would like it so The Governor escorts Andrea to the main event: a gladiator fight between Merle and Martinez, surrounded by chained Walkers. Residents fill risers around the makeshift arena, cheering wildly. "What the hell is this?" Andrea asks, calling it barbaric. The Governor reassures her that the fight is staged, and explains that it helps residents "blow off steam". Andrea then storms off, disapproving of the fight.<p>

* * *

><p>"Morgan." Rick said to him, he was laying down - blood all over his shirt. He was looking at the corpse of his dead son, a walker took a bite of his neck and cheek. He hadn't been put down - so he was due to turn. Morgan didn't respond, Daryl carefully treaded forward.<p>

"Rick... I'm okay." Morgan whispered.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked.

"I just wish for him... to just open his eyes, you know? You don't have to worry about me... you don't have to worry about me. I'm okay, Rick. I love you, Duane. I love you so much, son..." Morgan cried, kissing the forehead of his dead son - one last time. Morgan was holding himself well, much to Rick and Daryl's surprise.

"Glenn buried Jenner. He'd like to do the same for Duane. Would you be okay with that?" Rick asked. Morgan looked over to Rick, blood smeared over his face. Morgan looked at him for a second and then Daryl looked to see Duane's hand rising and then he gripped Morgan's arm.

"Morgan!" Rick alerted him, and Morgan quickly cocked his gun and shot Duane in the head, so he wouldn't be able to be one of those things. Morgan picked up Duane and carried him in his arms, "I'd like to bury him myself... if that's alright." Said Morgan, calmly as ever.

"Of course. Of course, Morgan. Whatever you need." Rick nodded. Morgan walked out of the room he was in, carrying the dead corpse of Duane in his arms. Aaron, Maggie, Beth, Hershel and everyone else looked on.

"Morgan... I'm so fucking sorry.. it's all my fault." Aaron apologized.

"It ain't your fault, son... don't... worry." Morgan sighed, trying to keep from the tears falling down his eyes. Aaron still blamed himself for what happened back there. He felt he was responsible for Duane getting bitten. Morgan walked out towards the grave and started digging a grave for his son, right next to Jenner. Ivan, Oscar and Axel were standing there, volunteering to help him. Morgan refused and did it on his own.

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF AMC'S THE WALKING DEAD**

"We're not supposed to go over the walls."

* * *

><p>"Keep running. She's hunting."<p>

* * *

><p>"I know you want to get away from this."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's Amy knife..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Me and Maggie were planning on making a run this afternoon."<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't be ashamed about liking the fight. I love it."<p> 


	25. 3x06 Hounded

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 6: Hounded**

**TV-MA LSV**

Merle, Tim, Crowley, and Gargulio search the woods for Michonne. Michonne ambushes them, decapitating Crowley and impaling Tim. Walkers then approach them, and she makes her escape. Gargulio and Merle give chase after preventing their allies' reanimation.

Andrea and The Governor get to talking and Andrea tells him that she belongs on the wall as a lookout. He allows it, and Andrea is seen talking to Haley. They notice a walker and Haley attempts to shoot it with a bow, missing twice. Andrea hops the wall, killing it with a knife. Haley becomes irritated with Andrea, stating that people don't go over the wall.

Andrea realizes that she enjoyed the arena fights from the previous night, so she tells The Governor about it - disliking that she liked the fights.

Merle and Gargulio are ambushed once again by Michonne. She nearly kills Gargulio, whose skin is slashed, but is saved by Merle. Merle and Michonne then get into a scuffle, but are once again ambushed by walkers. Jones runs off, presumably back to Woodbury. Gargulio saves Merle by stabbing a walker that had cornered him, while Michonne scrambles away from a walker. In the process, she cuts its stomach open, spilling its guts onto her. In the confusion, she escapes again, but this time with a bullet wound in the thigh from Merle. When Michonne is again accosted by walkers, they walk right past her as if she is not even there, which leads her to deduce that walker guts had created a sort of camouflage against the other walkers. After losing sight of Michonne, Merle suggests that they go back to Woodbury and inform The Governor that they killed her, but Gargulio fears lying to The Governor and advises that they continue the search. Merle then shoots him in the head, going back himself.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, and Alexa Nikolas**

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, Lawrence Kao, Arthur Bridges, and Dave Davis.**

Glenn and Maggie have made their way to town. Michonne sees them from behind a car and watches as they gather supplies, including a toy for the baby. Merle then sneaks up, and Glenn and Maggie raise their guns toward him. Merle recognizes Glenn and they have a conversation about each other's survival. Merle asks about Daryl and Glenn reveals that he's alive, which causes Merle to want to return to their camp along with Maggie and Glenn, but Glenn refuses, causing a scuffle. In the ensuing confusion, Merle grabs Maggie, holds his gun to her head, and orders Glenn to drive the three of them to Woodbury.

* * *

><p>Daryl, Carl, and Oscar are searching the lower levels of the prison. Daryl talks about his mother and how she had died in a house fire. Carl admits that he saw his mother, Lori die and get shot in the head by Shane so she wouldn't turn. The two share condolences with each other. Eventually, the three come upon a walker. Daryl kills it, and notices Amy's knife in the side of its throat.<p>

* * *

><p>Andrea and Philip talk about Andrea's behavior on the wall. Philip tells her that she's no longer suitable for the wall. She admits that she enjoyed the fights and was angered that she enjoyed them. Philip then alludes to her that she likes him as well. Later that day, they enjoy a drink outside - talking about the fight and he encourages her to be okay with liking the fights. He says he loves it and the two of them end up kissing, and then that leads to the two end up sleeping together. Soon after this, Merle returns with Glenn and Maggie and informs Philip that Michonne is dead, although he has not brought back any proof that he actually killed her.<p>

* * *

><p>Daryl, angry that Amy is dead, or so he thinks - he starts banging the knife against the wall and he decides to get up and go over to the door that is being lightly tapped by one of the walkers, he opens it and he sees an exhausted Amy, Daryl then picks her up and then brings her back to the cell block, relieved that's she is alive.<p>

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Beth asked. Aaron sighed, rubbing his forehead. Duane, Jenner and Amy. Three of them died so fast. How could all of this happen so fast? Morgan didn't blame him - but Aaron sure as hell blamed himself. If he hadn't told the kid to go over to the end of the hallway, he wouldn't have died. Morgan didn't blame him though, why?<p>

"No, not really." He sighed, Beth sat down on the bed next to him, hugging him. Aaron let all his feelings out, he started crying. That caused Beth to hug him tightly, "It's okay... It's okay..." She was really good at helping him feel better about himself. Sadly, that wasn't going to work very well. Aaron partially blamed Rick for not killing that prisoner Andrew, he was the cause of their deaths. He also blamed himself for Duane's death. His face kept popping up in her head. Aaron turned towards her and held her cheeks. The two of them looked at each in their eyes. Aaron looked to see her pearly green eyes, tears forming up.

Aaron leaned in to kiss the girl. She didn't pull back or anything - she liked Aaron. She didn't ever imagine something like this happening, but it happened. Aaron then stopped when he remembered that she was seventeen.

"Fuck. I'm sorry." Aaron apologized.

"No, it's okay..." Beth said, leaning in again but Aaron pushed back.

"I'm twenty-seven and you're seventeen." Aaron shakes his head. Beth chuckles, "I'm eighteen." Aaron raises his eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Two months ago." Beth nods her head. Aaron still didn't feel right about it, "It doesn't..." Aaron stepped back, running his fingers through his hair. With all the despair and death going around, maybe someone to love was something he needed. She felt too young... and what would Maggie think? Would she approve? Would that ruin the friendship between the two of them? What about Hershel.. would he approve?

"It's okay... if you don't want to... we don't have to be..." Beth sighs. Aaron thinks about it for a minute and then sighs and then leans in to kiss her and the two of them carry on in a romantic passion and then stop. It was getting dark. Most of the residents at the prison were asleep, so Aaron decided to ask Beth if she wanted to stay in his cell tonight. He told himself, _No sex. No sex. No sex. No sex. _

"I'd like that." She smiled. Aaron then shut his cell, closing it for the night. He laid down on the bed, staring at the bunk bed. Beth laid on his shoulder and the two of them fell asleep together.

The next morning, Morgan decided to pay a visit to his son. Morgan kneels down to his grave, which he hand-crafted himself and wrote 'Duane Jones' name on it. He pulls out his watch, which has a picture of his wife, Jenny Jones attached to it. He cries - "I'm so sorry, Jenny. I'm so sorry, baby. I couldn't save him. I couldn't..." He sobs. He looks around to make sure he's alone. He is pretty sure that nobody would be awake at this hour.

"I hope you and Duane are settled in up there, baby. I'll be there soon..." Morgan said, walking back to the cell block.

Hershel woke up and realized that Maggie and Glenn haven't returned.

"What the hell?" He said, looking to see Beth walking out of Aaron's cell. He questioned it for a second and then let it go, because he was too worried about his other daughter and her boyfriend.

"Beth, where's Maggie and Glenn?" Hershel asked, the blonde daughter startled by where he was.

"I-I don't know.. they're not back?" Beth questioned.

* * *

><p>Andrea walked through the streets, it was still night time - when she really wasn't supposed to, but at her apartment she had received a note from someone unknown, to meet her at a specific place. She had a bad feeling about it - but she had to find out. Just in case, she carried her weapon in case any trouble came her way. She looked to see someone standing in a dark corner, she cocked her gun and a voice calmed her down, "Relax, Andrea." The voice startled her as she began to recognize. The shadow emerged, it was Shane.<p>

"Shane!?" She gasped, hugging her.

"Hey, babe... it's been a while..." Shane chuckled, letting go of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Andrea questioned, immediately feeling guilty for sleeping with the Governor since her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend was right in front of her. Daryl had said back at the farm that Shane maybe had killed Randall, and staged Rick out to the woods.

"I've been kept prisoner for here.. for months. You need to get the hell out of here. Now. Do you know where Rick and everyone else are?" Shane questioned.

"No... you don't know? They left me behind... back at the farm." Andrea told him.

"What the hell do you mean - left you behind?" Shane questioned.

"Well... they didn't do it on purpose.. I don't think. They all took off, they either thought I was dead or they left me. I didn't stick around to find out if they came back for me." Andrea explained, and Shane looked so much different then when she last saw him.

"What did you do to Randall?" Andrea finally asked. Shane hesitated and then finally answered, "I snapped his neck."

"W...Why?" She asked.

"He was a danger. Okay, Andrea - I fucking lost it. I tried to kill Rick... he let me live. I couldn't look at his face and not feel guilty. I ran away, they thought I just got split up... ended up with another group. Then we ended up here. Philip killed my entire group. He kept me prisoner for months. I just recently went to the Farm with Merle, Jones, and Philip. You have to leave now..." Shane explained. Andrea gasped, she made love to someone who killed Shane's group - took him prisoner.

"I-I..." Andrea shrugged, but Shane grabbed her shoulders.

"Andrea, I love you... they let me back on the streets but they told me to keep away from you... we have to leave. WE HAVE TO. Come on.." Shane said, grabbing her hand - she pulled back.

"I can't." She refused.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because there's nothing out there, Shane. You left me.. I was pregnant. I couldn't do it by myself. I took abortion pills, and killed the baby inside me. And that almost KILLED me. I almost went through with giving birth... but I couldn't do it. Not when I was all alone.. I wasn't going to stick around to get rescued by Rick. I can't go out there again. I was out there for EIGHT months." Andrea explained.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. But this man is dangerous...why do you want to stay with him so badly? I get that's it safe - but it's not safe with that son of a bitch leading the place. Jones, Merle - Martinez... those evil motherfuckers." Andrea didn't respond. Shane didn't know why she wanted to stay with him so badly. Shane looked at her expression and came to his own conclusion.

"You love him." He guessed. Andrea sighed and looked at him.

"That's it..." Shane muttered, slamming his fists against the gate.

"You left me, SHANE! YOU LEFT ME! DON'T EVEN.." Andrea began to yell, but she calmed herself down.

"Whatever. I'm leavin'." Shane finally said, climbing the gate. There was no guards patrolling this area, surprisingly.

"No.. Shane! Don't... come on!" Andrea said.

"Goodbye, Andrea." Shane said, jumping down onto the ground and then running off. Andrea felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. She hated Shane for how he left her, but she still loved him. She also liked the Governor too... she felt horrible at all of this. Soon enough, she felt that she was going to have to start picking sides.

* * *

><p>Rick decides to talk a walk out to the front of the prison to talk to his son, Carl. Curious, he spots a figure carrying a basket and a bag along with a group of walkers. He approaches the fence and realizes that the figure is actually a survivor: Michonne, carrying her bag and the supplies that Glenn and Maggie had been forced to leave behind.<p>

"What the hell..." He muttered.

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF AMC'S THE WALKING DEAD**

"How about my baby brother, you can't just tell me he's alive and then hold off on where he is."

* * *

><p>"Rick."<p>

"Down!"

* * *

><p>"No. Their people may come for them."<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a town, run by someone who calls himself the Governor."<p> 


	26. 3x07 When The Dead Come Knocking

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 7: When The Dead Come Knocking**

**TV-MA LV**

Merle binds Glenn to a chair and interrogates him, demanding to know his group's location.

"You're the one who left." Glenn snarls.

"Where are y'all stationed at? The only way I see you gettin' outta here, boy... is you tellin' me where my baby brother is. And where that asshole Officer Friendly is.."

Glenn refuses to give up the location, then head-butts Merle, which enrages him further. In the next room, Maggie listens, terrified, as Merle continues to beat Glenn.

"I wanna know where your camp is! I wanna know NOW!" Merle yells, knowing that Maggie can hear him.

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal*, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo and Peter Weller as Jones.**

**Guest Starring... Lew Temple, Alexandar Skarsgard as Ivan, and Vincent Ward.**

Meanwhile, near the prison yard gate, a badly-injured Michonne takes out a walker before fainting as walkers bear down on her. With Carl's assistance, Rick eliminates the walkers and hoists Michonne's limp body onto his shoulder; Carl assists by grabbing the shopping basket full of formula that Glenn and Maggie were in town retrieving.

"Get inside the gate!" Rick orders.

* * *

><p>Rick sets Michonne down on the ground, "You're fine. We're not gonna hurt you. We're gonna keep this for now... okay?"<p>

"Who the hell's this?" Daryl questioned. Rick looked to her and asked her name, she didn't respond. "Michonne." She finally said. Rick nodded and then Daryl said, "Got somethin' I wanna show y'all." Rick nodded and him and Carl walked into the Cell Block, with Carl locking the door so she couldn't get through. Michonne sighed but then observed the scenery. It was nice, and these people seemed nice. But being nice didn't always mean that they were nice. Aaron hugged Amy, so happy to see her again. He really thought she was dead. Aaron stood beside Beth, while Hershel looked over to them - feeling suspicious. Rick smiled and hugged Amy.

"How'd you do it?" Hershel chuckled.

"Poor thing fought her way out of a cell." Daryl noted.

"A little amazed myself... tell you the truth. If it wasn't for Daryl... I don't think I'd be alive." Amy said, nodding to Daryl - who nodded back. Michonne looked over to them. They must have gotten split up from this person. She felt happy for them, but she didn't know why.

* * *

><p>In Woodbury, Milton alerts The Governor that a "Mr. Coleman" is "ready." Without offering details, The Governor asks Andrea for help. She finally decides to help him out, getting dressed after waking up in his bed. She thought about Shane all night and now she was thinking about him now. He must have gotten away. Andrea walked over to Milton's lab and opened the door - greeting him.<p>

She looks over at the bed where an elderly man — Mr. Coleman — lies. After The Governor thanks Mr. Coleman for his service, Milton begins. He rings a bell and instructs Andrea to start a record player, addressing Mr. Coleman, "Please raise your right hand off the bed if you recognize any of the following statements to be true," Milton says. "Your name is Michael Coleman." Mr. Coleman raises his hand. Milton then asks about Mr. Coleman's family, and Mr. Coleman again lifts his hand.

* * *

><p>Back at the prison, Michonne informs the group that Glenn and Maggie were kidnapped. At first, she holds out on details and then Rick grows impatient, "Who took them!?"<p>

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me." She says, vaguely.

"You tell me where our people are, NOW!" Rick yells, grabbing her gunshot wound which causes Michonne to jump up, "Don't you ever touch me again!" She growls. Daryl points his crossbow at her head, and Carl, Amy, Aaron, and Beth watch in.

"You better start talkin' or else you'll have a bigger problem then a gunshot wound." Daryl threatened.

"Find 'em yourself." Michonne said, in disgust. She didn't like the way this group was treating her already. Rick then motions his hand for Daryl to put the crossbow down.

"You came here for a reason." Rick said.

"Please.. tell me where my daughter is." The older man, Hershel says. Michonne finally decides to tell them about Woodbury, a town of 75 that's, "run by this guy, calls himself The Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She offers to help them penetrate the town's perimeter.

"Hershel will take care of your wound. For now, get some rest. We'll go over what to do in a bit." Rick said to the new person. Daryl and Rick went back into the cell block and she was left alone with the doctor with one leg.

"How'd you lose your leg?" Michonne asked. Hershel didn't answer for a second, "Sorry. Touchy subject?" She asked. Hershel shook his head.

"Got bit. Rick - he's the leader... he cut my leg off to save my life." Hershel told her. Michonne nodded and looked at Rick. So far he seemed like an okay guy, except for the fact that he had grabbed her wound to demand answers. That she didn't like about him. But they had kids in their group. Or one at least.

...

"Who the hell is that?" Aaron questioned.

"Settle down, asshole. She saw Glenn and Maggie get taken." Daryl said to him.

"We're going after them, right?" Beth asked.

"Not now. We need her to be at her best. She said they're at a town of about seventy five." Rick told them.

"75? Jesus Christ. We don't stand a chance." Aaron said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, douchebag." Daryl scoffed.

"Look, we'll go over the plan in a bit - our best course of action is to sneak in. Where's Morgan?" Rick asked. Nobody had seen Morgan the whole day.

"Right here." Morgan sighed, he had bags under his eyes. He looked tired and depressed from what he had been through recently. Rick walked up to Morgan and put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" Morgan nodded.

"What's the deal?" Morgan said, looking at the woman who glanced back at him.

"Glenn and Maggie were taken. This woman witnessed it. We're going after them." Amy informed Morgan. He gasped, "Are they alright?"

"We don't know. I hope so." Beth said.

"Dad, I don't think you should go." Carl said.

"Carl, this is somethin' I have to do. Hershel will fix the woman's leg.. but we need to decide on who's going. We need some people to stay here and watch over the place while we go and get Glenn and Maggie." Rick said. Daryl automatically knew that he was coming with, since he was pretty much Rick's right hand man.

"I'm going." Aaron said.

"Then I'm coming too." Beth said.

"No. You're staying back." Aaron refused.

"Aaron's right. Daryl, you up for it?" Rick asked.

"Hell yeah." He nodded. Rick looked to Morgan who shook his head, "I'm sorry, Rick. I gotta clear my head. I'll watch over the place." Morgan nodded. Rick then looked at Carl and said, "You stay here and hold the fort."

"Please.. don't go." Carl sighed.

"I have to, Carl. This is Glenn and Maggie. If it wasn't for Glenn, I wouldn't have made it back to you." Rick said to his son. Carl finally nodded, accepting that his father had to go. Beth was disappointed that she didn't get to go - since it was her sister.

"Do you want me to come?" Amy asked.

"No... you need to rest, Amy." Aaron shook his head. Rick agreed, so Amy nodded and followed his order.

"Should we ask the prisoners?" Daryl questioned.

"No." Aaron said.

"We need more then four. There's seventy five of them." Daryl said.

"We'll take Oscar and Ivan." Rick decided.

"Are you sure about that?" Aaron asked. "I mean, Oscar... I'm fine with. Ivan, we still don't know jack shit about him."

"Well, let's go find out a bit about him." Rick said to the two men and they followed. Aaron looked back to Beth, and they both nodded to each other.

* * *

><p>A beaten and bloodied Glenn tells Merle his friends are coming for him, boasting of the group's size and strength: "Rick, Shane, Dale, Jim, Andrea," he says. "Is that right?" Merle replies, smirking at Glenn's bluff, for Andrea and Shane being residents of Woodbury, and had informed Merle of Jim and Dale's demise.<p>

Glenn still refuses to reveal his group's location, so Merle unleashes a walker in the interrogation room and leaves. Still bound, Glenn manages to smash his chair against the back wall, then stabs the walker through the head with the splintered chair arm.

Back in the lab, Milton tells Andrea the purpose of their experiment: "I've been trying to determine whether trace memory and human consciousness exist after the subject has transformed," he explains. Mr. Coleman is about to die from prostate cancer and will reanimate as a walker. When that occurs, Milton hopes he will still respond to the cues. "There is no conscious mind," Andrea counters. "When they turn, they become monsters. That's all."

Shortly afterward, Mr. Coleman dies. Andrea and Milton strap him to the bed. Mr. Coleman awakens as a walker and Milton recites the cues, but has no progress. When Mr. Coleman ambiguously moves his hand in response, Milton reaches over to undo the arm restraint, despite Andrea's protests. Mr. Coleman lunges, so Andrea stabs him in the head. Shaken, Milton asks to be left alone.

* * *

><p>The Governor and Merle discuss Glenn's unwillingness to cooperate. The Governor decides to question Maggie himself. The Governor cuts Maggie's bonds and offers to return her to her group. When she gives him the silent treatment, he orders her to remove her shirt and bra. He unbuckles his belt, sidles close, shoves her head against the table, and threatens her, to which she replies, "Do whatever you're going to do, then go to hell." He then leaves.<p>

Merle brings Maggie, who's still topless, into Glenn's room. "We're through with games," The Governor says. "One of you is gonna give up your camp." He raises his gun at Glenn.

"Prison," Maggie blurts, revealing there are 10 survivors who set up camp after clearing the walkers inside. Merle believed the prison, located near Nunez, Georgia, to be impenetrable, but his theory had been debunked. The Governor pretends to soothe Maggie, and then thrusts her at Glenn.

Back in his apartment, The Governor berates Merle about the prison. "This group, with your brother at its core, has done something you told me couldn't be done," he says, questioning Merle's allegiance. Merle insists he will not side with his brother.

The Governor sends Merle, Jones and Martinez to scope out the prison.

* * *

><p>"I'm down for it, man." Oscar nods, accepting the offer.<p>

"What about me?" Axel asked.

"You stay back with them." Rick said. Axel nods, acting a little disappointed. Rick then looks to Ivan, the pale-skinned man who seemed a bit quiet since the beginning.

"What else I gotta do?" Ivan questioned, nodding. "I'm in." Rick nods and the group then packs up and says their goodbyes for now. They get into a car, driving out of the prison. Inside the car are Rick, Daryl, Oscar, Ivan, Aaron and Michonne.

* * *

><p>Later, the group reaches to Woodbury.. Rick sees that its being patrolled by guards. This was going to be difficult to get inside. How were they going to pull it off.<p>

"Keep an eye on her." Rick said to Daryl, Oscar and Aaron. Ivan seemed to be a bit anxious of what was going to come. He was shaking.

"You gonna pass out?" Daryl questioned.

"Nah. Just getting into the moment... that's all." Ivan shook his head. Aaron rolled his eyes and got ready. He looked at Michonne who glared at him. Aaron sighed and didn't understand why this girl was giving dirty looks so much.

Andrea joins The Governor at home and pours herself a drink. She reports that Mr. Coleman died, disproving Milton's theory. She slides into The Governor's arms. "It's alright, it's over now," he says softly.

**ON THE MID-SEASON FINALE OF THE WALKING DEAD**

"What about Glenn, and the girl?"

"The longer they're here - the more chance Andrea will find out.

"Where the hell is Shane?"

"He's gone!"

* * *

><p>"But he's my brother..."<p>

"I need you!"

* * *

><p>"Come on! You have to leave her!"<p>

* * *

><p>"You think she's leading us into a trap?"<p>

* * *

><p>"You alright?"<p>

"I saw them!"


	27. 3x08 Made to Suffer

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 8: Made to Suffer**

**TV-MA LV**

A burly survivor, Tyreese, his younger sister Sasha, and their fellow survivors Ben, Allen, and Donna, fight their way through a walker herd in the forest. Donna gets bitten, but Tyreese has enough compassion to bring her along until her husband Allen and son Ben are psychologically ready to let her go. The group seeks refuge in a crumbling building that is revealed to be the back side of the prison.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller as Jones, Chad L. Coleman, and Sonequa Martin Green**

**Guest Starring... Lew Temple, Alexandar Skarsgard as Ivan, Vincent Ward, Daniel May, Tyler Chase, and Cherie Dvorak.**

Andrea tells The Governor she wants to help Milton cremate Michael Coleman. He hugs her and says, "Woodbury's starting to grow on you." In his secret room, The Governor opens Penny's cell. She runs out but is stopped short by a chain around her neck. He sings a lullaby and caresses her as she snarls at him. He then realizes that Penny is staring at the meat in the bucket and not him, "Look at me, baby," he says. Getting no response, he yells in frustration and thrusts her back in the cell. In the interrogation room, Glenn and Maggie huddle several feet away from the walker that Glenn killed. Maggie confirms that The Governor didn't rape her. Glenn yanks off the walker's arm, snaps the forearm in half and hands Maggie a shard of bone to use as a weapon.

At Woodbury's perimeter, Rick and the rescue team deliberate their next move. Michonne disappears but soon returns, having found a point of entry.

"This is a goddamn waste of time." Ivan scoffed.

"Hey, we're gettin' our friends back - like it or not. If you want out, just say so... Jesus." Aaron growls.

The Governor tells Merle about his plan to wipe out Rick's group and let walkers repopulate the prison. He suggests Merle enlist Daryl as their inside man. "Nothing happens to Daryl," Merle clarifies. "Of course not," The Governor reasurres Merle, ordering him to bring Glenn and Maggie to the "screamer pits" before Andrea finds out about them. Overlooking the two of them as Merle walks away, Jones and Martinez step forward.

"What about their group? There's gotta be a chance that they'll be comin' after us... in revenge." Jones said to him.

"If anyone tries to fuck with us - they'll regret it as they lose their life." Martinez said, confidently.

"We'll be ready." The Governor tells him. Jones nodded and he walked away.

* * *

><p>Back at the prison, Axel flirts with Beth, and Amy warns Axel to stay away from her. "Maggie's with Glenn, and you seem to be with that Robin Hood cat," he replies, noting the lack of available women. Amy clarifies that she's not with Daryl, then leaves when Axel gets flirtatious. Morgan is seen sleeping in his cell.<p>

Meanwhile, Merle goes to collect Glenn and Maggie but the two stage an ambush. Maggie stabs one of Merle's men, Warren, in the throat but before they can overpower Merle, a group of Woodbury soldiers enter and take them hostage.

Rick and the rescue team follow the sound of gunfire into the warehouse where Glenn and Maggie are being held. Rick releases a smoke grenade, enabling the group to escape with Glenn and Maggie. As gunfire erupts in the street, The Governor tells residents to hunker down at home. He tells his men "We are under attack, don't take chances, try to take prisoners, but shoot to kill." The rescue team regroups in Woodbury's distribution center, where Glenn tells Daryl that Merle is alive and working for The Governor. "He was gonna execute us," Glenn says. Daryl wants to find Merle to try and convince him to let them go, but Rick insists that he stay by his side.

"You're not thinkin' straight, no matter what they say - Glenn can barely walk. That alone slows us down, we need to get out of here without this Governor catching up to us, are you with me?" Rick said, attempting to convince Daryl. Daryl struggles, desperately wanting to see his brother - even though last time he hated his guts.

"..Yeah." He muttered.

"So, what the hell do we do now? Leave the samurai chick?" Aaron suggested.

"Where did she go?" Maggie asked.

"Disappeared. Went on to her own business. We'll go the way we came..." Rick said, but was interrupted by a ring of bullets.

"What the hell?" Rick questioned, peeking through the curtain of the window to see someone shooting at the window. Rick was confused as to why the gunfire didn't hit anything before, Rick jumped back.

"Shit! We're not goin' that way!" Rick yells, running off to the back door of the house they were in. The rescue team and Glenn and Maggie stayed together, although Glenn was struggling to keep up with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Governor!" Jones yelled. The Governor turned around, and Andrea was standing right next to him.<p>

"We caught him." Jones said.

"Caught who?" The Governor asked.

* * *

><p>The rescue team makes a run for the wall. Andrea, still unsure of who Jones was talking about, she decides to disobey the Governor's orders and sees a black man with a prison jumpsuit and shoots at them, not knowing who they are. She tells The Governor she spotted a man in a prison jumpsuit."Black guy, young" she says "Escaped convicts," he tells her.<p>

"I saw a few more. I didn't get a good look." Andrea said.

"Don't worry about it, you're doin' good." The Governor said. He saw a figure run into what looked to be the building of his apartment. He quickly rushed towards there to see who it was.

* * *

><p>As they escape, Rick sees a man emerging from a cloud of smoke. The man was a Woodbury soldier - he fires at Rick, hitting him in the shoulder. He fell back, groaning in pain and then he quickly looked up to see the Woodbury soldier shoot Ivan dead. Rick guns the soldier down only to realize that it wasn't Shane, but in fact a Woodbury resident. After yelling to an unresponsive Rick - groaning from his gunshot wound on his shoulder. Maggie shoots Ivan in the head to prevent reanimation. The group climbs over the wall and hides in the bushes to plan their next course of action, although Daryl, Aaron and Michonne are still missing from the group. Oscar, Glenn, Maggie, and Rick escape, unsure of where the three other people are.. wait for them to hopefully show back up.<p>

"Son of a bitch. Son of a bitch. They killed Ivan." Oscar sighed, clearly angry.

"I'm sorry." Maggie said.

"Rick, you alright? You got hit." Glenn told him. Rick clenches his shoulder wound, which wasn't fatal at all - just some bandages and it would feel a bit better. "I'm fine for now... son of a bitch. I'm glad I didn't go into a coma this time." He jokes.

"C'mon, Daryl. Aaron." Rick whispers to himself.

At the prison, Carl, Beth and Hershel hear screaming coming from the tombs. Hershel attempts to stop Carl from investigating the noise, but decides to let him go. Carl investigates and finds Tyreese's group fighting walkers in the boiler room. He urges them to follow him. Morgan runs out and asks whats going on.

Back at The Governor's apartment, Michonne discovers his secret room and unchains Penny, thinking it's his daughter and he locked her up, before realizing she's a walker. As she positions her sword to kill Penny, The Governor comes in. "Don't hurt my little girl!" he pleads. Michonne, disgusted, stabs Penny through the head (meant to hurt Phillip). The Governor, overwhelmed with grief and anger, then attacks Michonne in a rage. As the two grapple, Michonne smashes his walker head aquariums and pulls them off the shelf. The Governor is choking Michonne as she manages to grab a shard of broken glass and stabs him in the eye.

The Governor reels as Michonne prepares to finish him off with her katana. But then, Andrea walks in and draws her gun on Michonne. The two face off, but ultimately, Michonne flees. The Governor cradles Penny's body, devastated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carl leads Tyreese's group into the prison common room and insists that Donna be killed since she was bit in the arm by a walker before entering the prison with the others. "We take care of our own," Tyreese says. Sasha objects when Carl locks them in the room, but Tyreese points out this is the best living situation they've had in weeks.<p>

Back in Woodbury, Dr. Stevens places gauze over The Governor's ruined eye. Andrea demands an explanation for his fight with Michonne, the walker heads in the tanks, and Penny. He tells her he forced himself to look at the heads to prepare him for the outside world, but evades her other questions.

Merle and Milton check in on The Governor, asking what happened. "I was attacked," The Governor says, glaring at Merle.

* * *

><p>Just outside Woodbury, Michonne rejoins the rescue team as they wait for Daryl and Aaron. Rick demands to know why she disappeared and threatens to kill her. She reminds him that he still needs her help rescuing Daryl, Aaron and getting Glenn and Maggie back to the prison.<p>

In the arena, The Governor stands in front of his people, "I failed you. I promised to keep you safe. Hell, look at me. You know, I-iI should tell you we'd be okay. That we're safe. That'll bury our dead and endure. I won't, because - I can't. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have. That want to destroy us. It's worse because one of those terrorists is one of our own!"

"Merle!" He calls out. "The man I counted on! The man I trusted! He led them here, he let them in..." Shumpert and Martinez remove the blade from his bayonet and grab it.

"You lied! Betrayed us all!" The Governor yelled, referencing to when Merle had lied about killing Michonne. Woodbury Guards brought two men with bags over their heads to the arenas.

"These are two of the terrorists! One is Merle's own brother!" The Governor announces, removing the bag from Daryl's head. Then he removed the bag from Aaron's head. The two of them, sweaty and panting. Merle looked at his brother, surprised to see him. Then another man with a bag over his head was pushed over to him and The Governor removed the bag from his head.

"Shane." Aaron mouthed.

Andrea stares at Daryl, Aaron and Shane - stunned.

"You wanted your brother," The Governor tells Merle, "now you got him." The bloodthirsty townspeople cheer.


	28. 3x09 The Suicide King

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 9: The Suicide King**

**TV-MA LV**

Aaron and Daryl had been captured by Woodbury soldiers. They decided it'd be best to split up and cover the rest of the group as they got away. The two didn't know if they got away successfully, but they put it on faith. Aaron looked at Shane and wanted to tear the man's head off. Aaron hated Shane. Daryl was surprised to see Shane, Merle and Andrea. Small world, he thought. The Governor stepped forward to Merle, "I asked you where your loyalties lies - and you said here. Prove it... prove it to us all. Brother against brother." The Governor announced, leaving Aaron and Shane out.

"Phillip, stop this! Stop this!" Andrea yelled. Aaron didn't know whether he was going to die here or not. Jones came up to Aaron and smacked him in the stomach, causing him to fall down and cough violently. Another soldier kicked Shane in the back, he had wrists that were bleeding and he was beat up badly. Shane fell onto the dirt. Andrea watched as her friends were being beaten. Daryl was punched in the stomach by Merle. "Y'all know me! I'm gonna do whatever I have to do... to prove! That my loyalty, is to this town!" He yelled, kicking Daryl in the stomach. He didn't like doing this to his baby brother - but he had a plan.

Aaron charged at Jones, tackling him to the ground.

"Get off me, you old fuck!" Aaron growled, landing a few punches on his head. Martinez wanted to step in, but The Governor refused. Milton didn't approve of this fight, either. Andrea kept trying to go up there and break up the fight - but she being held back by Shumpert and Martinez. Shane felt a bat hit him in the back, he groaned in pain - spitting out blood.

"Son of a bitch..." Jones groaned, pushing Aaron off. He reached for his knife, and Aaron yelled, "Fight me like a man, old piece of shit!" Aaron charged at him again but Jones sliced some skin off of his hand. Aaron groaned and then hit Jones in the neck, then in the eye and then threw him to the ground. While Jones was temporarily on the ground, Aaron tackled Merle to the ground - saving Daryl. Merle groaned and kicked Aaron in the face. The bloodthirsty crowd cheered on as Aaron started punching Daryl's brother. The Governor clenched his teeth, not fond of how Aaron was helping his friend Daryl. The man with the baseball bat stopped hitting Shane and then went over to Aaron and hit him in the back. Aaron fell back and Merle got up. Daryl got up too, and then soldiers brought in walkers. The two brothers stood back to back while Aaron crawled away as the man with the baseball bat kept swinging the bat towards him. Aaron didn't realize the soldiers were bringing in walkers. Jones got back up and ran towards Aaron.

"One at a time, jesus!" He cried. They didn't listen. Jones pushed one of the soldiers with a walker out of the way and then jumped on Aaron. "I got 'em! You go make sure those two brothers die here!" He nodded and walked off. Jones started choking Aaron, hitting his head onto the ground.

"STOP!" Andrea cried. A few gunshots rang out, and a gunshot hit the woman next to Andrea. A few gunshots hit the walkers. Rick then threw a smoke grenade into the arena.

"Merle!" Daryl yelled. Aaron put out his thumb and stuck it in Jones' face as he was distracted. Aaron kicked him off and then found a rock and then started bashing it in Jones' face. He finally stopped once the left side of his face was bloody and bludgeoned. He got up and ran as Daryl grabbed him.

"Wait, we gotta get Shane and Andrea!" Aaron said.

"And my crossbow!" He said. Daryl and Aaron nodded to each other and they ran to get them. "Hey, where you goin'?" Merle scoffed and then he wanted to wait for his brother but he just kept running with Rick. Daryl grabbed his crossbow from Shumpert who had just shot a crossbow with it. Aaron threw the rock he used to bash Jones' head in Shumpert's face, which caused him to fall over. Shane groaned in pain and Aaron quickly helped him get up.

"Get up, come on!" Aaron yelled to him. Shane slowly drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Let's go! Andrea ain't here!" Daryl ordered. Aaron didn't want to leave Andrea here, but he had no choice. Aaron and Daryl went forward, with Aaron carrying Shane on his back.

"Who the hell is that!?" Rick yelled.

"You'll see." Aaron said.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller as Jones, Chad L. Coleman, and Sonequa Martin Green**

**Guest Starring... Lew Temple, Vincent Ward, Melissa Ponzio, Daniel May, and Tyler Chase. **

The group was now at the walls of Woodbury, then quickly busted it open and crawled through.

"Shane. He was at Woodbury. They knocked him out cold." Aaron said, showing Shane's face to Rick. He gasped. Shane, it was Shane! He thought.

"You got 'im?" Daryl asked.

"Yes. I got him." Aaron said, going through the small hole. Merle started bashing the head in of a walker yelling, "Little help would be nice!" Daryl shot at some walkers and the rest did too.

"Where's Glenn, Ivan, and Oscar?" Aaron asked.

"Ivan's dead. Oscar, the woman and Glenn are back on the highway." Maggie said.

"Well, let's get back there!" Merle said.

"You're not goin' anywhere with us!" Rick argued.

"You really want to do this _NOW_?" Merle questioned.

* * *

><p>Aaron carried Shane on his back, he was a bit heavy - but Aaron could handle it. He couldn't imagine how Glenn and the new girl were going to take Merle being with the group. Aaron still didn't really know who Merle really was. He had never met him.<p>

"He awake?" Rick asked, referring to Shane.

"Nope. Can't believe I'm saving this asshole." Aaron muttered.

"Glenn!" Rick called out. Glenn sighed in relief, running towards them but he quickly raised his gun and Michonne raised her sword when he saw Merle, "What the hell is he doing here!?" He yelled.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne said, raising her sword and Rick stared at her, yelling at her to drop it. Aaron rolled his eyes and dropped Shane's unconscious body on the ground. Rick looked back to him and Aaron said, "He was fucking heavy."

"If it wasn't for him, Maggie w-"

"He helped us get out of there." Daryl said.

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you." Rick observed.

"Hey, man - we both took our licks..." Merle said.

"Jackass." Daryl muttered.

"Hey, shut up!" Merle growled.

"Enough!" Rick yelled. Michonne stepped forward with the sword, and Rick yelled, "Hey, put that down - NOW!"

"GET THAT THING OUTTA MY FACE!" Daryl yelled to Glenn, who was still raising the gun. Glenn then lowered the gun

"Daaamn. You look like you've gone native, brother!" Merle chuckled.

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there!" Daryl retorted.

"Yeah, he is a charmer... I'll tell you that." Merle laughed.

* * *

><p>Rick finally knocked out Merle, he was getting tired of him. Rick had learned that Andrea and Shane were alive. Michonne had known Andrea and spent eight months with her, ever since she was split up from the rest of the group. The group decided to just sit down and talk. Shane was leaned up against the car, as if he was sitting down. Aaron felt nice enough to let him not be laying on the ground when he woke up. Rick and Aaron sat down next to him.<p>

"Small world..." Aaron laughed.

"That's right." Rick nodded.

"You know... I thought that was it for me. That arena. Thought me and Daryl were going to die. His brother was beating the shit outta him... I was being beaten by one of his soldiers. Rick... you saved me. For the hundredth time. At first, I thought... maybe I didn't want to be saved. That this was punishment for causing Duane to die. I still think its my fault. Everyone else says its not... but I definitely played a part in it." Aaron explained.

Rick asked about Shane, "Why'd you save him?"

"You wouldn't?" Aaron asked.

"He wanted to kill me." Rick said.

"You never really told me what happened that night." Aaron said.

"Shane let me out into the woods - to kill me. At first... I grabbed the gun from him and it was empty. He wanted me to kill him. I couldn't. I helped him up and we got split up in the woods. Then we found you guys. He must have found or went to Woodbury at one point." Rick explained.

"Hmm. Some guy was beating him with a bat, he woulda killed him if I hadn't stepped in." Aaron said.

"What's goin' on with you and Beth?" Rick asked. Aaron reddened, "Shit. How'd ya find out?" Rick chuckled, "Had my suspicions."

"What? How the hell?" Aaron questioned.

"The way you looked back at her when we walked out." Rick said. Aaron sighed, and then said "It just happened. It wasn't something that's been heating up for weeks. It just happened. I ain't proud of it. Kissing Hershel's daughter. Maggie's sister... fuck. She deserves someone better than me." Aaron explained.

"Someone better? Who?" Rick asked.

"It ain't workin' Rick. It won't work. I liked Amy... but it wouldn't work. It just couldn't. You ever have a wife?" Aaron asked. Rick nodded, solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Aaron said.

"Lori. Lori Grimes. She died at the start." Rick said. Aaron sighed, "So we're takin' in... Michonne. Merle. Shane? That's alot of people. Luckily, we got the room to spare. Big prison."

"We're not taking Merle or Michonne. Shane, we'll see."

"How's Daryl going to feel about that?"

"I don't know. Once he wakes up - we'll find out."

* * *

><p>Rick wanted to stop Daryl from going off with his brother. Rick thought of Daryl as his best friend since Shane had tried to kill him. Rick didn't understand why he kept thinking that Shane wanted to kill him. He threatened him with an empty gun. That was basically forcing the knife into his chest. Rick thought of Daryl as his best friend since he had almost killed Shane. That sounded better.<p>

"We patch you up - and then you are GONE." Rick growled. Michonne nodded and got in the back of the car. Sitting next to an unconscious Shane and Aaron. Maggie and Glenn got into the truck in front of the Hyundai. Oscar did too.

* * *

><p>Back at the prison, Hershel dresses Allen's wound as Tyreese makes plans to bury Donna outside. Hershel warns Tyreese that others in his group may be less accepting of newcomers. "I wouldn't get too comfortable here," he says to Tyreese's group. Carl then locks the door. Tyreese and his group carry Donna's body outside for a burial. Ben and Allen suggest ambushing Carl and Amy, who are standing guard nearby, but Tyreese and Sasha shoot down the idea. "These are good people," Tyreese says. Beth and Axel bring out shovels, and Tyreese and Sasha quickly grab the shovels, so Allen and Ben do not get them.<p>

On their way back to the prison, Rick and the others push a truck from the middle of the road. Only Rick, Glenn and Maggie help. The rest stay in the cars. Glenn opens a car door to get the break. A walker jumps out at him and he proceeds to smash in the skull of the walker with his boot, Glenn then turns his rage on Rick for not killing The Governor: "Do you know what he did to her?" he shouts, referring to Maggie. After yelling "Leave it alone!" at Glenn, Maggie calms the situation down by saying they can deal with it back at the prison.

Back in Woodbury, Andrea tells Milton that nine were injured in the attack, she informs Milton that Dr. Stevens is tending to their injuries, Andrea then asks about The Governor. Milton reports that The Governor's condition is unstable and won't open his apartment door, under the excuse that he is working on something.

Nearby, Martinez and other Woodbury guards threaten residents who are trying to leave the town. As Andrea tries to calm everyone down, a walker mauls Richard, a Woodbury resident, down the street. "Help him! Somebody, please!" Karen pleads. The Governor emerges from his apartment, walks over to the infected Richard, and shoots him in the head. The Governor then walks back inside as if nothing had happened.

Amy and Carl are discussing how quiet it is, and how they would love to hear a sound like a jumbo jet. They also have a heartfelt conversation about Lori. Amy and Carl then open and close the gates as Rick and the others have returned to the prison. Amy asks about Daryl, Rick tells her that Daryl went off with Merle. Rick tells Carl to talk to him in private, and he nods.

"Shane's in the car. I need you to let me talk to him, okay?" Rick asked. Carl gasped, surprised. He learned what Shane had tried to do.

"Can I come with you?" He asked. Rick refused. Carl hung his head in disappointment and the group then went inside the prison.

* * *

><p>Aaron walked up to Beth and she saw the bruises on his face, black eyes and blood marks and bloody hands. He groaned in pain as he took off his shirt and Beth looked at his chest to see a long scar across his chest.<p>

"What happened?" Beth asked.

"Got into a fight. Fucker hit me with a baseball bat." Aaron sighed, wincing in pain.

"Here." Beth said, as he sat down on the table and Beth grabbed a kit from Hershel. She grabbed out some type of medicine and dripped some onto a small piece of cloth and rubbed it on his chest. Aaron winced in pain, clenching his teeth as it ran across his bruise. Beth looked into his eyes and he did the same to her.

"I wanted to talk." Aaron said, as Beth put down her hand.

"About what?" She asked.

"You and me... I-I... I don't think its gonna work."

"Why not? You think I'm too young still?" Beth asked.

"No.. it's not that. You - deserve someone better than me.."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Aaron didn't want to answer, he didn't really know what he was saying, he just knew that he wasn't good for her.

"The things I've done. I'll only hurt you... I can't. I don't want to. It just won't work. I'm sorry." Aaron said. Beth finally nodded, not very impacted by it. Knowing Beth before, she would have begun crying. She didn't.

"Okay. I-I get it. I guess." Beth said.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. it doesn't feel right." Aaron said.

"It's okay. I get it." Beth said, walking away. Aaron felt bad, but she didn't seem very affected by it.

* * *

><p>In The Governor's apartment, Andrea urges him to reassure the residents. "I'm through holding their hands," The Governor says as he loads the guns. "We're at war." Andrea asks what Daryl was doing in Woodbury, and The Governor confesses he was holding Glenn and Maggie. "Why didn't you tell me they were here?" Andrea asks. "You're just a visitor here," the Governor replies.<p>

At the prison, Rick walks through the common room but ignores Tyreese's group. "When he's ready, let me do the talking," Tyreese tells Allen, Sasha and Ben. In the cell block, Rick looks to see Shane laying down in a bed in the cell. He didn't know how strange this was going to be. Talking to his best friend he hasn't seen in eight months.

Meanwhile, Andrea and Milton try to pacify panicked residents that have gathered outside The Governor's home. Andrea rallies the crowd with promises of perseverance and rebuilding: "Years from now, when they write about this plague in the history books, they will write about Woodbury," she says. The crowd murmurs in agreement as The Governor watches from his window.

Back at the prison, Hershel dresses Glenn's wounds and observes tension between Glenn and Maggie. He urges both Glenn and Maggie to share their feelings. Hershel then checks on Maggie. "Don't disappear on me," he later tells her and then they hug.

That night, Hershel tells Rick that Michonne won't be well enough to travel for another couple of days. The group agrees that The Governor will retaliate against them, and Carol predicts they'll be highly outnumbered and outgunned. With Daryl gone and Ivan dead, Hershel mentions that they could use some reinforcements, referring to Tyreese and his group. Rick finally meets with Tyreese, who insists his group can help defend the prison and that they will do "anything to contribute". Rick refuses at first — "I can't be responsible," he claims

"You turn us out, you are responsible." Tyreese says.

"You're wrong on this, Rick..." Hershel said. Rick didn't want to invite more people, not after what Tomas and Andrew had done.

"Alright... you're in." Rick finally reconsidered. The new group smiled, "You won't regret this!" Said Tyreese.


	29. 3x10 Home

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 10: Home**

**TV-MA LV**

Tyreese and his sister are seen chopping some wood and putting them in separate piles while Allen and his son Ben learn how to load magazines, such they haven't had any experience. The new group almost never used guns. They were smart and decided it'd be best if they didn't fire guns at all, use weapons such as hammers, like Tyreese had. Allen kept thinking that maybe the reason his wife had died was because he wasn't using a gun. He maybe could have prevented her from being bit if they had used guns. Allen blamed himself.

Ben was a quiet kid - that was noticed from the get-go. Rick still wasn't sure if taking these people in was a good idea, but they seemed like good people. Tyreese looked pretty buff, and did help out alot. They had been at the prison for six days now. They've been doing whatever they could to earn their keep.

Carl had tried to talk to the new kid, but sometimes Rick had stopped him from doing so. While Rick wasn't around, Carl had tried to talk to the kid - but he didn't talk to him. Carl decided he'd listen to his father and not try.

Amy stared at the wall, learning that her sister was at Woodbury with The Governor. She tried to ask Rick to go back for her, but he refused. Why did everyone want to leave Andrea behind at that hellhole? Amy hadn't seen any part of Woodbury, but she knew that it was bad news. Merle, a former lieutenant for The Governor had kidnapped Maggie and Glenn, and beat Glenn. Daryl had went off with Merle, and the group hasn't seen them since. Michonne was still recovering from her concussion from the fight with The Governor when she ran off at the rescue mission for Woodbury.

Beth and Aaron kinda stayed away from each other, nothing bad but they felt awkward standing near each other. Beth seemed to understand and was okay with his sort of 'break-up'.

Shane woke up, his head spinning in circles and then he got up and saw where he was laying. A prison cell. Was this some dream? Why was he in a prison cell? The last thing he remembered was a bat hitting his back, knocking him out. Shane felt his facial hair, reminding him of his need of shaving. His hair was fairly long too. He saw a man walk in with a black checkered shirt and then Shane quickly backed up against the wall in shock.

"Relax." The man said. Shane didn't recognize him at first, but then he finally got his vision straight and saw a man he hadn't seen in almost a year.

Rick Grimes.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller as Jones, Chad L. Coleman, and Sonequa Martin Green**

**Guest Starring... Lew Temple, Vincent Ward, Melissa Ponzio, Donzaleigh Abernathy, Daniel May, and Tyler Chase.**

At Woodbury, The Governor opens his door to see Andrea. She walks into his room and sits down.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, feeling nervous to be in his presence. Andrea wasn't exactly afraid of this man, but the way he's been acting lately. It frightened her. The Governor had walker heads in fishing tanks, and his walker daughter being killed in front of him by Michonne, and him losing his eye - it changed him. The Governor had admitted to Andrea that he held Maggie and Glenn captive, whereas he never would have told her that they were there.

"That... that was quite a speech you gave." Philip said, replying better than Andrea would have thought.

"You see... I'm not fit to lead these people. Not anymore. You are." He said. Andrea decided to stay silent and listen to what he had to say. The Governor walked up to her and touch the side of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know you want to see your friends at the prison... but I need you. I-We need you." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Daryl and Merle bicker in the forest. Daryl pines for life back at The Prison, but Merle predicts that The Governor has slaughtered everyone there.<p>

"How can you be so sure?" Daryl asked.

"Right about now he's probably hosting a housewarming party where's he gonna bury what's left of your pals. Let's hook some fish." Merle says his piece as he walks away, "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Where exactly did you get in?" Glenn asked the big black guy, Tyreese.<p>

"Here, I'll show you." Tyreese said, looking to his sister, Sasha. "You fine with doin' that while I show him the way we got in?" He asked. Sasha nodded and Tyreese nodded to the asian man and the two of them started walking towards the administration part of the prison, according to Tyreese - the wall was down. Rick noticed Glenn walking away with Tyreese and he quickly stopped him, "Where are you two going?"

"It's okay, Rick. He's showing me how his group got in.." Rick said.

"If it's a problem... I can just tell you..." Tyreese gulped, trying to make sure that this man would trust him.

"Alright." Rick finally nodded and then walked over to the cell of Shane. He had been in a coma for almost a week now, six days. When was he going to wake up? Rick looked into the cell and saw that he was leaning up against the wall and shook when he saw Rick.

"Relax." He said. "You're fine."

"How did you-?" Shane questioned.

"It's been a while, huh? Are you alright? Feelin' any better?" Rick asked.

"I-I-" Shane stuttered.

"Aaron got you out of there, but you were unconscious. Seems like you fell into a coma, now you know how I feel." Rick chuckled.

"I'm fine. I can't believe I'm here.. Is everyone here? Who's all here?" Shane asked. Rick raised his eyebrow, Shane seemed surprised to see me, but he was acting different. Maybe he had changed since the last (almost) nine months.

"Me, Morgan, Glenn, Carl, Aaron, Amy, Hershel, and Beth. We have some new people." Rick explained. Shane smiled. "Where's Andrea?"

"As far as I know, she's still at Woodbury." Rick told him.

"What 'bout Daryl?" He asked.

"He left with Merle. We couldn't have Merle at the prison, so Daryl left with him. Y'know... I was thinkin' of telling Aaron to leave you. I'm sorry." Rick confessed.

"I don't blame you. I tried to kill you." Shane muttered.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you head back to the farm?" Rick asked.

"I couldn't. I couldn't look my best friend in the eye and not be ashamed of what I had tried to do. I was angry at your decisions as a leader. I thought your decisions would end up leading to Carl dying. I see I was wrong. I'm sorry." Shane apologized, adjusting his pillow and then laid down, groaning from the pain on his back.

"You're here now. I'm willin' to forgive you for what you've done. It'll take some time... but you can do it. I know you can." Rick told him. Shane nodded.

"Can I see Carl?" Shane asked, he felt like he wouldn't get permission to see Rick's son - but he had to see him. Rick squinted his eyes at him and then avoided his question, "The Governor knows where we are. Are you willin' to help us?" Shane noticed how he avoided the question, but went along with it and nodded.

"I just need some rest." Shane winced. Rick nodded, walking out of the cell. He laid his hand on the wall and looked to him, "It's good to have you back." He walked away and Shane had nodded to him and stared up to the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"This is where we lost Donna. Allen's wife." Tyreese said, him and Glenn were inside the generator room where Oscar had killed Andrew. Tyreese looked at the blood stain on the floor. Glenn hung his head and said, "I'm sorry about your friend, man." Tyreese looked at the bruises on his face. "I'd hate to see the other guy." He joked. Glenn snickered and then said, "You would. He's a bastard."<p>

Tyreese smiled and leaned against one of the generators.

"You know... I used to sell cars. I didn't know anything about 'em, just sold them. I bought my own car dealership for me and my girlfriend. We had earned alot of money, till we went bankrupt. That was the biggest mistake of our lives." Tyreese explained, and then he corrected himself, "_My_ life."

"I used to deliver pizzas in Atlanta." Glenn told him.

"I can see it." Tyreese chuckled, and Glenn did the same.

"You know... as soon as I saw that kid help us, lead us to the cell block... I couldn't believe it. We didn't think we were going to find any more people. Me and Sasha went to a neighbor named Jerry when all this started. He had a bunker, and and he was prepared. I thought nobody was prepared, but Jerry was. We stayed there for a while until we ran outta supplies. Me and my sister ventured on and found Allen, Ben and Donna. We stayed them for a while. We eventually gained more survivors. Twenty-five at one point. And then walkers came in from every direction in the middle of the night. Killed nearly all of us. The five of us got out alive, and then three days later... we found here. Donna was bit. You got any family?" Tyreese asked.

Glenn scratched the back of his head, not wanting to answer. Tyreese noticed his facial expression and said, "Oh, alright. That's fine. Sorry I asked."

* * *

><p>Morgan kept running through his bag, trying to find some ammo. He knew there was some in there that he had just skimmed over.<p>

"Where'd I put it? Fuck..." Morgan muttered. Rick came into the cell, leaning his hand against the door. Morgan faced him and asked, "What's up, Rick?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to check up on you."

"Jesus Christ, Rick. I lost my son.. I know I should be more sad... but I'm not. Everything in me wanted to lay down and do nothing for the whole day.. but I chose not to. I don't need people checking on me, okay?" Morgan told him. Rick nodded, "Okay. Sorry."

"So, you get a look at this 'Governor'?" Morgan asked. Rick shook his head, "Nope. The focus was to get Glenn and Maggie back. Sadly that resulted in Daryl leaving." Rick told him. Morgan nodded, sighing and then he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I swear to god I had ammo in here. I musta lost it somewhere."

"I can give you some. What do you need it for?" Rick asked.

"I wasn't plannin' on tellin' you until in a bit... but... I wanted to break into Woodbury and take some of their supplies." Morgan suggested. Rick was confused as to where this even came from.

"Morgan, are you crazy? What even made you think of this?" He asked.

"Think about it, Rick. We've been running a bit low on supplies, and they obviously have alot of supplies." Morgan said.

"Morgan, you weren't there. You didn't see how many people were there. What weapons they had. We lost Ivan and Daryl and Aaron got split up from us! They barely got out. Morgan, we can't risk it." Rick explained.

"I wasn't asking for any help. I'll do it myself." Morgan said.

"No, you can't. You'll get yourself killed." Rick shook his head.

"I'll take my chances, Rick. I'll leave tomorrow."

"I'm going to go to the outside of the prison and check on the fences." Rick informed Morgan.

* * *

><p>"Maggie." Aaron called, and she sat in her cell - staring at the wall. Aaron sat down next to her and looked at her, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing. Nothing." Maggie shook her head, her attention coming to Aaron.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Maggie nodded, a tear dripping from her eye. Aaron put his hand around her shoulders, and saw her slowly crying - failing to hold the tears back.

"Hey... what is it?" Aaron asked.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing.. I'm just still trying to get over what's been happening lately..." Maggie shuddered. Glenn was standing outside watching the two of them, but he made sure that they didn't notice him. He walked away, feeling weird about what was going on between them. He didn't think Maggie would cheat on him, but would she? Nah, he was just being paranoid.

"What exactly happened? Did he do something to you? That one-eyed prick?" Aaron asked.

"No. Just so much shit has happened, it just keeps piling up. It's ridiculous. It's too much." Maggie said.

"It's okay... It's okay. We're gonna kill them all. Every son of a bitch over at Woodbury. Then we'll get Andrea back with us. They can't kidnap you or Glenn or anyone again." Aaron reassured her. Maggie sniffled, "Thanks." Aaron nodded and patted her shoulder and then walked out of the cell. He bumped into Glenn, "Oh hey, Glenn." Aaron said, startled. Glenn nodded to him and walked into the cell. Aaron then kept walking, seeing Beth sitting on the rail of the stairs and rocking her feet.

"Hey." Aaron said. Beth turned around and smiled at him, "Hey."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Someone this conversation didn't feel awkward.

"I'm thinking of how much of a nice home this could become. Besides it being a prison and all..."

"Not much options these days."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I kissed you..."

"What? First, don't be sorry. Second, I kissed you. Not the other way."

"Whatever. Still. I see you don't want to be with me."

"It's not that, Beth. Seven days ago... I went with Rick to rescue your sister and Glenn. I really wanted to be with you. And then I came back and I almost died. That's when I realized that I shouldn't be with you. If I die, if I get hurt... I can't see you upset from that. In this world, I learned not to love anyone. It makes it even harder to let them go when they're gone." Aaron explained, and he walked down the stairs. Beth nodded and then looked to see her father Hershel coming into the cell block. He got up the stairs, and sighed and sat against the wall.

"Something wrong, daddy?" She asked.

"Just tired, Bethy. You think we should stay here? The Governor knows where we are."

"Where else could we go? This is safe."

"We lost Jenner and Duane."

"Yeah. People die, daddy. It's what happens. Sanctuary comes at a price."

"It's not safe. What if the Governor rolls up and attacks?"

"That isn't supposed to make me feel better, daddy."

"Beth. I want you to see that this place isn't safe. No matter how big the walls are, the living are always there. When you have something good.. there's always someone who wants to take it."

"He doesn't want it. He wants to kill us."

"You've changed, Beth. You really have."

Beth shrugged, she agreed that she had changed, but she didn't like how people kept mentioning it to her. She understood. She had changed.

"Got to."

* * *

><p>The Governor visits Milton in his lab while Milton is relaxing. He asks if he can still count on Milton's allegiance. Milton reassures The Governor, who then asks him to keep tabs on Andrea, as he is not sure where her loyalty lies.<p>

Later, Andrea asks Karen (who tells her 'I don't know) and then Milton for The Governor's whereabouts. Milton dodges her questions, but raises her suspicions.

Back at the prison catwalk, Oscar and Axel reinforce a fence.

"I think its bullshit that they're making us do this shit." Oscar complained.

"Quit your whinin'. I don't want to be out there in the real world." Axel said.

"Whatever, man." Oscar scoffed.

"So... I guess if people shot at us... we could just - duck!" Axel chuckled.

"Man, I miss Ivan." Oscar sighed. Axel nodded, "Me too, bro."

"I wish I shot that son of a bitch when I saw him. Instead, he shot Rick in the shoulder and then killed Ivan." Oscar sighed.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, man. Ain't nothin' you coulda done." Axel said.

"You weren't out there, dude. You didn't see my obvious chance to save him." Oscar argued.

"You can't feel guilty 'bout it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Merle and Daryl encounter a Mexican family of survivors under attack by walkers. Daryl immediately goes to their rescue, killing walkers with his crossbow and knife. Merle half-heartedly assists.<p>

When all the walkers are dead, Merle aims his gun at the father and begins rooting through their car, where the mother and a baby are both bawling from a close encounter with a walker. Daryl points his crossbow at Merle and instructs the family to drive away, then stalks off, leaving Merle alone.

Merle follows Daryl into the forest and scolds him for risking his life to help strangers. They grapple and Daryl's shirt rips, revealing childhood scars from their father's beatings. "I didn't know," Merle says apologetically. Daryl stalks away, telling Merle that he's going back where he belongs. Merle complains that he can't follow him to The Prison because of what he did to the survivors.

"I may be the one that's walkin' away," Daryl says, "but you're the one that's leavin', again."

* * *

><p>Dr. Stevens tended to the side of Jones' face. He was heavily bruised, but somehow he survived. His eye barely functioned. He made a joke that him and The Governor would be twins. Dr. Stevens chuckled and said, "You'll still be able to see.. but your vision is very limited. Those bruises may stay for maybe a year or so." Jones nodded and got up and looked into the mirror. He had cuts over his cheeks, he had bruises that couldn't come off. He poked his cheek and he instantly groaned in pain. He looked at his eye and it looked like it was about to pop out.<p>

"That fucking kid. I'm going to fucking kill him." Jones told himself. Martinez came into the doctor's office and looked at the back of Jones' head. He turned around and looked at Martinez.

"Holy shit. He really fucked you up, didn't he?" Martinez gasped.

"Lucky to be alive. God says it ain't my time." Jones laughed.

"You seem awfully fine with how you are right now."

"What am I gonna do about it?" Jones shrugged and decided to just deal with his injury. Martinez always thought Jones as a crazy son of a bitch, and this proved him right.

* * *

><p>"These folks don't trust us... still." Ben said to his father.<p>

"Can you blame them, Ben?" Allen asked. Ben hesitated to answer but then just shook his head.

"In time. In time, my boy. In time."

"You think mom is somewhere better?"

Allen wasn't exactly a believer in God. Either God was a huge dick or he just wasn't there. That was Allen's mindset. He knew Ben believed in God.

"I'm sure she is." Allen smiled, patting his shoulder.

"C'mon, we should finish this. Get ahead of schedule." Allen said. His son nodded and the two of them continued to work.

* * *

><p>Axel and Oscar stepped out to the front of the prison.<p>

"Y'know, I almost miss them prison jumpsuits." Oscar chuckled.

"The hell you do." Axel laughed.

"Weird how it went from five to two. So much shit has passed on by."

"We lost some good folks. Big Tiny, Ivan." Axel said.

"Remember that one time when Ivan beat the shit outta Jimmy Baver?" Oscar chuckled.

"Oh, that son of a b-" Axel was interrupted when a bullet fired into his head, and he fell over. Oscar gasped.

The Governor was here.

Rick's group runs for cover as The Governor and his men attack. Rick is hiding outside of The Prison under a bridge, Michonne is taking cover behind the tipped over bus by the inner fence entrance, Oscar is using Axel's body to shield her from bullets, and Beth and Carl are hiding behind a wall. Maggie then bursts out of her cell into the courtyard carrying guns. The sides are more evened out as gunfire erupts on both sides. One of the Woodbury soldiers, situated in a guard tower, is killed by Maggie.

Gunfire ceases and silence drops when suddenly a bread truck comes crashing through The Prison's gate and stops in the yard. The Governor smiles as the back door opens and walkers stream out of the bread truck, with the fully-armored driver fleeing The Prison's yard. The Governor drives off as the survivors struggle with the dead. On the way out, The Governor's car passes Glenn's as he returns to The Prison.

Outside of the fence, Rick is struggling for his life as he's surrounded by walkers, one of which is about to bite him. Suddenly, a crossbow bolt pierces its forehead, signifying Merle and Daryl's arrival. Together, they kill the remaining walkers outside the fence.

Momentarily safe, Rick stares darkly into The Prison's yard, now swarming with walkers.


	30. 3x11 I Ain't a Judas

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 11: I Ain't A Judas**

**TVMA LV**

"Son of a bitch! They fucking killed him!" Oscar panicked, blood soaking through his clothing.

"I said we should leave before, and now Axel's dead! We can't just sit here!" Hershel argued.

"What if another herd is coming our way now because of all that gunfire? The gate is down!" Said Maggie.

"We can't run! Where else could we go!?" Beth yelled.

"We need to take the fight to them." Shane said.

"You gonna take on seventy five of those folks by yourself?" Hershel questioned.

"The only way I see we gettin' out of this mess... is if we go over there and kill every last one of them." Shane nodded.

"We can't do that. Andrea's there." Amy shook her head.

"Sorry, Amy.. but the way I see it is... if Andrea wanted to leave, she woulda been gone. Who knows if she's still even on our side." Shane said.

"You're still a huge dick, Shane." Amy growled.

"Look, I think we all need to just relax. Bickering amongst each other is never going to come up with a solution." Morgan said.

"There isn't goin' to be a solution if we don't kill the bastard." Merle weighed in.

"This is all you! You started this! We wouldn't be where we are if you hadn't taken us to your henchman!" Maggie yelled at Merle. He chuckled lightly, holding onto the bars of the door - he obviously wasn't allowed in the cell block for obvious reasons.

"Everyone! Calm down! We need to clear out the walkers those fuckers left us, and then we need to try and cover that open space. Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Aaron asked.

"I'll do it. Take a few others with me." Daryl nodded.

"I'll help." Michonne said. Rick was still skeptical about her, but she did help us get into Woodbury and out. If it wasn't for her, we may never have found Glenn and Maggie.

"Me too, if that's fine." Tyreese volunteered. Rick nodded and Glenn and Maggie decided to help out too. Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, and Tyreese ventured out to the outside of the prison.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Chad L. Coleman, and Sonequa Martin Green**

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, Melissa Ponzio, Daniel May, and Tyler Chase.**

Aaron sighed, slightly fisting the wall of the cell. He then grunted and laid back on his cell bed and was angry. Axel was dead. The Governor could attack again at any moment, he could maybe take us out one by one by one by one. That was crazy that he would be able to do that. We didn't see his attack earlier coming.. what's stopping from that to happen again?

Amy walked into his cell, Aaron got up.

"You want Andrea back with us, right?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do." Aaron nodded.

"Well... me and you should go and get her." Amy said.

"...What? Are you fucking insane? Did you see what they did today? And you didn't see how heavily protected they were." Aaron shook his head.

"I don't give a shit. This is my sister. Nobody else is going to do it, so I asked you. Shane's back and he's still a dick. Who else could even go with me?"

"I have to think about this, okay? It's just really too dangerous." Aaron said. Amy nodded and walked out. Last time he went to Woodbury he ended up with a bag over his head and he barely got out alive.

* * *

><p>Shane sighed, feeling the wall of the cell. Rick walked in, "You get somethin' to eat?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine Rick." Shane muttered.

"Just wanted to check to see you if you're alright." Rick said.

"Jesus Christ, Rick. I'm not gonna kill myself if that's what you're worried about." Shane scoffed.

"No... that's not what I'm saying at all-"

"It's best if we just stay out of each other's way for a while, okay?"

Rick nodded, "Alright then." He then walked out of the cell. Rick walked up the stairs to Morgan's cell. He was getting some riot gear on, it seems like he was getting ready to go to Woodbury to steal some supplies.

"Morgan you can't go alone." Rick said.

"Watch me, Rick" Morgan growled. Morgan grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder, he began to walk out of the cell but was stopped by Rick, "Get out of my way." He growled.

"I'm not letting you go alone, goddamn it!"

"You can't stop me, Rick." Morgan pushed him out of the way.

"Woodbury is a deathtrap, we started something that night. No doubt they've boosted up there security, it wasn't an easy place to get into. You can't do this, Morgan!" Rick yelled.

"I'm going." Morgan ignored him and walked down the stairs.

"I'm going too. Andrea's there." Amy said. Rick clenched his fist, he didn't want either of them to die. It took six of them to go to Woodbury, and they first left with three left. Two had been kidnapped and one had been killed. Now two people were heading out? The chances were very slim. Rick didn't even think there was a plan to Morgan's break in.

"I'm going too. You're gonna need backup." Aaron said.

"Alright, let's move. Get your things." Morgan nodded. Aaron and Amy got packed up and they ventured out.

* * *

><p>In Woodbury, The Governor tells Milton to enlist residents aged thirteen and up to fight. Milton calculates that will give them 35 soldiers.<p>

Andrea confronts The Governor about the prison attack, reminding him of his promise to leave Rick alone. The Governor claims Rick shot first. Andrea says she wants to visit the prison to broker a truce. "You go to that prison, stay there," The Governor warns.

Outside, Karen complains to Andrea that The Governor is making a 14-year-old asthmatic boy fight. Andrea challenges Martinez, but he insists the only way to defend the town is to raise an army.

Later that day, The Governor surveys Woodbury's new army. When Andrea appeals to him to excuse the asthmatic boy, he ignores her.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Beth says jokingly to Daryl's cell. He motions his hand for her to come in, he seems to be looking at a motorcycle magazine.<p>

"What's up, Greene?" He asks.

"Nothing. What are you readin'?" She asked.

"It's a motorcycle magazine." Daryl tells her, he doesn't seem very excited to be telling her this.

"I wanted to ask you... about your brother."

"Go on."

"He isn't good for you... you know that right? The two of you are so different. You've done so much good for this group and he's bringing you down. Rick told me that you had changed, since they first met you in Atlanta."

"It'll just take some gettin' used to, is all. Merle can help us, I know it."

"I get it, I know he's your brother and all... but you're not like him." The two then stayed silent for a minute and Beth got up and walked out the door. She stopped and then turned around, "I'm glad you came back."

"What? To all this?"

"This is our home."

"This is a tomb."

"That's what Jenner called it." Beth smiled and then walked out of the cell.

* * *

><p>His dad was currently outside, this was his chance to finally talk to Shane. Rick told him to stay away from Shane right now, but Carl had to see him. Carl walked into the cell block and saw Hershel in his cell, nobody was around to see him going into the cell. He walked to Shane's cell and saw him laying on the bed. He had long black hair with a beard. Shane looked up to see Carl, wearing the sheriff hat.<p>

"Carl." Shane muttered.

"You tried to kill my dad." Carl said.

"I-I...No, Carl..I"

"I don't want to hear it, I just wanna know if you're going to be a problem here." Carl said, holding his gun.

"No, of course not. Look Carl, I just-"

"I don't want to hear it..." Carl muttered.

"Okay." He nodded, visibly hurt.

"Don't try to hurt my dad. Or else." Carl threatened and walked away. Shane sighed, scratching his hair and then he punched the wall of the cell.

* * *

><p>"Just try and take it easy with that hand. You are allowed to take a break, you know... you don't have to work on it all day." Hershel said, wrapping a bandage around Allen's wrist.<p>

"Thank you. I just want to prove my worth." Allen told him.

"Don't worry. You've done enough. You all seem like a good bunch of people, its great to have y'all here." Hershel smiled.

"So, uh... how'd you get bit? If you don't mind me asking..." Allen asked.

"When we first got here... we had to clear out the walkers in the entire prison. I was bit by one of the walkers. Rick cut it off before the infection spread. It saved my life." Hershel informed him. Allen nodded, "I see."

* * *

><p>Andrea stood, placing her hands on her hips and observing the wall where Martinez and a few other guards were watching over.<p>

"Nobody can get in, you know. After your friends attacked, they've boosted up security." Milton came up from behind her and told her.

"They came here for one reason. And that was to get Glenn and Maggie back. God... I can't believe this." Andrea sighed, placing her hand on her forehead.

"I need to go to the prison and work something out with Rick."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Milton questioned.

"You're gonna help me."

"I-I can't. No." Milton turned around and walked away, Andrea went after him and said, "Look at this place. It's becoming a police state. I can't take a car, they won't open the gate... please, I have to do SOMETHING. Is this really what all your work is for? You can come too!"

"No, Andrea." Milton refused and then he walked away, Andrea sighed.

Hershel chats with Merle in his cell and the two bond over their amputations and mutual appreciation of the Holy Bible. Merle warns Hershel about The Governor: "He'll save Rick for last so he can watch his family and friends die ugly. That's who you're dealing with."

In his apartment, The Governor removes the gauze from his eye. He places a patch over the wound as Milton arrives to report on Andrea's request. "She asked for help," The Governor says, "help her."

Milton escorts Andrea through the forest, where they capture a walker and hack off its arms and teeth, remembering Michonne's technique.

At the prison, Merle tries to make peace with Michonne: "I done a lot of things I ain't proud of," he says. "Hope we can get past it." Michonne glares silently back at him.

Milton refuses to go to the prison, so he heads back on his own and Andrea ventures on towards the prison, pushing the jawless and armless walker in front of her. She was excited to see her old group again, but wasn't sure if they would take her back, since she was with The Governor. Aaron was there. Shane was there. Rick was there. Amy was there.

Andrea approaches the prison, where Carl spots her through binoculars. "Are you alone?" Rick yells as she approaches. He shoves her against the fence and searches her. "Welcome back," he says.

Andrea walks into the prison, and sees everyone there. Rick, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, Merle, Carl, Michonne, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, the man she saw in Woodbury - the black man with the prison jumpsuit, and a few people she didn't recognize.

Michonne didn't look at Andrea with kind eyes. Shane just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. It was as if they didn't trust her. Andrea stood there awkwardly, and then looked to see that her sister was not there.

"Where's Amy? Aaron?"

"Amy and Aaron are on a run with Morgan to b- get some supplies." Rick said.

"Duane? Jenner?"

"They didn't make it." Said Daryl. Andrea sniffled, thinking of how Morgan would react.

"Carol? Sophia?"

"Sophia turned and bit her mother. Carol didn't realize she had been bit till we were driving to the highway. I put her down, as she asked." Hershel informed her. Andrea frowned, staring at the ground. They all looked at her with distrust.

"Why are you here?" Rick questioned.

"W-What?"

"I said, why are you here?"

"W-I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd one out?"

"That happens when you sleep with the enemy." Shane muttered.

"Don't even start, Shane." Andrea growled.

"Your boyfriend took down the front gate with a van full of walkers." Rick informed her.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel said.

"We liked him. He was one of us. There was five of 'em, only one left is Oscar." Daryl said, pointing to Oscar.

"He said you fired first."

"Well, he's lying." Rick said.

"I cannot excuse what Philip has done, but we can figure this out." Andrea begged.

"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know or when, but we will." Rick threatened.

"We-No. You don't have to, we can settle this."

"Why'd you come here, Andrea? Really? You wanted to settle this? You're still in love with him, huh?" Michonne questioned.

"He started this by kidnapping Glenn and Maggie." Daryl said.

"Merle kidnapped them! He's the reason this all happened! I'm trying to stop people from dying!" Andrea yelled, pointing at Merle. "He beat you, Glenn!"

"Whoever you think this man is... he's not who you think he is." Oscar, the stranger to Andrea said.

"Listen.. He's done bad things, I know. But this fight... it's dangerous. There's alot of good people at Woodbury. This war can't happen."

"If he wants a war, he's got one." Said Glenn.

"There's room for you at Woodbury... all of you!"

"You know better than that, blondie. That ain't gonna fly." Merle clicked his tongue.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asked.

"No."

"Then why did you come here?" Rick questioned.

"They're training to attack. They see you as killers."

"Tell you what, next time you see _Phillip_... you tell him that I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl threatened, Andrea turned to Glenn and he said, "We've been taking too much shit for too long. If he wants a war, he's got one."

Andrea then stepped forward to Rick, "Listen to me, Rick. If you don't sit down and work this out... I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town!" She faced the rest of the group, "Look at you. You've all lost so much already..."

"You wanna make this right.. get us inside." Rick ordered.

"NO." She refused.

"Then we got nothing to talk about." Rick stormed off.

"There are innocent people!" She argued.

Outside, Andrea accuses Michonne of turning the group against her. Michonne counters that Andrea is living under The Governor's spell and reveals that he sent Merle to kill her. Michonne says she went back to Woodbury to unmask The Governor, adding, "I knew it would hurt you."

Inside, Andrea talks to Maggie, who urges her to take action against The Governor. "You need to sleep with him, give him the greatest night of his life," Maggie advises. "Get him to drop his guard, and then when he's sleeping, you can end this."

Later, Rick gives Andrea a car to return to Woodbury. "Be careful," he says, handing her a gun and a knife.

When she arrives in Woodbury, Andrea visits The Governor at home and confesses that she visited the prison. "He sent you back here?" The Governors asks. "No, that was my call," she says. "Because you belong here," he says, kissing her.

Beth begins to sing a song as the group wind down in their cell block. That evening, Rick tells Daryl and Hershel that he's thinking of going after Morgan, Aaron and Amy. He tells them about what their plan was.

Meanwhile, Andrea lies in bed with The Governor, who's fast asleep. She pulls out her knife and holds it over his sleeping body, but turns away, unable to kill him. She moves over to the window and stares out, the knife still in her hand.


	31. 3x12 Solitary

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 12: Solitary**

**TV-MA LSV**

"This way!" Aaron yells, motioning his hand for Amy and Morgan to follow. They hide behind a dusty white van and look over at the small store that's surrounded by walkers.

"Shit. It's infested." Aaron mutters.

"It ain't that bad, we can just go around." Morgan advises.

"No can do. Merle could have been right, if we go around we might have to go down the road and maybe run into some soldiers patrolling." Aaron inquired.

"Why do we have to go in here anyways?" Amy asked.

"Back at Woodbury, it took a shitload of time to get into there, so I thought of a faster way to be able to get over the-" Aaron hears a bush rustling, he turns around and sees a man pointing a gun at him. A man that he recognized, and immediately wanted to rip the man's throat out.

Daze Rodgers.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan and David Morrissey*.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Peter Weller as Jones, Michael Madsen as Daze Rodgers, and Jeremy Renner as Keith Glover**

"Hands up, old friend. I don't wanna have to shoot you." Daze warned. Aaron sighed, rising up from his position and then holding his hands up.

"What are you doing out here? Haven't seen you in about ten months." Daze smirked.

"Scavenging. Why aren't you hiding behind your walls?"

"Funny you should mention that... it fell. A herd passed through, just out of the blue. Got out with Tony, the dumbass got bit back at the camp. Killed him. Been on my own ever since, so that's three months now. Nice to see a good old friend of mine still running around out here."

"If we're friends, why are you pointing that gun at me?"

"Oh shit! Pardon my manners!" Daze says, holstering his weapon. "Now, I'm running a bit low on supplies. How about the two of us - just the two of us... blonde girl and black man can stay back clear the walkers in front of us, and then we split the supplies in there. 50/50." Daze observed.

"Go ahead. Right behind you."

"I'm not going to fall for that, kid. But if you're going to be a lazy sack of shit about it, I might as well do it on my own." Daze chuckles, walking forward. Aaron grabs his gun and cocks it but before he shoots, Daze quickly turns around and fires his weapon at Aaron. Aaron was shot in the hand, so he dropped the gun. Daze jogged over there and smacked Aaron in the head with the gun.

"You fucking Judas!"

Aaron groaned in pain, feeling the blood dripping from his nose.

"Stop!" She screamed. Daze grabbed Amy and held the gun to her head.

"Let her go!" Morgan ordered.

"Now.. now... I know what you're really doing out here. Trying to get into Woodbury, am I correct? Now, I wanted to wait to reveal this but I've been following you. I know where you stay. The Prison. I can take a visit there anyday.. Lucky for us, I want to get into Woodbury too. I know the layout, and pretty much alot of stuff about it. And you'll hand your guns to me, or else blonde girl dies, okay?" Daze questioned.

"Go to hell." Amy muttered.

"It ain't that far a trip, baby."

"Alright. Just put the fucking gun down, you psychopath." Aaron complied, tossing him the pistol.

"You too, Don Cheadle." Morgan complied as well, tossing his weapon. Daze then pushed Amy forward and reached into his pocket and grabbed bandages and tossed them to Aaron.

"Better fix that hand of yours." Daze advised.

* * *

><p>That night, the four decided to keep camp. Aaron was unsure whether to kill Daze or not. If he really knew the layout of Woodbury, he could be useful. After that, he would be dead. Aaron sat on the ground, keeping watch with Amy. Morgan was asleep and Daze didn't sleep because he was afraid of getting killed by Aaron. He drank a can of monster that he had found in that small store that they were attempting to scavenge.<p>

"Can't believe this shit." Aaron muttered.

"We have to kill him." Amy said.

"I know, I know. He says he knows the layout."

"He knows where we live! Where we sleep! How does he know where we're even going!?"

"He's been watching us. I don't know how, but he has been. I'm going to kill him after this..."

"We can't trust him, Aaron. We have to kill him now."

"I can't risk it, okay? This is on me if it goes wrong."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aaron had fallen asleep at his watch post. He yawns as Daze kicks him in the side, waking him up. He gets up and Daze holds a shotgun at his back.<p>

"Well, are you just gonna stand there? We gotta get moving!" Daze ordered. Amy and Morgan came out of the tent and walked forward, Daze holding the gun behind the three of them.

"Why are you holding us hostage?"

"Nothing personal. You should understand why I'm doing this."

"Because you're afraid we'll kill you. Yeah, I guess I do understand. Because I'm doing all I can not to rip out your throat."

"Thank you for restraining yourself. I just wanted you to know... I know I was hard on you back home. You disobeyed my orders to make Rick Grimes a martyr, he's still at the prison, correct?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious, motherfucker."

"He's fine."

"Really? Is that so?"

"It is."

"What an honest boy."

The four stopped once they saw something in the distance. It looked like a sign that led to Woodbury. Did they really leave up signs before?

"Well, we're on the right track. I figure it'll be about another five hours to reach Woodbury. They probably have heavier security since you guys broke in and rescued your friends." Daze scratched his head.

"So how do you know the layout?" Morgan asked.

"I may have visited a few times. Lil' old Daze was actually a servant under The Governor." Daze informed.

"Really? A servant?" Amy questioned. Daze nodded, chuckling and then wiping his forehead.

"So what exactly is the plan fellas? To get supplies? I say it's a pretty stupid plan.. I know that much. How did this plan spark?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we're low on supplies!?" Aaron said, sarcastically. Daze glared at him, "Don't use that tone with me, boy."

"Fuck you, you're a lying sack of shit. How am I supposed to believe that you know the layout of Woodbury?" Aaron questioned.

"Just believe me, buddy. You're gonna need me. If not, you won't make it out alive." Daze smiled.

"Either way this thing goes, I'll kill you." Aaron threatened. Daze smirked, "That bitch Ava really changed you, huh? I remember the nights where the two of you slept under my roof, FUCKED under my roof. I knew from the moment you came back, you were going to help Rick and his friends escape. I talked to her, and got her on my side. And then you killed her - and you changed. The pussy drives you, huh?" Daze chuckled. Aaron lunged forward and tackled Daze, dropping the shotgun. Aaron grabbed a knife that was in his boot, and put it on his neck.

"I'm this close to slitting your throat and feeding your body to the walkers. If you don't shut the fuck up, that's what I'm gonna do. Do you hear me, you sick motherfucker?"

"Hoo boy. Go ahead and kill me. But by doing that, you'll be ruining your only chance to get Andrea out of Woodbury." Daze said.

"Aaron... Aaron!" Amy yelled, but Aaron only heard a high-pitched ringing in his ears. He had the chance to kill the man who was a brutal, vengeful, ruthless sick psychopath.

"We'll do fine on our own." Aaron muttered, slicing Daze's throat. He gurgled, and Amy yelled, "NO!" Aaron then stuck the knife in Daze's neck, repeatedly - yelling after every hit.

"Sick! Motherfucking! Psycho! Son of a bitch! Crazy! Rapist! Degenerate! Piece of Fucking Filth!" Aaron yelled, and then out of exhaustion he fell back, laying onto the grass - covered in blood.

"Jesus Christ." Morgan muttered. Aaron got up, spitting out blood that had gotten into his mouth. Aaron looked down to Daze's dead corpse. Aaron rubbed his eyes, and shuddered.

* * *

><p>"They've been gone for three days now, should we go after them?" Beth asked.<p>

"Me and Daryl are going to ch-" Rick stopped once he heard the cell block door open, Aaron, Amy and Morgan came inside.

"Holy shit..." Rick muttered.

"We're back. Barely." Morgan sighed.

"What the hell took y'all so long?" Daryl asked.

"We couldn't get in. Too risky." Amy told him.

"Glad you realized that. Aaron, you alright?" Rick asked, and Aaron just walked forward with a blank expression. He walked into his cell and laid down on his bed.

"Bet those pussies wimped out and didn't even try." Merle muttered.

"Shut up, Merle." Shane growled.

"What? It's probably true!" Merle shrugged.

"Dad. You want me to keep watch?" Carl asked his father. Rick nodded, "Yeah, if you could. Everyone else seems bummed out." Rick looked to Shane who looked at Carl. Rick walked over to Shane and said, "He told me he talked to you. That he warned you to not try to kill me."

"Mhm.." Shane nodded.

"You understand, right?"

Shane scoffed, "Yeah, Rick. I understand..." He walked off. Rick decided to pay a visit to Morgan, "So what happened?"

"We ran across Daze."

"Oh shit, really?"

"Aaron killed him. Something's up with that guy. Anyway... I wanted to ask you... I wanted to go back to King County and go on a supply run."

"Morgan, you just got back. And why there?"

"It's home, Rick. You know that. While we were heading back here, I saw a note that said 'King County, GA - settlement for all.' I'm not saying we all go there, but it's worth checking out. Stock up on some supplies as well, we didn't find that much."

"Alright. Let's go tomorrow. You rest up." Rick said, Morgan nodded and he rested on his cell bed.

* * *

><p>"Bethy, I need to ask you something." Hershel said.<p>

"Yes, Daddy?" She responded.

"What's going on with you and Aaron?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" She blushed. Hershel chuckled, "Don't try and deny it, sweetie. It's okay."

"It was a one time thing... he didn't want it.." Beth confessed. Hershel put his hand on his daughters' shoulders, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sure." Beth laughed.

* * *

><p>Michonne is seen doing crunches while Rick approaches her, it's late at night - and mostly everyone is asleep.<p>

"What are you still doing up?" Rick asked, still unsure if she should be trusted.

"Can't sleep. Never can." Michonne muttered.

"Why's that?"

"Besides the concussion, everything that's happened to me so far."

"Like what?"

"I can't believe Andrea won't use her damn head and get out of Woodbury. How stupid can she be?"

"The way I see it, she's not on our side anymore."

"How'd you meet her?"

"I was shot before all this happened. Was in a coma for about a month. I got out, ran into Morgan and his son. Glenn saved our lives, and took us back to a camp where my son was at. Andrea was there. Shane had a thing with her, I guess not anymore." Rick informed her.

"She said she was separated from the rest of you."

Rick nodded.

"I need you to come with me on a supply run with Morgan and Carl. You up for that?"

"I got a choice?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm in."

* * *

><p>With the night ending, everyone is going to sleep. Rick, Carl, Morgan and Michonne were going to head to King County, Rick, Carl and Shane's hometown to get some supplies and check out the supposed settlement that was supposed to be there. Glenn and Maggie decided to sleep in the watch tower tonight.<p>

"You think we'll last the week?" Glenn asked.

"I think we will. Look at all we've gone through so far. We have to." Maggie smiled. Glenn smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips and they began making out. The watch tower was comfortable, but it had its downsides. The two of them began to make love and the two had gotten undressed and began having sex. Maggie let out a moan, laughing and enjoying her time in the watch tower. They had never felt more alive.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and Andrea didn't feel like going back into The Governor's apartment and sleeping with that man for another second. She wanted to jump over the fence again and run back to the prison. She should have left when Michonne left. She was right all along. The Governor was a nasty man. Instead of going back inside, she walked out and sat on the steps to the door. Jones came in and sat next to her, his face still bruised up badly.<p>

"If you ever plan on going back to the prison..." He started. "Tell your buddy Aaron I'm going to rip out his intestines and feed them to him." He threatened. Andrea glared at him, "It's called self defense..."

"Self defense, is it? Wow - you really are on their side, aren't you? It's a miracle I lived. This half of my face is going to be messed up for a while now. I can barely see out of this eye."

"I'm not on anyone's side. We need to stop this."

"You dumb bitch. There isn't anythin' you can stop, girlie." Jones said. Andrea found him disgusting, vile and cruel. The reason The Governor kept this piece of filth around surprised her.

"If your slutty ass wouldn't be fucking The Governor, I'd have you stringed up by your neck at the wall." He threatened.

"Fuck you, Jones." Andrea growled.

"Soon enough you will." Jones chuckled, walking off. Andrea had to leave this place. She had to.

* * *

><p>Michonne, Morgan, Rick, and Carl drive down a deserted road, they go past a sign that says "Erin, we tried for stone mountain -J" and speed past a lone hitchhiker who begs them to stop.<p>

They approach a pileup of wrecked cars. Michonne maneuvers onto the shoulder and the car gets stuck in mud. As Michonne tries to get out of the mud, walkers surround the car. Michonne notices a walker wearing a bracelet that says "Erin" on it, (Earlier, they saw the name Erin on a sign, probably from her friends telling her they went to Stone Mountain). They successfully kill all walkers around the car. While Rick tries to free the wheel, Carl privately expresses reservations about Michonne. "For right now, we have the same problems, so maybe we can work on them together," Rick reasons.

They free the car just as the hitchhiker catches up to them. Ignoring the stranger's pleas, Rick orders Michonne to drive on.

Later, they enter Rick's old police station and find the weapons locker completely emptied out. Rick suggests they visit nearby bars and liquor stores, whose owners kept guns under the counters. Rick rudely questions Michonne if she has a problem with his approach, Michonne, clearly disgusted at Rick's cold personality calmly says: "No Rick I don't have a problem", before handing him the only bullet found in the weapons locker.

They reach a street filled with booby traps and watch as a walker tangles itself in wire. A masked man shoots the walker from a nearby rooftop then orders Rick and the others to drop their guns. Rick returns fire and a shootout ensues. As the man approaches Rick on the street, Carl pops out of a storefront and shoots him. The man, wearing body armor, falls unconscious.

Morgan takes off the mask on the man and it's a white male with shaggy black hair.

"You think this is it?" Rick asked Morgan. Morgan looked around, judging by the booby traps this could have been the settlement at one point at a time.

"He's wearing body armor." Rick told them, taking off the armored vest.

"Do we even care?"

"We have to at least find out what happened here. It seems pretty vacant, maybe it's just him." Morgan said.

"He's right. C'mon, let's bring him in." Rick agreed.

Rick, Morgan and Michonne carry the man into his apartment and lay him down on a cot. The room is fully stocked with weapons presumably collected from the police station and surrounding areas. Michonne and Carl begin packing up the guns as Rick searches the room. He starts to read writings scrawled all over the wall. Rick then finds a walkie talkie, presumably one he could have taken from the police station. He looks on the wall to see a layout of the settlement called 'Treasury'

"Rick, we have to find out about this settlement. We can't just rob him of his supplies."

"You're right. We're gonna wait for him to wake up." Rick says to his son and Michonne.

In an adjacent room, Carl studies a hand-drawn map of the town. Morgan has scrawled the words "Burnt out" over Rick's house. Carl declares that he's going to find the family picture that was inside the cafe. Rick allows him to go on the condition that Michonne accompanies him, which Carl does not like.

Outside, Carl tries to ditch Michonne. She chases him down, catching up.

"I don't need you." Carl growls.

"Well, you can't stop me from helping you." Michonne says.

Rick sighs, it must have been just him who survived. He had seen family pictures of him and his two sons and daughter and his wife. There were red 'X' marks on each of those pictures, their faces were crossed out - except for him. The man quickly jumped up and tackled Rick, holding a knife in his hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Morgan yells. He picked up a gun and cocked it and fired to the ceiling, the man jumped back and raised his hands up, dropping the knife.

* * *

><p>Outside, a walker impales itself on The man's wooden stakes as it tries to get a caged rat. Inside, Morgan and Rick attempt to talk to the stranger.<p>

"We'd like to have a calm discussion, okay? What happened here?" Morgan asked.

"Everyone died. They came, killed everyone." The man said.

"Walkers? People?"

"Both. The people attacked us, and then the walkers came. I tried to save them.. but they all died. My wife, my kids..." The man said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. What's your name?" Morgan asked.

"Keith. Keith Glover. Are you here to rob me? To kill me like the others?"

"No. We aren't here to rob or kill you. What do you mean 'Others'? Keith, who are the others?"

"Monsters. Brutal monsters."

"Do you know they're names?"

"No. No! I don't know!" He yelled.

"It's okay! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. We wanted to know if you'd be willing to spare some supplies..."

"Yes. Of course. Of course. We helped people.. it'd only make sense for me to help you now. Take what you need... but please not all of it." Keith tells them.

"Don't worry, we'll leave plenty enough for you. I really appreciate that, Keith. I really do." As Morgan and Rick continued to pack up weapons and supplies, Keith asks, "You ever have a wife and kid?"

"Yes. I did. Wife died when all this started. My boy, Duane. He died not too long ago." Morgan informed Keith.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've been alone for three months." Keith gives his condolences, "What about you?" He asks Rick.

"I have a kid. He's on his way to get a picture of his mother. My wife. She got bit when this started." Rick said.

"I'm sorry. I'm also sorry I tried to kill you. I cleared out the police departments nearby, sorry if you were hoping it'd have stuff."

"No need to apologize. You're just scavenging, like the rest of us."

"I hope you guys don't want to stay. It's not safe here. They will come back eventually, they always come back."

"Why are you still here, if it isn't safe?" Rick asked.

"Because its where I belong." Keith says.

* * *

><p>Michonne and Carl roll Keith's rat cages through the cafe's front door to draw walkers away. They sneak inside and Carl removes a framed photo from the wall. A walker grabs Carl but Michonne kills it, proving to Carl that Michonne is a valuable and useful person to the group. As Michonne and Carl make their escape, a rat suddenly appears in front of them, bringing a herd of walkers with it. They're soon surrounded by walkers, however, and the two go the other way around, shooting and slicing walkers along the way. As Carl flips a table, he accidentally drops the photo as they make it outside.<p>

Distraught, Carl insists on going back inside, even though all the walkers inside are banging on the door. Michonne orders him to stay put and heads around the back. Within seconds, she retrieves the photo by herself: It's a picture of Rick, Lori and Carl. "I just needed a picture of my mom...I find it hard to remember her face sometimes," Carl says, thanking Michonne. However, Michonne also took a cat statue, saying "It's just too damn gorgeous."

Rick isn't sure if Keith is in his right mind - he could mentally unstable.

"Rick, he isn't dangerous. He's letting us walk away with half his weapon supply. We bring him back with us, we get the full package." Morgan tells him, Rick looks at the green crossbow that Daryl would definitely like.

"Fine. You better be right on this." Rick says. "You should come with us. We have a prison. You were generous enough to give us some weapons. You deserve to come back with us. We have walls and we have good people."

"Really? A prison? It's secure?"

"As far as we can tell, majority of it is. We've lost people... but it's safe. We have beds. We have food."

"Why do you need the guns?" Keith asked. "Is there someone who wants to take your prison?"

"We're gonna win." Rick said, confidently. "We could use your help."

"What good am I? I couldn't save my settlement." Keith said.

"You can't sit around here forever, waiting to die. You want them to come back and kill you?" Rick questioned.

"I should be mad that they killed everyone I knew... right? But, I don't. In fact, I pity them because they let the world destroy them." Keith said.

"Keith, come on. You have to come with us, we need you." Morgan said.

"Why do you need me so bad?" Keith asked.

"It's your choice, Keith."

Keith hesitated, and then finally said, "Fine. I'm in."

Michonne and Carl return with the family. Carl apologizes to Keith for shooting him. Keith tells Carl to,"You did what you had to. I thought you were one of them".

"One of who?" Carl asked.

"The people who killed my entire settlement." The group got into the car, ready to drive back to the Prison.

Rick privately asks Carl how things fared with Michonne. "I think she might be one of us," Carl says.

As Michonne loads the trunk with guns and ammo, she tells Rick , "I didn't think there was any good people left in the world. You proved me wrong." Rick smiles.

Michonne is given the wheel and starts driving back towards the prison. They eventually come across the devoured corpse of the hitchhiker. They pull over and Carl grabs his backpack, then they continue on.


	32. 3x13 Arrow on the Doorpost

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 13: Arrow on the Doorpost**

**TV-MA LSV**

Rick enters a barn on an abandoned feed store while Daryl and Hershel stand guard outside. The Governor steps out of the shadows. "We have a lot to talk about," he says.

The Governor removes his 9mm Beretta 92SB Nickel pistol and sits at a table, inviting Rick to do the same. Rick holsters his .357 Colt Python revolver, but stays standing. Taped under the table on The Governor's side is a Glock pistol.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller as Jones, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin Green, and Jeremy Renner as Keith Glover**

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, Daniel May, and Tyler Chase.**

Milton, Andrea and Martinez arrive. Andrea realizes the meeting has started without her. She strides inside and tries to mediate, but Rick and The Governor ignore her. "I heard about the raids, "the heads, Maggie." Rick says, glaring at The Governor.

Outside, Milton introduces himself as The Governor's "adviser." Daryl and Martinez eye each other aggressively.

At the prison, Glenn gives orders to fortify their position. Merle suggests they ambush The Governor, but Glenn shuts it down, not wanting to risk putting Rick, Daryl and Hershel in the crossfire. Back at the barn, Rick hands The Governor a map. "Woodbury takes west of the river, prison takes east," he proposes. The Governor laughs at Rick's proposal and demands his surrender. Andrea tries to calm them down but The Governor orders her out, to which Rick agrees they need to speak in private.

Rick challenges The Governor's leadership: "You're the town drunk who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard," he says. The Governor asks if Rick ever misjudged someone, referencing Shane as the man who lost it and tried to kill him and accusing Rick of "failing to see the devil beside you." Rick replies "I see him, all right," referring to the Governor.

Outside, Milton scribbles in a notebook, explaining he's making a record of events post-apocalypse. A small group of walkers approaches. Daryl, Andrea and Martinez take turns killing them, competing in their combat skills.

Afterwards Daryl and Martinez share cigarettes taken from a walker's pocket. Martinez calls The Governor's meeting a "joke". "They'll do their little dance," he says, "but eventually they'll give the word."

Milton and Hershel bond as well, as Milton questions Hershel about how he staved off walker infection by amputating his leg.

Meanwhile, The Governor explains that he'll look weak if he leaves Rick's group alone. "That's your problem," Rick says. The Governor then shares a story about the day his wife died in a car crash. She had left a message on his voicemail asking him to call her back. "I sat there clutching that phone thinking, what did she want?" The Governor says, smirking as Rick becomes visibly rattled.

At the prison, Merle packs a duffel bag full of guns and announces his plan to kill The Governor. "This guy cops a feel of your woman and you pussy out like this?" Merle asks when Glenn tries to stop him.

"Merle, just knock it off! Daryl would want you to stay back here!" Aaron yells.

"If Michonne can do it, why can't you!?" Maggie questioned.

"Because my brother's out there - that's why!" Merle retorts. Merle pushes towards Glenn but then the two brawl, in which Maggie and Michonne intervene, while Beth ends the fight by firing a single shot from a revolver into the ceiling, yelling, "That's enough!" Merle yells for the two women to let him go and breaks free.

Andrea privately asks Hershel what The Governor did to Maggie. "He's a sick man," Hershel replies. Andrea despairs and says she can't go back to Woodbury. Hershel agrees that she belongs at the prison. "But if you join us, it's settled," he warns. "Amy's there. She wants you back. We all do."

The Governor tells Rick that between the size of his army and the combat readiness of Rick's group, the fight between Woodbury and the prison will come down to the last man. Then he offers Rick a deal: "I want Michonne," he says. "Turn her over and this all goes away."

At the prison, Merle tries to enlist Michonne on his assassination mission. Michonne hears him out but declines.

"You really just don't learn, do you?" Michonne questions.

"You want him dead, too? Don't you?" Merle asked.

"Of course I do. This isn't the way." Michonne walks away.

* * *

><p>Maggie joins Glenn on the loading dock. He apologizes for his recent behavior and abandon their guard post to have sex.<p>

Meanwhile, Rick asks The Governor why he'd waste time on a personal vendetta, then wonders if he can even trust The Governor to honor his end of the deal. The Governor gives Rick two days to decide. Then The Governor, Milton and Martinez get in their truck to leave. Andrea joins them.

Back in Woodbury, The Governor gives instructions to surround the feed store and kill everyone except Michonne when the time comes. "What about the deal?" Milton asks. "We're going to have to eliminate Rick sooner or later," The Governor reasons. "No way we can all live side by side." Jones is seen walking with The Governor saying, "Save the brown haired woman for me, okay?" He chuckles.

Rick's group returns to the prison, where Rick debriefs everyone: "He wants us dead, for what we did to Woodbury," he says. "We're going to war."

Rick privately tells Hershel about The Governor's offer for Rick to hand over Michonne, explaining he lied to the others so they'd be scared enough to accept it. "She's earned her place," Hershel says of Michonne. Rick asks if Hershel would sacrifice his daughters' lives for Michonne's.

"Why are you telling me?" Hershel asks. "Because I'm hoping you can talk me out of it," Rick replies.

* * *

><p>Inside the cell block, Keith, Oscar, Tyreese, Ben, Allen and Sasha are seen eating dinner.<p>

"Thank you for the food." Keith says.

"Oh, no problem, man." Oscar smiles.

"So you were a prisoner here?" Sasha asked.

"Yep." Oscar nods.

"What for?" The teenager, Ben asks.

"B & E." He tells them.

"B & E?" Ben says, unknown of what that stands for.

"Breaking and entering." Tyreese corrects. Oscar nods and the men continue to eat their food.

"This place is very nice." Keith smiles.

"You like prison?" Oscar asked.

"Well, it's better than the alternative." Keith chuckles. He seemed pretty happy for a man who lost everyone in his life.

"I had to like prison." Oscar chuckles. "You ever been to prison?" He looks at Tyreese.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tyreese questions.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, bro." Oscar apologizes.


	33. 3x14 Prey

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 14: Prey**

**TV-MA LV**

In a flashback, Andrea and Michonne warm themselves by a campfire. Andrea asks Michonne about her pet walkers. "They deserved what they got," Michonne says. "They weren't human to begin with."

In present-day Woodbury, The Governor bolts the pets' chains to the wall of the interrogation room, smiling to himself as he tests their reach.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal*, Laurie Holden, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus*, Steven Yeun*, Chandler Riggs*, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker*, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood*, Lauren Cohan* and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller as Jones**

Meanwhile, Andrea and Milton watch as Martinez loads a stockpile of guns onto a truck. "I thought there was a deal on the table," Andrea says. "I'm sure it's just a precaution," Milton replies.

Back in the interrogation room, The Governor lays out tools on a table beside an old dentist chair. Milton urges him to reconsider his plans for Michonne, but The Governor insists on avenging Penny. "It's all that matters," says The Governor.

Later, Milton divulges to Andrea that The Governor will kill everyone at the prison whether or not he gets Michonne. He takes Andrea to the second level of the interrogation building and shows her The Governor's torture chamber through a grate in the wall.

The Governor then enters the chamber. Andrea aims her gun at him, but Milton wrenches it away. "I knew Philip before he became The Governor," Milton says later. "That man still exists."

"I have to do something!" Andrea paces.

"Okay, so you kill The Governor - what then? They shoot you down and Martinez takes over." Milton says.

"I have to warn the others. I have to stop this..."

"I don't think you can."

* * *

><p>On the street, Martinez orders Andrea to relinquish her gun per The Governor's orders. The Governor approaches and explains he wants to protect Andrea from the violence. He asks her to accompany him to the rendezvous with Rick the next day, and she agrees.<p>

Afterward, Andrea approaches two new recruits that looked to be about 15 years each, Andrea had met them - they were good people. Andrea confesses that she's leaving Woodbury. "The Governor is not what he seems to be," she warns before fleeing.

The Governor interrogates the two new recruits about Andrea's escape. "This isn't a prison camp, is it?" One of the boys' asks. The Governor reassures them he's merely concerned for Andrea's safety.

After the meeting, Milton implores The Governor to let Andrea go. The Governor realizes that Milton disclosed the ambush plan to Andrea and slams Milton against a wall.

"What else did you two talk about? Did you tell her about the deal?" The Governor questions. "Did you tell her about Michonne? She knows, doesn't she!?" He then lets go of Milton and then storms off.

Meanwhile, Andrea sprints down the road to the prison.

Back in Woodbury, Jones, Martinez and the two boys that let Andrea escape, Dillard and Davey are rounded up for a task.

Andrea ducks into the forest as The Governor's truck approaches. While she hides, a group of walkers attack, but she manages to kill them with her knife.

Martinez brings Dillard and Davey to the walker pit and asks for help rounding up the dead. Dillard refuses but Davey obeys, unsure of who the prison group is.

Meanwhile, The Governor tracks down Andrea in his truck and chases her across a field. She flees to an abandoned warehouse.

The Governor finds the warehouse and stalks Andrea inside. "Come back to Woodbury," he says. "We need you." Eventually, he corners her at the door to a stairwell. She opens the door and slips behind it, releasing a herd of walkers on The Governor. She escapes as The Governor's screams echo behind her.

In the middle of the night, an unknown person douses the pit walkers in gasoline and lights them on fire.

Andrea reaches the prison perimeter and waves to the guard tower. Rick sees them in the corner of his eye, but The Governor tackles Andrea to the ground, putting his hand over her mouth to silence her. When Rick looks through his scope, they are already out of sight.

The next morning, Shumpert arrives at the pit and finds the scorched walkers.

The Governor returns to Woodbury in his truck and tells Martinez that Andrea is still on the loose. Martinez reports on the burned walkers, and his suspicion that Dillard is responsible.

The Governor tells Dillard and Davey that the pit walkers were just a scare tactic and were never intended to kill people. Dillard apologizes for being difficult. The Governor asks where Dillard found the gasoline. "Come again?" Dillard asks, confused. The Governor tells them to forget about it.

Later, The Governor runs into Milton on the street. "It's a real shame about the pits," says Milton. "I hope you find out who did it."

"Already have," The Governor replies, eyeing Milton.

Meanwhile, in The Governor's torture chamber, a gagged and bound Andrea sits strapped to the dentist chair, the Pet Walkers' chains dangling behind her.


	34. 3x15 This Sorrowful Life

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 15: This Sorrowful Life**

**TV-MA LV**

Rick tells Daryl about The Governor's offer. Aaron, Daryl and Hershel try to dissuade Rick from giving up Michonne, but Rick insists it's their best shot at saving lives. "It just ain't us, man," says Daryl. Aaron and Hershel agree, "No. No it's not." Hershel says.

"He's gonna try and kill us either way." Aaron says.

"I think we should get Merle with us." Rick suggests. Daryl nods, "I'll go talk to him."

"No. Just me." Rick refuses.

Rick then enlists Merle's help. Merle warns that The Governor won't kill Michonne; just torture her. "You're cold as ice, Officer Friendly," Merle says, advising Rick to use wire to bind her. The survivors work together to lay spike strips at the prison gate. "We don't have to win," Michonne later tells Rick of the plan, which she conceived. "We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth."

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden*, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller as Jones, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin Green, and Jeremy Renner as Keith Glover**

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, Daniel May, and Tyler Chase.**

In the cell block, Amy asks Merle if he's on their team. "It's time to pick a damn side," she says. Merle responds by saying he's only "here" for his brother, to which Amy responds "Yeah, well, he's with us..." Daryl tells Glenn that Merle will find a way to make up for his cruelty at Woodbury, but asks for some forgiveness. Glenn points out that Merle was responsible for The Governor's assault on Maggie, and he can't forgive him for hurting the woman he loves, indirectly or not.

Daryl then finds Merle in the boiler room. Merle reflects on how the group despises him, but points out that Rick is no better for agreeing to The Governor's deal. "Maybe these people need somebody like me around to do their dirty work," Merle says. "I just want my brother back," Daryl replies. Merle then tells him to get out, his voice slightly breaking. After Daryl leaves, Merle grabs a corded phone and then stuff it into a bag.

While Hershel, Maggie, and Beth pray inside, Rick finds a cable outside to bind Michonne. He throws the cable away and leaves. Rick enters the cell block where they are praying, and pulls Hershel aside. He declares that the deal is off.

Meanwhile, Merle takes Michonne to the tombs under the pretense of clearing out walkers. He then knocks her unconscious, drags her to the boiler room and binds her wrists. A while later, Merle walks Michonne down an abandoned road and explains The Governor's proposition. He says Rick would never have gone through with it. "But not you," she says.

Rick and Daryl search for Merle and Michonne, concluding that Merle abducted her. Daryl leaves to track them down.

Meanwhile, Merle tells Michonne that this is his chance to save Daryl and the others. Michonne notes that Merle has a conscience, but Merle disagrees: "I've killed 16 men since all this went down," he says, although it is obvious this was all since he met The Governor and was brainwashed by him.

Back at the prison, Glenn asks Hershel for Maggie's hand in marriage. Hershel gives his blessing.

Inside the cell block, Aaron decides to speak with Shane.

"Are you with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to help us kill that son of a bitch. The Governor."

"Oh...yeah. Yeah."

A few yards away from the two, Morgan and Keith have a conversation.

"This is getting crazy, man. The guy, The Governor - kinda reminds me of the Others."

"Do you even know who the others look like?" Morgan asks as he notices Oscar, Tyreese, Allen, Ben, and Sasha walk by.

"Yeah. They killed a few of my friends in front of me." Keith frowns.

"I'm sorry, Keith."

At an abandoned motel, Merle tethers Michonne to a post while he hotwires a car. He accidentally triggers the alarm, attracting walkers. While he is trying to turn it off, a walker attacks him. He was almost bitten, but managed to kill the walker. Merle and Michonne jump in the car, and drive off. In the car, Michonne tells Merle that the prison group would have eventually welcomed him, but he chose to be an outsider. He calls her an outsider, too. "Maybe," she says, "but once The Governor's done with me, at least I won't have to live with myself."

At the perimeter of the prison, Glenn scans a group of walkers at the fence. He finds a female and cuts off two of her fingers.

Back in the car, Michonne wonders why Merle wants to help The Governor when he's the one who turned Merle into a killer. "You know we can go back," she says. Merle stops the car, cuts her bindings and sets her free. "I got something I gotta do," he says before he drives off alone. Daryl later runs into her on her way back to the prison, who tells him Merle let her go. He tells her not to send help and continues on after Merle.

In the car, Merle drinks a bottle of whiskey as walkers mob the vehicle. He blasts loud hard-rock on the stereo and slowly drives down the road, letting walkers gather in his wake. He arrives at The Governor's meeting spot and rolls out of the moving car with a rifle in hand before stealthily taking shelter in a nearby building. The Governor and his men investigate the source of the blaring music. They soon find it is coming from the car, which has now managed to roll into the middle of the feedstore's courtyard; dozens of walkers clinging around it and lurking towards it from behind. They begin shooting at the oncoming threat, becoming confused and unorderly as they do so, and the numbers of undead begin to advance on their positions.

Amid the gun blasts, Merle finds a decent sniper's position in the shadows and quickly and unpredictably opens fire on The Governor's men while they are forced to waste their valuable ammunition and attention on the advancing hordes, leaving them downed and helpless against the approaching walkers. After losing at least seven of his men, The Governor steps outside, gun in hand, to angrily deal with the infestation himself.

Merle aims at the now vulnerable Governor but accidentally hits Dillard, a new woodbury soldier, who gets in the way at the last second while providing covering fire. The remaining gunners gradually begin to catch on to Merle's plan, and Matinez orders them to check over by the entrance to the building Merle is shooting from. Jones spots Merle in the building, attacking the walker and then alerts the rest.

Merle kills the walker, and they tumble outside where he's discovered. Martinez, Jones and the surviving Woodbury soldiers start to kick and immobilize Merle while he's down, until The Governor runs up and carries him back into the building, ordering they "leave him to me". The Governor viciously and barbarically beats and cripples Merle, kicking him multiple times, breaking his right arm, snapping his back against a table, and bites off his fingers before head butting and choking him shortly. He lets him go and begins pacing backwards. "I ain't gonna beg; I AIN'T BEGGIN' YOU." Merle says weakly. The Governor responds with a heartless "no", raises his gun and shoots him.

At the prison, Glenn finds Maggie alone and places an engagement ring in her hand that he had managed to take from the walker outisde the prison fences. She smiles, accepts the token of affection, and they kiss, now a married couple.

Rick gathers the group and discloses The Governor's offer. "I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good," he says. "I'm not your Governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together." He concedes that he doesn't want to be the only person making decisions for the group anymore.

From the guard tower, Rick watches Michonne making her way back to the prison, confused as to what had happened.

At the feed store, Daryl scouts the area and kills a few spare walkers before coming across one with a bullet wound in it's heart, Merle. Daryl breaks down in tears at the sight of his brother as a walker. When Merle tries to attack, Daryl tearfully stabs him in the head multiple times out of rage before falling to the ground, sobbing at the loss of the only family member he had left. Daryl stares at his dead brother in misery and falls back onto the ground, sobbing.


	35. 3x16 Welcome to the Tombs

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 3**

**Episode 16: Welcome to the Tombs**

The Governor brutally beats Milton for torching the pit of walkers. Milton wonders what Pennywould think of her father now. "She'd be afraid of me," The Governor admits. "But if I'd been like this from the start, she'd be alive today." Milton then asks what became of Andrea and if she was still alive. The Governor then brings Milton into his torture chamber, where Andrea is bound to the chair. He declares his plans to kill everyone at the prison. Andrea pleads with the Governor to stop all of this but he ignores her.

The Governor orders Milton to gather his tools and kill Andrea, but Milton instead attacks The Governor. The Governor overpowers Milton and stabs him in the gut. "Now you're gonna die and you're gonna turn, and you're gonna tear the flesh from her bones," he tells Milton before leaving the room, "In this life, you kill or you die... Or you die and you kill".

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Michael Rooker, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan and David Morrissey.**

**Also Starring... Emma Bell, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Dallas Roberts, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller as Jones, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin Green, and Jeremy Renner as Keith Glover**

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, Melissa Ponzio, Daniel May, and Tyler Chase.**

Meanwhile, Rick and the survivors pack up the prison and load supplies into the cars. Rick tries to talk to Carl, but Carl ignores him. As Daryl mourns his brother, Amy praises Merle for improving their odds against The Governor. In the cell block, Michonne forgives Rick for considering The Governor's offer and thanks him for allowing her into the group.

"I get it. You had to think about it. I don't blame you." Michonne says to Rick.

"Carl made the call. He said we should help you and that you belong here." Rick tells her. Michonne slightly smiles and walks off.

Back in Woodbury, The Governor assembles his troops. Soldiers pile into military trucks and a other vehicles. Davey informs The Governor that he will not join the fight, stating that "It's what Dillard would have wanted", but offers to stay behind to guard the women and children. After a tense moment, The Governor consents. The Governor and his soldiers arrive at the prison, where they destroy the guard towers, mow down the walkers in the prison yard and storm the cell block. But they find no sign of Rick's group.

Back in the torture chamber, Milton slumps against the wall and tells Andrea that he secretly left a pair of pliers by her feet. He tells her to stab him in the head once she cuts herself free.

Meanwhile, The Governor splits up his troops to investigate the dark prison corridors, referred to as the tombs. Daryl interrupts the silence, shutting the cell block door and then he yells, "Welcome to the tombs!"

Smoke grenades go off and the prison alarm sounds. Walkers attack The Governor's men, forcing them to retreat outside where Glenn and Maggie ambush them with gunfire. The Governor's army quickly flees the prison.

In Woodbury, Davey checks in on the women and children. He thinks about slipping out when The Governor returns as they are unsure of The Governor's intentions.

Milton asks Andrea why she stayed in Woodbury after learning her friends were alive. "I don't know. I figured they didn't want me, I thought they left me," she says. "And I wanted to save people. Even The Governor, for a while." He urges her to hurry with the pliers. She removes her shoes and tries to grab them with her bare feet.

Back at the prison, Ben and Allen, Hershel, Beth, and Carl watch the battle from the adjacent forest. A teenage boy from Woodbury escaping on foot runs into them. After being explicitly told to put the gun down, the boy instead insists on handing it to Carl and moves towards him, to which Carl responds by shooting him. Rick and the others decide to chase down The Governor. Carl tells Rick he wants to fight, then brags about killing one of The Governor's soldiers. Hershel clarifies that the "soldier" was just a scared boy on the run. "He drew on us," Carl insists.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Rick says to his son.

"It's what I was there for." Carl nods. Shane and Aaron walk up to Rick, "We gotta got there and finish it. That's our only choice." Shane suggests.

"We're thinkin' it over, Shane. We're not deciding yet!" Rick growls. Shane scoffs and walks away, seemingly still not fond of Rick's decisions. Aaron sighs, "Some people never change."

"He will. He has to. He's with us now..."

"So what's the plan? We can go to Woodbury, kill The Governor and then get Andrea back. What's the problem?" He asked. Daryl and Amy approach the two men.

"I'm thinking that's what we do." Rick nods. Tyreese and Sasha join the conversation.

"There is some innocent people there, though." Tyreese weighed in.

"Not the people who were shooting at us." Daryl muttered.

"But you're going to the town! You'll be attacking the towns people." Tyreese growls.

"It's a risk we have to take." Aaron says.

"This is crazy, man. There's children there. Right? That's what that blonde woman said." Tyreese said.

"We have to go! Andrea would be trying to stop this, right? Don't you think its weird that we haven't seen anything from her?" Amy questioned.

"Governor coulda killed her." Daryl muttered. Amy glares at him, but he just frowns.

"The way I see it... we go in there, lock and loaded. Kill them all. It ain't gotta matter anymore, they see us as killers. We don't know for sure if they're even innocent, ya hear?" Shane tells them.

"It's not your decision!" Carl retorts. Shane looks at him and shuts up.

"Doing something like this isn't us. Tyreese is right." Hershel agrees with Tyreese.

"Okay, Shane - we're not going to kill EVERYONE in there. Only The Governor and his soldiers, goddamn it. One of them can take over and we can form some sort of alliance." Aaron suggests.

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard." Shane mutters.

"Do you have a better plan, asshole!?" Aaron retorts.

"That's enough! We're heading to Woodbury. Shane, Aaron, Daryl, and Amy." Rick says. The five nod, and then Keith volunteers, Rick sees Morgan behind him.

"Count me in." Keith says. "I lost my people. I don't want you guys to lose yours."

"Alright. That's six. Let's head out." Rick nods.

"Did it occur to you that maybe that's what they want you to do? So they can come back and kill us?" Sasha questioned.

"Sasha, don't worry." Allen mutters.

"They ran off because we fought them off. It seems like their army didn't want to fight back. As soon as me and Maggie fired shots, they took off running. Except for a few of his soldiers." Glenn informed. Maggie nodded.

"C'mon, let's move!" Daryl yells.

As they prepare for pursuit, Rick again asks Carl about the shooting. Carl admits the Woodbury boy had surrendered. Still, he says, "I couldn't take the chance,"

"Dale died because you didn't kill Daze. You were in the room with The Governor, and you didn't kill him. And then he killed Merle. I did what I had to do." Carl says, bravely. Rick sighs, realizing that Carl is right and Rick shows himself as visibly hurt and then he gets up and walks with the rest of the pursuit group.

Before they exit the prison, Rick stops by Morgan, Glenn and Maggie.

"If they come back. You kill every last one of them, okay? Don't hesitate." Rick tells the three. The three nod and Morgan pats Rick on the back, "Be careful." Rick nods and walks with the rest of the group.

"You see? We lasted the week." Maggie smiles, holding Glenn's hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, The Governor halts the retreating caravan in the middle of the road. "What the hell are you doing?" he screams. The Woodbury residents refuse to fight, insisting the prison is not worth their lives. Enraged, The Governor finally shows his true self to his once loyal followers. He coldly opens fire without a second thought and slaughters them as they try to run, as Martinez and Jones watch in horror. Shumpert, being the last soldier standing (not including Karen, who is hiding underneath a corpse), points his gun at The Governor in a desperate panic, but is easily taken down with a shot to the head. The Governor, out of ammo, gets in his truck and motions to Martinez and Jones. They reluctantly get in.<p>

"Jesus Christ." Martinez mutters.

* * *

><p>Andrea successfully gets herself free and sees Milton's fingers move. Andrea looks for a sharp object that would be used to kill Milton. She finds a small blade and sees Milton rise from the dead.<p>

"I'm sorry." Andrea sighs, sticking the blade into Milton's skull.

* * *

><p>Rick, Daryl, Aaron, Shane, Amy and Keith stop by the road and see all the dead bodies on the road, and then Daryl quickly reacts once he hears someone pounding on the glass window of the heavy truck that belonged to the Governor. Rick opens the door and points the gun at her.<p>

"The Governor... He killed them all!" Karen yells.

"Get out and put your hands up." Rick orders. Karen does as he says.

"Oh my God..." Keith says, almost gagging.

"Jesus Christ. He killed his own soldiers?" Aaron questioned.

"Seems like it." Shane nods.

"We didn't want to go back! I don't want to fight anymore.. please." Karen begs.

"We were heading back to Woodbury to finish this." Rick says.

"I can get you in! Please! He killed my friends... that monster. I didn't realize who he was until now..." Karen admits.

"Alright." Rick nods.

"You got any weapons on you?" Daryl asked.

"Just a pistol. Here." Karen confesses, handing it to Daryl. Rick moves forward to search her and she understands and raised her hands up and spreads her legs apart.

* * *

><p>After a bit of a walk, they reach the gates of Woodbury.<p>

"Davey!" Karen yells.

"Karen! Is that you!?" Davey questioned. Davey spots Rick, Amy, Daryl, Shane, Aaron and Keith. "Why are you with them!?"

"They saved me! The Governor fired on everyone! He killed them all! Is he back yet!?" Karen questioned.

"NO! He's not! Here, come inside!" Davey yells. The seven of them walk forward and get greeted by Davey.

"What do you want?" Davey asked.

"We came here to finish this. Until we saw what The Governor did." Rick told him.

"He really did?"

"I'm serious." Rick nodded.

"A girl named Andrea might be here, she's my sister." Amy said.

"She's not with you? Me and my boyfriend Dillard let her go over the wall. She was going to the prison." Davey confessed.

"Oh, you're..." Karen mutters. Davey raises his eyebrow and nods.

"She might be here. She never made it." Rick tells him.

* * *

><p>The prison men go into the room where Glenn and Maggie were held, with Davey going first. Karen, Amy, Aaron, Shane, Rick and Daryl head behind.<p>

"Here... she might be in-" Davey says, opening the door and immediately gets shot in the head. It was The Governor, pointing a gun at the seven of them. Daryl, Aaron and Karen try to run but get stopped by Jones and Martinez who block the other side.

"Well, well, well... isn't this a surprise?" Jones chuckles, looking at Aaron.

"Thought I killed you." Aaron sighed.

"Almost, buddy. Almost." Jones smiles, uppercutting Aaron's face with his machine gun. He groaned, blood spilling out of his nose. Martinez looked disgusted.

"Get inside." The Governor ordered. The seven of them obey, getting inside the room. Jones and Martinez stand by the door while The Governor stands around the group.

"Andrea!" Amy smiles, but is pushed forward by The Governor. Andrea is seen tied against a pole, her mouth gagged and she has a black eye. Aaron looks at Andrea, and the two of them exchange looks. Shane sighs.

"Get on your knees. All of you." The Governor orders. The Governor looks at Karen.

"Didn't I kill you?" He questioned. Karen shakes in fear as The Governor pulls out a big blade and then thrusts the knife into her stomach. She groans in pain as Andrea gasps and then The Governor throws her dead corpse onto the ground. The Governor looks at the dead corpse of Milton, a stab wound to the head. The Governor removes the gag from Andrea's mouth and unties her. In case she doesn't run, The Governor restrains Andrea by her arms and makes her looks at the group. Rick clenches his teeth, the Governor really has lost it.

"I told you all I want Michonne. I'm keeping all of you captive until you give me what I want. We're heading towards the prison to find her, if she isn't there - I'm coming back here and I will ask you where she is. If you do not comply, I'll kill one of you." The Governor informs them.

"You think this is some sort of GAME!?" Aaron questioned. The Governor chuckles, "Before we head out..." The Governor says, motioning for Jones to move towards Amy. Jones grabs her by the neck and lifts her up and pulls her by the hair and then pulls her towards the wall and slams her face into the wall.

"Stop!" Andrea yells. Jones then pulls Amy back, revealing the bloody and bruised face of Amy. Jones cocks his pistol, leaving his machine gun on the floor next to Martinez. He points it to Amy's head.

"Andrea, you're going to show me that you are still with us. With Woodbury. Or else, Amy dies." The Governor says. Amy coughs out blood, unable to speak. Jones had hit her pretty hard. The Governor hands Andrea a small sledgehammer. The Governor cocks his weapon, backing up so she can't hit him.

"You try and hit one of us and Amy dies. There's no way Amy lives if you don't kill one of them. You have three minutes to decide." The Governor says. Andrea gulps, looking at Rick, Shane, Daryl, Aaron and a guy she's never seen before. The stranger looks at her, with terrified eyes. Andrea was forced to kill one of her group members.

"Andrea. Kill me." Aaron volunteers. Andrea feels tears forming in her eyes.

"DO IT! SAVE YOUR SISTER, GODDAMN IT!" Aaron yells. Jones chuckles as he reaches his hand down to Amy's pants.

"Don't touch her, you sick fuck!" Andrea threatens.

"That's enough, Jones." The Governor says. Jones rolls his eye and continues holding the gun to her head.

"No." Shane refuses. Aaron glares at him, "Kill me, Andrea. I'm the reason your baby never was born! I'm the only right choice here!"

"No, Shane! Don't." Rick says.

"KILL ME! HIT ME! FUCKING DO IT! SAVE AMY AND YOURSELF!"

"He's gonna kill us all anyways!" Keith yells.

"Hit me. Hit me. Hit me. Come on, hit me! Hit me! HIT ME!" Shane yells and Andrea yells, raising the weapon until into the air.


	36. 4x01 Stalemate

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 1: Stalemate**

**TV-MA LV**

"Andrea. Kill me." Aaron volunteers. Andrea feels tears forming in her eyes.

"DO IT! SAVE YOUR SISTER, GODDAMN IT!" Aaron yells. Jones chuckles as he reaches his hand down to Amy's pants.

"Don't touch her, you sick fuck!" Andrea threatens.

"That's enough, Jones." The Governor says. Jones rolls his eye and continues holding the gun to her head.

"No." Shane refuses. Aaron glares at him, "Kill me, Andrea. I'm the reason your baby never was born! I'm the only right choice here!"

"No, Shane! Don't." Rick says.

"KILL ME! HIT ME! FUCKING DO IT! SAVE AMY AND YOURSELF!"

"We're all gonna die anyways!" Rick yells.

"Hit me. Hit me. Hit me. Come on, hit me! Hit me! HIT ME!" Shane yells and Andrea yells, raising the weapon until into the air. She came down on him, smacking him on the head. He fell back, still alive.

"No!" Rick yelled.

"K-K-Kee-p... g-goin-g..." He said, weakly. Andrea didn't want to, she looked at the end of her weapon and saw blood. She really did that to Shane.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Aaron muttered. The Governor walked up to Andrea and grabbed the weapon from her. The Governor then hit her in the stomach and she fell back, groaning.

"Let her go." The Governor ordered to Jones.

"Are you fucking kidding? She didn't do what you said!" Jones protested. The Governor glared at him and then Jones cooperated, "Fine." He scoffed. The three men tied up the remaining hostages and made sure they didn't move. The three men went out the door and the group was left alone.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, David Morrissey, Scott Wilson and Emma Bell. **

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller as Jones, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green, and Jeremy Renner as Keith Glover**

**Guest Starring... Melissa Ponzio, Daniel May, and Tyler Chase.**

Andrea groaned in pain, clutching her stomach. She weeped uncontrollably.

"Shane. You alright?" Rick asked, feeling the injury on his head.

"N-Never... been better." Shane chuckled weakly, coughing out blood.

"Stay with me, alright?" Rick asked. Shane then passed out.

"Shane!" Rick yelled.

"It's fine. He's probably just unconscious. It was only one hit." Aaron said, calmly. Amy went over to Andrea and buried her head into Andrea's chest, the two sisters finally reunited.

"These men are monsters! Complete monsters!" Keith gasped.

"Did you see Martinez? Seemed like he didn't wanna be here." Aaron said to Rick.

"We should put that woman out of her misery." Keith said, referencing to Karen who was stabbed in the stomach. Aaron got up and walked over to her corpse and then Aaron began kicking her head till her skull ruptured. They had no weapons in here.

"They're heading back to the prison... they'll start attacking them. It was a mistake coming here!" Amy panicked.

"I'm sorry..." Andrea said to Amy.

"Don't be, sis. I'm glad you're alive." Amy smiled.

"What if he's dead?" Keith asked, referring to Shane.

"He's not. He still has a pulse." Rick says.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I didn't want to... I swear." Andrea said.

"It's okay, Andrea. It's okay. You had to try and save your sister." Rick understood. He really hoped Shane would be okay. He probably would be, but it was still unsure at the time.

"Shit. He's gonna find them at the prison!" Keith panicked.

"There are three of them and several back at the prison. If they attack, they'll manage." Rick says. Rick heard a car start up, but then it stopped again. They had left for the prison. The door had opened, it was the three men and The Governor grabbed Keith and Amy, Martinez grabbed Aaron and Andrea and Jones grabbed Rick, Daryl and they left Shane in the room alone. They shut the door and the three men kept moving them forward and they led into a separate room. The Governor opened the shutter, and pushed in Keith and Amy. Martinez opened the second shutter that was left to the first one, throwing Aaron and Andrea inside. Jones threw in Daryl and Rick in the third shutter room.

"I'm gonna kill you motherfuckers!" Aaron threatened as the shutters closed. The Governor, Martinez and Jones put the lock back on each shutter so they couldn't get open no matter what. He then flipped the light switches on that were on the wall that gave light into the room behind the shutters. The three men then walked out and got into the car and began driving towards the prison.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you alright? Andrea!" Aaron said, moving his hand in front of her face, snapping to get her attention. She pulled herself up, sitting and then groaning from the pain from her stomach.<p>

"Where's Amy?" She said, her voice groggy.

"She's in another room with Keith. She's fine. Okay..?" Aaron told her. She nodded, and Aaron moved forward to her, "Here..." He pulled out his hand, trying to check out her stomach wound. She was about to pull back because she had gotten the wrong idea at first but she let Aaron pull up her shirt and let him look at her stomach wound. There was a big dark purple spot on her stomach, a huge bruise.

"Goddamn..." Aaron muttered, he let go of her shirt and looked at her, he had wet black and shaggy hair. Must of been from his sweat and his hair was getting longer, way longer since Andrea had last seen him, back at the arena. That was about a month ago.

"I thought I killed that bastard. I bashed his head in with a rock, it wasn't enough." Aaron said, referencing to Jones who was holding Amy.

"It's not on you... it's okay..." Andrea muttered, weakly.

"Look... we're gonna get out of here and you're gonna be fine. It's just a bad bruise, okay?" Aaron reassured her. She nodded, gulping and breathing heavily.

"I need you to stay still, alright? I'm gonna try and get this shutter open." Aaron said to Andrea. She nodded, and then Aaron walked up to the shutter, kicking it.

"Hey, you all alright!?" Aaron yelled.

"YEAH! WE'RE FINE!" Rick yelled.

"Yes!" Amy yelled. Aaron kept kicking the shutter, desperately attempting to break through it, "Come on! COME ON!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>"So what the hell do we do?" Daryl asked.<p>

"Wait, I guess. Not much we can do." Rick muttered. They heard the sounds of Aaron kicking the shutter, "Aye, could you keep it down!? Jesus!" Daryl yelled to Aaron, he didn't hear from all the kicking.

"SHUT UP, JESUS!" Daryl yelled. Aaron didn't listen. He kept kicking repeatedly and then he stopped, examining the damage he saw. There was a slight bulge, but nothing big. Aaron began kicking it again, repeatedly. Daryl and Rick sighed. Aaron grunted after every kick.

The Governor, Martinez, Jones stood outside the prison - sniper rifles in hand. They aimed around the prison yard, where he had killed one of the prisoners. There was nobody to be seen, no cars anywhere. It was like it was when they had first attacked. Empty.

"Should we go in?" Martinez asked.

"Hell yeah. Let's bust in there and kill 'em all." Jones suggested.

"We need to carefully approach it. Keep Michonne alive, but kill the rest." The Governor ordered. "Martinez, Jones - you go around the prison - see if there is an opening or something like that. I'll stay here and keep watch." The two men nodded and started walking. The Governor laid still, searching around the prison with his sniper. There wasn't anyone nearby. Going inside the prison would be a stupid idea, they didn't have the numbers this time.

"Can you believe he did that? On the road?" Martinez questioned.

"Don't give a shit. Them pussies, anyways. Including Shumpert." Jones said.

"You were horrified, just as much as I was."

"I woulda done the same thing. Now shut the fuck up about it and let's hope they left some of the hot ones here."

* * *

><p>Keith was panicking, he held his arms over his knees.<p>

"Calm down." Amy said.

"I can't. They're gonna kill everyone back at the prison! Then us! These men are monsters!" Keith yelled. He heard the grunting and kicking from Aaron.

"We'll get out of here. All of us." Amy said, wiping blood from her nose. Jones had slammed her head into the wall. That was going to leave a serious bruise. Keith backed up against the wall, "I used to be in the army."

"Really?"

"I went into the army hoping I wouldn't be afraid of anything. I'm afraid of so much. It didn't work."

"Nothing can prepare you for this world."

"I suppose. Men like these people... they came into my settlement, killed my family and my friends..." He felt a tear running down his cheek. "When we get out, I'm going to make peace with myself... and go after the men who killed my settlement. People like that shouldn't live."

"How long ago did they... you know..?"

"Three months."

"Who killed them? Do you know?"

"The Others.."

* * *

><p>Aaron finally got a good dent into the shutter, but his foot wasn't going to be able to get them out of there. Andrea was falling unconscious, "Aaron... don't..." Aaron ran to her side, "Stay with me, it's just a stomach hit. You'll be fine." Aaron looked around the room, looking at the shelf. Andrea fell unconscious, her head falling against the ground. Aaron angrily grabbed the shelf and threw it at the other wall. He then crouched down to her again and saw that she had stopped breathing, he began to give her CPR. He put his lips down to hers, and tried to blow air into her mouth. He put his hands on her chest and pushed down repeatedly, "Come on breathe. COME ON BREATHE!"<p>

"BREATHE!" He yelled, and then Andrea coughed. She pushed Aaron away and backed up against a wall. Aaron moved forward to her, "It's me. It's me."

Aaron grabbed her cheeks, "You alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Andrea muttered.

Aaron leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Andrea didn't fight back, she kissed him back and the two of them kissed for a good minute and then Aaron pulled away.

* * *

><p>"What's going on in there!?"Rick yelled.<p>

"Andrea fainted but she's alright!" Aaron yelled back. Andrea sighed, "We've gotta get out of here..." Aaron looked around again and saw that once he threw that shelf to the other wall, there was a rock on it. It wasn't huge, but it might work. Aaron picked it up, continuing to break through the shutter which had a very weak dent. He did it repeatedly until he broke through, a piece of the shutter fell to the ground. He kept breaking a bigger hole and then crawled through.

"I'm out!" He yelled.

"Seriously!?" Daryl yelled. Aaron looked around and saw the switches, he opened the switch to his shutter which went up but not all the way since there was a hole of the shutter he was in. Aaron flipped the switches on the other shutters, opening them.

"Nice job, Aaron." Amy said.

"Let's get back to the prison and kill those sumbitches." Aaron said, crouching into the shutter he was in and he picked up Andrea, carefully getting her out of the shutter.

"She's okay?" Amy asked.

"She's fine she's just injured." Aaron said, hearing Andrea's mutters.

"Now Shane!" Rick said, running to the door and kicking it open. Shane was still on the ground, blood spilling out of his head. Rick kneeled down at his side, feeling his pulse. He was breathing. Rick slapped Shane at an attempt to wake him up.

"SHANE!" Rick yelled. Shane fluttered his eyes and then finally woke up, Rick helped him up, "You okay?"

"I'm A-Alright... she-alright?" Shane muttered.

"Yeah. She's just injured. Don't worry, we'll get you outta here..." Rick said to him. Daryl, Amy, and Keith ran to the exit, seeing that it had townspeople still there. There was a dramatic loss in population since The Governor killed his own soldiers. Daryl and Keith peeked their heads out, looking for a vehicle. Shane was being held by Rick's shoulder. Andrea was in Aaron's arms.

"We need a damn vehicle!" Aaron whispered.

"No shit! I'm lookin'!" Daryl retorted.

"There!" Keith pointed to the four door station wagon. Daryl looked at the people walking on the sidewalks.

"We're gonna have to go. Fast." Daryl said to the group.

"GO!" Rick yelled. Daryl and Keith went first, with Rick following with Shane on his shoulders. Aaron followed with Andrea in his arms, and Amy following last. They all got in the car and Keith started the engine.

"Hey!" A stranger yelled. "Who are you!?"

"Shit! Step on it!" Daryl ordered. Keith quickly backed up, and then almost hit the stranger. He then drove forward and stopped, the car would not be able to run through the gate. Keith and Daryl got out of the car.

"Stay back!" Daryl ordered.

"Who the hell are you people!?" The man questioned. The two men ignored him while Keith ran to the gate, opening it.

"None of your concern, now BACK OFF!" Daryl yelled. They weren't armed, so Daryl just raised his fist.

"We're leaving this place, and you ain't stoppin' us! You hear?" Daryl questioned.

"I need to know who you are!" The stranger yelled. Daryl growled and then ran towards the stranger grabbing him by the neck and then threw him to the ground. He groaned in pain, and then Keith successfully opened the door. Daryl and Keith got back in the car, driving back to the prison.

Andrea was laying in the car, knocked out cold. That injury to her stomach put her out good. Amy looked to Aaron, "She'll be alright." Aaron nodded, and then they were coming up on the prison. Jones, Martinez and The Governor were still here. Daryl spotted the car.

"Stop the car." Daryl said to Keith. He stopped the car. Daryl and Keith got out of the car, and Rick set Shane's head down on the seat, letting him rest. Aaron told Amy, "You stay here with them, alright?" Amy nodded. Aaron left Andrea resting on the car seat as well. Rick, Daryl, Aaron, and Keith treaded forward to the car. Rick looked inside their car to see that there was noone inside, or near it. Rick opened the car door and found a pistol laying on the floor. He grabbed it, checking how many bullets were left in the magazine. He cocked it again.

"We can't go in through the front gate." Keith observed.

"Isn't there a wall down at the back of the prison? That's how Tyreese, Sasha, Allen and Ben got inside." Aaron suggested.

"Yeah, that's right. Could be that's where The Governor went in though." Daryl muttered.

"Don't matter. It's our only way in, come on!" The four men ran around the prison, carefully watching themselves.

* * *

><p>"Now, now, we know you're in here! Your buddies ain't here no more! We got them back at home! We gonna find you... oh yes, we will!" Jones called out, standing in the cell block. Morgan was in Cell Block D, but he could hear Jones talking. Michonne was also there. Tyreese, Sasha, Allen and Ben were in a watchtower and Glenn and Maggie were in one too. Hershel, Beth and Carl were outside of the prison like they were last time.<p>

The Governor cocked his machine gun, firing a few rounds into the ceiling. Beth heard the faint gunshots and got worried, "Don't worry, Bethy." Hershel said.

"Did you hear that?" Aaron questioned.

"Of course we did." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"We have to get in there, NOW!" Rick yelled, running even faster. They reached the back of the prison.

"We split up. Daryl come with me, we'll go near Cell Block C while Aaron and Keith go to Cell Block D and check to see if anyone's hiding there. We have to grab some weapons. Kill these fuckers." Rick ordered.

* * *

><p>Aaron heard Jones' voice.<p>

"Stay back. If this turns ugly, I want you to kill the son of a bitch for me. I'm goin' after him." Aaron told Keith. He nodded. Aaron then ran towards Jones while his back was turned. He lunged at him, tackling him. Aaron grabbed Jones' head, smashing it into the ground. Aaron then turned him around and started punching him. Jones got ahold of his gun again while Aaron was distracted and then Jones hit him in the face, shoving him off. Aaron felt the blood running down his nose, and then Aaron got back up while Jones cocked his gun.

"Keith, NOW!" Aaron yelled. Keith fired the gun, hitting Jones in the shoulder. Aaron lunged at him again and tackled him again. "Toss me the gun!" Aaron ordered. Keith tossed the gun and then Aaron caught it and then he cocked the gun, holding it to his head.

"...Son of a bitch.."

"I'm here to finish the job." Aaron said. Jones chuckled, blood dripping onto the ground from his shoulder wound. "Atta boy. Atta boy. I just wish I coulda fucked that whore before this all happened. That whore, Andrea."

Aaron fired the bullet into his skull.

* * *

><p>Rick and Daryl witnessed The Governor and Martinez driving off.<p>

"You think they'll come back?" Daryl asked.

"If they do, they won't be running off." Rick said. The two men ran back to the car, looking to see Shane waking back up. Andrea was talking to her sister, "I never thought I'd see you again." Andrea said.

"Me too, sis. I'm so glad your here. I love you." Amy hugged her sister. Rick opened the car door, "It's over. They're gone."

* * *

><p>Inside the prison, Rick helped Shane onto the bed. Hershel kneeled down - taking a look at his head. Shane muttered, "Rick...Rick..." Rick kneeled to his side, and said, "What is it, Shane?"<p>

"You... can't blame... Andrea. She.. had to. Promise me.. you won't bl-ame her."

"Shane, hold your breath."

"What I said... that last night at the farm... I was wrong. You're a better man than me, a better father. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I love you, brother."

"Shane, it's alright. Just hang on, okay? Hershel's gonna fix you, you'll be alright."

"No, Rick. You have to shoot me. I ain't becomin' one of those things."

"You aren't dead, Shane. Not yet."

"It's comin', Rick. Do what has to be done. Please. This ain't your fault, this ain't your choice. It's mine."

Hershel sighed, "He's right, Rick. It is his choice."

Rick pulled out his Python, cocking it. He looked to Shane, "I'm sorry, brother."

BLAM.


	37. 4x02 30 Days Without An Accident

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 2: 30 Days Without An Accident**

**TV-MA LV**

**Seven Months Later**

Rick walks outside to the scene of a sunny, calm day. He splashes water on his face, and the shot pans out to a vegetable garden towards which he is headed. Lining the gates of the garden lie a dozen walkers that have accumulated overnight, among which include a bloody-eyed walker. While listening to music and digging in the garden, Rick finds an M1911 handgun, which he examines for a moment and then tosses into his wheelbarrow.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, David Morrissey*, Scott Wilson, and Emma Bell.**

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Kerry Condon, Kyle Gallner, Vincent Martella, Sunkrish Bala, Brighton Sarbino, and Kyla Kenedy.**

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, and Jilian McLendon**

Carl walks towards Rick, complaining that his father had not awakened him. Rick says he had not done so due to the knowledge that Carl was up late reading comic books, and the two share a chuckle. Carl speaks of a pig that he calls Violet, laying in the corner of a pen, mentioning it looks ill; Rick tells Carl he should not name the pigs as they are food, yet answers that he does not know the reason of the pig's illness. Rick also suggests that Carl attend story-time with the other children.

In the outdoor confines of the prison, Amy cooks breakfast for the residents. Daryl joins her, while numerous survivors thank him for his hunting including a young man named Patrick. Amy makes a point that she liked him first and asks for a word with Daryl, assigning her cooking duties to Patrick. Patrick asks for a handshake from Daryl before he leaves to thank him for the venison he had hunted the day before. As they reach a secluded spot, Amy mentions the need of people at the gates as others speak of a supply run and notes that the walkers aren't spreading out across the fence like before; before Daryl walks off, Amy calls him "Pookie" as he gives her a playful shove.

Glenn wakes up and talks with Maggie, telling her she should not accompany him on his supply run later in the day - there is no need. Maggie protests, saying everything will go smoothly, and Glenn agrees, yet persists that she should remain at the prison. Ultimately, Maggie agrees to this and Glenn takes her place.

A group of survivors (including Chloe) are clearing walkers that have built up along the gate perimeter. Tyreese approaches Chloe (whom he calls "Beautiful"), telling her of his discomfort with killing walkers along the gate due to the face-to-face combat. Chloe questions why he volunteers to help along the gates, to which he responds he wanted to get to know her better. Tyreese tells her he's going on the supply run; Chloe gives him a good luck kiss, and tells him to be careful. Meanwhile Hershel is telling Rick about planting more crops when Michonne arrives on horseback from a scouting run. Dismounting Flame, she hands Carl comics she found and talks briefly with Rick about her "unsuccessful" run. She volunteers to check the traps for any animals before the walkers get them but Rick decides to go himself. As he leaves, Hershel tells Rick that their council (himself, Glenn, Amy, Daryl and Sasha) preferred that Rick take his gun along when he goes outside the gates for protection.

Inside the cell block, Aaron kisses Andrea on the lips passionately. It's still early in the morning.

"I don't want to get out of bed." Aaron mutters. Andrea laughs, "Me either." She puts her hand on his chest.

"Don't go on the run today. Just stay with me." Andrea begs. Aaron sighs, "With such a beautiful face... how could I resist?" He chuckled. He then kissed her again, and then he rolled over, kissing her longer.

As the supply group gets ready to leave, Zach meets up with Beth and the pair kiss each other goodbye. Bob volunteers to go along to earn his keep; after some hesitation and convincing from the others, Sasha allows him to come.

"You a hell of a tough sell, you know that?" Bob smirks.

"I figure I should tag along too. Ain't got anything better to do." Oscar offers.

"We don't need anyone else, sorry." Sasha turns him down.

"That's cool. That's cool. I understand." Oscar nods, walking off.

"Hey Oscar, wait up." Tyreese says.

"Yeah?" Oscar asks.

"The more the merrier." Tyreese says. Oscar looks at Sasha who doesn't say anything and he smiles, "Alright."

As they reach an abandoned army camp around a shopping mall, Daryl asks them to listen to the music booming in the distance and notes that he had been part of a group that hooked it up to car batteries to draw the walkers away. The group approaches the front of the store and Zach starts a conversation with Daryl, trying to guess what Daryl's pre-apocalypse employment was. They mention this had been going on daily for the past six weeks. Zach guesses a homicide cop and Daryl affirms the guess. Michonne laughs. An incredulous Zach apparently doesn't believe it and states he will keep on trying to guess.

Bob, the last to enter, notices a pair of legs on the ground. As he follows the others in, the rest of the walker's body is revealed to be on the roof, along with several dozen other walkers. In the store, Bob approaches a wine/beer aisle in the store and is tempted to take a bottle. He decides to put it back, causing the entire shelf to tip over and fall on him, pinning his legs.

"Whoa, what happened!?" Oscar yelled.

"Bob fell! We've gotta help him!" Glenn yells.

"We're all okay everyone, Bob is just stuck! We're in wine and beer!" Zach announces.

The fall of the shelf attracts the attention of the walkers on the roof who begin to fall through the worn and decaying ceiling. Daryl and Zach are able to free Bob, but Zach is bitten in the process. The rest escape as a wrecked helicopter falls through, landing on Zach and destroying the mall and any remaining walkers.

"Holy shit! Damn that was intense!" Oscar breaths heavily.

"Is everyone alright?" Glenn asks.

"Zach's dead." Bob frowned. Glenn sighs, scratching his head. Daryl sighs, "He ain't comin' back. That chopper crushed him."

"Is anyone else hurt or anything?" Sasha asked. Nobody responds. Bob sighs, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have grabbed the bottle.. I shouldn't have..."

"Hey, it ain't your fault. Don't blame yourself." Daryl says, landing a hand on Bob's shoulder.

"I suppose we should head back then." Tyreese mutters. Everyone nods, they get back into their cars and drive back to the prison.

Meanwhile, Rick is checking the traps when he encounters a woman named Clara. Initially mistaking her for a walker, he is startled when she calls out to him pleading for help. She asks if he is with a group and begs him to take her and her husband Eddie with him. Rick tells her that if they answer three questions to his satisfaction, he will and she leads him to her camp. As they approach the campsite, she states "It is just ahead." As she crouches over a small suspicious bundle, Clara suddenly attacks Rick and after he sidesteps her, she stabs herself in the stomach. Clara tells Rick that she could not stand living without Eddie and so she took him with her. Clara, in a state of delirium, pleads with Rick not to kill her so she can remain with Eddie in a zombified state. As she lays dying, she asks Rick what the three questions were. He tells her, "How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why?" She says that Eddie killed all the walkers for her until he died, and lists only herself as a human she has killed. To the last question, she responds "You don't get to come back..." Eddie's body is not shown or what is in the bundle, although as Rick walks away, the camera closes in on the bundle, which is moving about and grunts come from it. The bundle is no bigger than a human head.

Carl and Patrick come upon Lizzie and the other children naming walkers standing at the prison fence. Carl angrily tells them that they shouldn't name walkers and asks Lizzie if she had even seen someone become a walker. Lizzie angrily responds that she has and walks off with the other children. Later, Carl decides to attend story-time, but when he arrives, he discovers that Carol is instead teaching the children how to use knives. She asks him not to tell his father, and Carl leaves in disgust.

After returning to the prison, Rick walks by the pens and realizes that Violet has died. He glances over at the fences and sees the same bloody-eyed walkers.

After arriving back at the prison, Daryl tells Beth what happened to Zach. Beth is very nonchalant about her boyfriend's death, saying that she doesn't cry anymore and is happy she didn't say goodbye, but hugs Daryl. She then resets the tally she was keeping of days without accidents. Maggie and Glenn talk about how Maggie has confirmed that she is not pregnant, but Glenn shouldn't be afraid of having a child in this new world. Michonne researches her location in her search for the Governor. Hershel assures Rick that he is not like Clara. Rick disagrees, believing that she is what he could have become. Hershel responds that people get to come back from what they do, but Rick isn't convinced. Bob lies in his bunk, reflecting on the day's events when he hears Patrick coughing violently and stumbling through the cell block. Patrick stumbles into the showers and turns the water on, still coughing. After a few seconds, he then collapses on the floor and reanimates soon after with blood flowing from his eyes.


	38. 4x03 Infected

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 3: Infected**

**TV-MA LV**

Late at night, an unknown person is shown feeding a rat to some of the fence-walkers. The scene then swaps to Tyreese and Karen in the library, overlooking their lives and then Tyreese begins playfully singing to her. They both then head back to their respective cells. Karen takes a detour to the showers to fill up a pitcher of water, where she hears movement, but finds nothing. After she exits, a zombified Patrick rises out of the shower, undetected. He exits the showers and follows her back to the cell block. He stops at her room, but is distracted by the coughing of another person and wanders into his cell and proceeds to bite out the man's throat, preventing him from calling for help...

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, David Morrissey*, Scott Wilson, and Emma Bell.**

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Vincent Martella, Sunkrish Bala, Brighton Sarbino, and Kyla Kenedy.**

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, Daniel May, Tyler Chase, and Jilian McLendon**

At dawn, Patrick has finished devouring the man, and the latter soon awakens as a walker. Glenn and Maggie are in the guard tower on watch, and Glenn manages to take a photo of Maggie with the camera that he retrieved from the Big Spot. Rick and Carl head out to tend to the pigs and Carl asks if he can help with the fence-cleaners, but Rick shuts the idea down. Carl apologizes and reassures his father that he is trying to live normally and asks if he can have his gun back. Before Rick can answer, they hear gunshots. Mika and Lizzie run out of Cell Block D, calling for help.

A horde of walkers have attacked from within and have killed several people. Michonne, who is heading out on a supply run, is alerted of the chaos, but gets trapped in the prison gates with two fierce walkers. Just as the walkers manage to overpower her, Carl kills one of them; the other one is kicked off by Michonne and then shot by Maggie. Michonne accidentally injures her leg on one of the snares, but is helped up by Maggie and Carl.

In the cell block, the group clears out the walkers. Amy assists Ryan Samuels into a cell after he is bitten on the arm and prepares to amputate it, but not before realizing that he has been bitten in the nape as well. After the threat temporarily clears out, Daryl and Rick comb the area, searching for anyone bitten to ensure that they won't re-animate, when Glenn gets attacked by a walker. Daryl is able to shoot it in the head, and realizes that it was Patrick. Rick is initially hesitant about putting the people down, coming out of the first cell shaken and in a daze. Another bloody-eyed walker, Charlie, emerges from a cell and is put down by Rick. They realize that since Charlie locked himself in his cell due to his sleepwalking, that there was no way that he could have been bitten.

"What the hell happened?" Aaron asked, coming from behind. Andrea was right behind him.

"Patrick died and attacked the cell block." Rick said, vaguely.

"Holy Shit, how'd he die?" Aaron asked.

"We don't know. We're having Dr. S take a look at him." Rick replied. Aaron exchanged looks with Bob. "Aren't you an army medic?"

"Yeah. I am." Bob nodded.

"Do you know anything? About this?" Aaron pointed to the dead man.

"Sounds like a flu or something. I wasn't exactly trained in this sort of field, so Dr. S would be much better than me at this type of situation." Bob explained. Aaron nodded.

"Seems like the ones with the supposed 'flu' had blood-shot eyes. Patrick had 'em, and Charlie has 'em. Bob's right, this has to be a flu." Hershel says.

"Wait... this means we could be exposed?" Andrea questions.

"It's likely." Hershel says, calmly.

"So... we could die like this?" Andrea asked.

"Don't panic, we're gonna figure this out." Hershel shakes his head.

"The thought of us getting wiped out by a flu..." Aaron lets out a small laugh. "Sorry." He apologizes. Aaron was never a positive person. Daryl noticed that alot. Dr. S walked up the stairs and looked at Charlie. Glenn joins the group conversation.

He notes that he has no bites or scratches. Dr. Subramanian recognizes the blood pouring out of Charlie's orifices as an indicator of a disease, and this prompts Rick to mention Violet, the deceased boar that he encountered a little while ago. Glenn suggests that it's a new walker disease, but Subramanian says that he saw cases like this pre-apocalypse. Subramanian explains that diseases like the one that killed Patrick were spread by feral pigs and birds in the old days and Bob notes that they all thrive in close quarters, like the cell block. They conclude that everyone in the cell block could indeed be infected by the flu.

"Well fuck. Does this mean we have to be quarantined?" Aaron questioned.

"Isolation?" Glenn asks.

"We don't need to quarantine ourselves, just separate ourselves with one another." Rick says.

"Okay, so who all has been in this cell block?" Andrea asks.

"Amy, Me, Hershel, Dr. S, Daryl, Aaron, Andrea, Glenn, Bob, and that seems to be it." Rick informs.

"Alright. How do we get the message out?" Aaron asks.

"We'll figure that out." Rick says.

Ryan realizes that he is dying, and asks Amy to take care of Lizzie and Mika for him as if they were her own. Amy agrees, but also tells him that he has to let them say goodbye to him - before she kills him. As Lizzie and Mika reluctantly do so, Amy yells, "I have to do it!", but Lizzie volunteers to do it instead. At the last minute, she is unable to stab her father in the head and turns away crying, as Amy takes back the knife and does it herself.

"I'm sorry." She says, after sticking the knife in the side of his head.

* * *

><p>Amy, Hershel, Daryl, Oscar, Sasha, and Glenn think of what to do with the people who might have been infected, including a suggestion to quarantine them in Cell Block A; Former Death row. They then hear coughing outside of the room. It's shown to be coming from Chloe, who was walking by with Tyreese. She is told that she must be quarantined in the Tombs while they find out what the cause is. Sasha (as well as Chloe herself) calms Tyreese, stating that it is necessary. As she leaves, Chloe also mentions that David was coughing as well. Carl and Maggie are carrying Michonne back inside when Rick approaches them. He tells them what happened and assures Maggie that Hershel and Glenn seem to be fine. However, he says that they must stay away from him for now, due to him possibly being infected.<p>

In the cell block, Allen is talking to his son.

"You okay?" Allen asks. Ben coughs, "I'm fine. Just feelin' a little sick." Aaron comes inside the cell block, "Did you just cough?"

"W-What?" Ben questioned.

"You coughed, didn't you? Were you in Cell Block D?" Aaron asked.

"No. No. I wasn't. I heard there was gunshots over there." Ben says, coughing once again. He then spits blood onto the ground.

"Son of a bitch..." Aaron mutters.

* * *

><p>Beth talks to Michonne while dressing her wound.<p>

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Michonne mutters.

"You don't seem fine." Said Beth.

"I was so stupid. They should have just left me out there." Michonne says.

"Now THAT'S stupid." Beth shakes her head.

"They could have gotten hurt." Michonne says, solemnly.

"When you have friends, getting hurt is part of the package." Beth offers. Michonne doesn't respond and only just lays back as Beth finishes dressing her wound.

* * *

><p>Amy goes to talk to Mika and Lizzie, as they stand by the fence. She turns to Lizzie and tells her that Ryan asked her to take care of them and says bluntly that Lizzie has become weak, and that in this world, she can't be. Lizzie begins crying about how they killed some one, and Amy realizes that she is referring to Nick, the walker that she named. Lizzie runs away and Mika explains that Lizzie is not weak, but "messed up"<em>.<em>

Daryl is digging graves for those who had died when Rick comes by to assist. Daryl tells Rick that he's earned his time away from being in the position of a leader. Then, Maggie screams for them to follow her. It's shown that a massive group of walkers, possibly drawn by the gunfire from earlier, are converging at a portion of the fence that is about to give way. Despite the efforts of Glenn, Sasha and even a few others, there are just too many walkers. Sasha points out the carcasses of several dead rats near the walls, suggesting that someone has been luring the walkers to the fence, which explains why they are clustering together, instead of spreading out. Rick, getting an idea on what to do, tells Daryl to get one of the trucks. The two lead the walkers a few meters away and Rick pulls out one of the piglets; He then cuts its femoral artery and leaves it for the walkers to devour. He repeats this several times before the walkers are a safe distance away. Rick appears to be mourning as he kills each piglet, and seems to be significantly affected when the last piglet's blood splatters all over his face.

Meanwhile, Amy finds Lizzie and Mika near the fence looking at walkers once again. Amy assures her that she needs to be strong in letting her father go and not to run away from her fear of the walkers but to face them. She puts a flower in Lizzie's hair. Lizzie takes the knife from Amy's hand, and proudly puts it in her belt.

Later, Amy decides to visit her sister.

"Crazy day, huh?" Amy asked. Andrea smiles, "Yeah."

"It's pretty silly isn't it? After all we've been through, we die from a cold." Amy says.

"You think it's gonna kill us?" Andrea questions.

"Nah. I'm just opening myself to the possibility. Of course I don't want it to happen either." Amy says.

"How are you and Aaron?" Amy asked.

"What?" Andrea questions.

"How are the two of you? Going well?" Amy chuckles.

"We're good. We're good. He said the L-word recently." Andrea chuckled.

"Seriously? It's been seven months. Been taking it slow, huh?" Amy laughed.

"Look at me. Getting happy about him saying the L-word while people are dying in there." Andrea frowned.

"There can't be dark without light." Amy said.

"That's cheesy." Andrea laughed. Amy laughed as well, "I guess it is, isn't it?"

"I'm worried about Lizzie and Mika. They just lost their father. Lizzie names the walkers, she's just not right in the mind. Mika seems fine though, even though she's afraid to kill walkers." Amy explained.

"There'll be a day when she realizes that she was wrong about them. Don't worry." Andrea said.

* * *

><p>Carl finds his father about to burn up the pig pen. Rick explains that they either got the virus from the pigs or that <em>we infected them.<em> He then tells Carl that they need to stay away from everyone else for a while to protect her from possibly getting infected. Carl then tells Rick about Amy teaching the kids how to use knives, but asks that Rick not confront her, as he believes she is right in doing so. Rick promises not to. He then pulls out his gun and holster and hands it back to Carl, as he now fully trusts that his son will use it for good. Rick lights several matches and burns the pigpen to the ground; then, Rick takes off his bloody shirt and throws that into the fire as well. Tyreese is seen going to Chloe's isolated cell in the Tombs with some flowers in his hands, only to find her missing. He notices a trail of blood leading down the hallway; Following it, he arrives outside where he sees the burnt corpses of both Chloe and David; Chloe is recognizable by her bracelet.

He gasps in shock, and falls to his knees.


	39. 4x04 Isolation

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 4: Isolation**

In the inner courtyard, Tyreese explains to Rick, Amy and Daryl how he found Chloe and David's charred corpses; He came to see Chloe, saw the blood trail on the floor, and it led him outside, where he found that they had been murdered in cold blood. Tyreese demands Rick to find who did it and bring the killer to him; When the latter tries to calm him down, he turns violent and attacks Rick, punching him in the face twice. Daryl holds him back, and Amy tries to stop Rick from retaliating, but it's too late. Rick charges at Tyreese, knocking him down and brutally beating his face. Daryl eventually pulls Rick off of Tyreese before it can go any further. Rick looks at his severely injured hand, horrified at what he just did.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, David Morrissey*, Scott Wilson, and Emma Bell.**

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Sunkrish Bala, and Brighton Sarbino**

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, Daniel May, and Tyler Chase**

Dr. S and Hershel are looking over a bite victim, who got his arm amputated. Unluckily, the victim dies of blood-loss. Dr. S reluctantly prepares to put him down. Later, Hershel is seen bandaging Rick's hand. He comments on the group's situation, and that "everything they worked so hard to keep out just found its way in" and briefs Rick of the flu situation; It is spreading and that another council meeting is to be held the next day to make a final decision as to what they should do. Tyreese is seen digging graves for Chloe and David. Bob approaches him, telling Tyreese to go see Hershel and make sure he's alright. Tyreese firmly says that he will, only after they are buried. Bob tries to change Tyreese's mind, but Tyreese glares at him and repeats "once they're in the ground." Bob then starts to help him dig.

Glenn suggests to Hershel that, with Chloe and David dead, the infection may have been cured after all. Sasha suddenly leaves C-Block, coughing violently. She assures Hershel that she will go to A-Block - where all the sick people are being isolated - to see Dr. S, who is revealed to be sick as well. At the meeting the following morning, the council eventually reach the consensus that they need medical supplies in order to start the treatment. As Hershel mentions that there is an animal hospital facility nearby that could help, Aaron starts to show symptoms of the flu.

"Son of a fuck. Fucking fuck fuck fuck!" Aaron yells, coughing violently.

"You need to go to A-Block." Hershel says.

"I know, I know. Goddamn it. I got it from that kid. Ben." Aaron informed Hershel.

"Were you in A-Block?" Hershel asked.

"No. He was in C-Block. Apparently he was never in D-Block. I didn't even find out until a few hours ago. I told him to go to A-Block, and he did. I must have gotten it from him." Aaron explains, feeling his forehead.

"You don't tell Andrea, tell her that I'm helping you out with the people, okay? I don't want her to worry." Aaron explains.

"She will find out. It'll only make it worse if you lie to her." Hershel said. Aaron hesitated and then said, "You're right. Tell her for me?" He asked. Hershel nodded, "Sasha has it, too. Alot of us do."

Aaron nodded, walking off into A-Block.

* * *

><p>The sick are led into Cell Block A while Amy watches over them, wearing a mask for protection. Suddenly, Lizzie comes over and tells amy that she is not feeling well. She asks if Amy can tuck her in, but Amy realizes that she might get infected. Heartbroken, Amy gives her a hug and sends her inside the cell-block to Aaron, before tearing off her mask and sobbing. Aaron then knocks on the window of to talk to Amy.<p>

"Come back in here. I need to talk to you."

"I can't. I have to-" Amy says, trying to hide the tears from her eyes.

"I know what you did." Aaron says.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I had to do it."

"Really? Okay. Sure. You gonna kill that little girl? You gonna kill me? You gonna kill Dr. S? You gonna kill Sasha!?"

"I-I"

"Save it." Aaron walks away. Amy begins forming tears again and she goes outside to get some water. She points out to Rick that they are running low. They agree that the next day they will go out to clean the cisterns. She suggests to Rick that he should talk to Tyreese, before leaving back to the Prison. Rick cautiously approaches Tyreese who is finishing the graves. He says that he's sorry for hitting Tyreese, and then proceeds to ask him if Chloe and David had any enemies or anyone who had a big problem with them. Tyreese fiercely denies this and then walks off, mocking Rick for spending the day "looking at water pumps" instead of trying to find the murderer.

In the cell block, Rick briefly talks to Carl to look over the office block, where the most vulnerable survivors are being kept at; the young kids and the elderly. Bob and Daryl fuel up a car, and Bob is disturbed when Daryl reveals that it was Zach's car. Back in A-Block Tyreese, who's there watching the sick (making sure no one will try to kill them), is asked to join the supply run for medical supplies with Daryl, Michonne and Bob. He refuses at first, but Daryl is able to convince him otherwise, saying he'll help them more in the run, looking for medicine than there, watching. He bids farewell to a sick Sasha, and leaves with the team.

In the office block, Hershel decides to go into the woods, hoping to find herbs (elder-berries) to treat the patients. After a tense moment with Carl, who insists that he go along with Hershel, they reach an agreement wherein Carl goes out with him. Outside, Hershel comments that he'd be good without him, and remarks how peaceful it is out there. How _safe_ is out there compared to the Prison. Carl disagrees, pointing out to a nearby, severely-decomposed walker, and soon one more shows up. Carl prepares to shoot it, but Hershel stops him and tells him that he doesn't need to. Carl realizes this and they leave the place with the herbs (elder berries), with Carl remarking how peaceful it _was_.

Rick goes to the Tombs and investigates the courtyard. He examines the blood trail and takes a closer look at the door. There is a bloody handprint on the door and Rick compares the print with his own hand. He notices that it is relatively smaller that his own, suggesting that the killer may have been female. Rick sighs and glances away.

Arriving back at the prison, Maggie sees Hershel entering A-Block and warns him of the sick. Rick overhears the arguing and sides with Maggie. Hershel then proceeds to remind them of how they risk their life everyday and every hour, no matter what they do. He says that it isn't their choice; the only choice being what they are risking it for. Stating that he can help the sick, Hershel pulls a bandana over his face and goes into the cell block. He gives Dr. S the herb tea. Suffering heavily from the symptoms, he coughs blood which sprays onto Hershel's face. Aware that he's most likely infected already, Hershel takes off the bandanna and wipes his face. He also treats Aaron, giving him encouragement to keep pushing through.

Andrea visits the A-Block and talks to Hershel, "Is Aaron okay!?"

"He's fine, I've been treating him." Hershel assures her.

"How'd he get it?!"

"Ben was sick. He must have passed it on to him."

"Jesus Christ."

"I need to tend to them, please... he asked me to tell you that he is going to make it. And he will, I promise you." Hershel said. Andrea nodded, walking off.

Ben coughed out blood in his cell, leaning against the wall. Aaron walked inside his cell, "Are you afraid?" Ben looked up, "What?"

"Are you afraid? In case everything goes bad."

"Yeah. I'm afraid of dying, of course."

"Well, you won't. Hershel's a vet. This disease happened with animals, which Hershel is very experienced in. He's gonna help and clear the disease from all of us. You believe that, right kid?" Aaron asked. Ben coughed again, "Yes. Yes."

"Good." Aaron smiled.

* * *

><p>In Cell Block C, Allen is seen talking to Oscar.<p>

"I'm so scared." Allen sobs. Oscar is seen eating cereal and then he pats Allen on the back, "Hey man. Hey, it's alright. Hershel gonna do whatever he can do to help your boy and everybody else. You ain't gotta worry, dude. Okay?"

"I can't help but feel afraid. Ben is all I've got. I can't..." Allen sobs again.

"Hey. He's gon' make it. Just gotta believe. You ain't gonna lose your son after all y'all been through, you hear?" Oscar offers. Allen nods, sniffling.

* * *

><p>Outside, Amy sets up a distraction for the walkers while she sneaks outside the fence to fix the clogged water intake hose. At the same time, several walkers emerge from the forest behind Amy, while at the same time, a few of the walkers at the fence turn their attention towards her. Rick notices this and runs towards her. Amy hurriedly attempts to finish, but drops the fitting into the pond. Rick comes to her aid just in time. They both run back towards the fences and make it back inside. Rick tells her that they agreed to fix the hose tomorrow. "We don't know if we'll get a tomorrow", Amy replies.<p>

Rick later confronts Amy in the courtyard, calling her actions from earlier 'moronic'. Amy halfheartedly agrees. As she begins walking away, Rick asks Amy if there's anything that she wouldn't do for the group. After she responds "no", he asks her if she killed Chloe and David: After a moment, she replies, "yes." She walks away, carrying two buckets of water while Rick glares at her from behind.

She killed Chloe and David. She killed them.

While driving towards the hospital for the supply run, the group hears a voice over the car radio repeating the word "Sanctuary...Sanctuary...survive..." Daryl is distracted by it and hits a few walkers on the road. He stops the car, shocked at the massive herd of thousands of walkers between them and their destination. Daryl drives in reverse and runs over several more walkers, which pile up under the car, lifting the rear wheels and utterly immobolizing it. The rear tires spin, splattering blood and gore onto the side panels, forcing them to abandon the car. Daryl, Michonne and Bob make it out and hold their own, but Tyreese stays behind, seemingly in a stupor. Bob eventually snaps him out of it and Tyreese storms out of the car and in a rage, ferociously begins to kill the walkers that are quickly surrounding him, yelling at the others to go as he is surrounded. After running in the woods for a while, the group stops to rest, and notice movement in the bushes. Tyreese emerges, covered in walker guts and blood, but alive and unscathed. They keep moving, as the walkers chase after them.


	40. 4x05 Indifference

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 5: Indifference**

Amy is talking to Lizzie, telling her that she is going on a supply run with Rick. While Amy talks to Lizzie, telling her that she and Rick would go out for a supply run. Lizzie tells Amy that no one dies, yet. "Yet?" Amy asks, Lizzie then explains what she sees if she survives, "...I'll be me, but I will be different." she said. Amy then reassures her that everything will be fine by telling her what she must do if something happens, and telling her that both of them along with Mika would survive.

Meanwhile, Rick roams the room where Karen was previously quarantined. Rick imagines Amy stabbing Chloe in the neck and dragging her body down the hallway to be burned, afterwards, Rick is later seen getting ready for the supply run along with Amy.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden*, Lennie** **James**,** Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun*, Chandler Riggs*, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood*, Lauren Cohan*, David Morrissey*, Scott Wilson*, and Emma Bell.**

**Also Starring... Chad L. Coleman, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Robin Lord Taylor, and Brighton Sarbino**

**Guest Starring... Brina Palencia**

Morgan is revealed to be alive, and sitting at a log eating a few grapes. Morgan feels the blade of his hatchet, he feels that he won't return to the prison for a while. He had left two weeks ago because he needed space. He was remembering his deceased family. The trauma drove him to leave the prison for a while. Morgan was unsure when he was going to return, but he would do it when he needed to.

In the car, Amy mentions to Rick that Maggie wanted to come, Rick said that someone needs to stay behind to keep watch on things. "...someone you trust you mean." Amy bluffs, leaving Rick in silence. Amy then explains her action of killing Chloe, and David, telling Rick that somebody needs to do something.

"You can be a farmer, Rick. You _can't_ just be a farmer." Amy scowls.

Amy and Rick search a house, finding several supplies. A walker comes out, falls down the stairs, and Amy kills it. Soon after, a woman and man (Sam and Ana) emerge from their hiding place. They introduce one another, and Amy fixes Sam's dislocated shoulder, and then Rick asks them the three questions. Rick suggests that they wait in the house and he and Amy will circle around after dark to retrieve them. Amy disagrees and says that having them will widen the search grid, even though Ana's leg and Sam's shoulder are dislocated. Rick and Amy then go out to the yard to harvest some tomatoes, having a short conversation while doing so.

"Every Sunday Lori would make these pancakes that were just god awful." Rick chuckled. Amy chuckled as well, "Why'd she keep at it?"

"She wanted us to be the family who ate pancakes on Sunday." Rick's smiles fades into a sad expression, remembering his wife.

As they continue to move, they suddenly find a basket with dropped food, and then find Ana's disembodied leg. At the distance, they see what is left of Ana being consumed by two walkers.

"You think he did it?" Rick asked Amy. Amy shrugs, "I don't know. We've gotta move."

* * *

><p>Back outside the house they met Sam and Ana in, Rick calls her out, "You killed Chloe and David. You didn't have to. You chose to."<p>

Amy raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"You have a car and supplies. You'll survive on your own from now." Rick says, banishing Amy from the group.

"What? What the hell, Rick?" Amy questioned.

"You killed two of our own. If Carl gets sick, or Michonne gets sick. Or if anyone else gets sick, and all that's left in the group is you. I won't have you there. Under the same roof as my family." Rick tells her.

"I thought you weren't the leader anymore. This isn't your call, Rick."

"I'm making this decision for me!" Rick retorts.

"What about Andrea? You gonna kick her out too?" Amy questions. "Lizzie and Mika!?" She growls.

"We'll keep them safe. You're not the woman you were long ago. You've changed. You're gonna survive. You will." Rick assures her.

"Maybe. Maybe." Amy glares at him. Rick leaves her a station wagon with supplies in it. Rick gets back in his car, and drives off. Amy looks at the back of his car as he drives off. Amy sighs, leaning against the newly acquired car. Amy then gets into the car and starts driving a different direction.

"Goodbye, sis." Amy mutters.

* * *

><p>The supply-group continue to walk to find another vehicle, as they were forced to abandon their former one, due to a massive herd of walkers. They find an auto-shop, and after clearing some ivy, they find a minivan, which just needs a battery. A few walkers are inside and the group proceeds to clear them out.<p>

As the group chops away at the overgrowth, Tyreese, still woebegone about Chloe's death, cuts the overgrowth too fast and pulls open a door, releasing the auto-shop's walkers. The group kills them after a struggle, but Tyreese refuses to let go of his walker, which is still trapped in the ivy. He eventually pulls it out and they struggle before the others kill it.

"Why the hell didn't you let go!?" Michonne questions. Tyreese doesn't respond.

"I get you're pissed. You have every reason to be. But anger makes you stupid. Stupid gets you killed."

"Aren't you still angry about The Governor?" Tyreese questions.

"If he was here right now, I'd cut him in two. Because that's how it needs to be. But I'm not angry, I was." Michonne tells him.

"Then why are you still going out looking for him?" Tyreese asks. Michonne looks around, with Tyreese's questions putting an impact on her, she finally says, "I don't know."

While scavenging the veterinary college for medical supplies, Daryl and his supply-group are ambushed by walkers, who have seemingly died from the same flu-like disease present in The Prison. Tyreese helps the group escape by throwing a fire extinguisher through the window and they all jump onto an outside walkway. Bob nearly loses his bag when it falls over the edge and into the middle of a walker herd, but he manages to retrieve it. Daryl, however, finds that there is nothing in his bag but a bottle of liquor, which he attempts to throw away. Bob puts his hand on his holster, demanding Daryl not throw the bottle away. Daryl, unintimidated, disarms Bob and grabs him, until Tyreese breaks them up, "Just let it go, Daryl. Man's made his choice."

Daryl says that they should have never allowed Bob into The Prison group, and that he will beat him into the ground if he drinks even a sip of liquor before the ailing prisoners get the medicine.


	41. 4x06 Internment

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 6: Internment**

**TV-MA LV**

Rick arrives back at the prison and meets Maggie who is busy clearing walkers from the fence. After Rick asks about Carl, Maggie questions him on Amy's whereabouts. After he avoids it with another question, she demands him to tell her. He tells her what happened to Amy, asking whether or not she'd do the same. After hesitance, Maggie agrees, but insists she wouldn't be able to actually commit to it. Rick tells her to follow her instincts before leaving. Rick heads to the administration building, where he gives a bag of food to Carl.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, David Morrissey, Scott Wilson, and Emma Bell*.**

**Also Starring... Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Sunkrish Bala, and Brighton Sarbino**

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, Daniel May, and Tyler Chase**

Morgan is seen walking on the railroad tracks. He sees that he's close to the prison. Morgan is angry at himself for acting this way and leaving the prison. He decides its time to go back to the prison and be apart of the group again. He only wonders what had happened since he had been gone.

Inside A Block, things get worse when a few more members get sick. Henry cannot breathe and Hershel inserts a tube into his throat along with an air pump. Sasha and Aaron take shifts pumping air into his throat, beginning with Sasha. Aaron and Hershel find Mr. Jacobson dead with blood covering his face from his nose and mouth. Aaron attempts to kill him when Hershel warns him of not doing it in front of everyone. When they get him out of the Cell, Hershel is unable to put him down and Aaron does so. Later, Andrea comes to visit Aaron through the window, but Hershel tells her that Aaron is resting and tells her to stay out. When Hershel starts closing everyone's cell doors as Dr. S had warned him to, a man storms out of his cell suffocating from the blood in his lungs. An extremely weak Sasha helps Hershel put him on a bed with wheels before she gets too weak to help him. He warns her to return to her cell and he brings the body into the room with the window. He fails to put the man down and has to cover his face before he can do it. Rick witnesses Hershel stab the man in the face and tells him of Amy.

Rick then leaves the cell block and sees Andrea standing there.

"Rick! Thank God! Where's Amy?" She asks. Rick gulps, scratching the back of her head, "She's... uh..."

"Where is she, Rick?" Andrea questions. Rick gulps, looking at Andrea who seems to be panicking.

"She's alive. She killed Chloe and David. I kicked her out." Rick explained.

"You did what!?" Andrea growls.

"She couldn't be here! She killed two of our own!" Rick argues.

"What makes you think you have the right to kick out my own SISTER!? My fucking..." Andrea scoffs. "You left her to fend for herself in the middle of nowhere with nothing!?"

"No. I gave her a car, supplies, weapons. She'll survive. She will." Rick says.

"Stop saying that like you don't believe it!" Andrea growls. "If I was in your shoes, and I kicked out Lori for killing two of our own, how would you react, Rick? Huh?" Andrea questioned.

"Don't go there." Rick growls.

"You see!? That's how I feel, you fucking asshole." Andrea storms off. Rick sighs, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

When Hershel returns to the Cell Block, he continues closing cell doors. However, upon seeing a collapsed Sasha, he runs to her, leaving a cell with a female walker open. Hershel notices that Sasha has passed out, due to dehydration, and he revives her. She tells him of how she used to calculate everything to live as long as possible and that she is thankful for his "stupid" behavior. He then starts to close more cell doors when he spots Noris and his son passed out in the same cell. The father warns him that he wants to stay by his son's side and locks the cell door. Soon after, Aaron was pumping air for Henry, but he dies. When Aaron attempts to call out for help, he starts choking on his own blood. Lizzie finds him as the man starts to reanimate. Lizzie calls for help, which gets the attention of the female walker behind Hershel. The female walker jumps on Hershel and pins him to the ground. The father leaves his cell with a gun and his reanimated son follows him. A blonde woman comes to his rescue and pulls the walker off of Hershel, potentially saving his life. However, the father's son attacks his father from behind, to which he accidentally fires a gunshot that kills the woman. The gunshot echoes through the prison to Maggie and Rick who are fortifying the fence. Rick warns her to go help the people in Cell Block A.

"Just go, I got this!" Rick orders. Maggie runs towards A-Block, with Andrea running towards it as well.

"What the hell is going on!?" Glenn questions.

"Something's going down in A Block!" Oscar replies. The four of them run to A Block.

"Hershel! Get up!" Ben yells. Aaron continues to choke on his own blood, trying to call for help. Andrea and Maggie knock on the doors to the A-Block, but there is no response. Ben kicks the walker off the man eating Noris.

"Get off him!" He yells, kicking him in the head, repeatedly. He then coughs again, violently. He falls back and passes out. The zombified corpse of Noris rises up and walks towards Ben's unconscious body and kneels down. Hershel yells, "No!" as the walker bites open his stomach. Hershel gets up, shooting the walker that is eating Ben. Hershel hears Lizzie talking to a walker, which he quickly runs upstairs and flips the walker over, making him land on the catwalk. Sasha calls out to Hershel, "Hershel! It's Aaron!" Hershel rushes over to them, and sees that he needs the air bag that Henry had. Hershel looks over at Henry who still has the airbag on him.

"Son of a bitch." He mutters. He then goes over to Dr. S's cell and sees that he has turned. Hershel sticks the knife into his skull, and then opens the cell and grabs the shotgun. He starts firing at walkers and then climbs over to Henry's zombified corpse and sees that Andrea and Maggie have come into the cell block.

"Don't shoot! We need the bag for Aaron!" Hershel orders. Andrea holds up her gun, carefully aiming at the walker. She successfully shoots the walker and then Hershel grabs the air bag and then goes back to Aaron's body, with Andrea and Maggie's assistance.

Hershel puts the airbag in his mouth and then Aaron calms down, laying on the ground - breathing in. Hershel goes back down to the lower floor, kills the remaining walkers. Hershel then wipes the tears from his eyes and then shoots Ben in the head, preventing him from turning. Hershel goes out of the cell block to see Allen, Oscar, and Glenn.

"Is my son okay? Is my son..." Allen sobs. Hershel frowns. Allen falls to his knees, "No...No... NO! My BOY!" Allen yells, running inside the cell block and then grips his dead son. He sobs.

"Son of a bitch. You alright?" Oscar asks.

"I'm fine. Aaron's fine too. He almost died in there." Hershel sighs. "I should have saved him sooner. Goddammit..."

"Hershel, it isn't your fault. it's not." Glenn assures him. Hershel sighs, "We've lost so many people. So many of us... gone."

"We never seem to catch a break." Oscar frowns.

* * *

><p>Outside, the fence gives way and a hoard of walkers get in. Rick and Carl run into the courtyard, where they get assault rifles and gun down the many walkers. Rick runs out of bullets and he is tossed a new mag by Carl, but while is he reloading a walker sneaks up from behind him and attempts to sink its teeth into his neck but then it is quickly taken down by Morgan. Rick gasps.<p>

"Move it!" Morgan yells.

Right after they finish, the van with Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob finally returns. Daryl and Michonne run out of the van to go help, while Bob and Tyreese head to A Block. Tyreese goes and cradles his sister in his arms, while Bob goes to administer drugs to Aaron.

"Good to see you back, man." Daryl smiles, patting Morgan on the back.

"You saved me. Thank you."

"You owe me big time, buddy." Morgan laughs.

"What'd I miss? Seems like alot." He asks. Rick explains everything to him and then Morgan jokingly says, "Maybe I shouldn't have come back."

"If you didn't, I might be dead." Rick says. Morgan nods, smiling. "Good to be back."

The next morning, Rick returns to his usual routine, splashing water on his face. He is about to go talk to Daryl when Carl comes along. Rick instead decides to spend time with Carl harvesting the garden. Hershel helps Michonne and Daryl load up the dead bodies. Daryl asks where Amy is, and Hershel avoids the question by telling him that she is fine but to talk to Rick about her. Michonne extends an offer to Hershel to join her, and he accepts.

Outside, The Governor is seen observing the prison from a distance.


	42. 4x07 Live Bait, Dead Weight

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 7: Live Bait, Dead Weight**

In a flashback, The Governor flees after his massacre of the Woodbury Army, alongside his two most trusted henchmen: Martinez and Jones. They later set up camp at the Military Outpost where they ambushed the National Guardsmen months earlier. The Governor is sitting in front of a campfire, when a female walker approaches him. She falls into the fire, and proceeds to crawl towards him, whereby Martinez shoots her in the head. Martinez notes that Philip doesn't even react to the walker approaching him or the subsequent gunshot. The following morning, he decides to abandon The Governor, leaving the latter to fend for himself. He then drives back to Woodbury and burns down the entire town. After several months of surviving the elements, he finally collapses on the street. Philip then notices a little girl in a window of an apartment building.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden*, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus*, Steven Yeun*, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood*, Lauren Cohan*, David Morrissey, Scott Wilson, and Emma Bell*.**

**Also Starring... Audrey Anderson, Alanna Masterson, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Peter Weller as Jones, Meyrick Murphy, **

**Guest Starring... Danny Vinson, Kirk Acevedo, Enver Gjokaj, Juliana Harkavy**

He pulls himself back to his feet and investigates. He finds the Chambler family residing inside, consisting of two sisters, Lilly and Tara, as well as Lilly's daughter, Meghan, and their ailing father, David. They, at first, warily hold Philip at gunpoint, but then they indulgently lead him to one of the adjacent apartments, after confiscating his pistol.

After hearing how Philip has survived the last few months, they ask him how long he plans on staying. He replies, "Just for the night." They also ask him his name; he replies that it's Brian Heriot (a name that he saw painted on a barn while walking). Later, Lilly comes and offers Philip some food (SpaghettiOs); he accepts it, but after she leaves, he scrapes the food off of the plate and out the window, and instead begins to eat a can of tuna that he found. He goes and returns the plate and is invited inside. Philip sits down, and he watches Meghan and David play a makeshift game of backgammon. After the two sisters try to help David get up, Philip carries the elderly man to his room. David asks Philip to do him a favor and get the backgammon set that Bill Jenkins, one of his war buddies, had in his apartment up on the floor above them. Philip ventures and finds both the backgammon set, as well as a few rounds of ammo. He then hears a noise from the bathroom and finds an undead Bill lying in the tub. Philip mercifully kills Bill, and notices a revolver in his hand, which he takes from him. He returns to the Chamblers' apartment, and gives David the game and leaves.

The following morning, Lilly comes by to give Philip his gun back and wakes him. When offered back his gun, Philip tells her to keep it and reveals the revolver that he took. Lilly asks him for one more favor before he leaves. David has lung cancer and his current oxygen tank is nearly empty, so he needs a new one. She tells Philip of a nursing home located nearby and asks him to grab one or two. Philip makes his way there. He encounters several walkers, but avoids them. After finding a cart of oxygen tanks, he begins to leave but more walkers appear. After several struggles, he is able to escape the walker-infested nursing home with two tanks. Lilly thanks him and cleans a minor head wound that Philip received. She lets Meghan stay and watch him while she goes back to their apartment. Meghan asks Philip how he got the eye patch. Philip claims that he was a pirate and they both laugh. He says that he'll tell Meghan the truth, but only if she doesn't tell anyone.

Later, Philip is teaching Meghan how to play chess when Lilly reveals that David has died. Philip tells them to leave, but Lilly wants another minute alone to say goodbye. David reanimates and nearly bites Tara, but Philip is able to save them by bashing David's head with the very oxygen tank he brought from the nursing home.

After David is buried, Philip burns the old photo of his wife and daughter. That night, he goes to say goodbye, but Lilly insists that he stays. Philip says that they can't go with him, but Lilly reveals that she saw the photo of his family. She further admits that they aren't like his old family, but that Philip has become a part of theirs. They leave the building in a delivery truck parked outside. After camping at a lake, their vehicle breaks down, forcing them to abandon it and continue on foot. Philip and Lilly sleep together, beginning a relationship. Down the road, Tara ends up injuring her leg. Philip goes ahead and, seeing a group of walkers, orders them to drop their bags and run. While the rest flee, Meghan is frozen in place and Philip convinces her to run to him. He then picks her up and leads the others through the woods. As they reach a clearing, Philip and Meghan fall into a dugout pit and find several walkers inside. Meghan cowers in a corner of the pit, while Philip kills the walkers with his bare hands. During this scene, gunfire can be heard in the background, but stops soon after the walkers are dead. Philip hugs Meghan and swears on his life that he will keep her safe from anything that may harm her. "I Cross my heart," he tells her. He then hears a surprised voice coming from outside the pit. He looks up and sees a bewildered Martinez standing above him. Philip repeats "I Cross my heart", as he strokes Meghan's hair, while staring up at Martinez.

Philip is seen playing a game of chess with Meghan. When reminded that it's her turn, Meghan says that she's thinking. Philip tells her that eventually, you need to stop thinking and make a move. While this happens, a flashback occurs showing how they were brought to the looks down at Philip in amazement and offers his hand. Philip hands him Meghan and is later pulled out. Two men, Mitch and Pete, ask Martinez if he knows him, to which he replies yes. Martinez is confused when Lilly calls out to Philip as 'Brian' and asks if he's been traveling with them the whole time since he and Shumpert left; Philip nods yes. Martinez then tells Philip that they can join his group on two conditions; he's in charge and there can't be any dead weight. Philip agrees and they journey to Martinez's camp.

Later, Philip goes on a supply run with Martinez, Mitch and Pete. They are following a map made by one of the other camp survivors when Philip notices something in the distance. He finds a decapitated corpse with a sign reading 'Liar' nailed into the corpse. The group later find their goal; a cabin deep within the woods. As they approach the property, another headless corpse is found with another sign, this one saying 'Rapist'. At the front door, they find yet another corpse; this one dead from a self-inflicted gunshot wound with 'Murderer' written on a sign. They explore inside and hear a walker inside one of the rooms. Pete is nearly killed but is saved by Philip. He then notices the reanimated heads of the corpses outside the cabin. Another walker emerges and tries to bite Martinez, but Philip saves him as well. Afterwards, the four find supplies as well as some beer. Pete wonders what drove a person to do something like this, but Philip says that it's "probably best they don't dwell on it." Mitch then asks what Philip did for a living and what he did when the apocalypse first began; the latter dodges the question, simply saying that "[he] survived". He then asks them the same question. The reveal that they both are brothers and served in the army at some point; when the apocalypse began, Mitch left and took his tank with him, while Pete was serving at Fort Benning and initially stayed to provide support, but soon left.

While they were gone, Lilly decides to form a makeshift nurse's station and helps bandage Alisha's hand. Tara notices Alisha's M4 carbine and remarks that while it's a good long range weapon, it becomes cumbersome and unreliable due to dirt and debris. Alisa jokingly asks if she's 'always full of shit', and Tara says yes. Later on, the supply group returns and they share some beer. Afterwards, Martinez tells Philip that he's got a surprise for him. On one of the trailers, Martinez shows Philip a golf bag full of clubs and begins to practice his swing. Philip remarks that he knew that Shumpert didn't survive and Martinez reveals that after they left, he found Pete and Mitch. He says that he's willing to share leadership responsibilities and offers to split them with Philip. Angry, Philip then smashes one of the golf clubs against the back of Martinez's head, and then throws him off the trailer. Philip then drags Martinez over to one of the pits and is lowered towards the walkers, muttering "I don't want it" repeatedly. He then lowers Martinez close enough to the walkers and watches as they drag a screaming Martinez down and devour him alive.

Soon afterwards, Philip is seen shaking inside his trailer over how he killed Martinez. When asked by Lilly, Philip brushes it off as just a nightmare. The next day, Mitch reveals to the rest of the camp that Martinez's remains were found and that he must have gotten drunk and fell into the pit. Pete then temporarily elects himself as leader of the group until they can properly vote on the matter in a few days. Pete then takes Mitch and Philip on another run and they come across another camp where they are split on whether to attack the camp or not. They ultimately decide to leave and later, they return to find the other camp in ruins. Mitch is frustrated that they missed their chance to get the supplies, something that Philip secretly agrees with. That night, Philip tells Lilly that they have to leave the camp due to Mitch's behavior about not taking the supplies when they had the chance. He takes Lilly, Meghan, Tara and Alisha from the camp and sets out on their own but is then driven back by a swarm of walkers stuck in mud blocking their path.

The next day, Philip goes to Pete under the ruse of wanting to talk about Mitch. Once inside, he then stabs Pete in the back and strangles him to death. Philip goes to Mitch and forces his way inside the trailer at gunpoint. He then blatantly reveals that he killed Pete, but forces Mitch to sit back down. He then tells Mitch that he's now in charge and agrees that they should have taken the other group's supplies. Philip then organizes the survivors to form a rough perimeter around the camp and asks Tara to organize and catalog all their ammo. Later Philip is seen dragging Pete's weighted corpse along a jetty and throwing it into the lake.

Philip is seen marking a map when Lilly comes by. When asked, Philip says that they need to move to a more secure location (hinting towards the prison) but Lilly believes that their current location is safe enough. Later, Tara is on guard duty when Meghan runs up and tags her, saying that she's now 'it'. Tara says that she can't play right now, but then tags her back and runs off. Meghan runs around camp looking for Tara and finds a pair of legs near the clothes lines. Thinking it's Tara, Meghan runs over only to find a walker who lunges towards her. She runs away and is cornered underneath one of the trailers. Tara tries to pull the walker off, but its leg gets pulled off and is only stopped when Philip shoots it in the head.

Philip goes over to the lake and reflects on what he should do next. He stares into the water at Pete's undead corpse trying to reach him. He takes a truck and travels towards the prison. He arrives and looks at Rick and Carl digging in the prison yard. Jealous, Philip looks away and notices Hershel as well as Michonne disposing the dead from the recent walker infestation. Seeing Michonne angers Philip and he aims his gun at Michonne.


	43. 4x08 Too Far Gone

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 8: Too Far Gone**

**TV-MA LV**

The episode starts out with The Governor motivating his people to take over a nearby camp (theprison) for themselves. In a brief flashback, The Governor is able to knock out Michonne from behind a tree and then holds Hershel at gunpoint with his 9mm Beretta 92SB Nickel pistol, forcing the latter to drop his 9mm Glock 19 pistol. The Governor explains that he captured two people from The Prison so that they can use them as leverage, and possibly avoid killing anyone. Twisting the truth, he explains that the people from The Prison are the ones that mutilated his eye, burned down his former camp, and killed his daughter. His entire camp agrees to taking The Prison for their themselves, but Tara and Lilly are more reluctant. Lilly walks out from behind a tree, having heard the whole thing, and she questions his motives. The Governor repeats that most of the people at The Prison are killers. She then asks him if she is with a killer, implying him. He tells her that his only concern is her and Meghan's safety, and he once again confesses his deep love to her. Regardless, Lilly's opinion of "Brian" seems to have changed.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, David Morrissey, Scott Wilson, and Emma Bell*.**

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Audrey Anderson, Alanna Masterson, Meyrick Murphy, Brighton Sarbino, and Kyla Kenedy. **

**Guest Starring... Vincent Ward, Daniel May, Kirk Acevedo, and Juliana Harkavy.**

The Governor then goes into an RV, where is holding both Michonne and Hershel, and starts conversing with them. He explains to them that he is using them to take The Prison for himself so that his "family" can live there successfully. Michonne declares that she will kill him, while Hershel tries to convince him that Rick's group and his group can indeed live together. Philip, however, is obstinate in saying that this is preposterous. Philip also adds that he does not intend to harm anybody, and that their capture is just a means to force Rick's group out of The Prison. Hershel asks him how he can threaten someone else's daughters, since he once had one himself. "Because they aren't mine," is his cold-hearted response.

At a camp set up by the river are Lilly and Meghan, along with several other joyous children, and elderly people. She makes one last attempt to stop Philip from choosing to harm others at the prison, which proves futile. Philip converses with and hugs Meghan goodbye, before she runs off to play in the mud.

Back at The Prison, Aaron and the other ill are recuperating. Aaron and Andrea share a moment.

"I need a damn vacation. One weekend, just get away." Aaron chuckles.

Now, knowing what happened to Amy, Daryl is angry, and he tells Rick that he could have at least waited until he and his group returned before a decision was made. Rick explains that she still has a car and supplies, but Daryl is still upset, wondering what will happen to Lizzie and Mika. Rick adds that he couldn't bring Amy back to The Prison because of Tyreese. When Rick claims that he hasn't told Tyreese yet, Daryl wants to find out how he will react and the two leave to find him.

Elsewhere, Bob contemplates a box on the floor, possibly containing Liquor, but hides it when Sasha arrives abruptly, who thanks Bob for helping save her life. He defers that it was Hershel's work that saved her life. Tyreese then calls Rick and Daryl into the Tombs, showing them the remains of a dissected rabbit's body, which reminds them of the rats that were found by the fences. Tyreese believes that the person who killed Chloe and David is the same person that left the dissected rabbit there. Rick disagrees, but before Rick can tell him about Amy, The Prison is rocked by an explosion. Running outside, they find The Governor standing on the top of a monstrous tank, surrounded by his militia outside The Prison walls.

"Get back!" Rick orders Carl.

"Rick! Get down here! We need to talk!" The Governor yells.

The Governor demands that Rick come down to talk with him. Rick tries to refuse, stating that there is a council that makes the decisions now, but The Governor then reveals that he has Michonne and Hershel held hostage, forcing Rick to come down and talk. The Prison group prepares for the possibility of fleeing, as they seemingly no longer have the numbers to hold the militia off. They plan that, if their defenses fail, they will all get on the nearby bus and escape. The Governor is quick to give Rick an ultimatum: leave the prison by sundown or he will kill Michonne and Hershel. Rick counters that they have several ill people and children, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. Meanwhile, Daryl secretly begins handing out weapons.

By the river, Meghan is still playing in the mud. Lilly sees a walker trying to cross the river, but it fails to and gets swept away by the passing current. Meghan then digs out a flash-flood warning sign. However, she loosens the dirt just enough so that a submerged walker is able to break through it and bite her on the shoulder. Lilly runs to Meghan's aid and shoots the walker with her 9mm Heckler & Koch P9S pistol.

The Governor shoots several oncoming walkers, telling Rick that the sound will draw more of them in and that they'll be forced to leave soon. Carl mentions to Daryl that he has a good shot on The Governor, but Daryl tells him not to take it because it could start a war for the third time (which they are obviously trying to avoid). Mika and Molly walk out to get on the bus, but Lizzie wants them to remember what Amy had taught them. Lizzie thinks that they should help.

Rick tells The Governor that The Prison could definitely be shared, as per Hershel's advice. "Not after Woodbury, not after Andrea," The Governor responds, which seems to fill Michonne with fury. Rick states that his group isn't leaving. And, just like The Governor said, the battle between them would attract more walkers, and when they come, they'll tear down the fences and no one will be able to live at The Prison. Infuriated, The Governor jumps down from the tank and holds the katana that they got from Michonne to Hershel's neck, muttering that he will "fix the damned fences." Rick asks Tara and the rest if a fight is truly what they want. "I've fought him before and after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now, you put down your weapons, walk through those gates, and you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone is alive right now. Everyone has made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive, but we can still come back. We're not too far gone.", Rick says. Hershel smiles, knowing that Rick has found what he lost. "We can still come back. It's our priviledge. We all can change", Rick continues. However, The Governor mutters "liar", before partially decapitating Hershel. Beyond enraged, Rick and the Prison inhabitants open fire, managing to hit The Governor in the arm. However, a bullet from the returning volley hits Rick in the thigh and he drags himself behind the overturned bus for cover. Taking advantage of the situation, Michonne rolls away. She tackles one of the Governor's militia to the ground and strangles him with her boot before proceeding to attempt to untie herself.

"You fucking motherfuckers!" Oscar yells.

A still-alive Hershel attempts to drag himself away, but The Governor takes the katana and utterly hacks Hershel's head off, to Beth and Maggie's horror...Tara is shocked by this brutal act as well. Just then, Lilly pulls up in a car with Meghan's corpse, witnessing The Governor's act of murder. Upon seeing Meghan's body, Phillip becomes completely stoic. He takes Meghan in his arms and shoots her in the head with his Beretta to prevent her from reanimating. Now with nothing to fight for, he gives another order to his militia: "Go through the fences in your cars, get your guns, we go in. Kill them all." The tank then takes down the fences, destroying the crops in the process. The Governor and some of his militia use the tank for cover, while the rest attack/invade The Prison in cars and pick-ups.

With the tank blasting holes in The Prison, the inhabitants begin evacuating to the best of their ability. Maggie and Beth oversee the movement of the elderly and the infirm to escape into the bus. Andrea runs back into the prison to grab Aaron.

"What in the fucking hell is going on!?" Aaron questions.

Rick jumps out from behind the overturned bus and attacks The Governor, before engaging in a precarious fistfight with him. Andrea and Aaron both arrive at the bus, they get on the bus but Andrea decides to look for the others. She leaves a protesting Aaron on the bus, telling him to leave if she isn't back in time. The tank breaks down the fence leading into the courtyard, pinning Daryl in a corner. Walkers have just wandered in as well, and one of them attacks Daryl, who is focused on the militia. Rick and The Governor are still fighting. The noise from the battle is drawing in even more walkers from outside the prison boundaries.

Oscar fires at two specific soldiers and then he is shot in the shoulder by one of them. Nearby Allen provides covering fire, "What the hell are you doing!?" Oscar questions as he stands up, getting out of cover and starts running towards the two men and then succesfully killing them. Allen then falls to his knees and then Oscar runs to him and helps him up, he is shown to have a bullet wound in his chest.

He mutters gibberish and then faints. Oscar looks to see someone shooting at him, he quickly runs away, getting shot in the back. He falls back and holds up his hand, "Don't..." The man fires, killing Oscar.

Daryl uses the walker that nearly bit him as an effective shield. After he throws out a grenade, Tara runs off from behind the tank. Andrea runs into Sasha and Bob, who are pinned down as well. Bob is shot through the arm, but since there is an exit wound, it can most certainly be treated. The bus then leaves without them and the three of them leave. Tyreese is pinned down by Alisha and another soldier, but Lizzie and Mika arrive and shoot the both of them, Alisha taking a detrimental shot to the head. Tyreese tells the children that they have to get out, as walkers begin to fill the whole courtyard. The children run in the direction of The Prison while Tyreese chases after them, yelling for them to go in the opposite direction.

Glenn and Maggie decide its best to leave the prison cause of all the gunfire, they see that the bus takes off but they find Andrea, Sasha and Bob and they escape together.

Rick is overwhelmed by The Governor, who pins him down and brutally beats him before preparing to begin choking him to death, but Michonne drives her Katana through The Governor's chest and helps Rick up. He asks about Carl's whereabouts, but she doesn't know where he is. Rick whole-heartedly goes off to find him. Michonne takes one last glance at the dying Philip, and decides to leave him to die in agony.

Daryl takes out a few walkers and manages to destroy the tank by throwing another grenade down the cannon barrel, forcing Mitch to bail out. Daryl sends an arrow through his chest. He runs into Beth, who was unable to find Maggie. She wants to keep looking, but Daryl tells her that it's time to go. They then run away from the Prison.

A bloodied and bruised Rick stumbles back into the courtyard, where a few walkers appear. They begin to walk towards him, but Carl shoots them in the head. The pair then limp off, away from The Prison, which has been overrun by hordes of walkers, amongst them, a zombified Clara. Meanwhile, a dying Philip is still lying on the grass, where Lilly approaches him and shoots him in the forehead with his own pistol.

Carl and Rick walk away from The Prison, with Rick proclaiming, "Don't look back, Carl. Just keep walking", as dozens of walkers stream in through the destroyed ruins.


	44. 4x09 After

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 9: After**

**TV-MA LV**

After the battle of the prison, it is shown to be destroyed. The fences are down and walkers are roaming the environment. Michonne is seen outside the fences, looking at the corpse of The Governor. She also spots the zombified corpse of Allen walking around. She walks towards him, slicing his head off. She then uses her katana to kill approaching walkers and takes cover behind the gate's spikes. Then, she uses her old technique of camouflage and uses two trapped walkers as protection by tying them with ropes and cutting their jaws and arms. As she walks, she find's Hershel's zombified head and puts it down with her katana, leaving the prison shaken by the experience.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Norman Reedus*, Steven Yeun*, Lauren Cohan*, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Laurie Holden*, Lennie James*, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood*, and Emma Bell.***

**Also Starring... Aldis Hodge, Brandon Foggs**

**Guest Starring... Daniel May**

Carl and Rick walk on a country road with Carl walking ahead of Rick who struggles to keep up due to his injuries from the previous battle. At first, they stop by in a barbecue restaurant which seems to be looted already. A single walker is barricaded by some pieces of furniture. Rick wants to put it down with his ax, saving their bullets, but is too weak to make a finishing blow forcing Carl to shoot it in the head despite Rick's pleas not to. On the floor, Carl notices a note left by the walker's son, who couldn't bring himself to kill his father. They scour the building for supplies and find a small haul. Carl was able to obtain more stuff and jokingly tells his father "I win".

Michonne and her walker pets come across the same road that Rick and Carl were traveling and she notices the footprints they had left in the mud. However, she decides to continue on alone.

Rick and Carl continue walking until they take shelter in an abandoned house. After investigating, Carl loudly bangs and curses to draw walkers out, but Rick is angry at him for doing so. Carl snaps back that he isn't a kid and proceeds to clear the upper floor by himself. He lingers in the kid's room, gazing wistfully at the sports posters and gaming system before yanking out a cable from the TV to secure the front door. As they secure the door, they argue over whether a knot is enough or to push the couch against the door. Carl angrily snaps that his knot is a good one. Rick grumbles quietly.

They push the couch against the door and flip it right-side-up. Rick goes into the bathroom of the house and observes the bruises and scars on his body, many of them from his fight with The Governor.

Michonne has a dream of her young son, boyfriend Mike and his best friend Terry. It starts off as a normal conversation in pre-apocalypse Atlanta, but as it progresses, Michonne's current situation starts setting in. As she talks to Mike and Terry, it turns into a conversation about survival at a camp that they had inhabited prior to her finding Andrea. The world outside slowly becomes the current devastated Atlanta, and the state of the room becomes more and more decrepit. They continue talking and Michonne then sees Mike and Terry with their arms cut off and her son missing. She starts screaming in terror and then wakes up in a fit of panic in the front seat of a car.

In the house, Rick has fallen unconscious due to his injuries. Carl tries to wake him up but when Rick doesn't respond, Carl starts yelling, which alerts two walkers outside. He lures the walkers away from the front door to kill them somewhere away from the house, but is nearly surprised by a third walker coming up from behind. However, after a slight scuffle, he manages to kill all three walkers unscathed, restating his comment to Rick "I win".

Michonne continues walking with the herd of walkers through the forest. She is surprised at one of the walkers, as it resembles her likeness. She shrugs it off and continues walking along with her herd.

When Carl returns to the house after gathering supplies, he becomes angry at his father, saying he failed protecting "Daryl, Michonne, Aaron, Maggie, Glenn." Carl states that he never forgot how to survive, not even when Rick wanted to "play farmer." When Rick, who is still unconscious, does not respond, Carl says he doesn't need him anymore and he wouldn't care if he died.

Carl goes on another supply trip in a nearby house. Upstairs, he opens a door with a walker behind it. After a struggle, in which he missed the walker with his gun, he is nearly bitten on his leg but manages to get loose when the walker pulls one shoe off his foot. Carl shuts the door locking the walker in the room, writing "WALKER INSIDE. GOT MY SHOE. DIDN'T GET ME". As he perches himself on the roof of the house, he proceeds to eat a can of chocolate pudding with the walker grasping out of the window.

As Michonne continues to walk along with the herd of walkers, she cannot stop doing a doubletake on the walker that resembles her. She finally realizes that's what it would be like if she turned into a walker. In a fit of desperation to live, she frantically slashes the entire herd, including her twin and pet walkers. She makes her way back to the road she had not wanted to go down earlier and follows Rick and Carl's tracks.

Carl returns to the house where Rick is still unconscious. He wakes up to find his father, who begins to move and groan, making Carl believe that he is a walker. He grabs Rick's gun, but can't bring himself to shoot his father, stating that he does need him. Rick falls to the floor and reaches for Carl's leg, and, having realized that he doesn't want to be alone, Carl opens himself for the seemingly zombified Rick to bite him. However, to Carl's extreme relief, Rick manages to groan out his name. Carl cradles his fathers head in his arms and says "I'm scared".

Michonne reaches the barbecue shack that Rick and Carl had found. She finds the note that Carl had discovered and she sits up against the door frame. She says "Mike... I miss you" and starts sobbing, but then states that she missed him even when she was with him. She goes on to reminisce about the camp and losing her son. She explains how it wasn't Mike's fault, and he could be alive if things had gone differently than they had. She then states that she knows the answer to her problems, which is to allow people into her life rather than shutting them out.

The next morning, Rick tells Carl that he shouldn't have risked going out on his own, but Carl reassures him that he was careful. Rick congratulates Carl on retrieving more food and supplies. Carl then states that he had eaten some of the food. When Rick asks what it was, Carl tells him that it was 112 ounces of pudding, which they share a laugh over. Rick explains that he understands that they will never get things back to the way they were. He then explains the reason he spent the time trying to be a farmer and build a community was for Carl and Judith's sake. He goes on to tell his son that he is a man now and that he is sorry for treating him like a child, to which Carl challenges and makes it clear that Rick was right to act the way he did.

Continuing to search for Rick and Carl, Michonne discovers the can of pudding that Carl was eating. Once she manages to get to the house, she sees them together safely and starts to cry in joy and then looks up as if thanking God. When she knocks on the door, Rick looks to the peephole and starts to laugh at the sight of their friend. Rick then turns to Carl, who asks who it is, to which he replies "It's for you".


	45. 4x10 Inmates

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 10: Inmates**

**TV-MA LV**

Beth is heard narrating a diary entry discussing life before the group reaches the prison. She then cuts to the present where she and Daryl Dixon are sitting around a campfire. Beth insists that they must not be the only survivors from the prison incident. After Daryl doesn't respond, Beth yells at him saying that since he is a tracker, they should track the others. She then goes off on her own into the forest, with Daryl following in slow pursuit.

Later on that day, Daryl comes across a pair of footprints. Beth immediately identifying it as Lukeor Molly's. Daryl tells her that it doesn't mean that they're alive now. "They're alive!" Beth responds. As the two walk away, the camera turns toward a log filled with bloody dismembered rabbit carcasses.

Daryl and Beth come across a bloodied site near train tracks where they are attacked by Christopher's reanimated father. Beth spots Luke's shoe next to a pile of fresh human remains, and breaks down crying.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln*, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs*, Danai Gurira*, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, and Emma Bell.**

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney, Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Michael Cudlitz, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, Brighton Sarbino, and Kyla Kenedy.**

**Guest Starring... Cameron Stewart, Mike Harding**

Lizzie and Mika are walking along in the woods, behind Tyreese and Morgan.

"Keep close." Morgan says. The two black men exchanged looks, and then walk forward.

"We followed 'em, maybe they're around here somewhere." Morgan said to him, talking about Sasha, Bob, Andrea, Maggie and Glenn. Tyreese nodded, "The prison fell quick. Ever since the beginning of the flu, we lost people. Alot of 'em. Maybe we could have survived if we had the numbers."

"Can't bet on that. They had a goddamn tank. It's unbelievable how The Governor found a whole new army, just surprised he didn't gun this one down." Morgan clicked his tongue. Lizzie and Mika decide to sit on a log.

"We'll rest for a bit, then we'll keep walking. Deal?" Morgan offered to the two girls. Morgan was talking to Tyreese while Lizzie spotted the home of two baby rabbits. She slowly pulled out her knife, peeking her head up to the two men. She then killed the two of them. Screams are heard from the distance.

"Walkers!?" Mika reacts.

"Walkers don't scream. Sounds like people." Morgan came to his own conclusion, Tyreese grabbed his hammer.

"GET 'EM OFF ME!" A voice yelled. Tyreese began to ran towards the noise, but Morgan grabbed him by the arm, "No. We can't."

"I need to help them..." Tyreese muttered. "You stay here and keep an eye on the kids. I'll be back!" Tyreese yelled, running off.

Tyreese comes upon a walker attack by a set of railroad tracks. Two men, Christopher, and his father, are fighting off a group of walkers. Tyreese helps to fend them off, but is unable to prevent both of their deaths. He then hears Mika's handgun fire off in the distance. Several walkers are closing in on them, and as Mika begs for her sister, Lizzie to help her kill the walkers. As Tyreese begins to head back for the girls, the four of them, along with Amy and Morgan, walk out of the bush.

"How?" He mutters to himself.

* * *

><p>"You're smiling." Sasha inquires, looking at Bob's grin. Bob nods, not afraid to admit it. "Yep. I am."<p>

"You're alive. I get it."

"It's not that." Bob shakes his head.

"Then what is it?"

A few yards away, Glenn, Maggie and Andrea are debating what to do next.

"If you aren't going to help me find him, then I'll do it myself!" Andrea growls.

"Andrea, wait. You can't go out alone. There's nowhere to begin to look." Glenn argued.

"The bus." Andrea said, as if it was totally obvious. Maggie shut her down, "We don't even know where the bus is."

"I'll find it!" Andrea retorts. She then starts walking off.

"Where the hell is she going?" Bob questions. Glenn and Maggie sigh, chasing after her. Bob and Sasha get up, with Bob's bandage on his shoulder finished just at the right moment. About half an hour later, they come across the prison bus. Andrea stands there, trembling as she sees it had stopped and she smells the dead inside it.

"Son of a bitch..." Bob sighs. Andrea walks towards the back door when Glenn stops her, "I have to know if he's in there!" Andrea then opens the back door to the bus, letting out a limited amount of walkers out at a time. Bob grabs his machete, and Sasha with her knife. Glenn has his assault rifle while Maggie has her knife as well. Andrea has a pistol holstered and she uses a knife to kill walkers. Walkers tumble out, and Andrea screams in agony as she kills the zombified corpses of some of her old friends from the prison. Once she's killed almost all of them, Andrea wipes her forehead in shock, "I'm sorry." She quietly says. Andrea goes inside the back of the bus.

"Andrea!" Bob warns her. Andrea doesn't listen and she treads forward. She then comes across one walker that looked strangely similar to Aaron, and then she stuck the knife into his skull. Andrea falls back, sobbing and then she starts laughing in joy that it is not Aaron.

* * *

><p>Aaron awakens on a section of the destroyed prison walkway, nearly dangling over a mob of walkers, several of them being prison residents who were killed in the attack. It seems that he had left the bus before it left, to search for Andrea and was on the walkway when the tank blew it up, knocking him unconscious. He screams "Andrea?!" two times and looks for her. He collects some supplies and clothes(including Bob's bottle of brandy) and then figures out how he's gonna escape.<p>

"Son of a fuck. Alright, I can just push through these walkers and just run out of the prison. What's the big deal? I'll be fine. Pfft, Yeah. I'll be a-okay." Aaron says to himself, he then breathes heavily and kicks open the door and runs outside, pushing through walkers. He then gasps as he is getting surrounded but thanks to the riot gear a walker isn't able to scratch him or bite him. Aaron successfully pushes through and the smacks the last walker he sees in sight with an assault rifle he took with him. He remembers that he had a few handguns and a machine gun in his backpack, along with some sharp machetes and knives. He then notices Tara, who locked herself in the fences. She sits there, staring at the weapon. Aaron looks at her and thinks about leaving her, but instead he goes to the fence and opens it.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Who are you?" Aaron questions. The woman doesn't respond. She then looks up to him, "I was apart of this. I deserve to be..."

"To be what?" Aaron asks, he then grabs her pistol and checks at the bullets. He sees that she didn't fire a single shot, "You didn't fire a shot..." Tara looks up at him, gulping. "No."

"Come on. We have to go." Aaron says. Tara doesn't move, "You just gonna sit here? You just wanna die?" Tara sighs, "I was apart of this. I shouldn't be alive right now."

"Yeah, yeah. You said that. But I'm gonna need your help with something."

Tara looks up at him.

Aaron grabs a lighter and lights it onto the cloth which is attached to Bob's bottle of brandy. He then tosses it on the car, watching it engulf in flames. The walkers pay their attentions towards it and then Aaron grabs Tara's hand, and the two of them escape the prison together.

On the road, the two of them successfully get out of there. Aaron puts his hands on his knees, panting.

"This fucking riot gear. Adding another 200 pounds on me." Aaron sighs. Tara looks away, Aaron can tell that she is crying, "My sister was there. She wasn't susposed to be there. My niece... she died. Brian shot her so she wouldn't become a walker and then my sister got swarmed putting a bullet in his head... Right after he killed that old man." Tara sighs. Aaron's eyes widened, "Hershel?"

Tara turns around, "Was his name Hershel?" He asks.

"I'm sorry." She quivers her lip. Aaron sighs, then he tosses his backpack off and throws it at the ground. He starts kicking his backpack, in anger of Hershel's death.

"Why'd you even join this 'Brian' scumbag? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aaron questioned.

"I don't know. He said you were killers. That you stabbed his eye out, burned his camp and killed his daughter."

Aaron felt like ripping all the hairs from his head, coming to a realization. Stabbed his eye out? Killed his daughter.

"The Governor." Aaron mutters. "The fucking Governor..."

"The what?" Tara asks.

"He was the leader of a camp called Woodbury. His lieutenant, Merle Dixon kidnapped two of our own. We came to the camp, rescued them and we started a war. The Governor's army, didn't want to fight. So he killed them all and ran off with two of his lieutenants. He's a rapist, he's a murderer, he's a liar and he's a motherfucking piece of shit and if you didn't see that, you're fucking blind." Aaron retorts.

"I know. I know." Tara nods. Aaron scoffs, "You know, huh? You know that now, huh?"

Aaron then looked to see a few walkers stumbling into the area, possibly attracted by the conversations, "Fucking fuckers..." He mutters, walking over and then smashing its head in with the assault rifle. After killing three walkers he falls to his knees and passes out. Tara runs to his side, attempting to wake him up. She then feels a walker grab her hair, which she quickly reacts by grabbing Aaron's assault rifle and then starts bashing the walker's head in with the machine gun. She then looks up to see an army vehicle pull up.

"Hope you enjoyed the show, assholes!" Tara yells. Three people emerge from the car.

"You got a damn mouth on you, you know that? What else you got?" The buff man named Abraham Ford says, carrying an assault rifle. The two others are Eugene Porter and Rosita Espinosa.


	46. 4x11 Claimed

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 11: Claimed**

**TV-MA LV**

Tara sits at the back of Abraham's military truck, writing the street names on her hand as the truck drives past them. They stop in a car wreckage, three walkers nearby start to beat at the back of the truck, when Tara is about to shoot them with a rifle, Abraham orders her to stop, and proceeds to attack them with a crowbar, one by one they all fall down. Tara notices one thing, saying it's the first time she sees him smiling, he then says that is because "He's the luckiest guy in the world".

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden*, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus*, Steven Yeun*, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan*, and Emma Bell*.**

**Also Starring... Michael Cudlitz, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, and Jeff Kober.**

Michonne and Carl decide to go on a supply run, which Rick approves but offers himself to help. Michonne refuses, "You were unconscious yesterday."

"I'm awake today."

"Just one more day. We need you strong."

Rick finally nodded. He then decided to go upstairs and lay down and get some rest. Carl and Michonne ventured out for their supply run while Rick took a nap. Rick was worried about Carl. Ever since the fall of the prison, he'd been acting strange. Rick didn't blame him.

After clearing their first house, Michonne tries to cheer Carl up by eating a copious amount of Crazy Cheese and acting like a walker. When this fails to make Carl laugh, she remarks that she is good at making toddlers laugh. This prompts Carl to ask when she was around toddlers. Michonne replies that she had a child before the apocalypse, which surprises Carl.

Rick awakes from his sleep to the sound of strangers in the lower level of the house. After hearing approaching footsteps, he dives under the bed after retrieving signs of another living human being there; a bottle of water and a book. A survivor named Tony who entered the house jumps on top of the bed after circling it a few times, and soon falls asleep.

Michonne and Carl are continuing cleaning out the house. Carl convinces Michonne to reveal that her child's name was Andre Anthony. Michonne finds a baby's room, with an entire deceased family inside. Shaken, Michonne slams the door shut and sees Carl standing outside, and lies to him that there was a dead animal inside. Carl seems to see through the lie, but doesn't press the issue and they stand together in the room. "I would have liked to have a sibling.."

Len enters the room with Rick, who is still hiding underneath the bed. After arguing about who gets to sleep in the bed Rick is hiding underneath, Len violently throws Tony off of the bed, and a fight occurs. Tony sees Rick while he is being choked on the floor by Len, but falls into unconsciousness before he can say anything. The second survivor, satisfied, leaves his friend on the floor and goes to sleep in the bed.

* * *

><p>On the back of Abraham's truck, Aaron wakes up, looking around. He sees Tara sitting next to him, "Whoa.. take it easy." Tara hands him a water bottle, which he pushes away. Aaron looks around, "Where the fuck are we?"<p>

"We're driving. I don't know. The back of the truck seemed safer than the side of the road. I didn't know what else to do." Tara explained. Aaron sighed, "Did we pass a bus? On the road?"

"Yes." Tara nods. Aaron leaned forward, "What the hell did you see!?" She didn't answer and then Aaron pressed on her again, "What DID YOU SEE!?"

"They were all dead."

Aaron gulps, leaning back. He then grabs his assault rifle and starts banging onto the glass, "Stop the truck! Stop the fucking truck!" The driver raises his middle finger, which causes Aaron to scoff, "Let me out of this truck, you assholes!" He keeps banging the glass until it cracks, which causes the driver to stop. Aaron grabs his backpack and jumps off the back of the military truck and starts walking. The driver, Abraham approaches him, stopping him.

"Where the hell are you going?" He questions.

"Just who the fuck are you?" Aaron asks.

"I'm Sergeant Abraham Ford. And these are my companions, Doctor Eugene Porter and Rosita Espinosa. Now, I need you to turn your ass around and get back in the truck." Abraham informs him. Aaron chuckles, "And why the hell would I listen to you?"

"Because Eugene's a scientist, and he knows exactly what caused this mess." Abraham says. Aaron silently laughs, "So what happened?"

"That's classified." Eugene quickly says. Aaron scoffs, "And you believe this prick, why?" He questions Abraham.

"He's been talking to the government officials on the other end, lately nobody's been picking up. We saw you handle those corpses back there, we could use your help. The both of you." Abraham explains.

"Give me one reason to believe this guy." Aaron says.

"He's telling the truth, aren't you, Eugene?" Abraham asks. Eugene nodded, "It's your choice to believe me or not."

"Sorry, but count me out." Aaron says, walking forward.

"I had to get us off that road. You were passed out, we were out of bullets. I know how to get back to that bus. I wrote down every turn. I will get you back if I can, okay?" Tara offered. Aaron nodded, "Thank you."

"The bus is where she'd go to find me."

"It's a waste of time. Tara told us what went down. There is zero chance you will ever find your wife again. Alive or dead. _Mainly because,_ _sorry to tell you,_ _she's gone._ No need for you to die, too. Now come on. Get back in the truck. Do something with your life." Abraham said. "When the people we love kick... well, they disappear. Doesn't mean you've got to go out that way, too."

Aaron dropped his backpack and then turned around and punched Abraham in the face, "Fuck you. She's alive, and I'm gonna find her, goddammit!" Aaron picked up his backpack and then walked forward only to be tackled by Abraham, "You son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tara yelled.

"Abraham! You don't want this, Abraham!" Rosita yelled.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Aaron bellowed, punching Abraham a few times. Eugene looked over to see walkers stumbling into the area, he yelled for attention, "Hey! Hey!"

"Get off him!" Tara yelled, Eugene panicked - unsure of what to do. He then grabbed the assault rifle from the back of the truck and loaded the weapon, he fired with an ignorance of assault rifles, shooting left and right.

"Eugene! Stop firing! Stop firing, dammit! We need to get our weapons!" Abraham yelled. Aaron grabbed his weapon, shooting at the walkers that came by. Eugene hit the military truck and then he stopped firing. Once all the walkers had cleared out, Abraham walked over towards the truck. He ducked down to see gas spilling out.

"Son of a dick."

* * *

><p>While Len sleeps and Tony is knocked out, Rick leaves the room and attempts to leave the house, but he is spotted by Lou, who is brutally attacked by Rick. After a short scuffle, Rick chokes Lou to death and acquires his submachine gun. After leaving the bathroom door slightly open (presumably so his reanimated corpse can attack the others), he then leaves through a window and walks around the edge of the house. He sees the leader of group Joe sitting outside and is about to kill him when he hears screams coming from Harley (supposedly). The man Rick strangled earlier had died and reanimated. Joe sitting outside runs off to assist. Rick sees Michonne and Carl approaching the house. He sprints towards them and directs them away from the house. As they walk, Carl offers Michonne some Crazy Cheese and she laughs, while Rick gives them a bewildered look. They walk down the train tracks and spot a sign. After a short discussion, the trio decide to head towards where the sign is directing them. The sign is then revealed to say: '"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus."'<p>

"We were running a convoy in one of these. Coming up a dune, there's this camel, looks like it's about to puke. _Probably because __shitbird's packed_ about four pounds of C- up its ass. We were within feet of that blast that sent that animal's hump half a klick into the desert. And we drove home. So you tell me how in the holy hell did you possibly kill this truck?" Abraham questioned.

"A fully amped up state and an ignorance of rapid-firing weapons." Eugene told him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all that. Hope you guys make it to Washington." Aaron apologized, he then ventured forward. Tara called out, "Wait for me!" handing the weapon she borrowed to Rosita. She caught up with Aaron.

"You don't have to come with me, you know. You don't owe me." Aaron explained.

"I do have to. Its the only thing that'll make me feel right about myself." Tara said.

"You didn't fire a shot. You didn't want to be there." Aaron reminded her. Tara nodded, "Yeah. But I can't help but feel bad about it."

"What the hell else are we gonna do?" Rosita sighed, following Aaron and Tara.

"Go to Washington! Fix the whole damn world!" Abraham scoffed.

"That way's clear. Who knows what's north. We'll find another vehicle. We'll go with them until we do. Trust me. I'm smarter than you." Eugene smirked. Abraham sighed, and the two men followed the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"Got to hand it to him. He's a persistent son of a bitch. I get why you're following him. You're a good person." Abraham said to Tara. "But what we're doing. Saving the world... is just more important. I mean, even if he does find his wife, so what? How long do you think they'll live happily ever after if we don't get Eugene up to Washington?"<p>

"You think because I'm following Glenn, that makes me a good person?" Tara asked.

"You're good." Abraham laughs.

"You don't know anything about me. Just like I don't know anything about why you're going to Washington. I get why Eugene's going. He's the only one that knows how to end this. And Rosita, she loves you. She'd follow you anywhere. But why the hell you agreed to drive him halfway across the country..." Tara said.

"Is it hard to believe I want to save the world?" Abraham asked.

"Because you're a good person? You don't have to tell me why, just don't lie to me."

"Your boyfriend is kind of an ass." Aaron said to Rosita. "And you are any better?"

"Fair enough." Aaron smiled.


	47. 4x12 Still

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 12: Still**

**TV-MA LV**

In the middle of the night, Daryl and Beth find an abandoned car on the side of the road. They climb into the trunk and spend the night inside it as numerous walkers pass. The next morning, they climb out of the car and scavenge it for supplies before moving out.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden*, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun*, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood*, Lauren Cohan*, and Emma Bell*.**

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney**

"You see it?" Rick asked Michonne. The two of them were keeping watch in a treehouse. Rick pointed to a walker that was moaning as it crawled down the street. Rick couldn't make out much since it was still night time.

"There's not much of a threat." Rick muttered. Michonne nodded, "You think the others made it out? Daryl, Andrea, Aaron, Morgan, Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese... Sasha, Bob?"

"I don't know. We haven't been split up like this before. After we lost Hershel's farm, we found each other the next morning. We were close to just leaving..." Rick told her.

"We'll find them. I know it." Michonne assured him. Rick nodded, "You think we should go to Terminus? I'm only considering it because the others might be there."

"Yeah. That's a chance we have to take. It seems strange, but... I don't know."

Carl walks up to the treehouse, "What are you doing up?" Rick asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Carl said.

"Find anything else?" Rick questioned. Carl shook his head, "Looks like we cleared it out."

"Maybe Terminus is like what Keith did. He let people in." Michonne suggested. Rick shook his head, "Keith. After everything that's happened - I forgot all about him." Rick sighed, "It's been five months. If he returns, he'll see The Prison as a graveyard. How is he supposed to find us?"

"He went to find the men who killed his settlement. Maybe it's taking a while." Carl shrugged. Rick exchanged looks with his son, "Maybe, Carl. Maybe"

* * *

><p>Daryl is hunting for food while Beth makes a fire at a camp that they have set up. After failing to catch a squirrel, Daryl manages to kill a large snake. He brings it back to the camp, where he and Beth cook and eat it. After she is finished, Beth tells Daryl she wants a drink. He gives her a bottle of water, but she tells him that she wants alcohol, explaining that Hershel had never let her have any. When Daryl doesn't respond, she angrily takes her knife and leaves.<p>

As she is walking, walkers appear and she is forced to hide. She successfully tricks the walkers by tossing a stone into some nearby brush, distracting them. Daryl then arrives and leads her back to the camp much to her anger.

After yelling at Daryl, telling him she can take care of herself and flicking him off, Beth and Daryl leave the camp. They stumble onto a golf course as a group of walkers emerge from the woods and Beth decides to go to the country club at the edge of the golf course believing that it will have alcohol. Once inside, they find three walkers hanging from the ceiling by their necks while bodies of people with gunshots in the head are scattered on the floor. As Beth looks for alcohol, Daryl begins collecting money that had been scattered across the floor. The walkers from the golf course attempt to enter the room and force Daryl and Beth to seek refuge deeper inside the club.

As they work their way deeper into the building, Beth manages to find an unopened bottle of alcohol, however, a walker attacks her from the shadows and she is forced to smash the bottle to try to use it as a makeshift weapon. When this doesn't work, she manages to get her knife and use it to kill the walker. She sees Daryl watching and sarcastically thanks him for his help. Daryl simply replies by reminding her that she had said she could take care of herself. Beth notices writing on the wall saying "Welcome to the dogtrot" and more bodies of people that committed mass suicide.

They find a shop further inside the building. Daryl attempts to loot the cash register and begins taking anything that might have had monetary value before the plague before noticing half of a female corpse with an opened shirt and a sign reading "rich bitch" pinned over mannequin legs. Beth, meanwhile, finds clean shirts and puts one on. As they continue searching, a grandfather clock that they had passed earlier begins to chime attracting all of the walkers left in the club house. Daryl and Beth attempt to run, and when faced with a dead end, Daryl begins dispatching the walkers using his crossbow before using a golf club and his knife to dispose of them and finally savagely beating the last one with the golf club and ruining Beth's shirt in the process.

They then find the club house's bar and Beth proceeds to search it for alcohol while Daryl continues collecting things. Beth finds a half-empty bottle of alcohol and asks Daryl, who is now playing darts with the photos of what appears to be the club's presidents, if the brand is any good to which he replies "no". Unable to find a clean glass, Beth begins to break down in tears before Daryl angrily walks to where she is sitting and smashes the bottle on the floor saying, "Your first drink ain't gonna be no damn peach snapps. Come on." Daryl says, opening a door.

He then takes her to a rundown shack that he claimed to have found with Michonne. He enters the house with Beth, retrieves crates of moonshine from it, and pours her a glass. Beth drinks the moonshine then offers Daryl a drink, but he refuses saying that someone needs to have their wits about them.

Beth then convinces Daryl to play the "I Never" game, during which Daryl becomes intoxicated. Beth then says that she has never been to jail, implying that Daryl had. He then becomes furious and begins urinating on one of the walls. He then forcefully takes Beth outside to where a walker has been attracted to the house to teach her how to use his crossbow. He shoots the walker in the chest, pinning it to a tree, and tries to force Beth to kill it with his crossbow. She refuses and instead stabs it in the head with her knife. They then begin arguing, during which Daryl yells at Beth for being lost on the road and only wanting to have a drink like a "dumb college girl", and Beth accuses Daryl of not caring about anyone.

Daryl then breaks down and reveals that he felt directly responsible for Hershel's death. He tells her how he had had a shot at the Governor, but didn't take it, and that if only he kept looking for the Governor with Michonne maybe then they could have saved Hershel's life. Beth then embraces him as he continues to cry.

Later in the night, Daryl and Beth share stories of their respective families during which Beth tells Daryl that he would ultimately be the last person standing after everything was over. Daryl then says that before the apocalypse he would follow his brother, Merle, and do as he said. Beth then suggests that they burn down the house they found the moonshine in. Daryl smiles and tells her they will need more alcohol.

They empty all of the moonshine all over the house and prepare to light it. Daryl offers Beth the matches and she lights the money that Daryl had collected earlier, throwing it into the house. The house begins to burn and Beth and Daryl both flip off the house while watching it burn before turning and leaving.


	48. 4x13 Alone

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 13: Alone**

**TV-MA LV**

Bob Stookey is wandering, on his own, through a post-apocalyptic world, finding shelter where he can, and drinking frequently during the nights. One day, as he is wandering around, Daryl Dixon and Glenn Rhee approach him. Daryl asks Bob how long he had been on his own, how many walkers he has killed, and how many people he has killed. When Bob responds that he had killed a woman, Daryl asks why. Bob responds that she had asked him to. Bob then gets in the back of the truck Glenn is driving.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln*, Laurie Holden, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs*, Danai Gurira*, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, and Emma Bell*.**

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney, Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Michael Cudlitz, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, and Jeff Kober.**

Present-day, Bob, Sasha, and Andrea, in a dense fog, are surrounded by walkers, and are fighting them off. During the struggle, a walker nearly bites Bob, alarming Sasha. After they have fought off the walkers, Sasha tends to Bob, and they both see that the walker hadn't bitten Bob, "I'm okay. It got me right on the bandage..." Bob chuckles. Sasha, relieved - embraces Bob who says, "Ow. Ow." Sasha lets go.

"I didn't say stop. I just said ow." Bob smirks. Andrea and Sasha laugh.

Present-day as well, Daryl is teaching Beth how to track and use his crossbow. Beth finds tracks, and correctly deduces that they are from a walker. Daryl comments that she is getting better at tracking. They approach a clearing, where a walker is feasting on a small animal's corpse. Beth attempts to get close to the walker to shoot it with Daryl's crossbow, but her foot is unexpectedly caught in an animal trap. The walker notices her. She fires the crossbow, but the bolt hits the walker's mouth, missing the brain. Nevertheless, the walker is quickly killed by Daryl.

"Can you move it?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah..." Beth nods.

* * *

><p>"We're back." Glenn and Maggie arrive from their trip to the lake, they come back with buckets of water. Andrea nodded, "Thank you." Glenn nodded, setting the buckets. Bob and Sasha grabbed cups. "Thank God. I'm thirsty as hell." Bob says.<p>

"Okay, now the is the time to get moving. We've stayed here too long... and we need to get out of the fog. It's slightly cleared up." Sasha said.

"I agree. It's time to move." Bob agreed. The group of five got up and started walking. Maggie messes with a compass, frustrated that it's broken. Bob pats her on the shoulder, "We don't need it. The sun rises in the East, and sets in the West. We'll be able to tell which is which." He explains.

"I wonder if Beth made it out..." Maggie mutters. Glenn walks up to her, "She did. We've made it this far. She made it, I know it." Maggie sighs, "I'm just afraid she's out there all alone... with nowhere to with her." Glenn hugs his wife, embracing her. A few tears drip from her eye.

Daryl helps Beth walk through the forest, until they come upon a graveyard being overlooked by a large house. He then carries Beth on his back, "Are you serious?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. This is a serious piggyback. C'mon." Daryl tells her. "You're heavier than you look." He grunted.

Halfway through, Beth dismounts and begins staring at a 19th century tombstone marked with the epitaph "beloved father". It opens up the wound of the death of her father, Hershel. Daryl looks at it too, then pulls some flowers from the ground and places them on the tombstone. Beth takes Daryl's hand to hold it. The two remain silent but are seen squeezing the grip of their hand holding.

The group of five look to see a sign called 'Terminus. Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive."

"Whoa. This is perfect. Aaron could be there. _Beth_ could be there." Andrea said, pointing to the sign. Tracks led to the place called Terminus. If Aaron was alive, which Andrea was one hundred percent positive he was... he would go to Terminus looking for her. She knew it. "Maybe even Amy."

"I heard about this on the radio, when I went on the supply run Daryl, Michonne and Tyreese. I'm only knowing this because I'm seeing it now. **Those who arrive survive.**" Bob tells them.

"I agree. We should go. The tracks lead to the same place." Maggie agrees.

"No we cannot. It's too good to be true, it always is. If Aaron saw this, if Beth saw this... they may have felt the same way." Sasha says to them.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Tyreese could be there... why are you so negative about it?" Andrea questioned.

"NEGATIVE? Excuse me for not trusting a place that is supposed to be a sanctuary. Woodbury. You remember that?" Sasha questioned. Andrea sighed, "Aaron would believe it. We could get some walker blood and paint it where the signs are."

"I guess that could work." Bob nods.

"There's alot of tracks... how are you sure he's going to pass this one?" Glenn asked.

"I'm not putting it in one track, i'm putting it in multiple ones." Andrea said. Glenn sighed, "It's a tough shot." He faced his wife. Maggie nodded, "We have to try."

"Alright, let's get moving then." Bob says, and then Sasha lets out a sigh and the five of them begin walking down the track.

* * *

><p>Daryl and Beth explore the funeral home at the graveyard. Beth immediately noticed how clean the interior is. Daryl guessed that someone had been living in it. As they explore, they find numerous bodies dressed up, as if for a funeral, and a coffin. Beth says that it is a beautiful thing, citing that whoever had dressed them up had wanted to give them a proper burial. She then turns to Daryl asking if he thinks that's beautiful, to which he stares as her wordlessly for a few seconds, then moving towards her to wrap her ankle.<p>

Daryl and Beth search the house's kitchen, finding a big stash of food and drinks in the cabinets. Daryl notes that they don't have a speck of dust on them, meaning that someone had put them there recently, and that someone was indeed living in the house. They set up tripwires to alert them if anyone is coming. During the night, Beth sings and plays a piano in the house while Daryl watches her and listens in secret. When she discovers him, Daryl goes and get into the coffin they found, saying that it was the comfiest bed he had slept on in years, then asks her to play more.

* * *

><p>A walker growls while Andrea grabs her knife and walks up to it, sticking it in its skull. Glenn groaned, "Is this really the best way to do this?"<p>

Andrea cleared her throat and then stuck the knife into the walkers' stomach, ripping it open and drawing blood. Andrea almost gagged at the smell. "Never get used to the damn smell."

Glenn, Bob, Sasha, and Maggie stand back while Andrea does her thing. She gets a decent amount of walker blood on her hands, and then she walks over to the small shack that the Terminus sign is plastered on, and she writes in blood, 'AARON GO TO TERMINUS -ANDREA'

"One down." Bob observed.

"This is ridiculous." Sasha muttered.

"Why's that?" Maggie asked.

"This is a waste of time. Odds are Aaron is dead. That's the reality." Sasha says her piece. Glenn scratches the back of his head, "Just stop... if Maggie was out there, I would do anything to get back to her... just like she is."

Sasha shook her head in disappointment and then faced Bob. "What are we doing out here, Bob?"

"Sasha."

"What?"

"You don't have to be afraid. If Tyreese isn't at Terminus, it doesn't mean he's dead. Just come on... you've gotta have hope. It's all we can have these days." Bob says to her. Sasha rolls her eyes, "And that's done so much for us so far."

Andrea finishes and then wipes the remaining blood on her jeans, "This fucking sucks."

* * *

><p>Daryl carries Beth into the kitchen, with food set up on the table, and begin to eat. They stop when he hears noises outside. Daryl tells Beth to stand back when he goes to investigate. When opening the front door, he finds a one-eyed dog on the front porch. He attempts to pet it, but the dog runs away in fear. Beth asks if the dog will come in, to which Daryl becomes upset she didn't stay back. Beth says it's only a dog and seems saddened it wouldn't come in, to which Daryl replies maybe it will come back later.<p>

Beth writes a thank you note to the person staying in the house for the food she and Daryl ate. Daryl suggests she doesn't leave it, and that they wait for the owner to return and try to live with them. Beth asks what convinced Daryl that there were still good people in the world, but he doesn't answer. After persisting to know what changed his mind, Daryl gives a long gaze towards Beth, leaving her to respond with "...oh,". Before they can continue, they hear the dog from before barking, then it begins squealing in pain. Daryl goes to the door and is immediately attacked by a horde of walkers lurking upon the door. He holds the door shut, while Beth gives him his crossbow, then they both attempt to run. Daryl convinces Beth to leave through a window while he distracts the walkers. After leading them through the house, and being cornered and nearly swarmed, Daryl manages to escape to the graveyard, where he eliminates another two walkers, finds Beth's discarded bag lying on the floor, and, to his alarm, sees a black car with a white cross leaving—suggesting that Beth has been abducted. Daryl tries his best to run after the car, but eventually loses it at a crossroad.

Daryl is still running in the direction the car went but is beginning to get tired. Finally, after hours of alternating between running, and walking, he collapses besides a crossroads of train tracks and paved road shown to be extremely saddened and exhausted.

Daryl is surrounded by six men, heavily armed with assault rifles and a bow. Before they say anything, he jumps up and punches one of them, aiming his crossbow at his head. This man is the same man Rick nearly killed when he broke into the house he had claimed along with Carl and Michonne. The men point their guns at Daryl, one of them calling "dibs" on his leather vest, but the man Daryl knocked down tells them to hold their fire. He then begins talking to Daryl, saying that he admires Daryl's crossbow, and that he would like one like it. He then tells Daryl that if Daryl shoots him, then the rest of his group will kill Daryl, telling him that it would be suicide, and asks why he would hurt himself when he could hurt other people. He then introduces himself as Joe. Daryl slowly lowers his crossbow and introduces himself to the man, Joe's group lower their weapons.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Aaron finds a sign for Terminus, and looks at it in awe.<p>

"Is that her?" Abraham asked. Eugene and Rosita observe the walker blood sign in the background while Tara looks at him, and he looks back.


	49. 4x14 The Grove

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4 **

**Episode 14: The Grove**

**TV-MA LV**

Outside, while a kettle is going off... Lizzie Samuels is running around in a circle playfully when a walker chases after her. Amy gasps, "Get away from it!"

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln*, Laurie Holden*, Lennie James, Norman Reedus*, Steven Yeun*, Chandler Riggs*, Danai Gurira*, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood*, Lauren Cohan*, and Emma Bell.**

**Also Starring... Brighton Sharbino, Kyla Kenedy**

Amy and Lizzie keep watch at night while Tyreese, Morgan and Mika sleep on the railroad tracks. Lizzie asks Amy if she used to have kids. Amy shakes her head, "I wanted to. I had this boyfriend who was a real d-word. He didn't want kids, but I did. I'm glad I didn't have a kid with that jackass.. I mean jack.. jerk." Amy awkwardly corrects herself. Lizzie giggles, "It's ok."

"You think we should trust Terminus?" Lizzie asks. Amy sighs, "Hard to say. It's hard to trust anyone in this world."

The next morning, Tyreese estimates they're several days away from Terminus. Morgan agrees with his statement, "They really put in alot of work organizing the roads. As they follow the tracks, Amy tells Tyreese she's concerned about the girls' survival — believing Mika is too gentle and Lizzie confused about what walkers really are. Amy and Tyreese smell smoke and note there must be a fire nearby.

"I smelled that about four am or so." Morgan noted.

Amy, Morgan and Mika go off in search of water while Tyreese rests his injured arm. A walker advances on Tyreese and Lizzie, but falls into a gap in the tracks, trapping itself. As Tyreese readies his hammer, Lizzie begs him to spare the walker's life. "Sometimes you have to kill them," she admits. "But sometimes you don't."

"I need to talk to Mika... can you,uh... you know..?" Amy whispered. Morgan nodded, shrugging and then walked off and looked for water for his own way. "Yell if you need anything."

Amy implores Mika to toughen up. Mika insists she can kill walkers but won't kill people because it's wrong. Amy says Mika will die if she doesn't change. They discover a house in the middle of a pecan grove.

"My mom used to say everything works out the way it's supposed to." Mika beams.

Amy, Morgan and Tyreese case the house for walkers as the girls wait outside. Lizzie frets that the adults will find a walker inside and kill it. "They aren't people!" Mika chastises, to which Lizzie disagrees.

"You're wrong... all of you." Lizzie mutters.

"They're not people, Lizzie! They're just DEAD!" Mika yells. A walker comes from inside and falls over the rail, falling onto the ground. Lizzie screams and then Mika shoots the walker, but only hitting it in the shoulder. After two more shots, she finally kills it. Amy, Morgan and Tyreese come out.

"You saved them. Good going, Mika!" Morgan smiles.

"Lizzie, are you upset?" Amy asks. Lizzie shakes her head, "Then why are you crying?" She asks.

"I don't want to say." She walks away. Amy exchanges looks with the two men and then sighs heavily. Mika goes over to Lizzie, telling her to look at the flowers. Amy talks to the two men, "She doesn't understand. God, why can't she just understand?" She whispers.

"She will. In time. She needs to learn that the walkers are bad. I don't get why she doesn't though... it's crazy." Morgan says.

"She's not crazy, she's just... confused." Tyreese says to Morgan. "I wasn't saying she was crazy.. just that she needs some help." Morgan corrects himself.

That night, the group sits around the living room fireplace. Tyreese takes in the peaceful scene and expresses contentment. Mika suggests they make the house their home. Morgan walks into the living room, "This is too surreal. I love this place. Anyways, I'm takin' upstairs." Morgan informs them and he walks back upstairs to the room he chooses.

The next day, Amy sees Lizzie playing with a walker in the yard, whom Lizzie names 'Griselda'. She runs outside and kills it with her knife. "She's my friend and you killed her!" Lizzie screams. Amy says the walker wanted to kill Lizzie, but Lizzie refuses to listen.

"What if I killed you!? WHAT IF I KILLED YOU!?" She screams.

While hunting in the forest, Amy tells Mika that she's the smarter of the sisters when it comes to walkers. They spot a deer. Mika aims her M1 rifle but ultimately can't pull the trigger. Amy looks on, disappointed.

While collecting well water with Amy, Tyreese suggests that they live at the house instead of going to Terminus. "I trust you," he tells Amy, admitting he's not ready to be with other people yet.

"I know you. I know Lizzie and Mika. I know Morgan. We can live here."

Mika catches Lizzie feeding a mouse to the walker trapped on the railroad track, and admonishes her. "They just want me to change, to make me be like them," Lizzie insists. As she reaches for the walker's snapping mouth, more walkers emerge from the woods. Mika grabs Lizzie and they flee.

Tyreese, Morgan and Amy hear the girls scream and find them being chased by a pack of walkers. All four form a line and shoot the walkers down.

That night, Amy asks Lizzie if she finally understands what the walkers are. "I know what I have to do now," Lizzie replies. "It's ugly and it's scary and it does change you," Amy says. "But that's how we get to be here."

The next day, Amy and Tyreese hunt together in the forest. They decided to have Morgan stay back. Amy warms to Tyreese's idea of living permanently at the house. Tyreese then admits that he's haunted by nightmares of Chloe and the person who killed her. Misinterpreting Amy's discomfort as empathy, Tyreese hugs her.

Amy and Tyreese arrive at the house to find Lizzie standing over Mika's dead body, a bloody knife in her hand. "Don't worry, she'll come back!" Lizzie says of her sister. "I didn't hurt her brain."

"Where's Morgan?" Tyreese asked.

"He went into the woods... He thought he heard something. He told me to do something... and I did.." Lizzie smiles, hoping Amy is proud of what's she's done. Amy looks horrified, she moves to disarm her but Lizzie points her gun, "No! We have to wait! You'll finally see! We have to wait!"

"Okay. We can wait. Give me the gun." Amy says, tears beginning to flow in her eyes. Lizzie looks at her, "You promise?"

"I promise." Amy nods. Lizzie hands her the gun and Amy says, "You and Tyreese go find Morgan and go back to the house..."

"But Morgan can change too... and so can you two..."

"No. We-We can't. Just do as I say, please." Amy says. Lizzie nods and Tyreese says, "Le-Let's go... Lizzie." He gulps.

As they walk away, Amy sobs and then falls to the ground. How could this happen?

Later that day, Morgan returns. "I saw someone! I chased them away but someone was fucking watching us! I thought so at least." He notices Amy crying and Tyreese shocked.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan asked.

"Lizzie killed Mika." Tyreese said. Morgan gasped, "WHAT?"

"She wanted her to turn... she's too far gone. I can't believe this... I can't believe this..."

"...What are you going to do?"

"She can't be around other people... I can take off with her."

"You won't make it." Tyreese shakes his head.

Tyreese says he learned that Lizzie had been feeding the prison walkers and wonders if Lizzie killed Chloe and David. "It wasn't her." Amy gulps, debating Lizzie would let them turn.

Tyreese suggests he leave with Morgan, but Carol sees only one option for Lizzie: "She can't be around other people," she says, meaning that Lizzie had to be executed.

Amy takes Lizzie for a walk as Tyreese and Morgan watch from the window. "Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to point the gun at you**, **" Lizzie wails, sensing Amy's mood. Amy tells Lizzie to look at the flowers & she then takes out her revolver. Carol pulls the hammer back on her revolver and after a moment, finally pulls the trigger. She then sobs. Afterwards, Amy and Tyreese dig graves for the girls in front of the house.

Morgan sits on the chair in the living room, trying to process what had happened.

In the kitchen, Amy gives Tyreese her revolver and admits she killed Chloe and David. "I had to stop the illness from breaking out," she explains, inviting him to do whatever he needs to do. Tyreese grips the table, trying to contain his rage. "I forgive you," he finally says. "But I'm never going to forget" he continues. "It's a part of you now. Me too."

The next day, Amy, Morgan and Tyreese leave the grove and resume their path down the railroad tracks, to Terminus.


	50. 4x15 Us

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 15: Us**

**TV-MA LV**

"I'm well aware it sounds bananas. But looking at the fossil record, knowing what I know about this infection, you cannot say for certain it isn't what killed off the dinosaurs. Now, do I believe that's what happened? No. But it's enjoyable as hell to think about an undead ankylosaur going after a there is a video game worth a preorder." Eugene blabbers to Tara, who doesn't really listen.

Tara bends over to grab a metal object that Eugene comments, "Oh hell yeah. Score. A few more of those, a little aluminum foil and some bleach, you got yourself some volts, sister. Homemade battery."

Tara offers him, and he accepts and says, "Much obliged."

"Speaking of video games, what kind of gamer were you? RPGs, shmup, sim racing?" Eugene asks.

Later at night, Tara is keeping watch and Abraham sits against a tree to talk to her.

"Go to sleep. I got this." Tara says to him.

"No offense, but I'm not leaving Eugene's fate in your hands."

"You came with us because you needed help."

"You're support. Not point. We'll move north with you till I find the right vehicle just off the tracks. Then five becomes three."

"Or two." Tara comments.

"We each have our missions." Abraham mutters. "You need to get some sleep. Haven't see you do it yet."

"Thought it was because you were in love with him." Abraham chuckles, "A girl in love with a guy she's trying to help get to his girl. If that were the case... closing your eyes would be just too damn tragic."

"If that were the case." Tara sighs.

"I saw the way you were looking down Rosita's shirt while she was serving you dinner. Hey, the things are damn near hypnotic. ( laughs ) Look, Eugene spends half the day staring at her ass. I'm not mad, it just means my theory's shot." Abraham explains.

"I'm awfully sorry about that." Tara mutters.

"Well, I'm right and I'm wrong." Abraham says.

"Something you did or something you didn't do?"

"Something I did."

"You were in the army." Tara notes. "I get the whole gung ho, mission is your life bullshit."

"Yeah, you do." Abraham agrees.

The next morning, the group continues walking down the tracks while Eugene starts another discussion with Tara.

"Been rubbing me wrong, is all. I'm an even-Steven type gentleman. You help me find the supplies, we'll share the battery and whatever juice we scare up, minimal as it may be. Deal?" Eugene asks. A silence erupts when Tara spots blood panting letters, 'Aaron. GO TO TERMINUS -ANDREA.' Aaron smiles, looking at the rest of 'em.

"Is she dead now, asshole?" Aaron snorts.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, and Emma Bell*. **

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney, Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Michael Cudlitz, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, Jeff Kober, and Denise Crosby**

**Guest Starring... **Keith Brooks, JD Evermore, Marcus Hester, Davi Jay, and Eric Mendenhall****

Joe's group is at a camp. They are awoken by a walker who gets trapped in the wires. After killing the walker, the group notices Daryl is not with them.

"Looks like that Robin Hood cat cut out on us after all. I didn't think he had the sack to go out on his own." Tony says.

Len notices that Daryl's stuff is still in the camp.

"He don't. Dude left his stuff here. Probably just stepped out to drop a morning deuce." Len notes.

* * *

><p>"I think we got about a day's worth of water left. We're lucky it's cooled off a little bit, but... What are you doing?" Rick turns around to see Carl and Michonne walking on the railroads, trying to win a bet.<p>

"Winning a bet." Carl says.

"In your dreams." Michonne smiles.

"I'm still on." Carl replies.

"Spoke too soon, wise guy." Michonne laughs.

"This might go on a while. Maybe we can speed this up." Rick said.

"Yeah, you're right. Shouldn't be fooling around. We should probably- Carl!" Michonne attempts to scare him for him to fall, but she falls instead. She rolls her eyes.

"I win." Carl laughs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Daryl is hunting when Len appears behind Daryl. They both shoot and kill a rabbit. Len then "claims" the rabbit and argues with Daryl before the marauders' leader, Joe, interrupts them. Joe explains to Daryl that the group has one rule: if they want something, they claim it. He then cuts the rabbit in half for Daryl and Len, since the former was not aware of the rule.<p>

Aaron's group eventually comes across a building where a walker is about to fall from the roof on top of Eugene. He is saved when Abraham shoves him out of the way, despite inadvertently knocking Tara to the ground in the process, injuring her foot. Abraham wants to rest, but Aaron wants to push forward.

"_Wow, you're an ass._ She will do whatever you say because she thinks she owes you. _Man up._ Stay here for a few hours." Rosita growls.

Aaron strikes a deal with Abraham that Eugene will receive Glenn's riot gear in return for accompanying Glenn and Tara to Terminus. Abraham accepts the deal and the group continues forward.

While walking on the tracks, Joe encourages Daryl to stay with them, although he informs him that whoever steals and lies from the group will take a severe beating. The group finds a railroad platform where they decide to stay for the night. Joe observes that "Ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat". Joe talks about "men like us" but Daryl responds that "There is no 'us'". Joe slowly faces Daryl and asks if Daryl is leaving right now. After Daryl's silence, Joe responds "No? Then there sure seems like an 'us'" before walking to the platform. Daryl reluctantly follows.

When Aaron's group approaches a tunnel, with a sign by Maggie to proceed, Abraham decides that it is too dangerous and a huge risk for the group and leaves Aaron and Tara with two cans of food and a flashlight. He promises that his group will return if the two are unable to exit the tunnel. Inside the tunnel, Aaron and Tara find several walkers trapped in the debris from a roof cave-in.

"This blows. That goddamn guy with the mullet can't be a scientist. You believe me right? He isn't telling the truth. I know it." Aaron says to Tara.

"What if he is?"

"I don't know how long he'll keep up the act, but I know liars. I've seen my share back at a community I was at before the prison. I can't believe he's got that red-headed bossy motherfucker wheels spinning. It's ridiculous. And his girlfriend is just following... apparently she believes him too. It's ridiculous. I'm not going to DC." Aaron says.

"Well, what if you're wrong?" Tara asks.

"I'm not wrong. That guy is a damn liar." Aaron shakes his head.

On the search for a working vehicle, Abraham finds a minivan with a zombified woman inside. After killing her, Abraham discovers that the vehicle works. On the windshield of the car, someone had written "Let Momma Be" in dust, referring to the zombified woman in the backseat. Abraham uses the wipers to wipe the message away looking slightly disturbed. Eugene manages to eventually convince Rosita to let him navigate.

Aaron and Tara are observing the numerous walkers in the tunnel. They decide to climb over the rocks blocking the tunnel. Soon after making their way partially through the tunnel Tara get her foot trapped in some loose rocks with Aaron looking back in horror.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Eugene navigates Rosita (and a napping Abraham) to the other side of the tunnel. Rosita complains about Eugene getting lost which he responds otherwise. Eugene tells Rosita his plan of waiting for Aaron and Tara at the other side of the tunnel before continuing.<p>

"Oh! Son of a bitch! Why the hell are we stopped?" Abraham awakes.

"If they made it out of that tunnel, they'd be somewhere around here." Eugene says.

"You're kidding me, right?" Abraham questions. "What's your problem?" He yells at Rosita.

"MY Problem!?" Rosita questions.

"You're the one in the driver's seat. You're the one who put your damn foot on the brake." Abraham yells.

"He told me to stop."

"You don't stop! You never stop!

I know the rules. - If you know the rules, the rule is never stop!" Abraham yells.

Eugene spots something and then yells, "Guys!" while Abraham and Rosita argue. He yells again.

"WHAT!?" Abraham and Rosita ask and then the three of them look shocked at what they see.

* * *

><p>After the group spends the night in a railroad platform, (where everyone but Daryl "claims" a car to sleep in, forcing him to sleep on the floor), Daryl awakens to Len accusing him of stealing his half of the rabbit. Joe searches Daryl's bag to discover Len's half of the rabbit. Daryl tells the group that he was set up. After asking Len one more time whether he set Daryl up and Len responding that he didn't, Joe sucker punches Len, knocking him to the ground. Joe calls for the group to teach Len a lesson before revealing that he witnessed Len put the rabbit in Daryl's bag.<p>

"Go. Go. Find Andrea. Go find Andrea." Tara says to Aaron. He refuses, "No. Just shut the fuck up.."

"Aaron, you can't save me. Even if you got this off me, I can't run. And if you help me, they're gonna get both of us." Tara says.

"Aaron, they're coming."

"They're coming!"

"I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you!" Aaron yells.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" Tara yells.

"No." Aaron fires a few shots at the walkers until he runs out of ammo. He sees car lights shining in the walkers faces.

"Get down!" One of the strangers yell and multiple walkers fall to their deaths. Aaron looks up and sees Andrea. Aaron hugs her and Bob, Sasha, Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Rosita and Eugene emerge from the light.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ. I didn't think I'd ever find you. At one time... but when I saw that sign... son of a bitch." Aaron sighs.<p>

"You left the bus."

"You really thought I was going to stay on the bus? Are you kidding me?" Aaron teases her.

"Shit, it's been a long while. Last night I was started to forget your beautiful face." Aaron kisses her. Andrea smiles, "You can't get rid of me that easy." Aaron stands up and sees Tara. Tara walks over to them and Andrea shakes hands with Tara, "She saved my life. Wouldn't be here without her." Aaron winks at Tara.

"Thank you. So much."

"He's a big fan of yours." Tara laughs.

"When she heard what I was doing, she said she had to help me. She's just that kind of person." Aaron says.

"He just said that he knows what caused the outbreak." Sasha says. Aaron rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything.

"Let me guess. He asked you to go to DC with him?" Aaron asks.

"I'm downright tickled y'all found each other. Should spend the rest of the night celebrating. Because tomorrow there's absolutely no reason why the eight of us don't stuff ourselves in that van and head up to Washington." Abraham suggests.

"He's right. I'm gonna go." Tara says, looking at Aaron. He nods, somewhat disappointed.

"No, he's wrong. We're not even half of the way from Houston to Washington. Up until now, we've had an armored military vehicle for transport and we lost eight people." Eugene notes.

"That wasn't our fault." Rosita says.

"They're gone." Abraham tells her.

"_I can't imagine we'd have better luck __with that grocery grabber __we picked up. _We're a day's walk from Terminus. Who knows what they've got there?" Eugene suggests. Rosita agrees, "Worth a shot."

"Load up on supplies, maybe even recruit some of them to come with." Bob weighs in.

"I'll go with you guys, but after. I have to see Terminus." Sasha says, looking at Bob. "I have to see if my brother is alive."

"He tells me I'm wrong... I listen. Tomorrow we go to the end of the line. Then Washington." Abraham nods.

* * *

><p>Glenn and Maggie talk to each other while everyone else is asleep. Glenn holds the picture he took in the watch tower. He hands it to her, which she chuckles, "Ew."<p>

"It's beautiful."

Maggie then lights a match and burns the photo, "What are you doing?"

"This is the only picture I have of you."

"You don't need a picture of me. You never will again." Maggie says.

* * *

><p>The large group of Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Maggie, Bob, Sasha, Glenn, Aaron, Andrea and Tara enter a silent Terminus with ease, and observes the tranquility of the area. In a courtyard is a woman tending to laundry, with her back to the group. After hearing them approaching, she turns around and introduces herself as Mary. The friendly woman welcomes the weary group of survivors to Terminus and offers to "make them a plate." The scene ends with Mary saying "Welcome to Terminus."<p> 


	51. 4x16 A

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 4**

**Episode 16: A**

**TV-MA LV**

FLASHBACK - Rick arrives back from a bloody run and starts killing walkers brutally on the fences of the prison. Hershel, however, has a plan. Then in present time, a bloody Rick shakes after a terrible event that has just occurred.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron Hood, Lauren Cohan, Scott Wilson and Emma Bell.**

**Also Starring... Emily Kinney, Chad Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Michael Cudlitz, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, Jeff Kober, Denise Crosby, Andrew J. West, Tate Ellington, and Vincent Martella.**

**Guest Starring... Keith Brook, JD Evermore, Davi Jay, Eric Mendenhall**

Rick, Carl, and Michonne are camping out in the woods, sitting by a charming fire before going to check one of their recently installed snare traps for animals. They ultimately find a small rabbit and, after Rick thoroughly explains how it was caught to Carl, the latter hears a cry for help and takes off running a bit further into the woods. Rick and Michonne must give chase. They all find aman in a large forest clearing and he is struggling to fend off a herd of walkers. Carl quickly raises his Beretta, but Rick stops him, seeing that they are clearly outnumbered and it is too late for the man, as the walkers cave in, first ripping out his right eye. A few walkers then notice the three as they make an escape. Rick, Carl, and Michonne then pass a railway crossing and fight a few walkers in the way before continuing their retreat.

FLASHBACK - Hershel asks Rick to lay down his gun and help him.

The group eventually finds an abandoned pick-up and settle on camping near it for the night. Later, Rick and Michonne are discussing matters, while Carl is resting in the pick-up. All of a sudden, Joe and his group show up to ambush Rick and Michonne. Meanwhile, Carl is ambushed by Dan at the car. Tony immediately recognizes Rick and the group realizes that they have successfully found their man - he is none other than the one who killed Lou. After Joe starts a tense countdown, Daryl appears and tries to put an end to the scene. Daryl says what he needs to, claiming that Rick and the others are good people, but Joe simply tells him that Rick was responsible for killing their friend. When Daryl offers himself up in place of Rick, Joe looks shocked. He calls Daryl a liar for saying that Rick is a good person and makes a call for the rest of his group to beat Daryl to death for lying, which is against Joe's rules. Joe then informs Rick that they are going to beat Daryl to death, rape Carl, then Michonne, and finally solve everything by killing Rick.

While Dan begins trying to rape Carl, Rick does a backwards headbutt that strikes Joe, who was pointing the .45 on him. Joe manages to fire on reflex (and misses), which momentarily deafens Rick. Rick then punches Joe, who counters with a pistol whip of his own, knocking Rick to the ground. As Rick struggles to get back on his feet, still minorly concussed, Joe locks Rick in place by grabbing him, pinning his arms, and holding him still. Joe then asks, "What the hell are you gonna do now, sport?" Rick answers by biting into the villain's carotid artery, killing him. Michonne then takes advantage of the situation to kill Tony and Harley with gunshots to the head with Tony's revolver, as they looked on in terror when they saw their leader being murdered in one of the most cruel fashions. Daryl then uses the pause to knock Billy to the ground and maliciously curb stomp him to death. With all of his group members dead, Dan is still holding Carl hostage and tells everyone to stay back or else he will not hesitate to kill Carl. Rick then grabs hold of Joe's pocket knife and marches right over to Dan, saying, "He's mine." Carl manages to escape into Michonne's embrace, while Dan becomes stunned by Rick's remark and intense facial expression. Rick uses this moment to stab Dan through the heart multiple times. Noticing that his father is now eviscerating Dan, Carl narrows his eyes_._

FLASHBACK - Hershel talks Rick into pulling back himself and son Carl from the violence out there and to gather animals to domesticate and grow crops in the plots of land they inherited.

Catching up with the flash-forward, Daryl hands Rick a rag and washes it in water for Rick to clean himself up with. Daryl begins blaming himself for having even the slightest bit of trust and faith in his erstwhile comrades, but Rick says that it was not on him and that he is Rick's brother. After the team's eventual discovery of Terminus, the group then decides to momentarily split up before sneaking inside, just in case Terminus isn't exactly the sanctuary that it's believed to be. Carl and Michonne then head off together, where they have a relatively bonding moment. Michonne admits that, after the apocalypse began and after her two best friends were zombified, she removed their jaws and arms and guided them around to protect herself from other walkers. She also confesses that what she did was sick. After this comment, Carl says that Rick is proud of him, but feels that, because of all of the terrifying thoughts in his head, he doesn't deserve anything and that he's just a "another monster". Meanwhile, Rick stuffs his Colt Python into a duffel bag full of guns and buries it in the woods outside Terminus as an apparent contingency (just if they happened to be escaping in that direction). The four then end up sneaking inside through one of the fences, and they enter a room where a whole bunch of people are, including the characters Gareth, Alex, and a woman repeating the "sanctuary for all" line into a radio transmitter system. This is presumably the same radio station that Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob heard while in the car on a medicine run much earlier in the season. Gareth has the four put down their weapons and frisks them, welcoming them to Terminus and warning them not to try anything dumb as Alex shows them around.

While meeting Mary and being offered food, Rick quickly takes notice of numerous items in the Terminus survivors' possession, such as Glenn'sriot gear, Daryl's poncho that Maggie was wearing, the hitchhiker's orange backpack (that Glenn took from the prison), and even Hershel's distinctive pocketwatch. Realizing that something is up, he angrily slaps down a platter of food that Alex is offering to Carl, grabs Alex, and holds a .45 that he took off of Joe to his face, demanding to know where their people are and why their group has the pocket watch, riot gear, and poncho. Alex lies and claims that he found the pocket watch on a dead man, and Gareth also covers for the lie, claiming that the riot gear was found on a dead policeman and the poncho on a clothesline.

FLASHBACK - Rick talks Carl into this role and gets him to put away his gun too. Rick sees Patrick playing with legos, stating that he was hoping that Carl would want them. Patrick states that they were just sitting there.

Alex is then accidentally gunned down and killed by one of his own, which causes a large shootout, with Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Daryl fleeing. They are being forced down several alleyways that are riddled with bullets, indicating that the Terminus survivors have treated many other newcomers the same way. During the chase, the team briefly turns to their left as they are running and some bones and flesh scattered over a blue tarp can clearly be seen in the foreground. Muffled cries for help can also be heard from nearby railway containers. The group soon make it to the rails at the back of Terminus, but stop, as Terminus residents line up on the surrounding fences with guns that are aimed at them. Once again, Gareth orders the four of them to lower their own weapons. With no other choice, Rick surrenders.

"Ringleader, go to your left. _The train car, go._ You do what we say, the boy goes with you. Anything else, he dies and you end up in there anyway. Now the archer. Now the samurai. Stand at the door, ringleader, archer, samurai, in that order." Gareth orders.

"I'll go in with him!" Rick yells.

"Don't make us kill him now!" Gareth threatens. Rick opens the box car, and Gareth says, "Go, kid." Carl walks into the boxcar with the three others.

FLASHBACK - With Rick, Carl, Beth, and Hershel having a happy time together. Rick bonds closely with Carl as father and son showing him what Hershel taught about how to farm. Hershel says, "It can be like this all the time," to which Rick responds "It's like this now. That's enough".

Rick sees the majority of the group inside the box car. Aaron, Andrea, Bob, Sasha, Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene. Rick notices that Tara is from Woodbury's army but leaves it alone.

"They're out friends. They helped us." Maggie says, noticing Rick's distrust but not knowing the reason behind it.

"Yeah. Now they're friends of ours." Daryl nods.

"For however long that'll be." Abraham mutters.

"No." Rick shakes his head. He walks over to the box car door, "They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out..."

"Find out what?" Abraham asks. Aaron exchanges looks with Abraham, and then Rick says, "They're fucking with the wrong people."


	52. 5x01 No Sanctuary

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 5**

**Episode 1: No Sanctuary**

**TV-MA LV**

In a flashback, Gareth and the residents of Terminus huddle in a Terminus train car while marauders torture and rape members of their group outside.

"We should never have put up the signs. What the hell did we think was gonna happen? We brought them here." Alex sobbed.

"We were trying to do something good. We were being human BEINGS." Gareth argued. Alex laughed.

"Where are we now, Gareth?" Alex questioned. Gareth silently sighed and then shut his eyes and opened his eyes again, realizing what they had to do and become to take what they once had.

* * *

><p>A while after they were first imprisoned, Rick is stripping off scraps from the interior of the box car, and same as the rest of the group.<p>

"They seemed nice enough, but I was ready to go. We just got here, but, damn, it was time to go. When I told them about DC, a wink and a nod from the head asshole in charge, they pulled their guns and it was right back to our regularly scheduled shitstorm." Abraham said, revealing to the group more about his backstory.

"Before they put you in here, you didn't see Tyreese?" Sasha asked.

"No." Michonne shook her head. "Good." She said.

"Black car with a white cross painted on it. I tried to follow it, I tried." Daryl said to Maggie after she asked about her sister, Beth. "But she's alive?" Daryl nodded, "She's alive." Outside of the box car, radio chatter is heard - presumably from some of the Terminus soldiers, Rick had a wooden shaped knife which he turned into his boot in case they were tied up somewhere. Daryl looked out the peeking space from the box car, he spotted something.

"Alright, we've got four of them pricks headed our way." He observed. Rick cleared his throat, "Y'all know what to do. Go for their eyes first. Then their throats." The group got into a fighting stance, ready to ambush the Terminus civilians once they had entered the boxcar to get them. Aaron exchanged looks with Andrea, and Bob exchanged looks with Sasha.

"Put your backs at the either end of the car... NOW!" A man ordered. None of them listened, preparing for the fight. Much to their surprise, they heard something clatter onto the ground. It was a smoke grenade, Abraham looked down at it and yelled, "MOVE!" Everything in sight grayed out. The group members coughed unable to see what was going on. A figure grabbed Rick, nailing him to the ground. Rick groaned, looking up to see a man who dropped his gas mask, clenching his face. Rick must have fought back against him, the man then kicked Rick in the face, knocking him out temporiaily. Glenn, Bob, Rick, Daryl and Aaron were grabbed and pulled up. Aaron tried to break free, but there was no use. Aaron spotted Rick knocked out cold. Aaron felt his wrists being binded and then he felt a gag touch his tongue. They were lead into some sort of room where two men were sawing through someone's legs. Aaron looked at three crates that said 'Burn, Feed and Wash.' He silently gulped and then was settled down by Terminus guards and then was looking down at some sort of trough, he recognized one of those. They were used to bleed out pigs. Aaron gulped at that realization. He looked at the two men who were sawing through someone, who stopped what they were doing and walked over to the trough. The order was, Bob, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Aaron and five other men that were strangers to them.

"God damn. Never gonna get used to that." One of the butchers muttered to the other one. "You get used to it. Took me a while, but you will." The second butcher remarked. Rick exchanged looks with one of the strangers (to Aaron, Glenn, Daryl and Bob). Rick then faced forward, noticing that the man was Sam. Rick looked to see one butcher grabbing a bat, and another one grabbing two very sharp blades. They stood behind Sam, ready to hit him over the head.

"All right." The first butcher said.

"Let's get the show on the road. You ready? Remember the routine." The second butcher assured him. The first butcher nodded, he ran his two knives across each other, listening to them clink. The butcher with the baseball bat got ready for a hit, and then smacked Sam over the head. He reluctantly fell forward, and then felt a knife slicing his throat. Aaron gasped, "Motherfucker..." His words were muffled by the gag. The two butchers killed two more and then there was only two other strangers left and then him. Aaron feared this was the end for him. Aaron spotted Gareth walking inside to the butchering room.

"Hey, guys. What were your shot counts?" Gareth asked, as if nothing was even going on. Rick knew this man was a psychopath. The butcher with the bat replied, "Thirty-eight." And then he hit another one over the head. The second butcher sliced his throat and there was only six men left at the trough. The butcher with the bat got ready to hit the last stranger to Aaron, when Gareth stopped him. "Hey!"

"Your shot count?" He asked the butcher with the knives. He hesitated for a moment and then said, "...Crap, man. I'm sorry. It was my first round up."

"After you're done here, go back to your point and count the shells. Kaylee won't be gathering them until tomorrow." Gareth sighed, a tone of disappointment in his voice. Gareth marked something in his ledger and then counted the men on the trough.

"Five from D, five from A?" Gareth asked.

"Hey! Let me talk to you for a minute!" Bob yelled, his voice muffled by the gag. Gareth ignored him at first, but then Bob kept going. Gareth rolled his eyes and took the gag off, "What?" He said, annoyed.

"Don't do this, we can fix this."

"No, we can't."

"You don't have to do this! We told you there was a way out of this... you just have to take a chance! We have a man who can stop it, he has a cure. We have to get him to Washington. You don't have to do this, man. We could put the world back to how it was." Bob said. Aaron rolled his eyes because he still didn't believe Eugene was telling the truth.

"He's tellin' the truth, asshole! Wanna be a sick fuck for the rest of your miserable life!?" Aaron muffled. Gareth ignored him and then shook his head, "Can't go back Bob."

"We can! You don't have to do this." Gareth put the gag back in his mouth. Gareth crouched down and removed the gag from Rick's mouth. He sighed, "Saw you go into the woods with a bag, and leave without it. What was in it? You hid it right? In case things went bad? Smart." Gareth remarked.

"Still, we'll find it. But it's too dangerous to go out right now. With all that gunfire... thanks for that, by the way. We'd prefer to keep them out though."

"Like he gives a shit!" Aaron growled. One of the butchers slapped the back of Aaron's head, "Shut the hell up."

"What was in it, Rick?" Gareth pulled Bob forward, gripping a sharp knife which he then held close to Bob's eyes, "I'm curious. And it was a big bag."

"You really gonna let me do this?"

"Let me take you out there. I'll show you." Rick said, he knew himself that that wasn't going to work. Gareth smirked, "Not gonna happen. This might." Gareth pushed the knife forward a bit more, "There's guns in it. AK-47, nightscope... .44 Magnum, automatic weapons... there's a compound bow... and a machete with a-with a red handle. That's what I'm going to use to kill you." He threatened.

Gareth laughed, and then lowered his knife and then put the gag back in his mouth, "Thanks." He patted his shoulders. Gareth got up, grabbing his ledger and then he walked out, and then turned back to the butchers.

"You have two hours to get them on the driers. I'm going back to Public Face, now's the time we can get messy and we can dial it all in by sundown." Gareth ordered. The butchers nodded and then killed another man. The only people left on the trough were Rick, Daryl, Bob, Glenn and Aaron. The butcher with the bat was about to hit Aaron, but then a gunshot was heard. Gareth turned around, grabbing his walkie talkie.

"The hell was that?" The butcher asked.

"Hey, Chuck?" Gareth called. No response was heard, and then out of nowhere - an explosion is heard and the building rumbles at the impact.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron, Lauren Cohan, Emma Bell, Chad Coleman, Michael Cudlitz and Emily Kinney*.**

**Also Starring... Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Josh McDermitt, Cristian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, Andrew J. West, Denise Crosby, Tate Ellington, Chris Coy, and Robin Lord Taylor.**

Somewhere in the distance, Amy, Tyreese and Morgan and traveling on the train tracks... going to Terminus.

"All that gunfire. Wonder what was going on over there." Morgan said.

"Do we even want to find out?" Tyreese questioned.

"Yeah. We do."

"Could have been someone attacking them, or they were defending themselves. Either way, we might as well find out. I'm not going through the front entrance, that's for sure." Morgan suggested. The two others nodded, "I suppose we could just check out from the outside. From the gates." Amy nodded at Morgan's plan.

* * *

><p>They arrive at a cabin where Martin, a Terminus resident, is setting up fireworks to deter walkersaway from Terminus.<p>

"You screw up, you're on your own, Martin." A voice on the radio said. Martin replied, "You don't have to tell me. I wipe my own ass. Alex didn't get it. See, I knew the chick with the sword was bad news. Bitch looked like a weapon with a weapon."

"He always was a sloppy ass mother." The voice on the radio responded.

"Yeah, I told Albert I want the kid's hat after they bleed him out." Martin heard a gun cock behind him. Amy, Tyreese and Morgan are standing behind him.

"Keep your finger off the button and drop it."

"Listen, y'all don't have to do this. We got a place where everyone's welcome."

"Shut up, man." Tyreese retorted.

"Okay." Martin said, calmly.

"We're friends with the chick with the sword and the kid with the hat." Amy told him. Martin sighed. The three survivors led Martin inside the cabin and tied him up.

"They attacked us. We're just holding them." Martin said.

"Sure you are." Morgan scowled.

"Who else do you have? Do you know their names?" Tyreese asked.

"We just have the boy and the samurai, that's it. We were just protecting ourselves." Martin responded.

"Bull. Shit." Amy retorted. Martin chuckled, chewing on his gum. "Girl's got a mouth on her."

"There's a bunch of us out there in six different was a lot of gunfire back home. We need to set off our charges all at the same time to confuse the dead ones away. That's good for you, too." Martin told them.

"No it isn't. There's a herd heading toward Terminus right now. We don't want to confuse them away. We're gonna need their help." Amy said.

"It's a compound. They'll see you coming." Martin scoffed. Amy ignored him and then was stopped by Tyreese and Morgan.

"How are you gonna do this?" Tyreese asked. "I'm gonna kill people." Amy said. Morgan offered to go but Amy refused, "This is something I've gotta do on my own." Amy walked out the door and then Tyreese and Morgan leaned against the walls. Tyreese stayed back while Morgan stepped closer. "Who are you people?"

"Who are we? We help people. I can see you don't believe that, which is fine... but it's your own choice. Your girlfriend isn't going to make it very long. She'll either get capped or she'll get torn apart. Either way, she isn't going to make it."

"What do you know, huh?" Morgan growled.

"I know that you two are stupid enough to keep me alive... what does having me alive, help you? That idiocy is exactly why you two and the girl are going to die today. And your friends... Hat Kid and Black Bitch." Morgan kicked him in the face, he fell back and then felt the cheek cut. Martin laughed, "Now... isn't that something."

"Morgan!" Tyreese pulled him back. Martin laughed again, "You two have been behind some sort of walls... huh? You don't seem to know how really bad it is out here. I can tell."

"What do you know?" Tyreese fired back.

"I don't know. It's an educated guess. And I know when I'm right or wrong. You don't know what it takes, and that's exactly why I'm not dead yet. Being out here... running into strangers like me... you need to learn that people aren't trusting."

"We've had our fair share of that." Morgan scowled.

"Sure you have." Martin nodded.

* * *

><p>"Put your backs at either end of the car, NOW!" The man yelled. Amy spotted a man dropping an object into a boxcar. A loud noise emerged from the boxcar, and Amy saw that Rick, Daryl, Aaron, Glenn and Bob were being picked up by Terminus soldiers and brought forward. Amy had covered herself in walker guts, cause she knew she had to get in there. She grabbed her sniper rifle and then looked around. She spotted a propane tank. She looked around at all the citizens, and she saw people killing walkers through the fence, which reminded her when they were still at the prison. Amy then fired a shot at the propane tank, she heard it ricochet off it, she fired a few more times and then it started smoking. She lit the flare from Martin and then fired it at the propane. She covered her ears, ready for the loud explosion that was to come.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that Terminus?" Martin asked, referring to the explosion. Tyreese and Morgan looked out the window at the big smoke rising into the sky.<p>

"Yeah. I think so." Tyreese nodded. Martin sighed, "Maybe you are gonna win this. Maybe the girl just got herself capped."

"Maybe I'm gonna be the one who gets capped when she comes back."

"Nobody's got to die today." Tyreese said. Martin scoffed, "Man... if you believe that. Then it's definitely going to be you. At least your friend here has some notion of what it takes."

"I ain't gonna tell you again... shut your fucking mouth." Morgan warned. Martin rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>In the butcher room, Rick's vision blurred out and then came back a few times when Gareth got up, realizing what had just happened.<p>

"Stay here." Gareth ordered to the two butchers.

"Gareth, these guys aren't going anywhere." The first butcher replied.

"Stay here until I figure out what's happening!" Gareth yelled. Gareth ran out the door and the two butchers sighed, "So we just sit here?" The butcher with the knife said. The other butcher shrugged, "Got a job to do."

Outside, Terminus' gates are done and walkers are coming into the place, devouring Terminus citizens. Mary is shown ducking down, presumably after the explosion. She gasps as she looks at walkers embedded in fire, "Oh, Jesus!" She gets up and runs.

Back in the room, Knife Butcher tries to contact Gareth on the walkie, "You there?"

"He's busy." Bat Butcher responds.

"You smell the smoke? You hear the shots? He could be _dead_! What the hell are we even doing here, the whole place could be goin' up!" Knife Butcher retorted.

"You went on one roundup and you blew protocol. We don't deal with security. That ain't our job. This is. Hey, look at me." Bat Butcher said, watching as the Knife Butcher scoffed and walked away. Knife Butcher turns around, "What?" Rick comes up from behind him, sticking the wooden stake in his neck. Knife Butcher begs, "Oh, no, no, no, no!" Rick sticks the stake in his neck and then the stomach and then he throws his body on the ground.

"Rick!" Glenn muffles. Rick runs over to the rest of them, untying them all.

* * *

><p>In the boxcar, "What the hell is going on!?" Abraham questioned, pounding on the locked boxcar door.<p>

"Maybe our people got free!" Sasha said. Eugene pushed through, "Excuse me." He crouches down to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosita asks.

"I might be able to use this shell to compromise the door. From the sound of things, there may not be anybody left to open it." Eugene told them.

"Eugene, I'm sorry. But shut up." Tara said. Eugene nodded, "Okay."

"Hey. My dad's gonna be back." Carl assured them all. Maggie agreed, "They are."

"And we need to get ready to fight our way out with them when they do." Michonne added.

* * *

><p>"If they got problems, we've got a chance." Rick said.<p>

"Sounded like a bomb." Glenn took off the gag off his neck.

"Sounds like a damn war!" Daryl added.

"Fucking sick fucks! Wow." Aaron panics.

"What the hell are these people?" Said Bob.

"They ain't people." Daryl says. The five men go into some sort of room where they see a human torso cut off and hung by a hook, it's shown being thawed out. Daryl examines it, and then Aaron almost gags.

"Cannibals. Cannibalism. Gotta be fucking kidding me..." Aaron muttered.

"Cross any of these people, you kill 'em. Don't hesitate. They wont." Rick said, the five men grabbed weapons to fight their way out of this room. They ran over to the exit and looked at another boxcar, like the one they had been in. Screams were heard from them.

"We've gotta let those people out." Glenn says. Rick glances at him, "That's still who we are. It's gotta be." Glenn pushes him. Rick finally nods, the five of them running out and then they open the boxcar, a man runs out, "We're the same! We're them!" He grabs Aaron by the arm.

"Get the hell off me, fucker!" Aaron pushes him. The man then grabs Rick, which he pushes back. The tattooed man laughs and then is grabbed by a walker, who rips him apart. Glenn kills the walker and then kills the man out of mercy. Daryl pushes him against the boxcar while walkers stumble down the street.

"We gotta double back." Bob says.

"A is that way." Rick points. "We go back, we don't really know where we are."

"I don't suppose they have a map near... huh?" Aaron mutters.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Daryl asks. Rick then runs behind a car while Terminus residents fire at the walkers on the bridge.

"Rick!" Bob calls out. Rick notices a walker behind him, which is quickly killed by Daryl. Rick waits till all the Terminus Residents pass by. Rick grabs the man, stabbing him in the gut. He then takes his AK and then shoots the other Terminus residents on the street. They are then devoured by walkers. The four men walk towards him.

"We're going to have to double back." Rick says to Bob.

* * *

><p>Amy is seen grabbing Daryl's crossbow, Rick's watch that Sam had taken with him. She then gets out and encounters Mary.<p>

"Drop your weapons and turns around. I want to see your face." Mary threatens, pointing a pistol at her. Amy slings her rifle from her back and then quickly fires at her, causing her to duck and drop her gun. Amy charges at her to kick the pistol away, but Mary pushes forward. The two of them trip over a shelf and then finally Amy gets the upper hand, pointing her rifle at Mary. She drops the object she picked up from the shelf that had fallen.

"What... the hell... ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Amy questions.

"The signs... they were real. It was a sanctuary." Mary said. "People came and took this place. And they raped and they killed and they LAUGHED over weeks... and then we got out, we fought and then we got it back! Then we heard the message! You're the butcher OR the cattle." Mary growls.

"The men they pulled from the train car where are they?" Amy questions. Mary doesn't respond. Amy shoots her in the leg, "WHERE ARE THEY!?" Mary groans in pain, clutching her gunshot wound.

"Now... point it at my head."

Mary laughs, "You could have been one of us... you could have listened to what the world was TELLING YOU..."

"You lead people here and you take what they have and you kill them? Is that what this place is!?" Amy growls.

"No. Not at first. It's what it had to be... and we're still here..."

"You're not here. And neither am I." Amy then walks out the door, where she is met with walkers. She lets the door open and Mary screams, "NO! NO! NO!" She is then devoured by walkers while Amy walks out the door.

* * *

><p>Tyreese and Morgan observe the smoke at Terminus that has enhanced. The two of them look behind Martin.<p>

"Just... what the hell are you people, exactly? It's obvious you aren't who you say you are... on the signs. It's just fucking obvious. So what are you? There's no point in lying anymore. The place is gone... and when Amy gets back, you'll be dead. Might as well come clean for once in your miserable inbred life." Morgan threatens. Martin chuckles, "You know... I like you. Trying to get under my skin. If I was in your shoes, I'd have ripped out your throat."

"Well, some of us have a shred of humanity left... unlike you."

"What do you even know about us, huh? You don't know anything. It's different... you don't understand."

"I do understand. You seem fine with bleeding out a fourteen year old boy."

"We do what we do to defend ourselves. If that means killing a kid, that yeah... we're going to do that."

"It's fucking obvious. Just give up."

"Why don't you just kill me now, _Morgan_?" Martin smirked. Morgan titled his head, "Because I want to know what you people are."

"I don't think you'll ever find out. That bitch is burning down my home. What else have I got to lose?" Martin asked.

* * *

><p>Inside the Boxcar A, the group is crafting tools to get ready once the men come back and help them.<p>

"What's the cure, Eugene?" Sasha asked, a tone of doubt in her voice.

"We don't have time to do this now... We need to focus on getting liable weapons." Andrea said to Sasha.

"You leave him be." Abraham said to Sasha.

"It's classified." Eugene said again. Sasha rolled her eyes, "We don't know what's going to happen. We're past 'classified'." Sasha argues.

"We need to keep working." Maggie says.

"Yeah, but it's time to hear it. Because we don't know what's coming next." Sasha says.

"What's next is we get out of here." Andrea says to Sasha.

"Even if I told you all, even if I provided step-by-step instructions complete with illustrations and a well-composed FAQ and I went red-ring, the cure would still die with me." Eugene said, pulling out another excuse. Sasha grumbled, "I'm not gonna let that happen." Said Abraham.

"The best-case scenario, we step out into a hellstorm of bullets, fire, and walkers. I'm not fleet of foot. I sure as hell can't take a dead one down with sharp buttons and hella confidence." Eugene explains.

"We can. And we will. You don't owe us a damn thing." Sasha explains. "We just want to hear it."

"You don't have to." Rosita told her. Eugene finally budged at then stood up, "I was part of a 10-person team at the Human Genome Project to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases_. _Pathogenic microorganisms with pathogenic microorganisms. Fire with fire. Interdepartmental drinks were had_,_ relationships made, information shared. I am keenly aware of all the details behind fail-safe delivery systems to kill every living person on this planet. I believe with a little tweaking on the terminals in DC, we can flip the script. Take out every last dead one of them. Fire with fire. All things being equal, it does sound pretty badass."

"So, let's get back to work." Andrea said. The boxcar group then heard pounding on the door, Rick opened it, "Come on! Fight to the fence!" Looking at Carl and Michonne. "Carl!" He said.

"Andrea! Stick by me!" Aaron ordered. The group ran through the flaming Terminus, killing walkers. They then decide to jump to the fence, "Up and over!" Rosita yelled.

"Let's go! MOVE! Eugene!" Abraham yelled, the group boosting each other. Behind them, Rick Grimes is shooting off walkers where he spots Gareth and a few other Terminus soldiers. He fires at them, killing the soldiers but only hitting Gareth in the shoulder, which causes him to fall back into cover. Rick checks how much ammo and he sees that he is very low. He then spots the Bat Butcher coming out, his skin pale and rotten. Rick runs to the rest, being the last one over the fence. The group looks back at Terminus that is engulfed into flames.

"What the hell are we still around here for?" Abraham questions, Rick digs the hole back up, grabbing the bag they left.

"Guns, some supplies. Go along the fences. Use the rifles. Take out the rest of 'em." Rick orders.

"What?" Andrea questions.

"They don't get to live."

"Rick, we got out. It's over." Glenn says.

"It's not over till they're all dead." Rick replies.

"Hell it isn't. That place is on fire, full of walkers!" Rosita argues.

"Rick's right. These people were cooking people. We've don't know for sure if he's dead. Their leader, Gareth. He's alive."

"I'm not dicking around with this crap. We just got out." Abraham shakes his head.

"The fences are down. They'll run or die." Maggie says. Rick sighs, looking at Aaron and then Daryl, who seems to be the only people who agrees with his plan. Daryl and Andrea look at a figure emerge from the woods. It's Amy. She's cleaned herself up from the walker guts. Daryl runs towards her, giving her a big hug. While tears fall down Andrea's face. Amy cries. Daryl lets Andrea hug her sister.

"I'm okay. I'm okay..."

"Thank God... Thank God... You scared the shit out of me..." Andrea said. Rick walked forward, laughing, "Did you do that?" Amy nodded. Rick hugged her. Amy smiled, "Sasha... you all have to come with me."

At the cabin, Morgan and Tyreese walk out the cabin. Sasha cries in joy running into Tyreese's arms. Rick shakes hand with Morgan, "You alright?" Morgan nodded.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." Morgan nodded.

"Son of a bitch. Son of a bitch." Aaron smiled. Abraham, Rosita and Eugene stand there awkwardly, since they have no idea of what has been happening. Andrea and Amy stand by each other while Aaron stands next to Bob.

"Look at that. You were right." Aaron chuckled, referring to Tyreese. Aaron patted Bob's shoulder.

Morgan tells Amy that he killed Martin. Amy nods, "You had to do it." Morgan shakes his head, "I didn't have to. I just couldn't trust him."

* * *

><p>"I don't know if the fire is still burning." Daryl observed.<p>

"It is." Rick nodded.

"Yeah, we need to go." Said Aaron.

"Yeah, but where?"

"Somewhere far away from there."

"We'll talk to him." Abraham said to Eugene and Rosita, "Not just yet."

* * *

><p>In a flashback, Mary is being pushed into the boxcar. Gareth and Alex run to her side.<p>

"Mom, mom, mom. It's okay, it's okay." Gareth says to her. One of the men who is one of the captors crouches down to Gareth, "No.. it's not." He then smacks Gareth while causes him to fall back. Mary grabs his son, he tells her he's okay. The man then points to a girl, "No! Please! Not again!" The woman shrieks. The men pull her out of the boxcar, and then close it.

"We're going to take it back..." Gareth said to his brother Alex and his mother.

"How?" Alex questioned.

"We will. You're either the butcher... or the cattle." Said Gareth.

"Oh." Mary mutters.

**On The Next Episode of AMC's The Walking Dead**

"You're hiding something what have you done?"

* * *

><p>"What you did for us... I can't repay the debt."<p>

* * *

><p>"You understand what's at stake here, right?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes I do."<p>

* * *

><p>"I need you to stay alert. Never let your guard down."<p> 


	53. 5x02 Strangers

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 5**

**Episode 2: Strangers**

**TV-MA LSV**

"You didn't want to be there." Rick said to Tara, referring to when she was with The Governor at the prison assault, "That's why I tried to talk to you. Aaron told me you saved his life."

"He saved mine" Tara nodded. Rick smiles, "That's how it works with us, right?" Tara nods, "Right." Rick turns away but Tara stops him, "Hey." She calls, holding out her fist. Rick chuckles and pounds her first and then tells her, "Get something to eat."

Amy and Tyreese are filling water bottles from a creek. Tyreese starts conversation, "Talked to Rick. Some of them know what you did at the prison. Daryl, Maggie. They accept it. You wouldn't be here if they didn't. Gonna talk to the rest of them. Tell them to accept it, too." He informed her. Amy shook her head, "They don't have to."

"They do." Tyreese told her. "They just do. We don't need to tell them about the girls. I don't want to."

"Why?" Amy asks.

"I just need to forget it. I-I need to forget it... That's all." Tyreese tells her.

The group walks down the road, heavily armed and on the move. Michonne spots a walker, "I've got it." She reaches for her katana, realizing that it isn't there. She laughs and then kills it with her gun, bashing its head in. Michonne rests her arm, following behind Rick and Carl while Abraham exchanges looks with his girlfriend, Rosita. "Right there... is why we're waiting for our moment."

Later that night, Rick walks over to Amy when almost everyone else is sleeping. Rick tells her, "I owe you everything. I still don't know about what you did... but I know you knew some things I didn't. After I came back, Andrea told me I had no right. She was right.. I sent you away to this-"

"You said I could survive. You were right. Andrea doesn't need to worry about me. She's her own woman and I don't need to be babied. That's how it was before... and I sure as hell don't want to go back to that again." Amy explained. Rick sighed, "I'm sorry, Amy. I sent you away to this and now we're joining you. Will you have us?" He asked. Amy chuckled, nodding.

"Thank you."

Keeping watch, Daryl and Amy are sitting down, watching out for any suspicious activity.

"I don't want to talk about it." Amy muttered. "I can't. I need to forget it." She echoes Tyreese's words from before. Lizzie and Mika had hit her hard, she thought she should have seen that coming.

"Alright." Daryl nodded. The two hear leaves rustling, which causes Daryl to stand up, holding out his fingers to alert Amy to stay back. Daryl treads forward, but then sees nothing cause of the dark. "It's nothing." He says.

In the shadows, a sillhouette moves around, but not aware to Daryl and Amy.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron, Lauren Cohan, Emma Bell, Chad Coleman, Michael Cudlitz, and Emily Kinney*.**

**Also Starring... Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, Seth Gilliam, Andrew J. West and Chris Coy.**

The next morning, the group continues walking through the woods. Rick decides to take off his jacket, wearing a plain white t-shirt. Michonne snorts, "Damn it. I was beginning to like that jacket." Rick chuckles. Michonne smiles, "You trust that army guy?"

"I don't know. He seems to be alright, I still don't know anything about him."

"Aaron seems to be alright with him. So does Maggie, Glenn, Sasha and Bob. I heard him talking about some sort of mission. Getting that guy with the mullet somewhere. I don't know.."

"I've heard part of it. When we were at Terminus, we'd be lined up to be bled out. Five people were killed before Amy blew up Terminus... Aaron almost didn't make it. Bob had tried to get Gareth to stop, he told him that they had a man who knew the cure."

"Really? You believe that?" Michonne asked. "I don't know." Rick shrugged. Daryl walked forward, and everyone cocked their guns towards him. Daryl raised his hands up, squirrels in hand. "We surrender." He jokingly says. He walks next to Rick while Michonne goes back and talks with Carl.

"No tracks. No nothing." Daryl tells him.

"Whatever you heard last night..." Rick started.

"It's more what I felt."

"If someone was watching us, there would've been something." Rick finished. Daryl shrugged and Abraham whistled to Rick, he looked behind him.

"Ready to get some concrete under your feet?" Abraham questioned. Rick muttered, "I think it's time."

"That is sweet music to my ears, Officer." Abraham told him. "Take the next road we come to, try to get back to going north till we find a vehicle. Good?" Rick nodded, "Good."

Bob and Sasha are playing a game called "Good Out of the Bad" where Sasha mentions a bad thing and Bob has to find a silver lining. For example, "Danger around every corner" equals to "Never a dull moment." The two of them kiss, and Sasha explains the game to Tyreese, who is observing happily.

The group hear cries for help, and Carl convinces Rick to help. There, they find a man, a preacher from his clothing, up on a rock surrounded by walkers. The group dispatch the walkers and then forms a perimeter, looking distrustfully at the still frightened man. Rick tells the man he can come down and he does; he is clean and neatly dressed. Rick asks if he's okay and the man throws up, apologizes, thanks the group, and introduces himself as Father Gabriel Stokes. Gabriel says he has no weapons and that The Word of God is the only protection he needs, which gets a cynical, "Sure didn't look like it." from Daryl. Gabriel says he called for help and that God answered with their arrival. He asks for food and Carl offers a meager handful of pecans.

When pressed by Rick, he says he has a church. Rick makes him put his hands above his head and searches him for weapons, asking him the 3 questions from the prison.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Not any, actually."

Rick continues with "How many people have you killed?"

"None."Gabriel replies

"Why?"

"Because the Lord abhors violence."

Rick presses him: "What have you done? We've all done something."

"I am a sinner, I sin almost every day. But those sins I confess them to God, not strangers."

On the way to Gabriel's church. Aaron decides to speak with Andrea, "Am I the only one who doesn't trust this asshole? Why are we even going into his damn church? Could be a damn trap." Morgan stepped in front, "I don't. But we don't have anywhere else to go. There's alot of us and there's only one of him.

"That's reassuring." Aaron said, sarcastically. Morgan sighed.

"Hey, earlier were you watching us?" Rick asked. Gabriel shook his head, "I keep to myself. Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?" Daryl disagreed, "No. People are worse."

"Well, I wasn't watching you. I usually stay in my church unless I'm out scavenging." Gabriel informs them. "I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since it all started. That was the furthest I've gone before today. Or maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm lying about everything and there's no church ahead at all. Maybe I'm leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels." He jokes. He turns around, realizing that the group doesn't like his sense of humor.

"Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired." Gabriel sighs.

"Damn right it does." Aaron muttered.

At the church, Gabriel is about to open the door when Rick stops him, "Can we take a look around first? We just want to hold on to our squirrels." He opens the door, and then the group searches around while Gabriel stays outside. Inside Amy finds a book on a desk that shows Gabriel, or someone, has been copying the Bible by hand. He's written "Thou Shalt Not Kill" in huge letters on one page. Rick finds empty food cans around the altar. Glenn finds a picture with the words of Galatians 6:9: "and let us not grow weary of doing good. For in due season we will reap if we do not give up." Michonne takes notice of children's drawings.

Rick walks outside the church, "I spent months here without stepping out the front door. If you found someone inside, well, it would have been surprising." Gabriel tells them. Carl smiles, "Thanks for this, Gabriel." Gabriel nods to him, appreciating that there was one group member that seemed to trust him.

Abraham approaches Rick, "We found a short bus out back. It don't run, but I bet we could fix that in less than a day or two. Father here says he doesn't want it. Looks like we found ourselves some transport. You understand what's at stake here, right?"

"Yes, I do." Rick mutters.

"Now that we can take a breath-" Michonne says.

"We take a breath, we slow down, shit inevitably goes down." Abraham replies. "We need supplies no matter what we do next." Michonne tells him. Rick agrees, "That's right. Water. Food. Ammunition."

"Short bus ain't going nowhere. Bring you back some baked beans." Daryl told him, walking inside the church with the squirrels around his shoulders. Glenn stepped forward, "One way or another, we're doing what Rick does. We're not splitting up again."

"What he said." Tara told him. Bob and Sasha stepped forward, "We want to roll with you, but... what she said."

Amy asked Gabriel, "How'd you survive this long?"

"Where'd your supplies come from?" Morgan asked.

"Luck." Gabriel said, vaguely. "Our annual canned food drive. Things fell apart right after we finished it. It was just me. The food lasted a long time. And then I started scavenging. I've cleaned out every place nearby. Except for one." He explained.

"What kept you from it?" Andrea asked.

"It's overrun." Said Gabriel.

"How many?" Aaron asked.

"A dozen or so. Maybe more." Gabriel shrugged.

"We can handle a dozen." Rick noted. Gabriel nodded, Sasha stepped up, "Bob and I will go with you." Rick nodded, "Tyreese, you stay here and hold down the fort, okay?" Sasha offered Tyreese. He nodded.

"I'll draw you a map." Gabriel offered. Rick shook his head, "You're coming with us."

"I'm not gonna be of any help. You saw me. I'm no good around those things."

"You're coming with us..." Rick repeated.

* * *

><p>Rick walks over to Carl, and talks o him.<p>

"Listen, I don't trust this guy."

"Why?" The fourteen year old asked. Rick squinted, "Well, why do you trust him?"

"Everybody can't be bad." Carl offered. Rick chuckled, "Well... _I_ don't trust this guy. And that's why I'm bringing him with me. But he could have friends. I'm trusting you and Tyreese to hold down the fort... and everyone else. Okay?" Rick asked. Carl nodded.

"Now... I need you to hear what I'm about to say."

"Okay..." Carl muttered.

"You are not safe. No matter how many people are around or how clear the area looks, no matter what anyone says, no matter what you _think_. You are _not_ safe. It only takes one second. One second and it's over... Never let your guard down,ever. I want you to promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay."

"Dad. You're right. I am strong. We both are. But we're strong enough that we can still help people. And we can handle ourselves if things go wrong. And we're strong enough that we don't have to be afraid and we don't have to hide."

"Well, he's hiding something."

"I'll stay safe, Dad."

* * *

><p>The supply group to the food bank is Rick, Bob, Sasha, Michonne and Gabriel. Bob calls Rick, "Hey." Rick turns around. "When you said they don't get to live, you weren't wrong. We push ourselves and let things go. Then we let some more go and some more. And pretty soon, there's things we can't get back. Things we couldn't hold on to even if we tried. Washington's gonna happen, Rick."<p>

"I haven't decided if we're going."

"Yeah, I know, and that's cool. But you've seen Abraham in action. He's gonna get there and Eugene's gonna cure all this and you're gonna find yourself in a place where it's like how it used to be. And if you've let too much go along the way, that's not going to work. Because you gonna be back in the real world."

"This is the real world, Bob."

"Naw. This is a nightmare, and nightmares end. I'm sorry. I'm calling it - Washington's gonna happen. You're gonna say yes. Already too much momentum. You can't fight city hall. Maybe that's just one of those parts of not letting go." Bob smiles.

* * *

><p>Amy and Daryl are doing their part, "Hey, I get it. You don't want to talk about it." Daryl nods, "You okay?" He asks. Amy nods, "Gotta be."<p>

"We get to start over. All of us with each other. You saved us all by yourself."

"We got lucky. We should all be dead." Amy said, she tells Daryl that she'll check the car they just saw. She gets in, turning the key. Daryl tells her, "We ain't dead. And whatever happened, happened. Let's start over."

"I want to."

"Well, you can."

* * *

><p>Maggie and Tara are on a separate mission to loot a gun store. The door is kicked in and they both agree the chances of leftovers are super slim. There's a noise from inside and they draw their guns. Glenn comes out and admits he tripped over a stack of boxes and mop, and that he found three silencers stashed in a mini-fridge inside. "There's nothing left in this world that isn't hidden," he says, words which stick to Tara.<p>

Rick's group arrives at what Gabriel says was a food bank that served the whole county. They draw their weapons and go inside cautiously. There's a huge hole in the floor. It leads to a basement filled with water and stinky, decayed walkers. "If a sewer could puke, this is what it'd smell like," Bob says. Sasha suggests using some metal shelves in the muck to block the walkers, Rick agrees it's a good plan.

Back at the church, Aaron rubs his eyes, resting on a sofa in Gabriel's office. Andrea walks in.

"You comfortable?"

"Hell yeah. I used to have a sofa like this until my damn dog ripped it apart." Aaron chuckles. Andrea examines the door, "There's even a lock on it." She says, flirtling. Aaron chuckles, "Really? In a church? Hell... why not?" Aaron mutters. Andrea locks the door, and walks over to him, pressing him against the sofa. She takes off her shirt, and the two of them kiss passionately. They make out for a few minutes and then Aaron takes off his shirt, and takes off her pants. The two of them get fully undressed and have sex on the sofa. Andrea quietly moans, not wanting for the others to hear. After they're done. Andrea pants heavily, laying next to Aaron - the two of them fully nude. Aaron kisses her again, sighing.

"I missed you. Alot." Aaron chuckles.

"I missed you too." Andrea smiles. Aaron sighs, "Y'know, this church ain't bad. Gabriel said people didn't really get in at all... and there's alot of food. Maybe we could stay here."

"Really? In a church?" Andrea asks.

"Why not? What else is there to go to? 'Washington'?" Aaron chuckles.

"You don't believe it?"

"Hell no I don't believe it. The guy's a lying sack of shit." Aaron says.

"How do you know?"

"Everything about him is bullshit, I can't believe I'm the only one who doesn't see that. Whoever wants to go to Washington, they'll leave.. and we can stay here. Grow fuckin' old." Aaron laughs.

"You know... it doesn't sound that bad..."

"I know it doesn't. It sounds fucking great." Aaron laughs. Aaron then rolls over on her, making out with her again.

* * *

><p>They climb down the shelves and Rick forces a terrified Gabriel to go with them. Inside, the water is up to their waists. Gabriel sees a walker that looks like a church lady with big glasses and panics. He tries to get up the stairs but they break. The others push down the shelves and fight their way through the walkers to save Gabriel. Rick catches up to the church lady walker and busts her rotten head open before she can get Gabriel.<p>

Bob walks over to get some supplies and confidently says, "I know which way it's gonna break." As he's pulling a box of supplies, a walker pulls him down into the water. Bob comes back up fighting a walker that looks like it has rotted away to nothing. Bob impales it on a pipe and Sasha smashes its head open with a storage container. She goes to Bob and asks him if he's okay and he says that he's fine, though apparently shaken.

The group loads up huge carts with lots of food and are leaving. Gabriel apologizes for panicking. Rick asks if he knew the church lady walker when she was still alive and Gabriel won't answer. "Yeah, I get it. You only tell your sins to God," Rick says sarcastically. On the way Rick asks Michonne if she misses her katana. She says it really wasn't hers anyway, she found it at the beginning of the outbreak. She says she got so good by killing all day with it but it wasn't life for her. "Stumbling around in three feet of slime for some peas and carrots, that's living," she says. Michonne says she misses Hershel, but she doesn't miss what was before and that she doesn't miss her katana.

Back at the church Carl shows Rick some deep scratches around a window showing that people had tried to get into the church. He also found that someone scratched the words, "you'll burn for this" into the outer wall of the church. "Doesn't mean Gabriel's a bad guy for sure. But it means something," Carl says.

"Hey, man." Morgan walks over to Rick. Carl is seen walking away after they look at the wall. "The hell is that?" He asks. Rick shows him the 'You'll burn for this' and Morgan eyes him interested.

"What do you think it's about?"

"No clue."

"Your boy is becoming a Deputy Sheriff." Morgan jokes. Rick smirks, "He is my son... that's for sure." Morgan pats him on the shoulder, "Duane was dreaming of becoming a firemen. He was always asking me why I wouldn't become a firemen. He was also asking his mother if I was secretly a firemen. He was a silly boy."

"He was. I miss him." Rick says, patting Morgan's shoulder. Morgan sighs, "Me too, Rick. Every day."

At night, the group has a cheerful celebration. Abraham proposes a toast. He says each and everyone of the group has earned the title of survivor and toasts. "To the survivors," and everyone toasts back, but he continues, "is that all you want to be?" he asks, and makes his pitch again for Washington. He says just surviving is just surrender. Amy considers making a run out the door to that car she found at this moment.

Abraham says Eugene will make the dead die and the living will have this world again and that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip. Eugene says there's infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even of this "FUBAR magnitude" which means food, fuel and refuge and an end to the walker plague. Looking at Judith, Abraham asks them to save the world for that little one or for themselves, or for the people out there. Rick hears Judith coo and jokes, "she's in. If she's in I'm in. We're in. Let's do it," and everyone cheers. Bob asks Sasha for one more kiss, and then he gets up and leaves, clearly consumed in thought.

Tara takes this time to tell Maggie that she was at the prison with the Governor. She says she didn't know who he was or what he could do. Maggie forgives her as well, saying "You're here with us now," and offering a hug. Rick thanks Gabriel for the hospitality and letting them drink the Communion wine. Gabriel is drinking it too, he says it's just wine until its blessed and anyway there's no one left to take communion. Rick tells Gabriel he knows he's hiding something. "These people are my family. And if what you're hiding til now hurts them in any way, I'll kill you," Rick says.

Amy has made a run for the abandoned car. She's got it started but the engine noise draws a walker, which she stabs. Daryl comes out of the woods and asks what she's doing. Amy, slightly confused, states that she doesn't know. He tries to lead her back to the church and it looks like she's going to go, but just at that moment they hear and then see a car speed past, Daryl runs towards the road it passed by to investigate and notices its a black car with the distinctive white cross in the back, similar to the one that took Beth. "They got Beth!" says Daryl, as he hastily breaks the tail lights of the car Amy was going to use to run away. They both pile in the car and give pursuit.

Bob's outside, smiling a happy smile that fades as he looks at the church. He then wanders off into the woods and leans against a tree and cries. A hooded figure in a robe then knocks him out from behind. A symbol that looks like a horizontal line with a small vertical line descending from its right edge.

Bob wakes and sees blurry faces and a fire. They are the remaining residents of Terminus.

"You waking up?" Gareth asks. "Ah, you're back with us, huh? Good news is... you're not dead yet. That's a relief, right? But try not to read too much into the word yet there. It'll just drive you crazy, Bob. I want to explain myself a little. You see, we didn't want to hurt you... before. We didn't want to pull you away from your group or scare you."

"These aren't things that we want to do. They're things we got to do. You and your people took away our home. That's fair play. Now we're out here like everybody else... trying to survive. In order to do that, we have to hunt. Didn't start that way, eating people. It evolved into that. We evolved. We had to. And now we've devolved into hunters. I told you. I said it, can't go back, Bob." Gareth explains.

"I just hope you understand that nothing happening to you now is personal. Yeah, you put us in the situation and it is almost kind of a cosmic justice for it to be you, but... we would have done this to anybody. We will. But at the end of the day, no matter how much we hate all this ugly business..." Gareth looks down at Bob, and he sees that his left leg is gone. He sobs, breathing heavily. "a man's gotta eat."

"If it makes you feel any better... you taste MUCH better than we thought you would." Gareth tells him, looking over to see what's left of Bob's leg cooking.

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF AMC'S THE WALKING DEAD**

"We're being watched. And now three of us are gone... this is all connected."

* * *

><p>"SHUT UP!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Get inside!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you do!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?"<p> 


	54. 5x03 Four Walls and a Roof

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 5**

**Episode 3: Four Walls and a Roof**

**TV-MA LV**

At the elementary school that Bob is being held at by Gareth and the remaining [former] residents of Terminus, walkers are pounding against the glass. Gareth remarks, "It's probably pretty stupid to be here. Dangerous. I don't know, maybe not. You can see the threat. That's something. Looking at them makes me feel better about things. My mom used to say that every day above ground was a win. Doesn't really apply anymore, but... you can still get some perspective."

Gareth puts his palm against the glass, "The glass is going to break. Sooner or latter. Nothing lasts too long anymore." He turns around, his voice louder.

"You know, we marked our way here so that we could find our way back after. So stupid, right? I mean... back to what?" He moves over to Bob, sitting back on the log. "It wasn't just a trap. It was gonna be a choice. You join us or feed us. You know... bears... when they start to starve, they eat their young. If the bear dies, the cub dies anyway... but if the bear lives, it can always have another cub. That was part of the pitch."

Gareth grimaced, "You know, Greg and Mike came THIS close to nabbing that grey-haired queen bitch who killed my mom. She drove away with the archer. Greg saw 'em pull away. Can't wait to try her. I like women better. Most of us do. My brother Alex has - also currently dead because of Rick. He had a theory that it was because of the extra layer of fat that women have, you know, for child bearing. Even the skinny girls have it. Like that pretty one - Sasha?" Bob glared at him, in his mind he wanted to kill this freak, but he couldn't do anything. His leg was gone.

"I think pretty people taste better, too. We're going to get all of them. But for starters, you'll do just fine. We did a good job on your leg." Gareth says. Bob sobs. "We did a good job on your leg. We've had practice. When we started, it was about making it slow. I'm being a human being here, I'm talking to you. Prespective, Bob. You're above ground. At least you're better off than them."

Bob goes from sobbing to laughing.

"Well, he's lost it." Greg comments. Bob laughs, "You...you idiots."

"Okay, keep it down." Gareth warns. Bob reveals to the Hunters that he was bitten back at the food bank, "I'm tainted meat." He laughs manically. Mike and Albert puke, "We should just kill him now!" Greg yells.

"No, we need him!"

"We might as well be eating one of them." Greg growls.

"What the hell's gonna happen? We just gonna turn... we just gonna die?" Albert panics.

"Calm the hell down. We cooked him. Everything is going to be fine!" Gareth says.

"Why the hell didn't you check him FIRST!?" Theresa questions.

"TAINTED MEAAAAT! YOU'RE EATING TAINTED MEAT!" Bob yells. "SHUT UP. I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP LAUGHING!" Gareth kicks Bob, knocking him out.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Laurie Holden, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron, Lauren Cohan, Emma Bell*, Chad Coleman, Michael Cudlitz, and Emily Kinney*.**

**Also Starring... Sonequa Martin-Green, Lawrence Gillard Jr, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, Seth Gilliam, and Andrew J. West**

Sasha exits the church searching for Bob, and, after killing two walkers, is joined by Rick andTyreese, who take her back inside. Sasha claims that they are being watched by unknown assailants, and angrily confronts Gabriel, accusing him of being involved in Bob's disappearance. Rick pulls her away from Gabriel and calmly confronts Gabriel himself, demanding to know what Gabriel had done in the past to warrant someone writing _You will burn for this_ on the side of his church. Gabriel tearfully reveals that during the beginning of the apocalypse he denied anyone else entry to the church, allowing them to be killed by the walkers, and tearfully declares that Rick's group has been sent by God to finally punish him. As Rick listens, a faint whistling can be heard coming from outside, and Glenn reports that someone has been left lying in the grass.

Rick's group rushes out to discover Bob lying in the grass, and begin carrying him inside as walkers approach. However, The Hunters open fire on them from the trees, and Rick blindly fires off all of his bullets into the trees.

"I CAN SEE YOU, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Andrea runs into the woods. Aaron yells, "NO, ANDREA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Aaron runs after her. The rest go inside while Rick is still out there, "Aaron! Get back here, NOW!"

"Go back inside, RICK! NOW!" Aaron yells back, chasing after Andrea. Rick hesitates, looking at the wall to see a bloodied 'A' sign on the side of the church. He then runs inside the church, closing the doors.

"Andrea ran off she said she saw one of 'em. Aaron went after her." Rick tells the group.

"Goddamn it!" Rick kicks the church chairs.

Inside the church, Bob regains consciousness and reveals that Gareth and four other Terminus survivors are responsible for his missing leg, and attempts to describe where they had been staying. Sasha asks if they have any thing they can give him to ease his pain, but Bob refuses, revealing his bite to the group. As they wonder how long he has, Glenn reminds them that Jim had survived two days before they left him to turn. Gabriel tells them that they can put Bob on a couch in his office, and Sasha thanks him.

As Sasha tends to Bob, Rick asks Gabriel if he recognized the place Bob described. Gabriel says that it sounded like an elementary school within walking distance of the church.

Rick meets with the group to discuss what to do next, his choice being to hunt down Gareth's group. Abraham, however, insists they leave, as it is too dangerous for them to keep Eugene in such a hostile zone. Rick and Abraham begin arguing, and (except for Glenn's intervention) nearly come to blows until Glenn finally gets Abraham to agree to stay for one more half of a day, in exchange for Glenn's guarantee that he, Maggie, and Tara will accompany them to Washington, D.C..

As the group prepares to leave to confront Gareth, Sasha spends time comforting Bob. As Bob sleeps, Tyreese approaches Sasha, and asks her not to come with them to confront Gareth. Sasha reminds him of how he felt when Chloe was killed, but Tyreese claims that he had simply been blinded by anger at the time, and that only forgiveness was truly facing your demons. Sasha angrily asks if he is asking her to forgive Gareth for everything he had done, and pointed out that they had no choice but to kill him. Tyreese disagrees, saying that while the rest of the group doesn't have a choice _she_ does. Sasha finally consents, and gives Tyreese her dagger, telling him to put it through Bob's temple after he died. "That's what Bob would want." She says.

"When we're out there. Keep an eye out for Aaron and Andrea. Gareth could have held him hostage... for us." Morgan reminds them. Rick nods, "We will."

Under the cover of night, Rick, Michonne, Sasha, Morgan, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, and Abraham leave the church to go to the elementary school. As they disappear into the woods, the Hunters appear, arriving at the church from a different route, and break in. As they search the church, Gareth asks the group to come out, revealing that he knows that Rick had taken some of their members and most of their guns to the elementary school. When they don't comply, he calls for Father Gabriel saying that if he reveals himself and the group, they will spare him. Bob awakes, coughing, and Gareth smiles.

Gareth and the Hunters give the survivors one last chance to come out before they break down the door, and, when no one replies, orders the Hunters to force their way in.

Albert and Mike approach the door but are both shot in the head from behind. The Hunters turn around as Rick appears from the shadows and orders them to drop their weapons. Gareth begins to panic and tries to get Rick to back down by threatening the rest of his group, but Rick unceremoniously shoots off his middle and index fingers as he points at the door. Gareth fall to his knees and tells the rest of the Hunters to do as Rick says. All of them except Greg kneel, who insists they haven't been beaten. Abraham steps out of the shadows and puts his rifle to Greg's head, and orders him to get down, which Greg does.

"No point in begging right?" Gareth asks.

"No."

"Still, you could've killed us when you came in... there had to be a reason for that."

"We didn't want to waste the bullets."

"We used to help people, we SAVED people. Things changed, they came in and they... I know you've been out there, but I can SEE it. You don't know what it is... to be HUNGRY. You don't have to do this... we can walk away. And we will NEVER cross paths again, I promise you." Gareth begs.

"But you'll cross someone's path. You'd do this anyone, right? Besides... I already made you a promise." Rick grabs his red machete, hacking Gareth by the side of the head as he screams, "NO!" Rick brutally hacks Gareth to death while Glenn, Maggie and Tara watch in horror. After all the hunters are dead, "It could've been us." He tells Sasha.

When it is all over, Gabriel opens the door and surveys the carnage, as Rick, Michonne and Abraham walk past him to check on the rest of the group. Gabriel is shocked, and looks at Maggie an Glenn in astonishment, meekly exclaiming, "This is the Lord's house." Maggie looks at him, and coldly replies, "No, it's just four walls and a roof."

The morning after, each member of the group says goodbye to Bob as he begins to succumb to his bite. Bob asks for a moment alone with Rick. Bob thanks Rick for showing him that there were still good people in the world, and for taking him in. Rick takes Bob's hand for a minute before leaving, and Sasha returns to stay by Bob's side in his final moments. Slowly Bob dies, and Sasha breaks down in tears and leaves as Tyreese uses the knife she gave him to stab Bob in the head.

Later, after burying Bob, Abraham gives Rick a map depicting the route they would be taking to Washington. The group has decided to split up, with Abraham's group, along with Glenn, Maggie, and Tara leaving for Washington, and the rest of the group promising to follow after Daryl and Carol return. Rick then opens the map to find the message, "Sorry for being an asshole earlier. Come to Washington. The new world's gonna need **RICK GRIMES"**. As the church bus carrying Abraham's group departs, Rick sees Tyreese digging graves for the Hunters, goes to help and asks him what it was like for him getting to Terminus. Tyreese replies "It killed me", after a while Rick says "No it didn't".

Rick and Morgan are seen searching in the woods for Aaron and Andrea. After a few minutes, they come across Aaron laying on the ground, blood all over his face. Rick pulls him up, but Aaron pushes him away.

"They killed her. They ripped her stomach out." Aaron says, shuddering.

That night, Michonne is sitting outside the church, inspecting her katana, which she had found in Greg's backpack. Gabriel comes sits on the steps next to her, commenting that he can't sleep after what has happened. Michonne tells him that although that feeling never goes away, it will lessen over time. They are interrupted by rustling from the forest. Gabriel returns into the church as Michonne goes to inspect. As she slowly walks to the tree line, she sees a few bushes rustling, and Daryl appears. Michonne grins at the sight of Daryl, but the smile fades as she asks where Amy is. Daryl pauses, staring at her, before looking over his shoulder and telling someone they can come out.


	55. 5x04 Slabtown

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 5**

**Episode 4: Slabtown**

**TV-MA LSV**

Beth wakes up on a hospital bed with her arm in a cast and sutures on her cheek. She gets up and looks out the window, and finds herself in Atlanta. Beth bangs the door, asking for help. Someone opens the door, and Beth steps back. A doctor and a female cop enter the room and introduce themselves as Dr. Steven Edwards and Officer Dawn Lerner. They tell Beth that she is in Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta and she was found on the road, wrist broken and was alone when they found her. In an ominous tone Dawn tells Beth, "You owe us."

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln*, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus*, Steven Yeun*, Chandler Riggs*, Danai Gurira*, Josh Stewart as Aaron*, Lauren Cohan*, Emma Bell, Chad Coleman*, Michael Cudlitz*, and Emily Kinney.**

**Also Starring... Christine Woods, Tyler James Williams, Keisha Hudges, Cullen Moss, and Erik Jensen.**

Beth accompanies Steven as he makes his rounds. His first stop is a man they found under a bridge. He unceremoniously pulls the plug and stabs his brain. Resources are scarce, if a patient doesn't improve almost immediately they have to cut them off. They take the body for disposal. "Come on, the body's getting cold," Dawn says. They take the body and drop it down an elevator shaft to the basement. Steven explains that if the body is still warm the walkers will take care of most of it.

When Beth gets food she runs into Gorman, who states that he was the one who found and saved her. He reminds her that everything costs something as she gets her food and suggests that she be a bit friendlier. On her way to the Dr. Edwards' office, Beth passes Dawn's office and hears Dawn lecture Noah about how to do her laundry. "If you're safe enough to be bored, you're lucky," Beth tells Dr. Edwards when he complains about his job.

A new patient is whisked in, Gavin Trevitt, who fell from a second floor window. The officer who brings him in whispers to Dawn, who suddenly becomes much more involved. Dr. Edwards says that it's a losing battle but Dawn insists that he try anyway. Things aren't looking good. The doctor shows Dawn his bruised stomach and that he is suffering from too much internal bleeding. When the doctor delivers the bad news Dawn lashes out and slaps Beth, re-opening her sutured cheek. Dawn tells the doctor "Try to grasp the stakes here."

Dr. Edwards re-stitches Beth's cheek and leaves so she can put on a fresh shirt that Noah left for her. She finds a lollipop in the pocket and smiles. Beth and Dr Edwards are called to a patient down the hall and finds a woman, Joan, who's been bitten. Her arm has to be amputated but she refuses treatment and was caught trying to leave the hospital. Beth is forced to help hold her down while the doctors saw her arm off.

Beth goes to the laundry room with her bloody clothes and meets Noah, who left her the lollipop. Beth wonders why Joan would try to escape and why couldn't she just work off her debt and leave. Noah informs her that they tend to save people that are weak and unable to fight. They save them and force them to stay until they've worked off their debt, he implies that people don't actually get to leave. Noah states that he was from a walled community in Richmond, Virginia, and he's taking off when he gets the chance.

Dawn brings Beth some food and Beth tells her she's not staying any longer than they make her. Dawn tries to sell her on staying at the hospital. She thinks that the world will return to normal and it's important to keep safety and order. "Try to look at the good we're doing." she tells Beth. Beth eats the food but doesn't seem to change her decision to leave.

Beth hums to herself as she mops up blood in newly-amputated Joan's room and Joan wakes up. She tells Beth that Dawn could control her men but she doesn't because it's easier. She refuses to tell Beth what they did to her and tells her, "It doesn't matter. I guess it's easier to make a deal with the devil when you're not the one paying the price."

Back in her room, Beth looks for her lollipop under the mattress. Officer Gorman walks in sucking on it. "Lost something?" He offers Beth a taste and pushes it in her mouth. Dr. Edwards comes in before the situation escalates. "Girl should've been mine," Gorman says. Dr. Edwards challenges him on this and on his "ownership" of Joan, telling him that no one belongs to him. Dawn comes by and Gorman threatens the doctor by saying Dawn won't always be in charge. When they all leave, Beth asks the doctor why he stays. In response he takes her to the ground floor.

He bangs on the metal shutters with a pipe. Walkers immediately attack. Atlanta is a bad place to be. They head up to the roof and Edwards tells her how it all started, with Atlanta destroyed, they started to trade care for service. The man in charge, Hanson, started to crack and got people killed. Dawn "took care of him" and kept them safe. "As bad as it gets, it's still better than down there."

Dr. Edwards tells Beth to check on Mr. Trevitt and instructs her to give him 75mg of Clozapine (an anti-psychotic). Beth goes down and injects it. Noah stops by just as Trevitt starts to seize and flatlines. When Dawn demands to know what happened, Noah takes the blame, saying he accidentally unplugged the ventilator. Dawn tells an officer to take Noah to her office. When Beth tries to explain what happened to Dr. Edwards, he says, "You gave him Clonazepam (a different drug, a sedative), right?" Beth is confused and hears Noah being beaten in the other room.

Later, Dawn comes to Beth's room. She knows that Noah didn't unplug the ventilator. She says she had to beat Noah. She proceeds to tell Beth that she isn't the greater good and hence isn't keeping her worth. "The wards keep my officers happy. The happier my officers are the harder they work to keep us going." Beth goes to see Noah who had sustained a cut on the eyebrow and a black eye. He says that "it's not as bad as it looks". He tells her that he knows that Trevitt was important to Dawn for some reason. Beth says she'll leave with him. He tells Beth that he'll distract Dawn while she makes a play for her spare elevator key.

When they get their chance, Beth goes through Dawn's drawers. She finds a wallet and finds an ID with St. Ignatius Hospital on the back; we don't see the front of the ID card. Then she looks over and finds the body of Joan on the floor. It is revealed that she killed herself by opening up the sutures on her amputation and bleeding out.

Ignoring the body, she finds the spare key in a drawer just as Gorman walks in. He offers to keep quiet if Beth will be friendly. Beth looks over and sees Joan reanimating. She agrees to go along with Gorman and then smashes a jar (of lollipops) on his head, knocking him to the ground where he's bitten in the jugular by Joan. Beth grabs his gun and runs.

When she sees Dawn in the hallway, Beth tells her that Joan was looking for her and that she saw her and Gorman heading toward her office. Noah and Beth make a break for the elevator shaft while screams echo from Dawn's office. Noah lowers Beth down the shaft on a makeshift rope. As he climbs down the rope after her, a walker reaches through some partially open elevator doors. He falls into the pile of bodies at the bottom of the shaft. Beth jumps down after him.

Noah's leg is injured, but he can limp. They fight their way out of the basement into the parking lot and run past several vehicles with a white cross on the back window (implying that it was the hospital "crew" all along that took Beth). More walkers on the other side of the fence arrive. They climb through and Beth fights walkers while Noah squeezes through a gate on the other side. Beth, having been slowed down by walkers, is tackled by Officer O'Donnell. As she's wrestled to the ground, she sees Noah escaping and smiles.

Dawn dresses down Beth in her office with Gorman's body still on the floor. Beth pleads self defense. She accuses Dawn of letting these things happen. Dawn says she has to, but Beth declares **"No one's coming, Dawn. We're all going to die and you let this happen for nothing."**Dawn looks at the floor and sees a shattered picture of her and Hanson before lashing out at Beth again and knocking her out.

Later, Dr. Edwards is seen examining Beth's new forehead sutures. As he leaves the room Beth confronts him, "How did you know Trevitt was a doctor? That's why you had me give him the wrong meds, right? Why you had me kill him? 'Cuz if he had lived there'd be another doctor and Dawn wouldn't need you." Dr Edwards admits that Trevitt was a doctor at St Ignatius (presumably it was Trevitt's St Ignatius ID card that Beth found in Dawn's office) He says they would have kicked him out or had him killed. He states, "When they arrested Christ, Peter denied being one of his disciples. He didn't have a choice, they would have crucified him too."

He leaves the room. Beth picks up a pair of scissors and follows him - she's very angry and follows him down the hallway. She's clearly meaning to harm him - only pausing when she sees an unconscious Amy being brought in on a stretcher.


	56. 5x05 Self Help

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 5**

**Episode 5: Self Help**

**TV-MA LSV**

Abraham driving down the road in the church bus. Rosita is teasing Abraham about his hair getting long; Abraham is relaxed and joking that he's thinking about becoming a plumber. He thinks the successful end of his mission is in sight. Rosita says she'll cut Abraham's hair later that night.

Tara tells Eugene that his hair is getting a little long in the back and suggests he gets it cut. Then, she jokes, "Or is it your source of power?" Eugene responds, "I ain't slaying a lion anytime soon, and I wouldn't be putting any wagers on me despatching 1,000 philistines with the jawbone of an ass." Tara asks Eugene what's up, and he says he's thinking about what that preacher did.

Maggie tells Glenn that maybe Daryl and Amy came back and the rest of them are right behind them. Maggie turns around and asks Eugene how long it will take once he gets on the terminal and does what he needs to do. Eugene says it depends on the density of the infected around target sites worldwide. After Eugene rattles off some more scientific mumbo-jumbo, Glenn asks Eugene, "Why the hair?" Eugene says because he likes it, and he adds no one is taking scissor or clipper to it anytime soon. Eugene says that the smartest man he ever knew, his old boss T. Brooks Ellis, the director of the human genome project, loved his hair.

As the bus passes by a group of walkers, the engine suddenly blows out. Abraham loses control and the bus swerves, it hits another vehicle and flips over on its side. Walkers start to approach the motionless bus.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln*, Lennie James*, Norman Reedus*, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs*, Danai Gurira*, Josh Stewart as Aaron*, Lauren Cohan, Emma Bell*, Chad Coleman*, Michael Cudlitz, and Emily Kinney*.**

**Also Starring... Alanna Masterson, Christian Serratos, and Josh McDermitt**

In a flashback, someone is beating a man to death with a can. The camera pans out and it's Abraham doing the beating. Abraham stands up and steps on the throat of the beaten man, killing him. The camera pans out again to reveal that they are in a grocery store, and there are several other bodies on the floor. Abraham turns around and calls out the name "Ellen".

Back on the flipped over bus, Abraham is calling out for Eugene, as everyone on the bus is starting to regain their composure from the crash. Because the engine is on fire, Abraham, Glenn, Maggie, and Rosita bust out the back door of the bus to fight off the walkers. Tara stays on the bus to protect Eugene. When a walker tries to get in through a bus window, Tara stabs it and tells Eugene it's time to be brave. Tara gives Eugene a knife, and they both leave the bus to help. At first, Eugene just stands around petrified. However, when he sees a walker coming up behind Tara, he rushes over to stab it, saving her.

After all the walkers have been dispatched, Abraham barks out an order to check Eugene to see if he's hurt. Eugene says he's fine, but he notices blood on Abraham's hand and asks if it's his blood. Abraham says yes and that his cut just reopened again. Before they can head into the bus to retrieve their supplies, the bus bursts into flames.

Eugene suggests that they head back to the church, but Abraham insists that they have to continue on the mission. Abraham says retreat means they lose, that they don't go back. Glenn says they are going with him, that he's calling this thing, but he just needs to know that Abraham is good. Abraham says he took a pretty good hit with the crash, but as long as they are rolling on, he's good. Glenn says, "We're rolling on." Tara suggests that maybe they can find some bikes because bikes don't burn. Eugene goes and looks at the walker he stabbed, then he spits on it. Abraham and the group continue their journey on foot.

In a flashback scene, Abraham is in the grocery store yelling out for Ellen. Abraham stumbles down the aisles until he finds a woman (Ellen) and two kids crouched down behind a counter.

Back in the present, Abraham and the group break into a book store. Once inside, they start setting up shop, by getting water from the toilet, building a barricade with bookshelves, and tearing out book pages to use in a fire. Rosita uses some string from a book spine to sew up the gash in Abraham's hand.

After Rosita finishes patching him up, Abraham says that he's going to take a sweep. Glenn finds Abraham watching walkers outside the window. Abraham thanks Glenn for coming with him. Glenn asks Abraham if he's going to wrap up his hand, but Abraham says he's going to let it get some air, and that he cut it pretty bad back at the church.

Abraham says it's kind of reached the point where everyone alive is strong now. Abraham says he wants to say it's never easy to kill someone, but it's not the truth, that it's the easiest thing in the world now. Glenn tells Abraham that he should turn in and get some rest, but Abraham says he really needs some ass first. After Abraham leaves, Glenn says, "I didn't need to know that, but cool."

As Abraham and Rosita are having sex, Rosita looks up and says Eugene is watching them, "again", from the self help section. Abraham laughs and says don't worry that he's harmless.

Tara comes up behind Eugene, and Eugene admits to watching Abraham and Rosita. Eugene says he enjoys the female form, and he considers it to be a victimless crime which provides a distraction. Tara says that she was looking for Eugene to thank him for saving her life back at the bus. Eugene reveals that he sabotaged the bus to make it crash. Eugene says he put crushed glass in the fuel line back at the church and that the vehicle should have failed before it even got to the road. When Tara asks why he did that, Eugene says that he couldn't survive on his own. Eugene says that if he couldn't save the world that there is no way they would keep him around. Tara says they would because they're friends. Tara says that Eugene needs to keep secret what he did and not to do it again. Eugene goes, at Tara's urging and she takes a swift look at Rosita and Abe before she goes as well.

Glenn is sleeping next to Maggie. Maggie is staring up into space. Glenn asks if she's thinking about them, and Maggie says she feels guilty. Glenn jokes around about having a vacation on a bookstore floor. Maggie says it's just good having this because it's not about what was, that it's about what's going to be.

In another flashback, Abraham tells Ellen and the kids that they are safe now that he stopped them. Ellen is shaking and the kids are hiding behind her; they're obviously terrified of him. Abraham tells them that it's okay and then looks down at his blood covered hands.

Rosita is wrapping up Abraham's hand in bandages. Rosita says she thinks that they should stay here today, but Abraham says they need to keep moving. Abraham says every minute they waste in getting Eugene to Washington people are dying. Maggie enters and says that this store was hardly touched and that they could spend one more day searching for supplies. Rosita publicly backs Abraham and says they will sweep as they go.

Abraham says they have a vehicle, and he looks out the window at a fire truck. He adds that the vehicle has 500 gallons of water on it. At first the fire truck won't crank, but Abraham eventually gets it started. However, after they pull out, the fire truck chokes down. As Abraham starts to work on the fire truck, a tire goes rolling by them. Then, a decent sized group of walkers come out of a building, released after the fire truck moved forward and allowed the building's door to open. Abraham and the rest are overrun, but Eugene turns the fire hose on the walkers and takes them out. Abraham says he's been to eight county fairs and one goat rodeo and he's never seen anything like that. Glenn says there's a Goodwill where there might be some supplies. But Abraham is against waiting, he climbs on the roof of the fire truck to clean out the intake for the engine. Abraham starts laughing when he sees written on the ground, "Sick inside let them die." He laughs, "What? This shit is screwed up!"

In a flashback, Abraham wakes up on the floor of the grocery store from earlier. He looks around and Ellen and the kids are gone. There is a note that says, "Don't try to find us." He then leaves in desperation to look for them.

Abraham and his group are now a ways down the road in the fire truck. Evidently, Abraham got the truck running, but it's stopped again. Eugene is reading the H.G. Well's book "The Shape Of Things To Come" on the back of the fire truck. Maggie tells Eugene that she knows why he has the haircut. Eugene says that it's because he likes it, but Maggie goes into a story about how it lets everyone know he's not like everyone else. Maggie says a lot of people in his position would have given up. Glenn says he smells something. The others suddenly smell it too.

The group walks down the road where they spy a horde of walkers, and large farms equally infested at both sides. Glenn tells everyone they have to turn around and head back. Abraham says that he's not giving up the ship, that they can get through the herd and that they're not going around or turning back. Rosita tells Abraham no and that the others are right only for him to grab Eugene and start walking back to the fire truck. Everyone else tries to stop Abraham, but then Eugene starts screaming, "I'm not a scientist". Eugene says he lied, that he's not a scientist, and that he doesn't know how to stop the walkers. Everyone is standing around staring at him, and Rosita insists that he is a scientist. Eugene says that he just knows things and is a good liar, and knows that he's smarter than most people. He says that he just wanted to get to DC because he believes that the locale holds the strongest possibility for survival. He just wanted to trick some people into taking him there. Rosita says that people died trying to get him to DC. Eugene says that as the reality of getting to DC came closer, he tried to slow their path. He also says he lied about T. Brooks Ellis liking his hair, as he never met him. Abraham then gets up and punches Eugene multiple times,forcing him into the fire truck. Abraham gives one more punch and slams Eugene's head into the windsheild wiper and knocks him out. As Abraham goes at Eugene again, Rosita steps in front of him and puts her hand on her gun. Maggie roles Eugene over and she, along with Glenn and Rosita, try to rouse him. Abraham walks away and falls to his knees on the roadway with tears in his eyes.

In a flashback, Abraham is looking at the bodies of Ellen and the kids. He's about to commit suicide by bullet, when he hears someone screaming for help. It's Eugene being chased by three walkers. Abraham kills the three walkers, then starts to walk away. Eugene calls out to him to stop, saying that he can't leave. Abraham asks why, and Eugene says he has a very important mission.


	57. 5x06 Consumed

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 5**

**Episode 6: Consumed**

**TV-MA LV**

The episode begins with a flashback of Amy driving away from Rick in the station wagon. Amy is parked on the side of the road and is sobbing against the steering wheel. A walker comes up and starts banging on the window, and Amy screams at it to go away, before driving off.

Amy pulls up in front of The Whalen Law Firm, LLP office building. She goes inside to look around. She rattles a can of pens to see if any walkers are inside. She gathers some empty water bottles from a recycling bin to use to store water. Later that night, Amy finishes reading a magazine and blows out a candle. She goes to sleep with her pistol in her hand. During the day, Amy is at the window setting up plastic bags to capture rain water, when she spots smoke billowing up from the direction of the prison. She gets in her station wagon and drives to the prison to see the guard tower in flames.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun*, Chandler Riggs*, Danai Gurira*, Josh Stewart as Aaron*, Lauren Cohan*, Emma Bell, Chad Coleman, Michael Cudlitz*, and Emily Kinney*.**

**Also Starring... Tyler James Williams**

Presently, Amy and Daryl are following the car with the white cross on the window. Amy is asking Daryl about his time with Beth after the prison. Amy suggests that they could end it quick by just running the car off the road, but Daryl says that the driver might refuse to talk, so they should continue to follow them. Daryl says they have the advantage right now, and if Beth is being held, they will do what they have to do to get her back.

As the car enters the city, it comes to a stop. Daryl stops behind it, and he wonders why the car is waiting. A police officer gets out of the passenger side of the car, and Daryl says they are two of them. A walker comes up and starts banging on the window of Daryl and Amy's car.

The police officer is dragging bicycles around, and he looks back at Daryl and Amy's car. Then, the police officer gets back in his car. After the car in front of them leaves, Daryl tries to start their car, but the gas tank is now empty and it won't crank.

Daryl tells Amy that they need to find some place to hold-up until sunrise. Amy says she knows a place just a couple blocks away, and she rolls down the window and stabs the walker outside in the head.

Daryl and Amy break into an office building to take shelter for the night. Daryl finds some keys on the body of a walker, which helps them unlock doors inside. Daryl asks Amy if she used to work in the building or something. Carol says, "Something."

Daryl asks what this place is, and Amy says that it's temporary housing. Daryl asks Amy if she came here, and Amy says that she did, but she didn't stay. They find a room with bunk beds, and Amy says that she will take the top bunk. Amy also says that she will take first watch.

As Daryl sits on the bottom bunk, Amy asks, "You said that we get to start over. Did you?" Daryl says, "I'm trying." Daryl asks Amy what's really on her mind, and Amy says that she doesn't think they get to save people anymore. Daryl asks then why is she here, and Amy replies, "I'm trying." Daryl asks what would have happened if he hadn't shown up while Amy was out by the car, and Amy says she still doesn't know. Amy lays down beside Daryl in the bottom bunk.

Suddenly, they hear a sound, and Daryl grabs his crossbow. They both go down a long hallway to see a couple of child walkers clawing on the other side of a glass door. Amy starts to go in the room with her knife, but Daryl tells her that she doesn't have to.

Amy wakes up the next morning to see smoke billowing up outside. Daryl has built a fire. He is carrying the bodies of the child walkers in sheets and puts them into the fire. Amy goes outside and thanks Daryl.

"It's different... when they're kids." Amy sniffles.

In a flashback, Amy is digging a grave, and Tyreese and Morgan is carrying the bodies of Lizzie and Mika. Amy looks up to see smoke billowing up in the distance.

Back in present time, Daryl and Amy are packing up to go outside. Daryl says they need to get up in a tall building to look around for whoever has Beth. They make their way outside and keep close to the building walls. Daryl peers around a corner and sees several walkers in the roadway. He sees a bridge crossway linking two buildings, and he tells Amy that they can get up there. Daryl takes a notepad out from his backpack and lights it on fire. He throws it out to distract the walkers. Then, Daryl and Amy run by the walkers.

As Daryl and Amy try to go across the bridge between buildings, they find several walkers in sleeping bags and tents. Daryl shoots arrows into and stabs the sleeping bag walkers, and they carefully make their way around the walkers trapped in tents. Daryl and Amy crawl through an opening in a door that is chained up.

Daryl and Amy make their way into what looks like an executive's office. Amy looks out the window at the burned and destroyed city below. Amy says that Daryl still hasn't asked her what happened after she met up with Morgan, Tyreese and the girls. Daryl says he knows what happened that they ain't here, but Amy says it was worse than that. Daryl says that the reason he says that they get to start over is because they have to.

Daryl notices something outside. He looks through the scope of Amy's rifle. He shows Amy a van that is wrecked on the bridge. It has two white crosses on the rear window, so he thinks it could be a lead to whoever has Beth. Amy starts filling up her canteen from a water cooler. Daryl looks at a painting and says that he bets it cost some rich prick a lot of money. Daryl says it looks like a dog sat in paint and wiped its ass all over the place, but Amy says she kind of likes it.

Daryl and Amy make their way back through the small opening in the chained door. Amy pushes the rifle through the doorway and goes outside first. When Daryl gets outside, Noah is holding the rifle and has the drop on both of them. Noah tells Daryl to lay down his crossbow. Noah says that no one has to get hurt that he just needs their weapons. Noah tells them that they look tough and that they will be alright. Then, he cuts the tents open and lets the walkers out, before running away.

Daryl stabs one of the walkers, and Amy pulls out a pistol and shoots one of the walkers. Amy points her gun at Noah's back, but Daryl pushes the gun away so she misses.

* * *

><p>They chase after Noah, but he is gone. Amy asks Daryl if he thought that she was going to kill him. Amy says that she was aiming for his leg. Daryl says that he was just a kid. Amy points out that he got their weapons and without weapons they and Beth could die.<p>

In a flashback scene, Amy is burning the bodies of Chloe and David back at the prison.

Back in the present, Daryl and Amy make their way to the van on the bridge. The van is halfway off the edge of the bridge, and Amy points out that it's not stable. As they search the van, a horde of walkers approach. Daryl notices hospital supplies in the van, and Amy says Grady Memorial Hospital is nearby.

As the walkers reach the van, Daryl stabs some of the walkers, and Amy uses her last three bullets. However, they are overrun by walkers and have to climb back into the van to escape.

As they climb into the front of the van, Daryl tells Amy to buckle up, as the walkers push the van off the bridge. The van lands right side up. Daryl and Amy are dazed, but they are both okay. A couple of walkers fall off the bridge onto the van. Daryl and Amy make their way out of the van and take off on foot.

Daryl and Amy are stopped outside a building to rest, and Daryl gives Amy some water to drink. Amy's shoulder is injured, but she says that she's had worse. Amy jokes that they made good time getting down.

Amy says they are only three blocks from Grady. Daryl and Amy enter a building, and Daryl finds a machete, which he uses to stab a walker on the floor. They look across at the hospital. Daryl asks Amy how he was before. Carol says that he was like a kid, but now he's a man. Daryl asks, "What about you?" Amy says that she was beaten by her ex-boyfriend, and that Andrea was out of state so she had to go to the shelter. Amy says that who she was when she was with her ex-boyfriend, got burned away. Amy says that at the prison she got to be who she always thought she should have been, but then she got burned away. Amy says everything now consumes you. Daryl says, "We ain't ashes."

Daryl hears something, and they both go to investigate. It's a walker that is stuck to the wall by an arrow. Amy asks Daryl if it's one of his arrows, and Daryl says, "Yeah." They hear gunfire, and they walk around the corner of the hall to see Noah struggling with a walker. Noah breaks free, and the walker attacks Amy, but Daryl kills it. Daryl chases after Noah and finds him trying to move a bookshelf that is blocking a door. Daryl pushes Noah into the bookshelf, and it falls back on Noah pinning him beneath. There is a walker struggling to get through a door that was behind the bookshelf.

Amy catches up, and Daryl and Amy take their weapons back. Noah asks why they followed him. Noah is begging for help, but Daryl says he already helped him once and it ain't happening again. Daryl finds a carton of cigarettes and lights a smoke. Amy yells at Daryl to help Noah, but Daryl says to let him be and walks away. The walker pushes through the door and is about to get Noah, but Daryl turns around and shoots the walker with an arrow at the last second.

In a flashback, Amy is in the woods after her attack on Terminus. She falls to her knees and starts to wipe off all the walker blood and guts she smeared on herself to get past the walkers and get inside. She picks up her weapons and starts to walk, while the smoke from Terminus billows in the background.

Daryl and Amy pull the bookshelves off of Noah. Noah goes to the window, and he warns them that they will come now, because the people at the hospital probably heard the shot. Daryl asks him if he saw a blonde girl as the hospital, and Noah says, "Beth, you know her?" Noah explains that Beth helped him get away, but that she is still there.

Daryl, Amy, and Noah take off running to try to escape before the people from the hospital get there. Noah falls down and Daryl stops to help him up, so Amy runs out the door first. Amy gets hit by a station wagon. Daryl is about to go out to rescue Amy, but Noah says that they can help her that they have medicine, machines, and a doctor. Noah says that if Daryl goes out there, he has to kill them, and then Amy wouldn't be able to get their help.

Daryl asks Noah what it's going to take to get Amy and Beth back, and Noah says a lot because they have guns and people. Daryl says, "So do we." Daryl and Noah escape through a fence, and they find a truck to drive away in. Daryl and Noah are driving in the truck.

Back at the church, Michonne asks Daryl where Amy is.

"Where's Amy?"

"C'mon out!" Daryl calls out, and Noah walks out from the forest.


	58. 5x07 Crossed

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 5**

**Episode 7: Crossed**

**TV-MA LV**

The group decides to build defenses for the church, Sasha is breaking the church pews to get wood for more defenses. Sasha is angrily breaking it apart, Daryl asks Tyreese, "She doin' okay?"

"No." Tyreese shakes his head.

Outside, Daryl sticks some spikes into the ground. Gabriel questions, "Are you gonna take the cross too?" Daryl shrugs, "If we have to." Rick and Michonne build up defenses on the windows, Rick looks over to the newcomer, Noah. "He wants us to go to Atlanta. But I can't have that."

"Then don't. You stay. I'll go." Michonne tells him.

"I owe it to Carol."

"We all owe Carol."

"I owe her more."

Michonne ends up staying behind with Carl, Judith, and Gabriel. Gabriel looks at the blood stains on the floor and tries to scratch them off.

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron, Lauren Cohan, Emma Bell, Chad Coleman, Michael Cudlitz, and Emily Kinney.**

**Also Starring... Sonequa Martin-Green, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, Seth Gilliam, Christine Woods, Tyler James Williams, Erik Jensen, Maximiliano Hernandez, Special Guest Star Andrew J. West and Special Guest Star Laurie Holden**

Sasha and Tyreese sit in the back of the box truck and Tyreese tries to talk to Sasha. She gives him the cold shoulder.

In a flashback, Aaron is running through the woods. "Andrea, what the fuck!? Goddamn it. Get back here!" He felt something hit the back of his head, he fell back - his vision blurry.

"Well, well... what do we have here? Now, your girlfriend was an easy fish to reel in. It's pretty funny, actually. And then you tagged along. Too bad we've got bigger fish to fry, so we'll keep you ready. Mike, Greg - bring the girl." Gareth ordered. Mike and Greg brought Andrea out. They took off her shirt, revealing her bra.

"Let her go, you sick fucks!"

"We're not gonna rape her, if that's what you thinking. We aren't rapists. We remove their clothes first and then do the operation. Didn't happen with Bob because we were in a hurry. We've got time now. Soon your friends are going to be onto us. It'll take them a while, though." Gareth informs her. Andrea cries as Mike grabs a sharp blade.

"Put that down. I'm gonna rip you fuckers to pieces!"

"We've got to eat, Aaron. It's what we have to do." Gareth nodded to Mike who stuck the blade into Andrea's stomach. She groaned in pain, and then felt the blade slice through her stomach. She fell back down.

"...You fucking MOTHERFUCKERS! NO!" Aaron yelled. A tear didn't fall down his eye, pure anger was coming out of his mouth.

"Jesus Christ. Shut the hell up! You're gonna bring them here!" Greg growled. Gareth sighed, and kicked Aaron in the face, knocking him out. Gareth sighed, "Get it done. Fast. They'll be heading our way soon."

* * *

><p>The morning after Gareth's death, Rick and Morgan find Aaron in the forest.<p>

"They stabbed her. I was yelling, and then Gareth knocked me out. I didn't wake up till this morning, her body was gone. I don't know what they did with her. God... what am I going to tell Amy?" Aaron put his hand in his heads.

"They came to the church. We took care of them. I'm sorry..." Morgan apologized.

"They're gone? GODDAMN IT. Where's that sick fuck Gareth?" Aaron questioned. Rick put his hand, pushing him back. Aaron growled, "You should've let me kill him."

"I'm sorry, Aaron. I really am. But she's gone. Like you said." Morgan told him.

"She told me she was pregnant. Three days before."

"What!?" Morgan gasped. Aaron muttered, "And he stuck the blade into her stomach. Fucking monsters."

"I'm sorry. Jesus. Aaron, you need to come inside. Get some food. Get some rest."

* * *

><p>"Are you coming with?" Rick asked Aaron, he'd been sitting away from the rest of the group since Andrea died. Aaron sighed, "Amy... I have to do it for Amy. Being around here... reminds me of her. I can't. I'm coming with."<p>

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Beth drops by Amy's room and watches her lying unconscious in bed. Beth silently glares at Dr. Edwards when he arrives to check on the patient.<p>

Elsewhere, Eugene lies in the road, still unconscious from Abraham's beating. Abraham kneels nearby, glaring silently ahead. Rosita tries to give Abraham water but he swats it away, then stands and looms menacingly over her. Maggie levels her gun at Abraham and orders him to sit.

Aaron, Rick, Tyreese, Sasha, Daryl and Noah go over a plan to break into Grady Memorial Hopsital.

"So what the hell's the plan?" Aaron asked.

"At sundown we fire a shot into the air. Get two of them out on patrol. Then once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, we go. We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor. I open the door, Daryl takes the guard out." Rick goes over the plan.

"How?" Tyreese asks.

"He slits his throat." Rick replies. Tyreese frowns.

"This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand. They're not expecting us. From there, we fan out. Knives and silenced weapons. We need to be fast. Tyreese, Sasha, take them. Daryl, you take care of whoever is in the kitchen. Aaron and I got Dawn. If they're smart, the rest of them will give up. Then it'll be five on three. Six on three once we get a weapon to Beth." Rick explains.

"Twelve on three. The wards will help." Noah added.

"That's best case. What's worst case?" Tyreese asked "All it takes is one of those cops going down the hall at the wrong time. Then it's not quiet. All hands on deck. We're talking about a lot of bullets flying around."

"If that's what it takes." Sasha said.

"It's not."

"It is, Tyreese. This is how the world is now, wake the fuck up." Aaron growled.

"If we get a couple of her cops out alive, we do an even trade. Theirs for ours. Everybody goes home." Tyreese suggested, ignoring Aaron.

"Yeah, I get it. And it might work. This will work." Rick glared at Tyreese.

"Nah, that'll work, too. You say this Dawn, she's just trying to keep it together, right?" Daryl asked Noah.

"Trying and doing are two different things." Noah replied.

"You take two cops away, what choices does she have?" Daryl asks. "Everybody goes home."

* * *

><p>Back at the church, Carl lays weapons in front of Gabriel and urges him to pick one for self-defense. Noting Gabriel's distress over the massacre, Carl reminds Gabriel that Gareth and his men were liars and murderers, and Gabriel reluctantly picks a machete.<p>

At the hospital, Beth listens in as Officer O'Donnell suggests that Dawn pull Carol off life support in order to save resources. Beth protests, but Dawn sides with O'Donnell.

After O'Donnell leaves, Dawn privately instructs Beth to save Carol on her own and gives Beth the key to the drug locker. Then Dawn receives a walkie-talkie dispatch from Officer Shepherd about nearby gunshots and tells Shepherd to investigate with Officer Lamson.

Back on the road, Maggie stays with Eugene and Abraham while the rest of the group goes to replenish their water supply at a nearby creek. En route, Tara defends Eugene for being weak and defenseless. "He had one skill that kept him living," she reasons. "Are we supposed to be mad at him because he used it?"

Upon discovering that the creek water is polluted, Rosita creates a water filter using a technique she learned from Eugene. To everyone's surprise,Glenn spots fish in the creek.

Near the truck, Maggie builds a tent over Eugene to shield him from the sun. She then storms over to Abraham, who's still kneeling catatonically. "Get over yourself," she says. "You're not the only one who lost something today."

At the hospital, Beth visits Dr. Edwards and asks him what medication he would administer to Carol. He advises five milligrams of epinephrine.

"Shots were from over there. I swear to God I heard it!" Officer Bob Lamson drives in a squad car with Officer Shepherd. They run into Noah firing shots in the air. The two officers get out of the car, pointing their weapons at Noah.

"Put it down, Noah. Put the gun down." Lamson orders.

"Hands up. Turn around." Shepherd orders. Noah turns around, and Lamson cuffs him, "You let me know if it's too tight, okay?"

"I thought you were smart, Noah. You think we wouldn't hear you?"

"Where are those rotters you were shooting at?"

A whistle is heard, which causes Lamson and Shepherd to turn around.

"Hands."

"What do you want?" Shepherd asks.

"Whatever this is, we can help." Lamson tells them.

"You do what we say, we don't hurt you." Rick warns. Lamson complies and puts his gun on the ground, "Okay." Shepherd groans and does the same. "Good. Now turn around. Put your guns on the floor and kneel." Rick says, reiterating what he said to Gareth and the other Terminus survivors.

"We need to talk. There's water if you need some and food."

"Mind if I ask you something?" Lamson asks. "The way you talk... the way you carry yourself... were you a cop? Believe it or not, I was, too."

"That's Lamson. He'll be down for this. He's one of the good ones." Noah tells Rick. As they grab him, Rick's group ambushes and holds them at gunpoint. But a hospital car with another officer, Licari, screeches onto the scene and rescues Shepherd and Lamson. Rick's group opens fire and chases the officers. Daryl stays behind after hearing something, and eventually gets attacked by Licari. Licari holds Daryl's head near a walker melted to the asphalt, but Aaron tackles Licari, making him hit his head on the asphalt. Aaron punches Licari, repeteadly.

"Aaron!" Daryl yells. Aaron doesn't stop, he keeps punching him which causes Daryl to step in. Aaron kicks him off, "Don't touch me!" Aaron continues to punch Licari until Daryl puts Aaron in a headblock and pulls him back. "Stop. Stop. Three is better than two."

"Okay... Y-You win, asshole." Licari says, his face severely bruised. Blood runs down his face, his eye swelled up and his nose probably broken.

Rick's group brings the captured officers to the warehouse. Shepherd explains that their hostage plan won't work because Dawn does not consider them valuable on account of their ongoing plot to overthrow her. Lamson, however, assures Rick the trade will work if they talk to Dawn in the correct manner. "Let me help you," he offers, claiming kinship with Dawn.

Aaron is seen sitting against a tree, clenching his knuckles. Sasha walks over to him, sitting next to him. She notices his bloody knuckles.

"I know how you feel. I lost Bob. You lost Andrea. I'm a damn mess. You probably are too. You almost killed that man today."

"Would have if Daryl hadn't stepped in. It wasn't me. I lost control. Wonder what would've happened if I hadn't stepped in. Maybe Daryl would've been bit."

"You did save him. Daryl told me you did the same to Jones, at Woodbury."

"I did. I bashed his face in with a rock, I wanted to kill him because he was a dirty fucking degenerate. I had my reasons for doing that, maybe this I didn't but I had reasons back then."

"I bet you did. I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone in this."

"Fuck off."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need a damn pep talk, just go tell your damn brother this shit." Aaron growls, and Sasha walks off. Aaron sighs, feeling his knuckles once again and groaning at the pain.

At the creek, Glenn, Rosita and Tara kill walkers and shred their clothes to create a fishing net. After successfully catching a fish, Glenn tells Rosita that wherever their group winds up, they're going to need her skills, and asks if she's in. "I'm in," she says.

At the church, Michonne checks on Gabriel in the rectory. He feigns fatigue and excuses himself. Alone again, he resumes his task: prying up floorboards with his machete, wanting to leave the church in secret. Morgan walks up to Michonne, "How's he doing?"

"No idea.." Michonne shrugs.

"The guy left a bunch of people to die. Damn that's gotta haunt somebody."

"Yeah." Michonne gulps. Morgan looks at her, "How are you doing? What y'all did... in the church. Couldn't have been easy to watch. It was brutal, but it had to be done."

"Really?" Michonne asked. Morgan nodded, "They were sick cannibals. I would have done the same thing to Gareth that Rick did. Rick's changed. He really has. But he's still a good man. I've been with him since the beginning. Lost track of how many times he saved me and my boy, Duane. Losing his wife, his best friend changed him. Hell, it probably changed everyone. I lost my boy, that changed me. I kept telling myself that I can't give up, and I won't. Not ever. I can't let whatever this shit world throws at me damage me. It won't change me. I'm in control of how I act. I don't want anything changing me. I don't wanna become some guy like Gareth. Maybe he was a normal guy before all this, watching football on Sunday. If what they did bothered you, it's okay."

"I don't know... maybe it did... Rick's always done right by me, he's done everything for the group and his son. I admire that about him... I-I mean... God, he ripped out a man's throat to save his son... I don't think I could do that. Not even that. I've done some horrible shit, but I couldn't do something as insidious as that... that alone changed him. I don't think he'd have killed Gareth that way if he hadn't done that. The night before we arrived at Terminus."

"Honestly, Michonne. It scares me to say this, but... it doesn't really phase me to hear that, a bunch of shit happens these days... that's considered a normal day event."

"Yeah... I guess so. I...I don't know if I should talk to Rick... he's just so... cold."

"You care about him."

"Of course I do."

"You and Carl get along great. After all you've been through together, it's... nice."

"What!? No. I didn't mean like that-I just..."

"Michonne, it's alright. Your choice. I've seen him look at you..." Morgan chuckled, walking away. Michonne smiled and then groaned and sat down.

At the hospital, Beth enlists an aide to create a diversion while she steals epinephrine from the drug cabinet and administers it to Amy.

Back at the church, Gabriel escapes by lowering himself underneath the floor and into a crawl space. Outside, he accidentally steps on a nail, but then hobbles undeterred into the woods.

At the warehouse, Lamson counsels Rick on negotiating with Dawn. He explains that Dawn will initially balk at the hostage deal, but will ultimately agree. Rick thanks Lamson and offers him water.

Gabriel limps through the forest and is attacked by a walker. He knocks it down and raises a stone to kill it, but then notices a crucifix around its neck. He tearfully lowers the rock and hobbles away.

As Sasha guards Lamson, he describes seeing a former colleague-turned-walker melted into the asphalt outside. Sympathetic, Sasha offers to shoot the walker to end its misery.

Out on the road, Eugene finally awakens and Maggie rushes to his side. Glenn, Tara and Rosita return with fresh fish and water.

Back at the warehouse, Lamson directs Sasha to a window and tells her where to aim her gun. As she's staring through the scope, Lamson slams Sasha's head into the window. With Sasha now on the ground, bleeding and unconscious, Lamson makes his escape.


	59. 5x08 Coda

**The Walking Dead**

**Season 5**

**Episode 8: Coda**

**TV-MA LV**

Bob Lamson, after knocking Sasha out is running through the streets with his handcuffs still on. Rick Grimes is chasing after him, he runs by a walker, cutting open its stomach. Guts spill out of it as he keeps on running by. He gets into a squad car and starts driving forward as Lamson is trying to break free of his restraints on a police car while walkers approach him. Rick drives forward and spots Lamson. Lamson runs faster.

"Stop. Stop right now. Stop. I won't ask again." Rick warns, using the speaker on the squad car. Rick reminisces his old days of being a police officer, but it was ironic that he was chasing an officer in uniform and he was the criminal. That's how he saw himself, anyways. Rick realized he wouldn't stop and hit Lamson, he fell forward and groaned in pain.

"Son of a bitch. You son of a bitch. Son of a bitch. Help me." Lamson begged. Rick got out of the car and crouched down.

"You crazy...You crazy son of a bitch. I think you... I think you broke my back." Lamson cries.

"Didn't have to be like this. You just had to stop. I warned you to stop, you didn't listen." Rick told him.

"Take me back. Take me back to the hospital. I did it for your friend."

"Not after this, no. Can't go back, Bob." Rick said, reiterating Gareth talking to Bob after he ate his leg. Lamson croaked, "I was gonna iron it over. She's under it. And you've been out here too long. You'll die..." Rick raised his gun, "You'll all..." Rick fired a shot in his head.

"Shut up."

**( The Walking Dead - Title Credits )**

**Starring... Andrew Lincoln, Lennie James, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Danai Gurira, Josh Stewart as Aaron, Lauren Cohan, Emma Bell, Chad Coleman, Michael Cudlitz and Emily Kinney.**

**Also Starring... Sonequa Martin-Green, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, Seth Gilliam, Christine Woods, Tyler James Williams, Erik Jensen, and Maximiliano Hernandez.**

At the school where the Terminus residents set camp, walkers are amassing inside the doors, watching Father Gabriel inspect the scene. He finds photos, a Bible with Mary's name in it (which falls open more or less naturally in his hand at Chronicles 8:10 to 11:21) and then, finally, the remnants of Bob's leg on a barbecue pit. He angrily throws the pit over, crying. As he does so, the walkers free themselves and chase him. He heads into the woods, where he leans against a tree that's been marked with a cut. He continues on toward the church, arriving there and stopping briefly in front of the spot where his parishioners had tried to get in with walkers surrounding him. He calls for Carl, Morgan and Michonne to let him in as the walkers build up against the barriers placed by the survivors. Carl, Morgan and Michonne have to chop open bits of wood they'd nailed the door shut with but ultimately get him in just in time. A small horde of walkers make their way in and Carl, Morgan and Michonne start taking them out but the building is quickly overrun and the pair have to hide in Gabriel's office. Carl heads outside through the hole in Gabriel's floor, followed by Michonne and then Morgan and Gabriel. Outside, they take out the walkers stuck to the spikes before boarding up the church with the zombies inside.

Morgan grabs Gabriel's jacket, "What the hell were you doing out here!?"

"I-I-I was...I- I was..."

"Leave him alone, Morgan." Carl ordered. Morgan let go of him and looked at him in disgust.

Rick arrives back from killing Lamson, he talks specifically with Daryl. Aaron peeks in in interest and walks himself into the conversation.

"He wouldn't stop." Rick told Daryl and Aaron.

"What the hell was she doin' that for? She's gonna trust one of the hostages? Whatever. Now we got two left." Aaron said.

"This change things?" Daryl asked.

"Of course it does. He was the only guy optimistic about the damn plan." Aaron says. Rick agrees, "He's right."

"The cop in charge didn't have any love for him. Maybe you did her a favor."

"I don't know if they'll play ball." Rick shrugged. Daryl nodded, "Let's find out." Rick, Daryl and Aaron walked forward to the two other officers. Licari was still bruised from Aaron's beatdown, Licari flashed him a glare but Aaron just smiled, and waved. Licari gulped and thought of Aaron as a psycho.

"He was a good man. He was attacked by rotters. Saw it go down." Shepherd said.

"She's persuading..." Aaron muttered.

"We're hanging by a thread here. He was attacked by rotters. That's the story." Shepherd replied.

"You said the trade was a bad idea. What changed?" Daryl questioned.

"Lamson was our shot. So it's this or you go in guns blazing, right? You don't want that."

"If this is some bullshit you're spinning and things go south..." Daryl warned. "I know. I know the good ones from the bad. Let us help you." Shepherd told him. Aaron took point and pointed at Licari, "What about you, asshole? You wanna live? How much?" Rick stepped forward, not sure if Aaron should be around this man.

"Get this psycho away from me, then I'll talk." Licari responded. Rick stepped forward, pushing Aaron back. Aaron chuckled, "Afraid of me, are you?"

"Dawn's afraid she'll look weak in front of us. Thinks it'll tip against her. Hell, it will. She'll see this trade as a rip-off if she thinks you took out one of our guys. So it's a good thing Lamson got aced by rotters." Licari told Rick.

Back at the hospital, Dawn is trying to reach her officers on the radio, worried about the gunfire. Beth asks her if something is wrong, and the two chat a bit while Beth cleans Dawn's office. In the office, she finds a photo of Dawn with Captain Hanson, the officer who used to be in charge. Dawn says he was her mentor and friend and that she misses him. Beth asks what happened and Dawn tells her that he lost sight of the risk/benefit analysis of the run and the officers below him stopped backing him up.

Back at the church.

"I went to the school. I had to see. I had to know. I know now... I do." Gabriel nodded. Morgan sighed, "Don't run off like that, man. We would've taken you there... if you would've asked." Gabriel sighed, "I'm sorry. All this... is my fault."

A fire-truck came out of the distance and pushed up against the church. Abraham, Maggie, Glenn, and Rosita came out of the distance.

"You okay?" Maggie asked, hugging Michonne.

"You're back." Michonne said.

"Thank God. What's going on?!" Morgan smiled.

"Eugene lied. He can't stop it. Washington isn't the end. Where is everybody?" Maggie asked. Michonne smiled, "Beth's alive. She's in a hospital in Atlanta. Some people have her and Amy, but the others went to get her back."

"Do we know which one?" Glenn asked.

"Grady Memorial." Morgan said.

"Oh, My God!" Maggie laughed, Glenn hugged her.

"Let's blow this joint, go save your sister." Tara smiled. Abraham and Rosita stood there, still not aware of what was going on here. Eugene was inside the firetruck, unconscious from Abraham's beating.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, one of the police officers starts berating Percy for not properly stitching a hole in his sleeve. Beth looks on. The man starts trying to draft her into service, but Dawn calls her away.<p>

Beth sits on the edge of the elevator shaft, looking down into it. Dawn comes and they start to talk about the situation; Beth tells her that the world isn't going to magically get better, and Dawn holds the fact that the others don't know she killed the rapist cop over her head. O'Donnell walks in, catching them in the conversation. He says it's time to make a change, that either Dawn can admit the situation to the rest of the officers or he will. She pulls a gun on him and the two argue. He comes after her, knocking her gun down the elevator shaft and the two fight. He starts to get the better of her and Beth steps in to help. When he's distracted by her, it gives Dawn the opportunity to regain the advantage and between the two of them, they throw him down the shaft.

Dawn comes into Amy's room, where Beth is propped up against the wall. Dawn tells her it's okay to cry, and Beth says she doesn't cry anymore. Dawn is drinking, and Beth tells her that she didn't cover for Beth to protect Beth; she did it to protect herself. Beth tells her that she's going to leave, just like Noah, but Dawn says that Noah will be back - they always do - and that she knows Beth knows Amy and that they should both stay. She tells Beth that the two dirty cops she had a hand in killing were bad people and the world didn't lose anything when they died.

On a roof near the hospital, Sasha has a sniper rifle. Tyreese doesn't want her beating herself up about Bob's betrayal and death. He tells Sasha the story of how he pretended to kill Martin, but that he couldn't and then the man turned up at the church (it ultimately was Sasha who killed him). He tells Sasha that maybe they haven't been changed by the world, which is good. She says that it's good Tyreese is, but she can't be anymore.

Aaron is also on the roof, standing next to Noah. Rick offers a word, and Aaron sighs and follows with him.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"What's going on with you?" Rick asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're different. Ever since Andrea."

"Don't fucking talking about her... look, just don't. I ain't mad, I'm just - Don't say anything about her..."

"Alright. Alright. I won't say her name. But you need to calm down, Sasha told me about you and her conversation.. you told her to-"

"What damn business is it of yours? Since when did I ever matter to you? To this group!? Just because you're the leader... doesn't mean shit. Mind your own damn business, and stay the fuck out of mine." Aaron growled and walked away. Rick then heads out to the street as he is supposed to. Later, Daryl has joined her on the roof. Rick is on the street below, and approaches a police car with his hands up. He greets them by name and introduces himself; he says he's there to make a proposal. They tell him to lay down his weapon, and he does so (but the snipers have rifle scopes trained on the cops' heads).

The officers approach Rick and he proposes the even trade - two people for two people. When the officers ask where Rick's people are, Sasha takes out a walker with a single shot from her sniper rifle. Rick says "They're close", and that he'll wait while they radio in.

Back at the hospital, Beth is getting dressed in her regular clothes, hiding scissors in her wrist wrap. Amy is now awake and Beth wheels her out to a hallway flanked by all of Dawn's officers and followed by Dr. Edwards. Rick and his group are led into the hallway and everyone collectively holsters their weapons. The two cops lie about Lamson's death as promised; Dawn's voice wavers when she acknowledges the fact. They trade Licari for Amy, and then Shepherd for Beth.

As the group gets ready to leave, Dawn decides to change the deal by demanding Noah stay as well. She says that officers died trying to save him. When Rick starts to object, Noah volunteers to stay. Beth goes to hug him good-bye and when Dawn tells him "I knew you'd be back." Beth, disturbed by the statement, approaches Dawn and says "I get it now," before stabbing her in the shoulder with the scissors. Dawn impulsively shoots Beth in the head. In slow motion we see Dawn looking horrified at what she's done and mouthing "No, I didn't mean it" as Daryl pulls a pistol and shoots her in retaliation, also in the head.

The officers and Ricks group pull out their guns and point them at one another but Shepherd orders the cops to stand down, ending the standoff.

Rick's group is devastated and tearful, the hospital group control their grief at Dawn's death without too much trouble. Shepherd, backed up by Edwards offers Rick and the group the chance to stay at the hospital, but Rick refuses, offering instead to take anyone from the hospital who wants to leave. Noah decides to leave the hospital with Rick's group.

As the group walks out of the hospital, Rick shakes his head at Glenn, trying to indicate what has happened. Daryl is carrying Beth's body out of the building, which Maggie sees and stumbles to the ground screaming with tears "_Beth! No! No!_" and Glenn comforts her. The entire group stands in silence and in grief.


End file.
